


Piece by Piece

by nekoinblue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Children, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 116,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoinblue/pseuds/nekoinblue
Summary: A sudden heat and a sudden pregnancy. Maybe love is something you can build, piece by piece?
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou, Ooishi Shuuichirou/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 42
Kudos: 31





	1. "Please...fuck me, Oishi-san."

“Here you go, Oishi-san.” The handsome young man with fluffy red hair and deep dark blue eyes smiled before putting another drink in front of him. He was wearing a black and white waiter’s uniform. There was a small tattoo on his right hand, near his thumb, with the omega symbol engraved on his skin. They were in the bar of a classy hotel.

“Thank you, Kikumaru-kun.” Oishi said, gently. He had short dark hair and green eyes. He was wearing an expensive suit and he was a regular of that place for a long time already. He picked up the glass and there was a small tattoo on his right hand as well, the alpha symbol. 

“Do you wish anything else?”

“For now I’m good, thank you.”

“Call me if you need anything.” He said, before leaving.

The handsome doctor looked at his cell phone after it vibrated on his pocket and took a disappointed breath. He was there for a whole hour already. Tezuka had set that date three days before, but it was not the first time he would cancel with him because Fuji appeared at his home out of the blue. 

How long has it been again since they saw each other? Two, three weeks? Time never worked properly on those days apart, it was always a blur on his mind.

He finished his drink in a big gulp before standing up and going to the bar.

“Kikumaru-kun, I’m going to my room and spend the night. Can you please put my tab on it, please?”

“Sure, Oishi-san.” He replied gently.

##########

Oishi closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm shower on his face and skin. He was so tired, having work hard all week long. He should probably have declined on Tezuka’s invitation and spend his time relaxing at home.

There were so many things he should and shouldn’t have done on those past years, he thought to himself, but he continued to act blindly on that hopeless affection, completely addicted to Tezuka. 

Suddenly he felt hungry and remembered he had not eaten anything since lunch time. Usually, they would meet, have sex and eat after while talking over trivial things before having sex again or falling sleep.

Shuichirou wanted so much more than those brief encounters on that hotel room, but that was the most Kunimitsu could offer him and the young doctor didn’t dare to ask for more. It was the bare minimum and Oishi just had to deal with it.

Finishing his shower, he dried himself with a towel before getting dress in a bathrobe. Sitting on the bed he called the bar and waited a moment until hearing the familiar voice.

“Oishi-san, what can I do for you?” Kikumaru asked with his usual gentle voice.

“Can you get me one of the sandwiches I like? With some orange juice as well. I am starving.”

“Sure. I am almost finishing my shift but I will bring it to your room in a moment.”

“Thank you, Kikumaru-kun.”

He smiled to himself. Oishi liked the young waiter. His name was Eiji Kikumaru and he had started to work on the night shift just the year before. Eiji was always very polite towards all the clients. Sometimes while waiting for Tezuka they would share small conversations on the bar.

He knew he was 19 and was from Kyoto and was studying to be a chef. Oishi knew life for an omega could be difficult, so he was glad someone as nice as Kikumaru was doing well.

#######

Eiji was walking down the hall to Oishi’s room. He had a small tray with his food. It was almost 10 o’clock. After that he would go home, take a nice shower before studying for a couple of hours before going to bed. 

He knocked on the door and smiled when Shuichirou appeared.

“Oh, it was quick.” He said picking up the tray. “Did you put it on my tab?”

“Yes. I hope you enjoy it.”

“Thank you so much, Kikumaru-san, I…” Shuichirou’s words were interrupted when Eji fell on his knees in front of him. He placed the tray on a small table near before kneeling in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. “Kikumaru-san?! Kikumaru-san, what’s happening?!”

Oishi’s green eyes were wide in shock and his heart started to beat fast. A strong sweet smell was coming from Eiji and he was already dripping in sweat and his whole body was trembling. His shaking hands grabbed Shuichirou’s clothes and the blue eyes were filled with despair.

“It’s… my heat!”

“Where are your suppressants?”

“I… I take a shot… that is supposed to last six months…” his voice was ragged and his breath was difficult. The young doctor could notice how much he was suffering.

“I am calling some help!”

“No!” Eiji grabbed his arm when he tried to leave. “Please… they only… hired me because… I promise I would not… have any heats. You cannot…”

The dark blue eyes were filled with tears and Oishi felt terribly sorry for him. He was terrified.

Gently he picked Eiji from the floor and laid him on his bed.

Kikumaru curled his body, grabbing the sheets tightly, trying to deal with that fire spreading from inside. He hated that sensation, he hated to be an omega, he hated how vulnerable and desperate his heat made him feel.

“Kikumaru-san, I am going to wait outside, okay? It is not safe for me to be here with you." Oishi was trying his best to deal with his smell. It was the first time he was so close to an omega in heat and it was innebriating. 

Eiji knew there was only one way to make that horrible sensation to stop. Grabbing the young doctor’s shirt, he brought him close to a deep, hungry kiss and Shuichirou was so shocked he just froze on his place.

“Fuck me.” Eiji said when finally letting go of his mouth.

“What…”

Kikumaru removed his clothes quickly and was on fours in front of him. A small tear ran down his face when he looked at Shuichirou again.

“Please… fuck me, Oishi-san.”

The smell of his naked skin and the vision of such position disturbed Oishi’s mind like never before and he was painfully hard in seconds. Something primal had woken up inside of him and Shuichirou didn’t even realize the moment he undone the belt of his robe.


	2. "Stupid omega body!"

Oishi’s vision was completely focused on Eiji’s ass receiving all his thickness and the way their sweat drops were mixing together while he moved deep inside of him.

The young waiter’s lust-filled moans echoed on the dark room illuminated by the bathroom lamp from the half-opened door. Shuichirou’s hands were tight on his hips while slamming with all his strength. His heart was beating strongly on his chest like it was the first time he was really alive.  
  
Kikumaru’s hands were holding the pillows tightly, trying to deal with that powerful sensation. There was no finesse or tenderness; they were like two wild animals mating.  
  
A hint of clarity reached his mind for a second and he thought Eiji’s narrow back and shoulders were beautiful. He let go of his hips and his thumbs slid on his skin from his shoulders to his lower back in a slow movement, bringing goose bumps to Kikumaru’s spine.  
  
Oishi covered his body completely and he hugged Eiji by his shoulders. The smell on the curve of his neck was inebriating, making the doctor thrusts even more powerful.

Eiji came first and the trembling of his body made Shuichirou finally finish as well. He rolled over to his back and the dark blue and green eyes looked at each other, while their lungs were fighting for air.  
  
##########  
  
Shuichirou opened his eyes slowly. His whole body was tingling. It was like he had woken up from a trance. The memories of what had happened rushed to his mind and he sat down, startled.  
  
“Oh, you are up.” Eiji said, calmly. He was finishing buttoning his uniform up. He looked so normal, like nothing happened. “I am sorry, did I make any noise? I am leaving already.”  
  
“Kikumaru-san…” Oishi didn’t know what to say. “I'm sorry, I…”  
  
“It’s okay. Do not feel guilty.” The younger man came close and sat by his side on the bed. “Having sex is the only way to make the heat go down.”  
  
“Are you okay?” he was really worried. “Did I hurt you or…”  
  
“No, I am fine.” He smiled. “I'm sorry you were involved in such a thing. I am very grateful for your help.”  
  
He was about to get up again when Oishi grabbed his wrist.  
  
“Wait! We… I didn’t wear a condom! Do you want me to take you to a pharmacy? You need a morning-after pill!”  
  
Kikumaru rolled his sleeve up and put one of his fingers over the inner skin of his forearm. There was a very small bump there.  
  
“What is this?”  
  
“A contraceptive implant. I won’t get pregnant, don’t worry. I have used them since I got my first heat when I was 15. I need to replace it once a year and I did it a couple of months ago.”   
  
“15? That was so early.” The literature said omegas would have their first heat by 17 or 18.  
  
“Yes.” He fixed his sleeve and Shuichirou noticed the sadness on his blue eyes. “It was very sudden. My doctor said it was safer that way.”

"I see."  
  
“Thank you for your kindness, Oishi-san.” He said, gently.  
  
“Can I do something for you? Take you to your place or…”  
  
“I'm fine, don’t worry. My shift is over, so I will go straight home.”  
  
He walked towards the door and smiled kindly.  
  
“Good night, Oishi-san. Thank you again.”  
  
“Good night.”  
  
As soon as Eiji closed the door, Shuichirou laid on the bed again, taking a deep breath while looking at the ceiling.  
  
“What the hell just happened?” he asked himself. 

###### 

EIji looked at the reflection of his naked self in front of the mirror of his bathroom. He lived in a very small apartment near his college. He was a freshman at Hattori Nutritional College. He got a scholarship a little before his grandmother passed away.

They used to live in Kyoto before and she had raised him since he was five, after his parents died in a car crash. Suddenly he was all alone again and he didn't even have the time to mourn her properly. 

Just after the funeral he sold their home and moved to Tokyo. Since he started working part-time from an early age to help at home, it was not so difficult to rent an apartment and pay for the bare necessities.

He had a fridge, a washing machine and an oven, aside from his futon. His days consisted of going to college, spending a lot of time training in the experimental kitchen and then going to the hotel to work before returning home to study until sleeping time. 

His tears started to fall freely on his face. Eiji hugged himself and all the calm and collected façade he had showed Shuichirou crumbled completely. He felt so useless and helpless.

How could his body betrayal him again like that?! How could he have another heat out of nowhere after what happened the last time?! He had been so careful! He never missed any of his appointments with his doctor to manage his suppressants and his birth control!

He had tried so hard to forget everything that happened when he was 15, but the memories rushed to his mind, just like the pain, despair and loneliness he felt at the time. 

"Stupid omega body!" he screamed to himself.

It took him a while to calm himself down. He looked at the mirror again, his face marked with tears, and took a deep breath. Crying wouldn't take him anywhere. At the moment he was born as an omega he was cursed. If he would cry for all the horrible things that ever happened because of it, he would cry forever.

"I don't have time for this." he said, before coming inside the shower. 

Eiji stood there for a long time, thoroughly and repeatedly washing his body, trying to erase all traces of Shuichirou's scent on his skin and the annoying fact it felt so incredibly good to be held by him.


	3. "The math is correct. You are two months along."

Shuichirou watched while Kunimitsu was finishing dressing himself. The dark brown eyes were already framed by his glasses and the light brown hair was still a little damp from his shower before.They were in the fancy hotel room that Oishi always booked for their encounters. 

The green eyes were on the long and beautiful hands while he buttoned his white long sleeved shirt that Oishi had removed eagerly before, between deep and desperate kisses. His dark brown pants were already back on his tall and lean body and his dark eyes were on the night sky.

"Are you leaving already?" Shuichirou asked shyly.

"Did I wake you?" He looked at him. His deep voice was always so calm. "Syuusuke just sent me a message, he arrived home, so…"

"I understand." He showed him a small smile but Tezuka noticed the disappointment on his handsome face. He sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm always dragging you to this thing between the two of us and…"

Oishi leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Do not apologize. I'm here because I want to. Go home safely."

"Thank you." He took a last look at Shuichirou before putting his jacket on and silently leaving the place.

The young doctor laid on the messy sheets again and took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling. How many times did he look at that ceiling, left alone on that bed, after surrendering his body to Kunimitsu?

They were friends in school and Oishi fell in love. He kept that one-sided affection for a long time, while watching Tezuka and Fuji together. But then, graduation came, university came and he found Kunimitsu drinking in some random bar some night. He had argued with Syuusuke. Both of them were intoxicated, Tezuka was frustrated and Suichirou was lonely.

Even after all those years, he still didn't remember how they reached his small student apartment. But Oishi remembered clearly that Tezuka was the one who kissed him first and pushed his body to the wall as soon as they were inside, his hand possessively around his hardness.

It was Oishi's first time with a man and it felt like his body didn't belong to himself anymore. Kunimitsu's skin was setting him on fire every time he moved. His grasp was forceful, possessive and desperate. Shuichirou asked himself if he embraced Fuji like that as well.

The morning came heavy with pain, guilt and hangover and he was left completely alone in bed. It took Tezuka a whole week to talk to him again, apologizing and explaining his rocky relationship with Syuusuke, but it was too late already.

Shuichirou had lost so much the moment their mouths touched. His heart was chained to Kunimitsu and he would gladly let himself be used and hurt by him every time things with Syuusuke were a little hard.

######

"So, what happened to you?" the beautiful young woman asked Oishi. She had long silver hair, golden eyes and dark skin. On her hand there was an alpha symbol. They were sitting together on a small table in the staff cafeteria of the hospital, having lunch. Shuichirou was one of the pediatricians at Tokyo General Hospital.

Kono Haruka was his best friend since their freshmen years in college and she was a psychologist. They started to work in the hospital around the same time.

It was already Tuesday.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a frown on your face for the whole day." she asked, before eating some rice.

"Not at all." he forced a smile. He had worried about what happened with Eiji since he left the hotel and feeling guilty for having sex with someone that wasn't Tezuka. He wanted to know if Kikumaru was fine, but when he went to the hotel on Monday night, there was someone else working on the bar and he was informed that Eiji had quit. "I think I am just tired."

"Well, that is expected. You are always here and you always work late. This hospital can't be your home, Shuichirou."

"I know, I know." He smiled. "Your weekend was probably good, right? Since Takumi is back."

"He said he is preparing curry tonight and you should come to have dinner with us."

"Oh, that sounds great." he ate a piece of his grilled chicken before continuing. "How long is he going away again next time?"

"Two months." She signed. "To look at some fish."

He chuckled at her complaint.

"Who knew having a marine biologist as a fiancé would be so troublesome?" she shrugged with a smile.

"People say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Two months is a lot of absence." she made a face and he smiled.

##########

The sound of the baby's heartbeat echoed in the doctor's room from the ultrasound and Eiji was sure his blood vanished from his veins while laying on that narrow bed.

He was feeling funny for a couple of months, extremely nauseated, tired and dizzy sometimes. At first he thought it was related to stress, since he had to give up his job and find a new one in a short period of time because of what happened with Oishi. He simply couldn't see his face again.

Luckily his classmate introduced him to her girlfriend that owned a traditional japanese bar and was in need of someone. Eiji really liked the place and it helped him to improve his cooking skills. But, even when his routine was on track again, the symptoms persisted and he scheduled an appointment.

He told his doctor about what happened with his heat, but he smiled, being thankful for the birth control implant. He was sure he was just having some strange flu. His doctor asked for some blood to run some tests and asked him to wait for a while.

As soon as she told him the blood test came back positive for pregnancy, he forgot how to breathe for a moment. She asked him for an ultrasound to be sure and there it was, on the black and white scream, the quick movement of his child's tiny heartbeat.

"The math is correct. You are two months along." his doctor said, trying her best not to scare him even more. She was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and kind orange eyes with the beta signal on her hand. Takashi Yume was his doctor since he was 15. 

"But.... but... how did that happen?" the dark blue eyes were filled with tears. "The implant, I..."

"Since you always had some unusual heats and the suprassents failed before, it is possible it interfered on the implant as well."

Some serious, round tears rolled down his face.

"I am so sorry, Eiji-kun." she turned off the ultrasound and started to clean the gel from his belly before he sat down.

"I... I didn't..."

"It isn't your fault." she was trying to comfort him. "There is a lot we don't know about omegas yet. Every day there is something new on the market, because omegas have a large range of specificities."

Eiji put his hand over his stomach. He had been on that position before, he had recieved such a powerful blow before. The memories of the last time rushed to his mind and he was numb for a moment.

"What do you want to do, Eiji-kun?" his doctor asked, taking him out of his trance.

"I...I don't know." he dried his face with his palms.

"Why don't you go home and think things through for a while? You still have time to decide going foward with this pregnancy or not. I understand these are very shocking news to process, so, take your time."

"How much time do I have?"

"About two weeks. It will be better for your body to do it as soon as possible if you are going to have a termination."

######

Eiji didn't know how he was able to get dress again and leave his doctor's office. He couldn't feel his legs and his mind was operating extremely low. He could only remember the heartbeats and the word "termination".

He went to the hospital's garden for a moment and sat in the most distant and isolated bench. He needed to oxygenate his brain properly before being able to go home. Luckily he had no work on that night, otherwise he would probably put himself on fire.

He took a deep breath and put his hands on his face, trying to stop more tears from coming when a familiar scent came to him and he looked up, surprised.

"Kikumaru-kun?" Oishi was a few metes away from him with a confused expression.


	4. "I'm pregnant. You're the father."

"Kikumaru-kun!" he sat by his side. "You're so pale! What are you doing here all alone?!" 

"Why are you here?!"

"I work here. In the pediatrics department." 

"You are... a pediatrician?" 

"Yes." he smiled gently. 

Eiji chuckled at the irony of things. 

"Of course you are." he lowered his head with a sad smile on. 

"Kikumaru-kun, you do not look well. Did something happen?" he was really worried. "Why are you here at the hospital? Are you sick or..." 

"I'm pregnant." he said seriously. There was no point in hiding things from him. "I came for a doctor's appointment. I'm two months along. You are the father." 

"What?" the green eyes were wide in shock. "But... how... you said...the birth control in your arm..."

"It didn't work!" he looked at Shuichirou angrily. "Do you really think I want to be in this situation?! I just found out I got pregnant by a complete stranger!" 

Oishi noticed his shoulders were trembling and he was about to cry. That was not the place to have such a conversation. 

"Can we talk somewhere private?" he asked gently. "I live just a few blocks from here. I was about to pick up my car. Let's go to my place so we can talk properly, please." 

############ 

"Haruka, I am sorry. Something came up." Shuichirou was on his cellphone, talking to his friend on the balcony. Eiji was sitting on the sofa, looking down, the red bangs in front of his face. "I would love some curry for lunch, thank you. Say hello to Takumi for me. Bye, see you tomorrow." 

He took a deep breath before returning to the living room. For the whole ride from the hospital to his home Eijii was terribly silent. 

"Would you like something to drink? Or eat?" Oishi asked kindly. 

"No, thank you." 

The young doctor sat by his side and it took him a moment to reunite the words on his brain. 

"So... are you okay? Your body? If you are two months along, you are probably having morning sickness and feeling tired and sleepy, right?" 

"Those were the reasons I went to the doctor. I thought I was having a flu or something." 

"Kikumaru-kun, could you tell me a little bit about yourself? Do you live with your family or...?"

"I have no one. My parents died when I was young, I was raised by my grandmother until she passed away last year."

"It must have been hard for you."

Eiji felt his heart tight with his words. Why was he so gentle towards him?

"I'm sorry for dragging you in the middle of such a mess and screaming at you before. I just... I don't know what to do." 

He finally looked straight at him again. 

"I'm really sorry." 

"Hey, it's okay." the heartbroken expression on his face made Shuichirou feel so sorry for him. "I also have a part on this. You aren't alone, Kikumaru-kun."

"What do you mean?" he was really surprised. "You are not... mad?"

"Of course not. You didn't make this child by yourself. I let the alpha in me control things and I was irresponsible. I am the one who should apologize." 

Kikumaru looked at him, not believing such alpha could exist. 

"Do you already decide on what you are doing?" 

"Not yet. My doctor said I had two weeks to think about it. If I want to terminate, I should do it soon." he held his hands together tightly. "Since I already had an abortion before."

"What do you mean?" 

Eiji took a deep breath before continuing. 

"When I had my sudden first heat, I was at school. I was raped by some alpha classmates. I couldn't even go to the hospital otherwise they would call my grandmother. I couldn't worry her with such a thing." 

"You... were all alone after what happened?" Oishi felt horrible for him.

"When I went to the doctor, I was already pregnant." Shuichirou noticed EIji's narrow shoulders were very tense. Reviving that kind of situation was clearly very painful for him. "I had an abortion on the same day. I also had to deal with it by myself." 

Oishi wanted to give him a tight hug and try to comfort him. He knew omegas being raped was an unfortunate constant thing. Alphas were rarely punished for it, since they blamed it on the pheromones. Unwanted pregnancies and abortions because of it was commom as well. 

He placed his hand over Eiji and it really surprised him. 

"I cannot even put in words how sorry I'm for everything you went through. As an alpha, I am really ashamed." 

"Oishi-san..."

"I'm also really sorry for putting you in such a situation again. I know I have no right to ask anything from you, but, if I may, could you just give birth to this child?" 

"Eh?!"

"I will take care of it. I always wanted to be a father and I also believe things happen for a reason." the green eyes were so gentle. "I can also help you out during the pregnancy until you give birth. To cover some of your expenses or something."

"Are you trying to buy me?!" Eiji was very upset. 

"No, of course not!" Shuichirou was nervous. Even though Kikumaru had very soft features he could be intimidating. "I just want you to consider giving birth. I know pregnancy takes a great tool on someone's life, so I just want to help you out. It is my child as well, right? It's your body and your decision, but please, just consider my offer." 

Kikumaru removed his hand and turned his face, feeling embarrassed for his kindness. Was that guy for real? And why did his smell was so good?! It was irritating! 

"Do you even know what you are saying?" he crossed his arms. "You are an alpha, I'm just an omega. This child could be an omega as well. Why would you want such a kid?!" 

"Because it will be mine." the green eyes were extremely kind. "I'm confident I could be a good father and make my child happy."

Eiji felt his chest tight with his words and the way Oishi looked at him. 

"I need to go, I have to study." he stood up. 

"Do you want a lift? I can take you home."

"No, I am fine." 

"Can I have your cell phone number at least? I can give you mine, if you need to talk to me. And if you have another appointment at the hospital, I would like to go as well. No matter what you decide." 

"You are really pushy, you know?" he said, annoyed. 

Oishi chuckled. 

"Are you doing all these things because you feel guilty? You shouldn't be, you didnt rape me, I asked you for sex." 

"It is not because of it. I just want you to be okay. You probably have a lot on your plate already, right? No one should be alone in such situation." 

The frown on Eiji's eyebrows softened a little. 

"You're a weird alpha, Oishi-san." 

His comment made the doctor smile. 

"Maybe I am." 


	5. "I'm sorry. You got an useless omega as a parent."

Kunimitsu woke up with the feeling of the smaller body pressed on his naked back. He was at Fuji's apartment.

"Good morning." Kunimitsu turned around and caressed Fuji's light hair. There was an alpha symbol on his hand. He had always been a person of few words, but he was incredibly tender with his gestures towards Syuusuke.

"You broke me." He complained, hugging him. "I can't move."

"Stay in bed." He kissed his forehead. "I will go and prepare breakfast."

"Okay." He placed a small kiss on his chest before releasing him. Fuji observed while he dressed his black boxers. "Hey, Kunimitsu."

"Yes?" he looked at him after putting his glasses on.

"Could you make some coffee too?"

"Right on." He said, before leaving the bedroom.

Syuusuke rolled on his back, taking a deep, satisfied breath.

He worked as an architect for one of Japan's top firms, so he was always traveling around. Even though they were together since high school, Fuji would often forget to answer his messages or phone calls and he had said no to Kunimitsu's request to move in together many times before. 

Syuusuke also made clear that they had an open relationship and he would have sex with different people if he was on the mood. 

On the day before he had called Kunimitsu after three weeks of absence, telling he would wait for him at his place. 

When Kunimitsu arrived after work, there was a lot of takeout food and Fuji was fresh from the bath, using just some pajama pants. Syuusuke smiled at him, saying "Welcome" and Tezuka rushed to him, holding him tightly and kissing him hard with all the weight of his longing. 

They had sex on the sofa before going to his bed and continuing there until they were terribly tired. They didn't even remember about the food.

It took a while for Tezuka to return with a breakfast tray with scrambled eggs, rice, grilled fish and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu." He sat down on bed and started with the coffee. "Are you not eating?"

"I can't. I have an important meeting today. I still have to go home and change clothes." Tezuka was a corporate lawyer.

"Ah, I see."

"How long are you staying this time?"

"Three days." He smiled before drinking another sip.

"Is it okay if I come back in the evening?"

"I'm sorry, but I'd really like to spend some time by myself. I'm exhausted. There are also a lot of things I need to arrange before traveling again."

"All right." He stood up and went to the bathroom. "Let me know when you are free again."

#####

Tezuka arrived home and went straight to the shower. His head was down while the warm water was falling from his hair to his face, being obligated to hide his disappointment once more. How long would Syuusuke be gone this time? How long would it take for them to see each other? 

There were so many questions he would like to ask, but, once again, he kept them locked and silenced. 

" _Things would be easier if he was an omega. I could just bind him to me._ " He thought to himself, feeling extremely frustrated and childish for those emotions inside his heart. 

#### 

Eiji sat down on his bathroom floor and felt dizzy for a moment. It was early in the morning and he woke up feeling extremely sick and almost didn't reach the toilet before puking his soul out. 

A week had passed by since he talked to Shuichirou and he felt simply horrible. He had already missed three classes in a row. Kikumaru had read about some pregnancies that could be difficult but he was sure that that growing child was sucking his life. 

He crawled back to his futon and looked up to the white ceiling. 

"Are you trying to kill me for being stupid?" he asked the unborn child, putting his hand over his still flat belly. "Is this some kind of punishment?" 

He laid on his side, holding the pillow and a sudden and deep loneliness hit his chest. 

He curled his body and held his belly. 

"I'm sorry. You got an useless omega as a parent. It isn't fair to you. I know it's not your fault, but I'm a mess and I cannot do this by myself. I hope you can forgive me." 

As soon as he got a break from the nausea, he left home. He wasn't going to wait anymore. Picking up his cellphone he dialed quickly while locking his door from the outside. 

"Oishi-san, it's me. I'm leaving for the hospital. Can you meet me when I arrive?"


	6. "Can't wait for this to be over."

Oishi wondered if the elevator always took so long to the obstetrics and gynecology floor. He was so anxious. Luckily it was lunch time, otherwise he would have to cancel some appointments to meet Eiji there. 

He finally entered the place and looked around. There were a lot of people. There were men and women with newborns and pregnant women and omega men too. In the farthest corner, sitting by himself, there was Kikumaru. His head was down and his hands were on his face. 

"Kikumaru-kun?" Oishi said, gently, before sitting by his side. 

The blue eyes looked at him and Shuichirou noticed how tired he was. 

"Oh, you arrived." 

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." he was worried. 

"I'm fine. Just lost my weight on puke, though." he smiled sadly. 

"Morning sickness is that bad?"

"Yes. I've lost class again today." he took a deep breath. "Can't wait for this to be over." 

Oishi felt like an arrow had crossed his heart. So that was the reason he had called, he was there to terminate the pregnancy. Well, he did say he would respect Eiji's decision and be with him no matter what he decided, but, even thought, it was painful to imagine that little life would end soon. 

"So, you already made up your mind, right?" 

"Ah, yes." he blushed a little. "I'm going to give birth." 

The young doctor's jaw dropped and the green eyes were wide in shock. 

"What..."

Eiji averted his face. 

"I'm doing it because you said you will take care of it, so don't you go and change your mind on me. I will put this kid for adoption if you bail." 

"Don't worry about that, I'm definitely going to raise this child!" he whispered excitedly and with a big smile on his face. "Thank you so much, Kikumaru-kun!"

"You don't need to thank me." he put his hand over his stomach. "I'm just being selfish. After everything that happened, I don't want to have another abortion." he looked at Oishi again. "I don't think it's fair to end another life. The circumstances are different this time." 

Oishi grabbed his hand with both of his and looked at Eiji seriously. 

"You won't regret it. I give you my word."

The omega blushed entirely and removed his hand. 

"What are you doing all of the sudden?!" he whispered. "There are people around!"

Shuichirou chuckled. 

"Kikumaru-kun, you have this serious face, but you're actually pretty shy, right?"

"Eh?!" he was about to complain when his doctor appeared by the door and called him in. 

######### 

Oishi and Eiji were sitting in front of the doctor's desk. The omega pointed to the alpha. 

"He's the father." his head was down and he was very embarrassed. "He wants the baby, so I'm going to carry on with the pregnancy." 

"I'm Oishi Shuichirou." he made a reverence. "Nice to meet you." 

"You work here, right? I've seen you around. Pediatrics?" 

"Yes."

"When Eiji-kun called earlier and told me he was going to bring the father over, I thought it would be some kid his age." Yume said gently. "I didn't know he was in a relationship."

"We're not!" he raised his head and was even more flustered. "After the baby is born, he will raise it by himself."

"Is that so?" the female doctor looked at Oishi.

"I'm very thankful for all the care you're giving my child already." he bowed his head again. "I understand it's an unusual situation."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm glad Eiji-kun is not alone in this. I assume you're going to accompany him to the appointments from now on, Oishi-san?" 

"I would love to." he looked at Kikumaru and smiled. "Is it okay if I come?" 

"Suit yourself." he shrugged.

"Since you weren't here the first time, would you like to see your child's first ultrasound? I still have it on the computer files." 

"Yes!" Eiji wondered why he looked so happy. It was just a blob in the middle of black and grey tones. 

Takashi typed something on her computer before picking up the photo on the printer. 

"Here you go." she handed the small picture to Oishi and the green eyes were so caring. 

"Is everything all right with it?" 

"Eiji-kun's exams were good and the heartbeat is strong as well. Let's see how things progress. You will need to come once a month for check-ups, okay?" she looked at Eiji before typing more things. "Also, I would like to remove the implant inside your arm."

"Why?" Kikumaru asked. 

"Since you were able to get pregnant, it's probably not working properly, but it could still release some hormones, so just to be safe."

"Can you do it now?" Shuichirou asked. 

"Sure. What do you think, Eiji-kun?" 

"If it's necessary, let's do it."

"He's two months along now, so it will probably be born around fall, right?" Oishi asked. 

"That's right. I'm going to give you a prescription of vitamins and other orientations. Since the father is a doctor, I'm sure you two will be well taken care of." she smiled.

"Absolutely." he said, seriously. 

####### 

"It's so tiny." Oishi said, looking at the baby's first picture. There was still some time on his lunch break so he invited Eiji to eat in a restaurant near. "It's magical a human being starts from such a small thing."

"I guess." he said, before eating a big piece of beef. He was starving. 

"How's your arm? Is it hurting?" 

There was a small bandage over the place the implant was retrieved. 

"Not at all. Just the anestesia stung a little." 

"That's good." he said gently. "I think we should talk about some arrangements for us during the pregnancy. We will have to maintain more contact from now on. I would like to follow up, not only with the doctor's appointments. Is that okay?" 

"You have my number, you can message me if you want to." he continued to eat. 

"You said you were missing classes because of the nausea. Since you left the hotel, you're probably working somewhere else too, right?"

"I'm working in an _izakaya_ near school. It's called Sakurai. I help with the tables there and sometimes in the kitchen too." 

"When is your shift?"

"From 7 to 4 a.m or as long as there are customers."

"That's so late. Are you able to sleep properly?" 

"I sleep enough." he ate a spoonfull of rice. "I arrive home at 5 and sleep until 7 before going to the university."

"That's such a crazy schedule. You cannot do such a thing, it will be hard on your body." he was so worried. 

"I have bills to pay.I cannot afford the luxury of not working so much." 

"Kikumaru-san, I can help you out. Tell me your expenses, I can pay them for you until you give birth." 

"I told you I don't need your money." he was serious. "You have no responsibilities with me, just with the child and after I give birth, we aren't having any contact."

"Why not?" Shuichirou was worried. "I will never forbid you to be in your child's life and..."

"I have no intentions on being a parent, Oishi-san. This child will be yours and yours alone to deal with. You have all figured out already, you have a good job, your own place, you don't have to worry about your future. I want this kid to have a good life, so I won't be a part of it. I'm only an omega, I have nothing good to offer."

"Kikumaru-san, that's not true, you..."

"I have to go now." he stood up, interrupting him, the red bangs in front of his eyes. "Thank you for coming and thank you for the food."

Eii turned around and left before Oishi could think on something to say, but he noticed clearly how the dark blue eyes were so filled with sadness.


	7. "I'm going to be a father."

_Shuichirou's eyes blinked twice and she had a surprised expression while looking at her beautiful face. Haruka's long silver hair_ _moved with the summer wind at the same time that Shuichirou's dark bangs also waived. The golden eyes were serious and there was a slight blush all over his cheeks._

_They have been friends since their freshmen years. Haruka wanted to be a psychologist and they had some classes together. She introduced him to Harada Takumi, a childhood friend that was also studying there to be a marine biologist. The three of them got along great until Haruka noticed her feelings for him had changed. It took her a long time to sort things out, especially around his affair with Kunimitsu that still continued._

_They were in one of the university's gardens and classes had ended already. Haruka had sent him a message, asking to meet him there, since she had something to discuss. He could never imagine it would be a confession. The "I like you" came rushing from her mouth and he was still processing things._

_"Shuichirou?" she asked, after the long silence between them._

_"Ah, I'm sorry, it just… I didn't expect this at all!"_

_"It's not like I planned this as well." it was the first time he saw her blushing. "You can just forget about it if it's a hassle for you. I know you have feelings for Tezuka-san, but I just... couldn't keep quiet anymore."_

_Kunimitsu would come as a topic of their conversations from time to time. Haruka was the one who would comfort him every time he felt ashamed after being with Tezuka or feeling neglected for his absence. She never judged him, but she really worried about her kind and gentle friend being sucked inside such a fruitless relationship._

_"Tezuka ended things with me two weeks ago." he smiled sadly. "There is nothing between us anymore. He chose Fuji-san. Again."_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know." she meant it._

_"I was just too ashamed to talk to you about it." he held her hand. "Can you give me some time to think things through? I'm really caught up by surprise and I don't want to give you an answer with half-hearted feelings. You're too precious for me."_

_"Okay. You can take your time."_

_He smiled and he hugged her gently, making her blush deeper._ _Shuichirou was extremely handsome, polite and kind. She had watched many girls infatuated with him in those last years and knew she understood the attraction._

_"I'm already grateful for your feelings, Haruka." his voice was sweet and she hugged him back._

_###########_

_"Shuichirou?" Haruka's calm voice made him open his eyes. Her face was on his naked chest and the warmth of their bodies was intertwined. They were in her apartment, their clothes scattered on the bedroom's floor. They were already together for six months and things between them were going smoothly._

_Since their first time he was amazed to realize how her voice and sighs during sex allured him. His hands were filled by her round breasts and he felt so proud when she cried out his name in raw pleasure, holding him tight while her whole body trembled with his ministrations._

_Her soft palm was caressing his chest, while the snow was falling outside. It was just a comfortable silence and Shuichirou was about to fall asleep when Haruka hugged him tightly._

_"Yes?"_

_"When we started this, I thought you only accepted me to forget about Tezuka-san."_

_"What?" he looked at her. "I would never do that."_

_He kissed her forehead._

_"I'm with you for you."_

_Haruka smiled before placing a soft kiss on his mouth._

_"If you ever stop liking me as a woman, please, just tell me, okay?"_

_"Why are you saying such a thing?" he was a little sad._

_"Because being in love with you it's not something I want to regret. So, please, even if it's not meant to be for us, just… don't break my heart."_

_It was the first time Haruka used the word "love" and it made his chest tight. He_ _kissed her deeply and seriously. His thumb brushed her cheek and Shuichirou looked deep inside the golden eyes._

_"I will never hurt you. I promise."_

_############_

_Shuichirou's tears were falling silently together with the cold water running down his hair. It was a stormy night and he went to Haruka's place under the heavy water. Since he always told her in advance when he was stopping by, it really surprised her, especially when seeing him with drenched clothes and a guilty expression._

_She kindly cupped his face and asked what was wrong. They were dating for almost 2 years now and already making plans for living together after graduation. People in college called them "queen and king". Such alphas in a relationship was just the perfect match._

_But then, Tezuka's name was whispered by Oishi's mouth and Haruka didn't need any more details to understand what had happened._

_She was leaning on the living room wall and put her arms around her thin body, trying to deal with all that pain while Shuichirou told her about his affair._

_"Shut up!" she screamed, her long hair in front of her face._

_"Haruka…"_

_"You've promised." She finally looked at him, the tears rolling down her face._

_"Haruka… please, I…" he walked towards her and touched her hand, when she pushed him away, the golden eyes glistening with tears._

_"Don't touch me." Her disappointed voice broke his heart. "Get away from my house, I don't want to see you anymore."_

_"Haruka, I'm so sorry, please, I…"_

_"Get out, Shuichirou!" she went to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. He bangrf desperately._

_"Haruka, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please!"_

_Haruka laid on her bed, hugging the pillows and muffling her cries. She could actually feel the pain of her heart being torn in two._

_#######_

_"Takumi!" Haruka screamed to her friend and grabbed his arm to stop him from hitting Shuichirou's face again. They were in college. It was a good thing it was late at night and they were alone in the parking space, otherwise they would probably be expelled._

_A week had passed since they broke up and Oishi was still trying to talk to her. Her friend knew what had happened and punched him with all his strength. On his hand there was the beta symbol._

_Even though he was a beta,Takumi was taller than Shuichirou and stronger, since he was also in the judo club. He had dark brown hair touching his shoulders and scarlet eyes that were always very gentle, but were completely changed by anger._

_"Didn't you hurt her enough?!" he screamed at Oishi. "Leave her alone!"_

_"Takumi…"_

_He grabbed Shuichirou by his shirt and looked angrily at him._

_"I was really rooting for you guys! You told me you were thinking about marrying her! You said you wanted kids! How could you?!"_

_"Takumi, please…" Haruka begged on the edge of tears. "Let him go. Don't hurt him."_

_Harada took a deep breath before obeying._

_"See? Even after what you've done, she still worries about you."_

_Shuichirou had no words. Takumi let go of him and turned around, looking at him with the corner of his eye._

_"Do not come near her again otherwise I will destroy your pretty face." His voice was dead serious._

_He grabbed Haruka's hand and said "Let's go.", before they went to his car and left the place._

########## 

Oishi was in the elevator, going to Haruka and Takami's apartment. It was Friday night and their friends had invited him to dinner. Another whole week had passed by. Shuichirou would send Eiji messages daily asking how he was but only received short replies and he wished they could communicate better. He was so worried about his child that he didn't even realize he was not thinking about Tezuka lately. 

"Good evening." He showed Haruka a small smile after she answered the door.

"Welcome." She smiled back, before helping him with his over coat. It was a chilly night.

"I brought some of the wine you like." He showed her the bottle.

"Shuichirou!" Takumi showed him a big smile when his friend appeared at the kitchen. He was wearing a black apron and his hair was tight in a bun. "I'm making beef and potato stew!"

It took a whole year for her to forgive Shuichirou and, in the meantime, she feel in love with Takumi. She felt stupid for taking so long to realize they belonged to each other. They moved in together and Shuichirou was the one who helped the biologist to choose an engagement ring for her a couple of weeks before he proposed. 

"The smell is amazing."

he showed a small smile.

Takumi looked at his fiancee.

"You're right, he is strange."

"Didn't I tell you?" Haruka said, before picking up a glass of wine.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been sulking for days. Every time I ask you what's wrong you always change the subject."

"So, this dinner is some kind of intervention?"

"Of course!" Takumi smiled. "So, spill it out, what's wrong with you?"

He took a deep breath, feeling defeated. Oishi trained that conversation with his friends for days inside his head already. 

"Let's have dinner first. I will tell you everything after, I promise." he said gently. 

#######

Shuichirou slid the picture of the ultrasound to his friends that were sitting across from him. They looked at it for a moment and there was a deep silence. 

"What... what is this?" Takumi asked. 

"It's my child." Oishi showed a small smile. "I'm going to be a father."

"You got someone pregnant?!" Haruka looked at him in disbelief. "How did that happen?! Did your condom break?!"

"He's an omega. His name is Kikumaru Eiji, he is 19 and a culinare student."

"How long were you dating an omega for?!" Takumi asked. "Why didn't you say anything to us?!"

"We are not dating." he signed. "His birth control failed. We barely knew each other." 

"Wait..." Haruka put her hands on her face. "You got someone pregnant in a one night stand? That is not you at all!"

"I know." he said calmly, trying his best to put them at ease. It was better they didn't know the details. "But it did happen and I knew about the pregnancy by accident. We talked and he decided to keep the baby. After the birth I'm raising it by myself."

"How far along is he?" the beta asked, worried. 

"It happened two months ago. I went to the last doctor's appointment, everything is fine." he smiled. 

"Shuichirou..." she placed her hand over his and looked at him concerned. "Are you sure you want to do such a thing?"

"I am." he picked up the photo and looked at it for the 200th time. "I'm totally in love already." 

"When are we meeting Kikumaru-san?" Takumi asked with a happy grin. 

"What?! You guys want to meet him?!"

"Of course!" Haruka crossed her arms and looked at him seriously. "You are a horrible judge of character. What if he is only using you?!"

"Kikumaru-kun is not doing such a thing. He didn't even want to tell me he was pregnant. I already offered to help him with some expenses and he got upset. He said after the baby is born we won't have any contact at all."

"So he is just... giving up his child for good?" 

"We talked about it, Takumi." he shrugged. "That's what he wants."

"If he's not doing anything fishy, he won't bother meeting us. Any parent would be curious about the people who will be around their kid, even if he's giving the baby to you." she looked at her fiancé. "Right, Takumi?" 

"Shuichirou, why don't we arrange dinner at your place? I will cook!" 

"I guess I could ask him." 

"Do that." Haruka said with a dangerous smile before taking a big gulp of wine. "I'm already anxious to meet him." 


	8. "He's always so gentle."

"I'm really sorry!" Eiji lowered his head in front of the two young women. 

They were at Sakurai, in the second floor. It was his boss' home. He had asked to talk to them before their shift started. 

"Eiji-kun, you don't need to apologize!" Rei said. She was Eiji's boss and the owner of Sakurai. She was 25. She had long light blond hair tight on a ponytail and hazel eyes and the beta symbol on her hand. 

"Eiji-kun, you did nothing wrong." the younger woman with the beta symbol spoke gently. Yagami Mika was his classmate and his first friend in college. She was 19, like him and had short dark blue hair in her chin's length and violet eyes. "You said yourself it was an accident. Now it explains why you were feeling so awful lately and missing so many classes. I was really worried about you."

"I'm really sorry, Mika-san, but I had so much to figure out, I couldn't talk to you before settling things." 

"It's okay, I understand." she smiled kindly. "I'm happy you found a solution, then."

"I told you before, I was raised by an omega father, a single-parent nonetheless. My dad was abandoned by my biological father since his family didn't accept an omega. He did his best, but I can imagine how hard it was for him to do things by himself." Rei was also very gentle towards him. "It's good you're not alone in this."

"So... you're not firing me?" he was apprehensive. 

"What?! Of course not! You're pregnant, not sick!" she grinned, trying to put him at ease. "You're the best help I got in a couple of years! I'm very grateful Mika send you to me."

"I told you he was good." Mika said. 

"Thank you so much, Natsuya-san!" he lowered his head again. He was not used to people's kindness and felt very grateful. 

"Eiji-kun, how is your body with everything? Is probably hard on you, going to college and working so late." Rei asked. 

"I will manage! Do not worry, it will not interfere in my job, I promise! And I wondered if it's okay for me to stay in the kitchen once it starts to show. I know some clients could be bothered by a pregnant omega around them." 

"You don't really have to do that, Eiji-kun. If someone is bothered by it, they shouldn't be here in the first place." she was serious. "I don't want prejudice people in my business." 

"But it would also be hard for him to carry heavy stuff with a big belly, Rei." Mika said. "I think it's a wise decision." she looked at EIji again. "You're probably going to stop working some weeks before birth, right?" 

"Do I have to?" he was surprised. 

"Well, most people do. And you're probably going to be away from college and work after the birth, right? To recover." 

"I really didn't think about those things yet." he put his hands on his face. "Oh, man." 

Rei chuckled. 

"Well, at least the father is a doctor. He will know what do to." 

"Is he helping you out?" Mika asked. 

"He's too pushy." Eiji looked at them and complained. "He's always sending me messages asking if everything is okay and wanting to know if I need something." 

"He seems nice." Rei said. "And worried." 

"Do you think I could push time forward and deliver this kid right away? I can't stand the morning sickness every single day right after I wake up!" 

His boss laughed before standing up from the short table and messing his hair a little. 

"You think that is bad, just wait until you have cravings." she went to the fridge and picked up an apple. "My dad said he would wake up 4 a.m wishing for pork covered in chocolate."

"What?!" Eiji made a disgusted face. 

############ 

Kunimitsu took a long sip of his sixth whisky cup. He was on a bar. It was Saturday night and he was feeling frustrated. Weeks had passed by without any word from Syuusuke. 

He would check his cell phone constantly to see if Fuji had remembered him, but it was all in vain. He was horny, but didn't want to call Oishi. The last couple of times he tried to see him, Shuichirou was busy with something and Tezuka thought it was for the best not to bother him. 

He took another sip, before taking a deep breath. It always puzzled him why Oishi would spend time with him and surrender his body to him. Shuichirou was always the kindest. His gestures, his words, his smile. Even though everything he could offer the young doctor was sex, Shuichirou was never nothing but kind towards him. 

He looked around and noticed different people flirting to each other under the dim lights. He wished he was able to do the same, to forget Fuji and free himself from that painful feeling.

Kunimitsu took a big and final gup of his drink. He decided to go home, since he was starting to get dizzy, but when he stood up from the tall bench at the bar, his dark eyes were on the familiar face and the air on his lungs were stuck for a moment.

Fuji was there, smiling at an unknown taller guy. His back was leaning on a pillar and his hand was on the young man's chest.

His smile died immediately when he felt the strong pull on his arm and Tezuka deep frown on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, seriously. His expression was horrible, so the other guy just walked away.

"Oh, Kunimitsu." He smiled gently. "I didn't see you."

"When did you come back to the city? Why didn't you tell me?"

"For a week now. It was out of the blue." The blue eyes looked deep inside the dark ones. "Could you release me, please? I was talking to someone."

Tezuka obeyed and looked at him.

"We're done." He said, before turning around and leaving the place.

###########

Oishi was reading a book about pregnancy for omegas in bed when his cell phone vibrated and he was extremely surprised when he looked at who was calling. 

"Tezuka?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home. Did something happen?" he noticed his voice was slow.

"Can I come over?"

"Ah…su…sure."

"Send me the location."

He ended the call and Oishi looked at his phone, not understanding what had just happened.

########## 

"I'm sorry for bothering you." Tezuka said, after Oishi invited him to enter his place. "Thank you for having me."

"Don't worry about it." He said, while he took off his shoes. When he was in front of Shuichirou, he noticed the smell of alcohol. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." His voice was low. He looked around for a moment. "It's a nice place."

"Thank you. My friend helped me decorate it when I bought it." The young doctor was so awkward and nervous. It was the first time Tezuka was at his home. "Would you like some water?"

Kunimitsu touched Shuichirou's face, surprising him. He kissed his neck and his hand caressed his chest. Oishi noticed his balance was a little off when he kissed him desperately and his hand slid inside his pajama pants. 

"Tezuka, wait." he said, kindly. "Let's go to my room." 

Shuichirou helped the taller alpha lay down and sat by his side on the bed. 

"You were drinking, right?" 

"Yes." 

"What happened?" He knew Tezuka was not a regular drinker and would only get that intoxicated when something serious was bothering him.

"I ended things with Syuusuke." 

Shuichirou couldn't hide his absolute shock on hearing that in such a calm and normal tone.

"What? But…"

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"Really?" he was worried.

"Yes. It was about time." the dark eyes were heavy. He touched Shuichirou's neck and looked inside the green eyes before bringing him close to a kiss, this time calmer, but deeper. 

Tezuka got on top of him and removed his shirt while taking off Oishi's pajama pants. He took his time with the doctor's shirt, slowly unbotting it, kissing different spots of skin. He was sucking his nipple while his fingers were around Shuichirou's hardness, his thumb rubbing on his already wet tip. 

Shuichirou removed his pants and Tezuka was in front of him. He started to kiss the lawyer's lean abdomen, before his mouth was sucking his length. 

Tezuka closed his eyes and his hand gently caressed the black hair. He took a deep breath, trying to deal with that incredible sensation.

He looked at Shuichirou and how, even when he was the one imposition and coming uninvited, he was welcome with a smile. He felt horrible for, once again, only coming to him out of frustration and for feeling useless towards Fuji. He deserved so much more than that.

Touching Oishi's chin, he made him stop and brought his face to a small kiss.

"What's wrong? Was it bad?"

"Not at all." The dark eyes were kind. He leaned his forehead on Shuichirou's shoulder. "I just got tired. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He caressed his brown hair. "You can spend the night if you want it. Rest a little here."

" _He's always so gentle._ " The young doctor was a little surprised when Kunimitsu hugged him. "Thank you."


	9. "What would you like from me?"

Kunimitsu woke up slowly and sat down, looking around the unfamiliar room. He was alone in bed. Between long hours at work and his problems and crazy schedules with Syuusuke, he realized it was the first time in a couple of months he was able to sleep properly and peacefully.

He took a deep breath, remembering last night. It finished, right? And he was the one who did it. He would never imagine that he would have the courage to end things with Syuusuke. He always thought that, someday, Fuji would just disappear completely and forget about him, leaving him to deal with the heartbreak all alone.

He put his glasses back on his face. They were on the bedside table together with his clothes that were washed and neatly folded. The smell of food reached him and he stood up before starting to get dressed.

When he arrived at the living room, Oishi was in the kitchen, finishing frying a couple of sunny side up eggs and placing them carefully on the plates. There was also a big toast with jam and some chopped fruit.

"Good morning." Tezuka's deep voice surprised him and he turned around.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Shuichirou asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay."

"Don't mention it." He picked up the plates. "Breakfast?"

"Hm." 

"I never have food around, so I went to the mini market near earlier and bought some things." He said when he walked to the table and placed the meals there. 

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's okay. Please, sit down. I hope you like it. I can't do anything fancy." 

"It looks good." He said sincerely. He sat down across from Oishi. "Thank you for the food."

Shuichirou waited for him to start eating.

"It's good too." He said, after eating a piece of the egg and a bite from the toast.

"I'm glad." He smiled, before starting to eat as well.

They ate silently for a while.

"Thank you for washing my clothes."

"Don't mention it." 

Oishi observed him eating. He really seemed like he was enjoying himself and he smiled quietly while eating as well. He still had a little trouble believing Kunimitsu was there, in his place, sharing a meal like it was something he always did. 

######### 

Tezuka was doing the breakfast dishes. He had insisted and it was like the young doctor was witnessing something magical. He was completely silent, only with the sound of the running water echoing in the apartment. He never imagined Kunimitsu like a regular person, doing regular chores.

"Do you usually stay home on weekends?" he finally spoke again and Shuichirou was a little surprised. 

"Ah, yes!" he smiled. "Sometimes I go out to eat with my friends, though." 

"Is that so?" he started to dry the plates with the towel and put them on the dish rack. 

There was another long moment of silence, before Shuichirou asked. 

"Did you come to end things with me as well?"

Kunimitsu looked at him surprised. He turned off the water and dried his hands before looking at him again. 

"I don't want to end things with you. In fact, I want to know if you want to meet steadily from now on."

"Eh?!" Kunimitsu got close and picked up a chair, sitting in front of him. "Like... dating? For real?!" 

"I know things between us were complicated and I'm sorry for troubling you and being so selfish."

"Tezuka…" he had no words.

"What do you think? I promise I will make it up to you." 

"It sounds good." He showed him a small smile.

"Okay, then." the dark eyes were gentle. 

"But there is something I was planning to tell you, actually. It's very important." 

"What is it?" 

"I.. I'm going to be a father." 

"What do you mean?"

Oishi took a deep breath. 

"Do you remember one of the waiters of the bar in the hotel we always go to? Kikumaru Eiji, he has red hair and blue eyes."

"Vaguely."

"It's him. Two months ago you canceled on me and he went to bring some food to my room when he suddenly had his heat." Shuichirou lowered his face, he was feeling so ashamed. "I couldn't control myself when he asked me for sex so his heat would wear off. He was using a birth control implant, but it also failed."

"How long do you know about it?" 

"Not long. He was not planning on telling me, I met him by chance at the hospital. So I was able to talk him into giving birth. I want to raise the child."

"I see." 

Oishi finally looked at him again, shyly. 

"I'm very sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong. I'm the last person who could ever judge your actions. But, are you sure the child is yours? Did you ask for a DNA test? He could fool you for money and..."

"Eiji-kun has no interest in such a thing. I offered him financial help and he said he didn't want it. After the birth he doesn't want any contact with the child either." 

"That's odd."

"He has his circumstances." 

"So are you and him in some kind of relationship or...?" 

"Not at all! I know that's a complicated situation and I understand if you change your mind about me so..." he averted his face. 

Kunimitsu's hand gently touched his chin and made him look at him again, before placing a small kiss on his mouth. 

"I won't change my mind." 

Shuichirou kissed him again, deeper, hugging his shoulders. 

"Can you stay for a while more?" he whispered. "I can order some nice food and we can stay in bed. You won't have to endure my lack of cooking skills." 

It was the first time he was invited like that. Most of the times, with Fuji, it was only about sex. In the middle of their crazy schedules he couldn't remember the last time they shared a proper meal, except from the times he was the one preparing the food, so he felt a little happy with the invitation.

"I can stay." He said, before kissing him.

####### 

Oishi touched Tezuka's hair while he was still on top of him, both of them breathing heavily. Apart from the longing from so many weeks without seeing him, Shuichirou needed to know it was real, that he was actually there with him. It was entirely new, having him on his bed, after hearing the words he wished for so long.

Tezuka removed himself from him and laid by his side. He caressed the messy and sweaty bangs of the black hair and the green eyes looked at him.

"What would you like from me?" he asked between long breaths.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never been with anyone properly before, so I don't know what is to be expected."

Shuichirou sat down, surprised.

"Ah… well… I think it's not something very complicated. We'll see each other when we have free time and want each other's company. We can also go out to have a meal or do something nice." He said, gently.

"Is that so?" He sat down as well. 

"Do you still want to meet at the hotel?"

I don't want it." He said, seriously, lowering his face. "It just… represents something I don't want to do again."

Shuichirou was sure that Tezuka would find him childish, but he touched his hand and looked at him kindly.

"I understand." It really surprised Oishi. "I'm sorry for mentioning it."

"Don't apologize." He showed him a small smile, happy for his comprehension.

Kunimitsu placed a kiss on his mouth. He looked at an alarm clock near and it was almost 7 o'clock at night. 

"I have to go now."

"Okay."

"Can I take a shower?"

"Yes. There are clean towels in the bathroom."

"Thank you." He said, before leaving the bed.

When he was alone, Shuichirou laid on his side, putting a hand in front of his mouth. He was trying his best to act all cool and composed in front of Tezuka, but he could feel his heart beating like crazy and his face burning. Was it even ok to feel that happy?! 


	10. "Don't leave me alone."

Kikumaru was in the baking class. He was slowly mixing some bread batter on a big bowl, but his blue eyes were looking trough the windows. It had started to rain half an hour ago. It was his last class of the day. He was feeling nauseated while watching the dark sky and it was not because of his pregnancy. 

"Eiji-kun?" His classmate whispered his name. They were sharing the same table. "Eiji-kun!"

"Ah!" he finally noticed his friend by his side. "Mika-san, I'm sorry. What's it?"

"You're going to ruin your dough. You're mixing for too long already and you didn't even put the flour yet."

"Ah!" he put it on the table. "You're right, thank you!"

She looked at him worried while he picked up the wheat flour.

"You seem a little off today. Is everything okay?"

"Yes!" he smiled. "I just have my head full."

"Ah, okay, then. You will need to put the batter on the oven now, otherwise it will not work out."

"Yes, yes."

#############

Eiji took a deep breath, already on his locker, putting his objects away. He had ruined his recipe and would have to go to school earlier in the morning so he could try again and present to his teacher on Monday.

" _Well, at least she let me try again._ " He talked to himself on his mind. Looking at the rain outside, his heart race. " _There were no thunders yet. If I hurry up, I can get home before it happens._ "

He took a deep breath and was about to step outside when a bright lighting crossed the skies. When the loud sound of the thunder echoed on the building, Eiji fell on his knees and once again the feeling of being about to die reached his heart while his body started to tremble.

##########

Oishi arrived home almost 8 p.m. It was lucky he had an umbrella at his office, otherwise he would be soaked. "Such a strong summer rain!"

Shuichirou picked up his cell phone when it started to vibrate. There was a reminder to call Eiji. They were going to have an appointment with his doctor on the next day and Eiji didn't tell him the time yet. He called the omega and it rang for a long time. He tried twice and with no response. Oishi was starting to get worried. Even though he was always very brief when talking to him, he never took long to answer his phone. 

"Kikumaru-kun, pick it up." He talked to himself.

He sent him a message "I'm calling to ask about the doctor's appointment tomorrow. Is everything okay?" 

It took a long moment until his cell phone started to rang again. 

"Kikumaru-kun!" he smiled. 

"Oishi-san…." His voice was almost a whisper.

"Eiji-kun, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Oishi-san… I… I'm sorry… I can't…." Shuichirou noticed his breathing was difficult and he was crying.

"Kikumaru-kun, what happened?!"

"I can't…move. My legs… don't obey me. I can't breathe…"

"Kikumaru-kun, where are you?!"

"I'm... I'm still in college." he sobbed. 

"I will pick you up. Hang in there. I'm on my way!"

The call was turned off and another thunder crashed outside, making his muscles hurt. He hated to feel like that, frozen in fear.

Eiji was all alone in the dark and he prayed Oishi could arrive as soon as possible. 

########

Oishi could hear his heart beating like drums on his chest. He was trying his best to remain calm and drive safely under that storm but he could feel the sweat on his hands during the path between his home and Eiji's college.

He was finally a little relieved when entered the opened parking space. The place was about to close and the majority of the paths were dark. The heavy rain was not helping. Oishi left his car and ran to the entrance. He looked at the maps but felt completely lost. He looked around, trying to find someone, but it was already empty.

He called Eiji again on his cell phone when another thunder echoed on the skies and the boy didn't pick up.

"Damn it!" he continued to call while running on the hallways, looking for him.

After crossing the entire hallway, Shuichirou went to the other building.

"Kikumaru-kun?!" he screamed loudly. "Eiji-kun?!"

His voice echoed on the walls, until the green eyes focused on another map and he finally had a small hope, running towards the student's lockers.

Another thunder crashed loudly and he noticed something different in a dark corner. Oishi walked in silence, holding his breath. Coming close, he saw Eiji sitting on the floor, his arms around his legs and his hands over his ears. His whole body was trembling and he could hear his difficult breathing.

"Eiji-kun?" Oishi kneeled in front of him.

The boy finally looked at him, his handsome face covered in tears that continued to fall from the scared blue eyes.

"Oishi-san…." His voice broke the young doctor's heart.

"Eiji-kun, what happened?!"

Before he could answer, another thunder echoed and once more Eiji tried to protect himself from the loud noise, holding his head tightly.

"The thunder… are you afraid of it?" he noticed the boy was having trouble to breath and he wouldn't be able to respond.

Oishi took a deep breath. Eiji's backpack was on the ground so he placed it on his own back, before picking the boy from the floor.

"It's okay, Eiji-kun. Everything will be fine, I promise." He said, gently, carrying him on his arms.

Kikumaru was so frightened that he was not able to do anything aside from grabbing his clothes with shaking hands.

##########

The dark blue eyes were completely blank, Shuichirou noticed while placing Eiji on his chair, near his desk. There was a trail of water on the apartment and both of them were dripping wet. Oishi was capable of turning on the living room lights before taking Eiji to the spare bedroom at his place. 

He went to the bathroom and returned quickly with some clean towels and one of his shirts. The red drenched bangs were over Eiji's face.

"Here, let me dry you." Oishi said, putting a towel on his hair and drying it gently. While drying his face, he smiled kindly at the silent teenager. It was so strange not hearing his happy voice and Shuichirou's chest was tight. "Eiji-kun, I'm going to take off your clothes, okay? So you can put some dry ones. Otherwise you will get sick."

He continued not responding, but was cooperative with Shuichirou's actions. First he removed the sneakers and his socks, drying his feet. He removed his drenched t-shirt and his jeans, placing them on the floor. His underwear was not wet and it was not necessary to remove it. He looked at his still flat belly and wondered if they child was okay.

The young doctor touched his hands and held them inside his own, blowing some hot air on them.

" _They're freezing, but it isn't because of the rain._ " He thought to himself, looking at the teenager. He was clearly in shock. Oishi picked up his pajama on his bed and patiently dressed him with his shirt. 

"Let's go to bed?" he held Eiji's arm and helped with his heavy steps. He laid down and Oishi pulled the covers over him. The rain continued to fall, but he noticed there was no more lighting or thunders since they arrived home.

"Eiji-kun, try to sleep now, okay?" he caressed his messy hair. " If you need anything I will be on my room, so …"

Eiji finally moved, grabbing his hand and looked at him like a lost child.

"Please, don't go."

"Eiji-kun…"

"Don't leave me alone." A small tear ran down his face. "Please."

Oishi was already feeling coldish because of his wet clothes, but he just sat down by the bed and, with his free hand, he caressed his cheek, drying his tear with his thumb.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, with a small smile. "You're not alone."

Kikumaru finally was able to take a deep, relieved breath and he closed his eyes, feeling extremely exhausted.


	11. "He's traumatized."

Eiji felt the gentle sunlight coming through the windows and touching his face. He opened his eyes slowly. It was a beautiful day outside, so much different from the terrible one before. The sky was bright blue with no clouds.

He sat down and his whole body was painful, like he had carried a ton on his shoulders. He touched his forehead with his fingers and took a deep breath. He hated that uncomfortable lingering sensation that would always follow after such a terrible event.

He picked up his cell phone near and it was almost lunch time. There were also a lot of messages and calls from his parents and he felt horrible for worrying them. Before he could call them back, he looked at the pajama shirt he was wearing and remembered about Oishi, standing up and leaving his room.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Oishi smiled gently at him. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a white pair of pajama pants and was at the table, drinking from a cup. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Oishi-san." Eiji felt terribly embarrassed on seeing him.

"Come, sit down. There is hot chocolate." 

Eiji looked at the table. There was beautifully chopped fruit and some croissants. 

"You prepared the food?"

"Not at all. I bought it near here. I wanted you to eat something nice." 

"Thank you." he sat down across from him. "Don't you have work today?" 

"I took the morning off. I never take vacations so I have a lot of free days. Since I don't know the time of the doctor's appointment today, I cleared my schedule."

Oishi smiled, pouring the rich liquid on another cup from a small pot and giving it to him. 

"I'm sorry for the trouble." 

"No trouble at all." he said kindly. 

"It's good." He said, after having a sip. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." 

"I'm so sorry for what happened, Oishi-san." He lowered his face. "I'm really, really sorry for all the trouble. Please, tell me how I can repay you, so…."

Oishi touched his hand and the green eyes were worried.

"Tell me what happened, Eiji-kun. I was so afraid, I didn't know how to help you properly."

He took a deep breath, before talking, holding his hands together and lowering his face. 

"My heat happened after the classes had ended. I stayed behind and it was already late. I thought I could stay in the stairs until I was feeling better, but some classmates found me because of my scent" Oishi noticed his shoulders started to tremble. "They tied my hands with my uniform tie and raped me. There were three of them. Suddenly it started to rain, there was lightning and thunder. Since I couldn't move, my eyes were focused on them for a long time while... while they..." 

" _He's traumatized._ " Oishi thought to himself. 

"I'm sorry I showed you such a bad side of me. I'm really sorry for all the trouble." 

"You don't have to apologize, Eiji-kun. You probably have something called post traumatic disorder. It's common after suffering a trauma, especially after everything that happened to you. You told me you had to endure it all alone, the pregnancy and abortion as well. I can't even imagine how hard it was for you."

"But I'm an adult now!" he looked at him seriously, the blue eyes filled with tears again. "I was supposed to know how to control this thing, I really thought… I really thought I could do it."

"Sometimes we need help to deal with things. And it's okay." He said, kindly. "Also, you're pregnant. It's normal you would be more sensitive." 

"You're probably regretting having a child with me already, right?" 

"Not at all. Why would I? It's not your fault. I just wished you would tell me before, so I could help you somehow. Is there anything that makes it more bearable?"

"If I'm home, it is not so bad. I think I just need.. a safe place." 

"I see. The rainy season usually lasts until the end of July. We are still in the beginning of June. You should move in. Come to live with me here." 

"What are you talking about?!" 

"Why not? You're pregnant with my child. It's not good for you to suffer like that and it's not good for the baby as well. Let's create a system so you won't feel so bad on those days. If it is about to rain heavily, if it's possible, I will stay home with you."

"But!"

"Let's check the weather forecast everyday from now on. If it's going to rain, I'm going to drive you to college and pick you up. You can call me anytime. It won't be a problem. Okay?"

"I can't just come live with you until the end of July! I have an apartment, rent to pay, I cannot just..."

"Even better. Here you will be rent free." he smiled. "Stay here until you give birth."

"Things are not that simple!"

"Just think about it. And would you let me search for therapy for you? My best friend is a psychologist, she may know someone to help you."

"I cannot pay for such a thing." he was embarassed. 

"Let me ask her at least. Please?" 

"Okay. I really appreciate it, Oishi-san."

"What time is the doctor today? You didn't tell me before."

"Oh, sorry. It's only at 6:30 p.m. I arranged the appointment after your working hours so it won't trouble you so much." 

"Thank you. I'm going to work after eating, then. If you want, you can spend the day here and rest a little more. I will see you at the hospital later." he smiled happily. "I'm very anxious to see the 3rd month ultrasound." 

Eiji nodded and drank from the sweet liquid again, the blue eyes were over Oishi. He just couldn't believe such a kind alpha could actually exist for real. 


	12. "Don't you think you tortured me enough?"

Haruka was working on her computer when she heard a brief knock on her door. Lunch time was almost over and she returned to her office to check on some documents. 

"Yes?" she looked up and Oishi opened the door of her office.

"Hi." He smiled gently. 

"Hey, you, come in! The secretary said you were not coming today. Is everything all right?" 

Shuichirou sat across from her and took a deep breath. 

"I had an unusual night yesterday." 

"What happened? You seem worried." 

"It's Eiji-kun. He needs some help."

"What happened to him?"

"He has post traumatic disorder." he said, seriously. "I found out yesterday during the storm. I had to pick him up at college, he was totally in shock and couldn't even speak properly. Hespent the night at my place on the spare room." 

"But, why?"

"He had his first heat when he was 15 and he was at school at the time. He..." it took him a while to find the words. "He was raped by some alpha classmates and got pregnant. Since he was living with his grandmother, he hid everything from her and dealt with such a heavy burden by himself, including an abortion. That is why he agreed to have this baby now."

"Oh, Shuichirou... that's very serious."

"I know. He told me there was a storm when it happened, so since then, every time there's a storm, he has a panic attack. He was unable to even breathe properly. I had to pick him up on my arms and take him home." 

"He's 19 now, right? That's a lot of time for suffering with such a thing. Has he ever done therapy?"

"He said he can't afford it." 

"I see. I can look for something near your place or his college, so it can be easier for him. Where's he studying?"

"Hattori Nutrition College, it's on Shibuya."

"Okay. As soon as I get some places, I will tell you."

"Actually he's coming here today to see his doctor. It's the 3rd month check-up on the baby. Could you talk to him?"

"I think it's for the best not to make him interact with new people today. He's probably still very stressed." 

"Ah, you're right." 

"I'm feeling awful now, I thought he was a bad person trying to scam you." 

"He's a good kid. He has no family and he works very hard to provide to himself. He doesn't like to rely on other people at all." 

"But how is he going to handle being pregnant, working, school and the anxiety attacks all alone? He needs a support system." 

"I told him to come live with me. Until the baby is born."

"You did what?" the golden eyes were wide in surprise.

"It was the best solution I could think about it. At least I could keep and eye on him and help him out during the rainy season, but he didn't accept it yet." 

"You know you don't have this kind of responsability, right?"

"I know. But at the same time I can't stop myself from feeling guilty. Eiji-kun has so many things on his plate already and I ended up giving him one more thing to be concerned about." the green eyes were sad. "I don't want my child to grow inside of him with the feeling he's a burden. Babies can sense those things." 

Haruka looked at him and smiled, before touching his hand. 

"You're going to be an awesome dad, you know that?" 

He was surprised for a moment before looking at her gently. 

"Thank you, Haruka." 

###### 

Eiji arrived home after returning from the doctor. Fortunately everything was fine with the baby. Shuichirou almost cried when he heard the heartbeat on the ultrasound and had a proud smile on his face for the rest of the appointment. 

He laid down on his bed and took a deep breath. He was mentally exausted. Since Tuesday was not a busy day, his boss gave him the day off. He knew he was very lucky to have someone as Natsuya for his employer. Most people would not even hire or keep an omega, especially a pregnant one. 

He placed his hand over his belly. 

"You're the size of a plum now." he repeated what Takashi had told him. "I'm sorry for stressing you out yesterday." 

He felt a little comforted for being able to have someone to talk to. Even though that someone was a very tiny person in the making still. 

"Did you see how worried your father is already? I'm sure he's going to take great care of you."

He remembered Oishi's kind and patient words towards him. The green eyes were very concerned when he dropped Kikumaru at his apartment. The alpha asked many times if he was sure he didn't want to continue at his place and begged him to call if anything happened.

"Although I was stupid, I was able to get you a good dad." Eiji put his arm in front of his face and his chest was tight. "I hope it's enough for you not hating me for being an omega." 

######## 

Tezuka hid a yawn with the back of his hand. He was in the hallway of his apartment. It was late at night and he was finally at home. He wanted to take a warm shower, eat something and sleep for the whole night. He was terribly tired.

He wished he had the time to send Oishi a message, but he would do it in the morning. Exchanging messages was also part of dating someone, right? He felt inept for not knowing such basic things.

"You're finally home." The familiar voice reached his ears as soon as he entered his home and the dark eyes narrowed in annoyance. He had forgotten Fuji had a spare key.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji was sitting on his sofa.

"I came to talk to you. I even brought food, but it's almost midnight. Do you always come home at this time?"

"It doesn't concern you." He said, removing his shoes, jacket and tie. "Could you please leave? I'm tired."

When he was about to go to his room when the shorter man grabbed his arm and was in front of him with a serious look on the light blue eyes.

"I want to talk."

"There's nothing for us to talk about." He responded dryly.

"Why are you acting like a spoiled brat? I didn't know you were in that bar. I was not teasing you."

"I don't care anymore." He released himself from his grasp. "Do as you like."

Kunimitsu entered his bedroom and removed his shirt when he was pushed to the bed in a sudden move, falling on his back and Fuji was on top of him.

"Do not walk away from me." The blue eyes were hard over the brown ones. "Hear me out."

Tezuka grabbed his wrists and turned him around, pinning him down on the mattress.

"I know that you never see me in front of you for real or listen to me properly, but pay attention now: I'm done with you. I don't want to see you ever again. Don't you think you tortured me enough?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About everything, since the beginning. You acting selfishly, never letting me know where I stood, always forgetting I existed aside from you being bored or too lazy to look for someone else."

"Kunimitsu…" he was truly surprised with his words and the hurt expression on his handsome face.

"It must have been fun, right? Seeing me, an alpha, always available, always trying to be by your side, helpless and begging for some attention, while you selfishly dictated all the rules and controlled even the times you, a beta, would surrender your body to me."

There was a deep and long silence between them. Tezuka let go of his arms and stood up, about to enter the bathroom when Fuji was in front of him again, a deep frown on his forehead.

"Stop talking like I deceived you, I did not do such a thing. It's the first time I'm hearing about your dissatisfaction."

Syuusuke grabbed both of his arms.

"If you were so miserable, why did you continue with me through all these years? I never forced you to do anything."

The truth of his words hit his chest hard. He was too proud and stubborn to ever voice his needs over their relationship. Kunimitsu feared Syuusuke would laugh at him, call him demanding and leave him for good. He decided to suffer in silence rather than letting go. He swallowed so many bad emotions for all those years until reaching a point of no return.

Kunimitsu averted his eyes and was unable to respond. Fuji took a deep breath and let go of him.

"It was never my intention to hurt you." He spoke in a sad, but truthful tone and Tezuka understood that was also his way of saying goodbye.


	13. "Oh! The baby daddy!"

"Hey." Haruka knocked on Shuichirou's office door. It was early in the morning before their shifts started. "How was things yesterday? Is your baby okay?" 

"Good morning, Haruka." he smiled gently. "Yeah, the baby is great, I heard the heartbeat yesterday, it was incredible."

"And Kikumaru-kun? Is he all right?" 

"He seemed a little better. I said he could stay in my place for another night, but he refused." he signed. "He's a little hard headed sometimes."

"Why don't we do something on your birthday and invite him? Takumi could cook."

"I don't think he would come. When I invite him to have a meal on weekends and he always refuses." he smiled sadly. "I don't think he likes me very much." 

"There's no way anyone couldn't like you, Shuichirou." she smiled. 

Oishi felt guilty. He still hasn't told Haruka about his relationship with Tezuka. It was about time. 

"I need to tell you something." he was serious. 

"What's up with this face? Did you get someone else pregnant?"

He chuckled. 

"No, not at all." he showed a shy smile. "But, I'm seeing someone steadily."

"Really?!" she smiled happily. "How did you even manage the time to meet someone?! When did this happen?!"

"It's Tezuka." He said, seriously and Haruka's smile died.

"What?" the golden eyes were filled with shock.

"He came to my place on Saturday and said he ended things with Fuji-san for good. He said that he wanted to date me steadily." He sat across from her and smiled gently, but she only lowered her face, the purple bangs in front of her eyes.

"Are you serious? After everything he had done to you, after all the sadness he inflicted on you, are you really going to be with him?"

"Haruka…"

"Why can't you see?" she looked at him again. "He only looked for you when he was having problems in his other relationship, so he's clearly someone who can deal with it and prefers to cheat. He's just using you again!"

"It's not like that." He said, patiently. "It's different this time, I…"

"I will not support this." She stood up and looked at him angrily. "I will not stay and watch him break your heart again. Because he will."

She was about to leave his office when Oishi gently held her hand, stopping her. 

"Haruka, I know you don't like Tezuka, but he never did anything wrong. Every time I was with him was from my own free will, including that time when…"

"I don't want to talk about this." The golden eyes were hard.

"He didn't even know I was dating you back then."

"What?" she was really surprised.

"He didn't know. He has no blame on what happened, it was all my fault." He looked at her gently. "I'm happy. But, I will not be with him if you're seriously against it and if you tell me, right now, that you don't want me to be with him. I already failed you once, I won't do it again. You're too precious for me."

Haruka looked at him seriously and silently for a long moment. Since they met each other, she could always be sure of Shuichirou's love for Tezuka. 

Even when they were dating, she had no intentions of ever substituting him in Oishi's heart. Tezuka was his first teenager crush and he had stubbornly held onto those feelings, silently and patiently waiting for him to remember about the young doctor's existence when it was useful for him. 

Was Tezuka really going to be able to make him happy, the way he deserved after so many years of devotion? Haruka looked deep inside the green eyes and silently begged her friend's feelings would be answered properly.

She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"If you say you're happy, that's enough with me."

"Thank you, Haruka." He smiled, relieved.

############# 

"Thank you for having me." Shuichirou said, gently, after Tezuka closed the door after him. It was Wednesday night and Kunimitsu had invited him over to his place. Oishi went there after he left the hospital.

He waited for the young doctor to take off his shoes and went to the living room.

"It smells good." He looked around the apartment. It had dark furniture, a big shelf with a lot of books and a dark leather sofa. The decoration was minimalistic, just like Oishi had imagined.

"It's not anything special, though." He said, going to the kitchen. "You can sit down."

"I'm sure it will be delicious." He said, sitting on the small table.

Kunimitsu returned with two plates and put one of them in front of Shuichirou. It had a thick steak on it with dark sauce and some sauté vegetables on the side.

"Wow! This is beautiful! What kind of sauce is this?"

"It's made with red wine reduction." He said, before sitting down.

"Thank you for the food." Oishi cut a piece and ate it slowly, enjoying the flavor. "It's very good! I didn't know you could do such a thing."

"Syuusuke liked to eat it, so he taught me how to do it." He responded, sincerely and naturally. It took him a moment to realize what he had said. "I'm sorry. Does it bother you?"

"Not at all." Shuichirou smiled kindly. "I'm glad you cooked for me. Everyone learns from different sources, right?"

"I guess you're right." He said, before starting to eat.

They talked a little about their work over the meal and when they finished, Oishi offered to wash the dishes, but since there was a dishwasher, he just put them in there.

Kunimitsu invited him to sit on the sofa and Shuichirou smiled at him.

"What time do you have to go home?" Tezuka asked.

Oishi looked at his watch and smiled.

"I can stay for a couple of hours."

"In one of the messages you said you were going to a check-up about your child. Is everything okay?" 

"Yes, everything is fine." he smiled. "The baby is growing up properly." 

"Is that so?"

"Yes." He caressed his face. "I was surprised when you invited me over today, since we're already going to spend the weekend together."

"I just wanted to see you." The dark eyes were gentle.

Shuichirou leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Being missed is a good thing."

Tezuka cupped his face and kissed him again, this time deeper. His tongue slowly touched Oishi's. Shuichirou got on his knees, without breaking the kiss and Kunimitsu hugged his body tightly, his hands on his back.

They kissed for a long time until he felt Oishi's hardness. His hands were on his pants, about to open them, when the doctor broke the kiss.

"Wait, I…" there was a slight blush on his face.

"I'm sorry." Kunimitsu said, concerned. "Don't you want to?"

"It's not that." He showed a small smile. "It's just… Can I take a shower first? I came straight from work."

Tezuka kissed him again, feeling relieved.

"I will wait for you in the bedroom."

#######

"I picked up one of your towels on the shelf." Oishi said, a little shy, when he entered his room. He was wearing a dark blue towel around his waist and Kunimitsu was sitting on the bed. There was only a small side lamp on.

"That's okay." He said, touching his hand and gently pulled him closer. He placed a kiss on his navel, before his tongue was over his lean abdomen, his fingers touching his waist. He removed the towel and let it slide to the floor, before his tongue continued to trail south.

Shuichirou's fingers entered the light brown hair and he closed his eyes, feeling Tezuka's hot mouth around him. He bit his lips due to the sensation.

Kunimitsu looked at him and felt satisfied to witness his pleasure. He licked all his length, slowly and pressed it lightly inside of his hand. At one point, he started to suck on the tip and Shuichirou grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"Tezuka…" He whispered in a deep breath.

He noticed his legs had started to tremble. He brought Shuichirou to the bed, to kneel on top of him, without letting go. Tezuka's back was on the headboard. 

Oishi was surprised at first, when his head started to move up and down. His hips started to move as well, thrusting inside Kunimitsu's mouth. His hands were tight on the headboard and Shuichirou closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy that incredible sensation to the fullest. 

He was already on the edge when he distanced himself and sat on Tezuka's lap. He looked at him for a moment before removing his glasses and putting them away on the bed side table. Oishi kissed him hungrily and impatiently while removing his clothes. He kissed the taller alpha's chest and licked his nipples, feeling his fast heartbeats on his fingertips. Tezuka picked up the lub and a condom from the drawner. He put some on his fingers and started to prepare Shuichirou's body. 

The young doctor moaned on his mouth during the kisses, enjoying that teasing. 

"Lay down." Kunimitsu's deep voice whispering in his ear made him tremble entirely when noticing he was ready. 

The young doctor was already impatient in anticipating while Tezuka put the condom on and was on top of him, kissing him slowly. His back was straight and he looked at the green eyes. He held one of his legs high and placed a gentle kiss on Oishi's knee before entering him. 

########### 

Eiji was at the Sakurai organizing the cups on the balcony. It was almost 7 p.m. His boss and Mika were in the kitchen finishing to prepare the menu and dessert for the day. 

The little bell at the door suddenly rang and he turned around with a smile. 

"Sorry, we aren't open yet, so..." he was surprised. "Oishi-san!"

"Hello, Eiji-kun." he said gently.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check the place you work" 

"Eiji-kun, who is it?" Rei appeared from the kitchen. 

"Good evening, I'm Oishi Shuichirou." he smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm sorry for intruding." 

"Oh! The baby daddy!" his boss came close. "I'm Natsuya Rei, nice to meet you too, _Sensei_!" she looked at Eiji. "You didn't say he was so handsome!" 

"Boss!" he blushed. 

"Did you come to check on him, _Sensei_?" 

"Actually I wondered if I could have a minute of his time." 

"Why don't you stay for dinner? My treat! Eiji-kun told me how much you're helping him with the baby."

"You don't have to do this, Natsuya-san!" he was really embarrassed. 

"I would love to have dinner here." he smiled at Eiji. "Can I sit anywhere?"

"Eiji-kun, treat our guest kindly, okay?" she said, before returning to the kitchen. "And undo this frown on your face, it's not beffiting." 

Kikumaru took a deep breath. 

"Where would you like to sit? The tables or the tatame area?" 

"A table is just fine." he said, before sitting down at a table near. "Can you sit with me before your shift starts?" 

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed, after sitting across from him. 

"How are you? You haven't answered my messages for two weeks already. Is everything okay?" 

"I'm fine. I'm just busy, I'm having some tests before summer vacations" he averted his face. Eiji was still feeling uncomfortable after everything that happened on that stormy night. "Thank you for sending me that list with the free places for therapy." 

"You're welcome. My friend arranged that. I was wondering if you could come to my place next week. We're having a nice dinner. Haruka and Takumi wanted to meet you. Just tell me a day you're free." 

"Why?" he asked. 

"Because they are my family and the baby is going to be around them a lot. Don't you have any curiosity about these things?" 

"Not really." he crossed his arms. "I told you I'm not meddling." 

"I see." Oishi was about to drop the subject when Eiji looked at him shyly. 

"But I'm in debt with you and in debt with your friend as well, so I'll go. I will check my schedule and send you a message with my free nights." 

"Really?! That's great, EIji-kun! You will love the food, Takumi is an awesome cook." 

"I want to contribute with something too. Can I bring a dessert at least?"

"That would be great!" he smiled happily. 


	14. "Your kid is probably going to be very cute."

The light blue eyes opened slowly. Fuji was laying in the middle of messy sheets at a hotel bed. The lamp at the bathroom was lit and he sat down, feeling a little cold. He was naked and the air condition was blowing strongly.

He sat down and touched his hair, wanting to dissipate sleep. He looked at the floor and he saw his discarded clothes and the used condoms. He was there with a guy he met at a bar and he didn't even remember his name.

His hand reached his cell phone and he looked at the time, it was 2 a.m on Sunday.

Syuusuke felt a little sluggish so he stood up, going to the bathroom. He took a quick shower first and then, he prepared the bathtub, going inside the warm water. His whole body was tense and he released a deep, tired breath.

Since Kunimitsu dismissed him, two months had passed by. Fuji's time was split between work, traveling and having sex with men he would forget in a couple of hours. All the men were always like that. He touched his wet hair, pushing the bangs away from his forehead and he remembered Tezuka.

Since high school, he was a constant in his life. Sometimes he wondered if things would be different if he wasn't the one who took the first step. Fuji was bored, Tezuka was in front of him in the last hours of the school's library. Syuusuke had a sudden urge to break that handsome façade, always so serious. He leaned forward, placing a small kiss on his mouth. Kunimitsu's whole face was deep red and the dark eyes looked at him like he was a ghost.

He smiled again remembering that moment.

Syuusuke thought that Tezuka was going to push him away and never look at his face again, but he was the one that was truly surprised at his reaction. He cupped his face with his large hands and kissed him deeply.

That prank resulted in a hurried and clumsy first time in Kunimitsu's bedroom when his family was away over that weekend. They were 16 and, at the end of that month, Fuji had taught him everything he needed to know to please him.

"Selfish, hm?" he said to himself, remembering Tezuka's words. Was he really selfish? Sometimes he would eavesdrop, unintentionally, the teenage girls of his class gossiping about their boyfriends and how sometimes they would do it without wanting to, just to spoil them and he felt proud. There was nothing but absolute desire every time their bodies met.

Even being with other people, Kunimitsu was the only one he would be during all those years, he was his steady place where he was sure he would find not only sex but comfort as well.

Tezuka was the only one who he would let inside his home, the only one he would share his real thoughts and preferences.

Syuusuke became irritated with the audacity of Kunimitsu. How dared he say being separated was for the best? He hadn't done anything wrong! During all that time Fuji never lied to him, there was never a fake smile or sweet, deceiving words to him. Wasn't that more important than anything? Knowing everything about someone else? Being the place someone would return to on their own free will? 

"Stupid Kunimitsu." He whispered to himself, before putting his hand in front of his eyes.

#########

"Welcome, Eiji-kun." Oishi smiled happily when he arrived. The omega had a plastic container on his hands. 

"Thank you for having me." he said politely before entering. 

"Let me help you with this." Shuichirou picked up the box while he removed his shoes. 

"I made strawberry cheesecake. Is that all right?" 

"Did someone say cheesecake?!" Takumi appeared in the living room coming from the kitchen and smiled at the omega. "Oh, the guest of honor arrived!"

Eiji bowed in front of him. He was so nervous, he was really bad at meeting new people. 

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Nice to meet you!" 

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Harada Takumi! I hope you like karaage!"

"Ye...yes." Kikumaru noticed the beta symbol on his hand. 

"Haru, Kikumaru-kun arrived." Takumi smiled at his fiance and Eiji stopped seeing the beautiful alpha in front of him. Haruka looked at him kindly. 

"It's good to finally put a face on the name. Nice to meet you, Kikumaru-kun. I'm Kono Haruka." 

"Nice to meet you too, Kono-san. Thank you so much for your help with the therapy." he bowed again, looking at the alpha symbol. _"Oh, an alpha. Well, that's expected. She looks like an idol!_ " he thought to himself. 

"Eiji-kun, dinner will be out in a minute." Oishi said while putting the cheesecake on the fridge. "How won't you sit down? I'm getting the table ready."

"I want to help you out." 

"Oh, thanks." 

"There's no need to thank me." she said gently. "Is everything working out for you?"

"Yes, I had some sessions already, but I was not able to be in the medicine therapy because of the baby." 

"Isn't it hard for you?" Shuichirou asked, worried. 

"I think I can handle it." the doctor noticed a slight sadness on his blue eyes. "I've been handling it myself for so long already. I will be fine." 

"So, how were your tests?" Oishi asked while they were placing the plates down. 

"They were okay." he was putting the cups down.

"What kind of food do you like to prepare?" 

"I like traditional food. Sushi, udon and stuff."

"I see. That's why you are working at Sakurai."

"Yes, I'm learning a lot there."

"The food was great. I want to try all the menu already." without him notice they were very close to each other and Eiji could sense his scent. Why did he always smell so good?!

"Dinner is ready!" Takumi smiled, bringing a big bowl of deep fried chicken for the table. "I hope you're hungry, Eiji-kun!"

"It smells so good!" Haruka said. "I made rice and some green salad as well with some vegetables I found on the fridge." He looked at Eiji. "I hope it's okay. Shuichirou told us you were having some nausea."

"Oh, thank you." he blushed a little. "But it is mainly during the mornings before breakfast, I'm okay for the rest of the day." 

They finished setting the table and sat down. Takumi had a red wine glass on his hand, looking at Shuichirou with a big smile.

"Happy birthday, Shuichirou. I wish you all the best!"

"It's your birthday?!" Eiji looked at him shocked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it?" Shuichirou smiled. 

"You definitely did!" 

"Do not worry, Kikumaru-kun, he doesn't care about birthdays, if we don't organize things, he would never have a party." Haruka said.

Takumi served them and waited for Shuichirou to try the food.

"How's it?"

"Amazing!" he said, after taking a bite. "What do you think, Eiji-kun?"

"It's… incredible." he looked at Takumi like a puppy waving his tail. "Like nothing I tasted before! What kind of seasoning did you use?!"

"It's a secret." The biologist smiled widely.

"Eh?!" Eiji was disappointed.

Oishi smiled, it was the first time he saw Eiji excited about something. 

"He learned the recipe with his grandfather, he had never told me as well." Haruka said. "And we've known each other for all our lives." She shrugged.

"Speaking of which." The beta smiled at his fiancee before looking back at his friend. "We set a date."

"Really?!" the doctor smiled. "That's great! When it will be?"

"July 6th." Takumi smiled. "The first day of the morning glories festival, since they are Haru's favorite."

"And it's going to be on a Saturday night, so people can go and enjoy themselves at the inn."

"Ah, so you're doing it at your parent's place!" Oishi said.

"You two are engaged?" Eiji asked after eating some rice.

"Yes, for a while now." Takumi answered. "We met Shuichirou in college and he and Haru dated for a while." 

"Really?" he was surprised all of them were friends.

"Yes." He said, with a kind smile. "But fortunately she is with someone even better, right?" he looked at Takumi. 

"Shuichirou says I'm his best friend but I know he likes Takumi better because he is always feeding him."

"Look at his cute face!" the biologist said. "How could I not feed him?!" 

Oishi chuckled at their joke.

"So your parents have an inn, Kono-san?"

"Yes, at Isshiki Beach." She took a deep breath. "And they are a little mad with me. It's been a while since I went there."

"Shuichirou, would you like to be my best man?"

"Really?" he was very touched.

"I don't have any siblings and you'll look handsome on anything." He grinned. "It would be good for the photos."

Oishi chuckled.

"Of course! It's an honor."

"Eiji-kun, are you going to be busy at school? We would like you to come as well." Haruka said.

The blue eyes sparkled.

"For real?!"

"Of course. You're carrying Shuichirou's child. You're family already." Takumi smiled gently at him. 

"Ah, well..." the omega felt a little embarrassed. 

"I'd be happy if you could come." Oishi looked at him kindly. "The last months were difficult for you, right? You should enjoy yourself. But, please, do not feel pressure to answer right now." 

"Okay. I will think about it." he showed them a small smile to them. "Thank you very much for the invitation." 

#########

Takumi and Shuichirou were doing the dishes. Haruka was asleep on the sofa and Eiji had left. Shuichirou offered to drive him home since it was late already but he politely refused. 

"I know things were not planned, but Kikumaru-kun is nice." Takumi said, smiling to his friend. "Your kid is probably going to be very cute. And the cheesecake was perfect. He's talented." 

"He doesn't tell me much, but when I went to have dinner at his job his boss told me he works very hard in college." 

"I was worried about this situation, but I'm more at ease now that I met him. And you seem very happy." 

"What do you mean?" Oishi was confused.

"I had a feeling that you were always a little bit lonely, especially when you moved to this place. So this child is probably a blessing." The scarlet eyes looked at him gently. "Maybe you needed someone to take care of. Everyone needs a connection like that. Being alone for a long time isn't good."

"I guess you're right." He said, sponging some dishes.

"How about the Tezuka guy? Haru told me about it." he whispered. "Are things okay?"

"Yes." He blushed a little. "Things are fine."

"Good. If he ever hurt you, I'm going to punch him."

Oishi chuckled.

"You must be relieved with setting a date, right?"

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "I was afraid Haru was going to leave me. But, fortunately I was able to fix my schedule for good this time. For the next three eyes, at least, I will be able to stay on land. I will try to get a spot at Toudai after this research ends, so I can be a teacher there."

"Really? That sounds great!"

"I don't want to be apart from her anymore." He noticed the scarlet eyes were filled with love while talking about his fiancée.

"Haruka will be a beautiful bride." Shuichirou said, sincerely.

"She sure will." He replied happily.


	15. "Your father, he... always smells so good."

Eiji laid down on his futon as soon as he got out of the shower. He was wearing his pajamas and rubbed his belly with a satisfied smile on his face. 

"I'm so full! That food was amazing! Don't you think?" 

Without even realizing he had made a habit of talking to his unborn child every night when he went to bed. He was embarrassed when he first noticed the small bump on his belly and he didn't tell anyone about it. Since he was thin, he would probably be able to hide it for a couple of months more. Oishi would definitely make a fuss so it would be better to avoid it for as long as he was able to. 

"Your father's friends are nice." his voice was gentle. "I'm sure they will be nice to you as well." 

The omega turned around and hugged his pillow, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Your father, he... always smells so good. I wonder if anyone else can sense it too." he closed his eyes. "It makes me calm, somehow." 

It didn't take long for Eiji to fall asleep, the memory of Shuichirou's scent still on his mind. 

######## 

Oishi woke up with Kunimitsu's arms around him. They were facing each other and Tezuka continued to sleep. It was Saturday and still early in the morning. In those last weeks, they made it a habit for him to spend the weekends at Kunimitsu's apartment. The young doctor was always happy with the invitations.

He looked at his asleep face. It was almost surreal how he became even more handsome with the passing years. He smiled, remembering how many people at school feared Tezuka's stoic expression. He loved to see his traces so soft and relaxed, with a hint of pride for being the only one who could see it.

Shuichirou caressed his hair. He also noticed that Kunimitsu's touches had changed, he was more… caring? Yes, maybe caring was the word. Before, his touch on his body was always firm and tight, he would embrace him like been desperate. Maybe it was the desire he had to hold back when Fuji was not around.

But now, his hands would caress Oishi's face and body. His fingers would enlace on Shuichirou's while they were having sex, holding his hand tightly. He would kiss not only his mouth, but also his face, tenderly and would spread slow kisses on his skin.

Were his feelings changing? Shuichirou asked himself, while his thumb brushed on his cheek. Sometimes they wouldn't even have sex. They would just talk, eat and go to bed, kissing each other before falling asleep. And that was also okay. His chest was always warmed just staying by his side.

Oishi looked at the clock on the wall of his bedroom. It was almost 8 a.m. Shuichirou wanted to prepare breakfast for him and was about to stand up when Kunimitsu's grip around him was tighter and he touched his hair, his eyes still closed.

"Where are you going?" he said, in a sleepy voice.

"To the kitchen." Shuichirou smiled. "To prepare breakfast. Aren't you hungry?"

"Not yet." He hugged him tightly. "Stay here."

"Okay." He said, caressing his light hair. "But I need to go home soon."

"Why not?" he finally looked at him.

"I'm going to have lunch with a friend today. She's going to get married and we're going to try clothes."

"Is that so?" his hand touched his back, a finger tracing his spine. "You're going to look good in a tuxedo."

"It's going to be on Isshiki Beach, July 6th, a Friday night."

"Are you spending the weekend there, then?" he asked, kissing his neck. He moved his body and was on top of Oishi's, looking at the green eyes.

"Yes, I will be back on Sunday night." he caressed his hair. "Do you still go to night bars? Eiji-kun does part time at one in Shibuya, called Sakurai. Do you know it?"

"Not exactly, but the name it's familiar." He kissed his face. "But it's been a while since I drank."

After breaking up with Fuji, he had no reasons to be frustrated and in need of alcohol anymore. He was peaceful.

Oishi touched his hair and brought him close to a deep kiss. His tongue touched Kunimitsu's and he moaned on his mouth. Tezuka's hands caressed his body and was about to remove his pants when Shuichirou broke the kiss and looked at him gently.

"I really need to go. I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"Can I come back tomorrow to spend the day?"

"I'm going to have a meeting early on Monday, so I will need to revise some papers. It's a tricky case."

"Ah, I see."

Kunimitsu caressed his face and placed a slow kiss on his mouth.

"Let's see each other before you go to the wedding. I will organize my schedule."

"Okay." He whispered, before they kissed again.

###########

Tezuka was organizing the dishes in the kitchen after Shuichirou had left. He had prepared a ham omelet and it was very tasty and fluffy. 

Kunimitsu wondered when they were able to see each other again. He was going to spend the whole weekend away on a beach. He didn't really care for the sand or sea, but Shuichirou would be probably happy if he was invited. Couples used to do such a thing, right?

"A couple, hm?" he talked to himself. He had never imagined that he would be in such a normal relationship with someone.

Suddenly the name Sakurai came to his mind. Ah, yes, he remembered. That was the name of Fuji's favorite izakaya. He would meet him there from time to time, for a drink or food before heading to his place and Tezuka was a little surprised that his mind would still bring him fragments of his time with Syuusuke.


	16. "I think it was the best for both of us."

Oishi smiled happily when he saw Eiji waiting for him in the hospital's front garden. The omega had sent him a message asking if they could meet when his shift was over.

"Good evening." Kikumaru said when he got close. 

"Good evening, Eiji-kun." he smiled gently. "How are you? Why did you want to meet, is everything ok?" 

"Everything is fine." he averted his eyes, embarrassed. "I just... need help with something. Are you free tonight?" 

"Yes." he was a little worried. "What can I do for you?"

"Could you... come with me to rent a tuxedo?" he finally looked to Shuichirou and his face was deep red. "I want to go to the wedding. Your friends were so nice to me, I don't want to be rude." 

"Really?!" he smiled happily. "That's awesome, Eiji-kun!"

His happy expression just made Kikumaru blush even more. 

"My boss told me Sakurai is going to be closed this weekend for some maintenance as well, so... I will be free." 

"Isn't that fortunate? Do you have a place to go already?" 

"Not yet. I've never worn a tuxedo before." 

"I see. Don't worry, I know a nice place. I'm sure you will look amazing." 

######## 

Eiji looked at his reflection on the mirror. Oishi had taken him to a small shop that was still open in those hours. A lovely middle-aged man smiled gently at him when they arrived. 

The doctor was an old client of his and Eiji wondered what kind of person would buy such nice clothes on a regular basis. 

He was wearing a dark grey tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and he smiled to himself. He was indeed looking amazing. 

"Eiji-kun, are you done?" Oishi voiced from outside the changing room called his attention and he opened the curtains. "Oh, you look very sharp!" 

"Is it really okay?" he asked shyly. "For such a fancy event." 

"It's perfect!" he was sitting on a chair waiting for him. "But you need a tie too. Which one do you prefer? A bow tie or a regular one?" 

"I told you I never wore something like this before." 

"I'm going to wear a regular one, Haruka was the one who chose it, it is purple. What do you think of wearing a bow tie of the same color? It would be cute." he smiled gently. "This way we can match."

"Why would I want such a thing?!" he blushed and averted his eyes. "Do you want people to gossip? Isn't enough we are going together for this thing? You should think about your reputation." 

"What are you saying?" he was confused. 

"I'm just an omega." Eiji looked at his reflection again and the blue eyes were sad. "What would people say if they knew you are having a child with me? It would be bad for you." 

Shuichirou stood up and touched his shoulders with both hands, surprising him. When the omega looked to their reflection on the mirror the green eyes were nothing but caring. 

"You shouldn't say such a thing. There's nothing wrong with you and I have no reasons to feel ashamed for you carrying my baby." 

"Oishi-san..." he was really surprised with his words. 

"You're giving me a wonderful gift and I'm very grateful my child will be born from someone so strong and hard working like you." 

Kikumaru's heart was tight. It was the first time in his whole life someone was so kind towards him, especially an alpha. 

"I've never met an alpha like you." he said quietly and Shuichirou smiled. 

"I hope that's a good thing." 

"It is." the omega showed him a small smile and Oishi was happy he was finally opening up a little more towards him. 

"So, do you accept the bow tie? Please." 

Eiji took a deep breath, defeated. 

"Okay, okay." 

"Great! I'm going to pay for everything while you change clothes, so..." he was about to go to the owner of the shop when Kikumaru stopped him, grabbing his arm. 

"What do you mean you are going to pay?! No way! I didn't bring you for this!"

"But you're our guest. It's not fair for you to spend money on such a thing. You have a budget to worry about, right?"

"I have money for it! I can definitely pay for it and..." when Eiji pulled the tag with the price, the blue eyes were wide in absolute shock. It was the same price of his rent for the whole month! "I...I..."

Shuichirou chuckled before touching his fluffy hair. 

"Be a good kid and let the old man pay." 

"I will pay you back!" he blushed. "I'm definitely going to pay you back!"

"Don't worry about it." he smiled before going to the register. 

#########

Kunimitsu stretched himself on the chair. He was studying some documents on his dining table. He had dinner after leaving his office and took a bath just after returning home from work. How long was he there anyway? He picked up his phone and looked at the time. It was 10 o'clock already. He scrolled his messages and stopped at Oishi's contact and the dark eyes were gentle, remembering about their last conversation. Shuichirou was coming to spend the weekend. That would be a first for him. Fuji never allowed him to do such a thing, to spend so much time together.

"I wonder what I should prepare for the meals." He talked to himself. "On the few times we ate together, he didn't seem to be picky."

He felt a little stupid and guilty for not knowing many things about him, even knowing each other for so long.

He remembered a few things of their high school years together, but not enough to be confident about Shuichirou's preferences. And, on the last years, their encounters were always brief and based on sex. Was he really going to be able to be in a relationship properly? 

What else people do besides having sex? Ah, sex. Was it okay to continue to do it every time they saw each other, like before? He thought about the last time they had sex on his home and how Oishi was the one who initiated things.

He remembered his warmth, his voice and the look on the green eyes on those private moments. Tezuka was stricken by the sudden desire of seeing him and wondered if it was possible to do it before the weekend. 

He was about to look at his schedule for the next few days when a new message arrived on his phone. He found it strange and was surprised at seeing the sender. He stood up and walked towards the door, opening it quickly.

"Syuusuke." He said, a little surprised.

Fuji was in front of him with a small white paper bag and looked at him kindly.

"Good evening. I'm sorry for coming so suddenly at such a time."

It seemed liked centuries had passed since they saw each other. Before Tezuka could say anything, he stretched his arm and put the bag in front of him.

"I came to return these for you. You left a couple of shirts and a toothbrush at my place. Your spare key is in there as well."

"Thank you." He said, picking up the object. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble at all. I should have done it sooner, but I was busy at work. I'm traveling tomorrow morning again, so… I just wanted to solve this already."

"I see."

"You seem well." The blue eyes were kind.

"I'm well." He was able to hide how fast his heart was beating inside his chest. Was his hair longer? He seemed tired, was he able to sleep properly?

"I'm sorry about the last time we talked to each other. I lost my temper."

"I did it as well. Do not apologize."

"But, I didn't lie, Kunimitsu. I had no idea I had hurt you. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Tezuka said, sincerely. "I think it was the best for both of us."

Fuji was surprised for a moment, before chuckling.

"I guess it was." He looked at him and Tezuka noticed a hint of sadness on his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you again. Good night."

"Good night." That was all he was able to say, before Fuji turned his back and entered the elevator.


	17. "I'm very glad you're this child's father."

The dark blue eyes were wide in absolute surprise when Eiji stopped in front of Blue Wave Inn. The place was huge and so fancy! "Is that really yours, Kono-san?"

Oishi drove them there, following Takumi and Haruka in their car.

"Isn't it nice?" Shuichirou asked with a smile.

"Not mine, it's my parents'. And my older sister's too."

"You're finally home." A young woman appeared on the door. She was wearing glasses with a transparent frame. She had the same traits as Haruka, but her silver hair was short, on a straight cut over her shoulders and her eyes were in a darker tone and her expression was very serious. She was wearing an expensive dark green kimono with yellow flowers on the fabric. "Welcome to the Blue Wave Inn all of you." She made a reverence. 

"Always so serious, Hitomi-nee." Takumi said, smiling at her.

"It's been a while, Hitomi-san." Shuichirou said, gently.

"Welcome, Takumi-kun, Oishi-sensei." She looked at Eiji. "Is he your guest?"

"Yes, this is Kikumaru Eiji." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He made a reverence.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Kono Hitomi." She replied politely. "Haruka, Tou-sama and Kaa-sama are waiting for you in the golden room. They prepared a special dinner for you, Harada-san and your guests."

"Why?" she complained. "I told them it was not necessary."

######

Eiji was looking around, amazed. Although it was a traditional building, the whole place was, certainly, high class. As soon as they entered the servants appeared and brought their luggage to their room.

They were following Hitomi through a long hallway until she opened the wide doors at the end of the corridor.

There was a beautiful low table filled with different sushi dishes. A short, middle aged man smiled happily as seeing them. He had dark brown hair and golden eyes. The woman next to him was very beautiful too, with long silver hair tight on a braid and pink eyes. They were both wearing expensive traditional clothes.

"Haruka!" he said, when they came closer. "You're finally home!"

"Welcome home, Haruka." Her mother smiled gently as well.

"It's good to be back." She smiled at them, before sitting down.

"Takumi, you finally brought my daughter!" her father smiled. "Oishi-sensei, it's been a while! Oh, and who's this charming young man?" he asked, looking at Eiji. "Sit down, sit down!"

"Good to see you, Kono-san." Oishi smiled at him and to her mother. "Thank you for having us." The teenager sat by his side. "This is Kikumaru Eiji. He's a college student at Hattori Nutritional College. He's a friend."

"Oh, is that so?" he smiled at Eiji. "I'm Kono Hatsu. This is my wife, Yoshie. Nice to meet you, Kikumaru-kun."

"It's my pleasure." He made a reverence, a little embarrassed such high class people were talking to him so gently. "Thank you for having me."

Eiji noticed that aside from Takumi and him, all of them were alphas. 

"I'm going to return to work." Hitomi said, before leaving them and Eiji noticed that, even with the great resemblance with Haruka, their personality was very different.

"Takumi-san, sit closer!" her father said. "Let's drink! It's a happy day today! Haruka is finally becoming a bride!"

"Yes, yes!" he obeyed, with a smile, sitting next to his fiancé.

Her father opened a big sake bottle that seemed very expensive, Kikumaru noticed. He poured it to his daughter, Takumi and himself.

"Oishi-san, would you accept some?" her mother asked, gently.

"No,thank you."

Eiji was observing everything quietly. They were such a warm family. 

"Eiji-kun?" Oishi's voice called him back.

"Ah, yes?"

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, gently. There was a beautiful sushi dish in front of him and he didn't even notice. The other people were already having dinner, while talking lively.

"Oh, sorry. Thank you!" he started to eat and the blue eyes sparkled. It was his first time he ate such delicious sushi.

"Good, right?" Shuichirou asked and the teenager moved his head affirmatively and excited.

"Ah, Tou-san." Haruka changed the topic of their conversation. "Is it okay for EIji-kun to take a look at our kitchen? He's studying to be a traditional chef."

"Is that so?!"

"Ye..yes!" he swallow his food quickly.

"He's very talented already." Takumi said gently. "His food is amazing."

"Would you like to meet our chef tomorrow, Kikumaru-san?" her mother asked. "Since it will be a busy day, there will be a lot of different dishes."

"Can I?!" Oishi could see his imaginary puppy tail wagging. "Really?!"

"Of course! You're our guest." Her father said, happily.

###########

Eiji was dazzled with their room. They were placed in one of the luxury suites. 

"Is it really okay for me to be here?" he asked, worried. "This room is amazing!" 

"Of course it is." he smiled. "I really like it here as well. We used to come here a lot when we were at college." he started to open his shirt. "Is your body okay? You're not tired or nauseated?" 

Eiji had opened the back doors and was looking at the bright starry sky. 

"I'm just fine." he smiled at that landscape. 

"Do you want to take a shower first?" 

"You can go." 

"It's going to be a busy day tomorrow, but we have some free time. Do you want to go to the beach in the morning?"

"I do!" he turned around happily. 

"It's settled then." Oishi removed his shirt, coming close to him and looking to the dark skies as well. "It's a beautiful night, right? I hope it's beautiful tomorrow as well. Takumi and Haruki deserve it."

The teenager looked at him for a moment.

"Hey, Oishi-san…"

"Yes?" he turned around.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, it's not my business at all, but… what happened between you and Kono-san? You guys are so close, why did you break up?"

He was a little surprised by his question and lowered his head with a sad smile. 

"I cheated on her." The words left a bitter taste on his mouth.

Kikumaru was really surprised. 

"I was young and foolish. I really hurt her and I regret up to this day for making her cry. I wish I could go back in time and do things differently. I'm very grateful our friendship survived such a thing."

"Oishi-san…" he had no words.

"Even so, Haruka was extremely kind and told her parents she was the one who broke things off with me, so they wouldn't hate me.Sometimes I wonder if I really deserve to have Haruka and Takumi in my life." Eiji noticed the green eyes were filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry for letting you know such a bad side of me. I hope it doesn't change your opinion about my skills to raise this child and..." 

"You're wrong!" he grabbed Oishi's hand. "Oishi-san's not a bad person at all!"

"Eiji-kun…"

"You helped me out when I totally lost with this pregnancy! I was just a stranger to you and even then you stood by my side! When I got the panic attack, you went all the way to Hattori and took care of me! You even carried me princess style!"

"Princess… style?"

Kikumaru blushed and lowered his head, the red bangs over his eyes.

"You said yourself you made a mistake! Everyone can make mistakes, the important thing is how you will repair what you have done to the people that matters to you. Kono-san and Takumi-san really care about you, so I'm sure they don't think anything bad about you!"

The grasp of his smaller hand over his became tighter.

"I was so afraid of being pregnant and you gave me reassurance to have this baby. You're always worrying about us, so much it's annoying sometimes." The blue eyes were terribly serious even though he was very embarrassed. "I don't think I could do this without you and I'm very glad you're this child's father. I know him or her is already very lucky to have you." 

Shuichirou looked at his expression, being sure he meant every single one of those words. The alpha smiled and looked at him gently. His chest was warmed by his words. Oishi hugged Eiji and he was surprised. 

"Thank you so much, Eiji-kun." his voice was extremely sweet and the omega, without even noticing, allowed himself to enjoy that proximity for a moment. 


	18. "I'm just a lucky fool."

Eiji woke up and sat down, sleepy. He looked at the other side and Oishi was still deep asleep under the sheets. He smiled, before quietly getting up. He was still wearing his pajamas, with a grey t-shirt and dark grey shorts.

Going to the back porch, he opened it slowly, not wanting to disturb Shuichirou. It was the perfect day outside. The skies were clear blue with no clouds.

"Good morning, Eiji-kun." Takumi said, with a smile. He was on the next back porch, with a cup of coffe on his hands.

"Ah!" he was surprised. "Takumi-san, good morning!"

"Did you sleep well?" he was wearing long pajama pants with a white tank top shirt. The lean muscles on his arms were showing.

"Yes!"

"Good." He took another sip from his coffee.

"Isn't Kono-san with you?"

"She's with her sister. Her parents are old school, so we're being respectful. Is Shuichirou still asleep?"

"I think he was tired, he worked a lot this week. Are you excited?" Eii asked, with a smile. "You're going to be a groom tonight!"

He showed him a nervous smile.

"I'm trying my best to keep calm."

"Why?" Eiji got closer, worried.

"Because I'm getting married with the love of my life. I don't want to screw up."

"You and Kono-san know each other for a long time, right?"

"Yes, I was born around here, just like her. We've always been together since then, being in the same school as well. I never met my father and my mom had a weak body and she passed away when I had just entered high school." 

"I'm so sorry."

"After she died I was really depressed, I barely ate or left the house. I almost failed in school due to absences. Haru would come every day, but I didn't even talk to her. She had enough after a couple of months and grabbed my t-shirt, screaming at my face: You're alive! You've the obligation of being happy, for your mother's sake!, she said, while crying. It was the first time I cried as well." He looked at his reflection on the coffee. "From that day on, I was able to breathe properly again."

Eiji continued to look at him, giving him his full attention.

"I was 16 when I realized I was in love with Haru, but I was a coward, so I kept quiet about my feelings. I was an orphan, just a beta and she was a rich, perfect and intelligent alpha heiress." He smiled at the memories. "I watched silently as she got a boyfriend in high school and then, later, in college as well. I worked very hard so we could study together at the same place and we wouldn't be apart." He looked at Eiji with a smile. "When I finally mustered up courage, she told me she was dating Shuichirou. The only thing I could think about was: that's it. I lost her for good, that guy is perfect just like her."

"Did you confess after they broke up?"

"Nope. Still a coward. Haru was the one who took the initiative. And I blurted things out from my chest like a stupid teenager. She was so shocked, but then she just laughed at my clumsy words." He grinned happily. "I'm just a lucky fool."

"I barely know you two, but I can tell how much you care for each other. Kikumaru said gently. 

"Thank you, Kikumaru-kun." He smiled happily. "You should go have breakfast. The food is amazing here. Are you going to the beach?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for Oishi-san."

"Shake that old man, otherwise he will sleep his day in." he finished his coffee. "I have to go now, to see my lovely bride. See you later, enjoy yourself."

"See you later, Takumi-san!"

############

"It's so beautiful!" Eiji smiled happily as soon as he saw the blue sea. They were on the beach, under a big parasol. 

"Do you want me to apply sunscreen on you?" 

"No, thank you!" he blushed. "I'm not taking off my shirt anyway." 

"Why?" the doctor was confused. "Isn't it hard to swim with your shirt on?"

"It's okay!" he smiled nervously. "I'm used to it."

"At least let me apply some on your face." before Eiji could give him permission he started to spread the white cream on his face. "Close your mouth." 

"It's enough, Oishi-san!" the omega whined, wanting to go to the water soon. 

"Wait a minute, I need to cover it properly, otherwise you will get sunburn."

"But!"

"Ok, you're good to go!"

Eiji smiled happily before running to the water. It took him a while to return to the surface. The fluffy red hair was glued to his forehead and he waved happily to Oishi.

"Do not go too far!" the doctor shouted.

"Yes!" Eiji shouted back, before starting to swim. 

Oishi sat down on the beach lounger and took a deep, satisfied breath. It was such a nice day. In a few hours they were going to have dinner with Haruka and Takumi and start to get ready for the ceremony.

He picked up his cell phone, took a picture of the beautiful landscape and sent it to Tezuka.

###########

Kunimitsu was at his office at work. Since he was free on that weekend, he used the time to revise some documents. Also, there was going to be a renovation on his law firm and he would have to work from home for at least a couple of those first days.

His cell phone vibrated and he picked up, opening the conversation. Shuichirou had sent him a photo of the beach with the sentence "I wished you were here."

His expression softened a little. He would definitely invite him over for a short trip on the next holiday.

Suddenly he heard steps outside his office and found it strange. No one was supposed to be there besides him.

He put his head out on the opened door and was surprised.

"Syuusuke?"

"Kunimitsu?" Fuji was there, in casual clothes, with a measuring tape on his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." He walked towards him. "What about you?"

"My firm is going to do some renovations at this place. So I came to take some pictures and measurements to start some drafts."

"Is that so?" he was really surprised.

"Isn't that strange?" Syuusuke smiled. "After so many years, I had no idea where your workplace was and now we're going to see each other with some frequency."

"I've never told you, so it's not your fault."

"I apologize in advance. You told me you didn't want to see me anymore, so…"

"Do not apologize, there's no need. You're just doing your work."

"Well, I will continue with the measurements. Have a nice day." He said, before turning his back and going to the other hallway.


	19. "I will be okay if there are no thunders. I will be okay."

Eiji was in front of the big mirror in the changing room, struggling with his purple bow tie that stubbornly was always crooked. 

"Why is this so difficult?!" he complained, trying to do it for the 100th time. He had looked at internet tutorials on how to do it. 

"Let me help you out." Oishi appeared from the other dressing room. He was extremely handsome with his black tuxedo. He was in front of Eiji and smiled gently at him. "There we go, all set."

Kikumaru blushed a little and showed him a small smile. 

"Thank you."

"You're very handsome." Shuichirou said gently. "I'm going to check on Takumi. You can go to the saloon already and wait for us." 

"Okay." he said, before leaving. 

Oishi got into the other dressing room and Takumi was there, looking at his own reflection on the mirror. He was wearing a traditional groom attire, with a black outer layer and haori and dark grey hakama. His dark brown hair was tight on a discreet ponytail and the scarlet eyes were very apprehensive.

"Look at you." Shuichirou got close and fixed his friend's collar, smiling at him. "You look all grown up. The most charming husband to be. Haruka's one lucky lady."

He chuckled at his friend's joke.

"Thank you." He looked at him kindly. "For everything."

"Don't mention it." The green eyes were gentle. "There's no one else who would take better care of her. So, my heart is at ease."

###########

"You're perfect." Haruka's mother said, holding her hands. "Takumi-san will definitely cry."

Haruka smiled, the golden eyes filled with happiness.

"Tou-san, are you crying?" she looked at Hatsu and his eyes were filled with tears.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time already! But, still, my little girl is leaving me!"

"I'm not." She stood up carefully. "I'm just dragging Takumi into the family."

There was a brief knock on the door and Hitomi appeared.

"You look very beautiful, Haruka." She looked at her sister with a discreet smile. "Let's go? Everyone is waiting already."

Her father offered his arm to her and she hugged it happily.

#######

"Does it usually take so long?" Takumi whispered to Oishi. They were already in front of the priest. Eiji was sitting in the first row. There were a lot of people, friends and business partners of Haruka's family.

"Breathe, Takumi." He whispered gently. "Everything is okay."

Suddenly everyone stood up and looked at the entrance hall. Takumi's heart skipped a beat when finally seeing his soon to be wife.

Haruka was wearing a beautiful bridal kimono with multiple layers, the outer one being white with pink and purple morning glories all over the fabric. Her long silver hair was tight on a bun and arranged with white laces. There was a soft reddish gloss on her lips. She was completely stunning and even Shuichirou was overwhelmed.

"Take good care of her." Hatsu said when they were in front of Takumi. He was on the edge of tears.

"I will!" he responded sincerely. His nervousness had finally vanished completely. "I promise you!"

Haruka smiled. She looked at him and whispered "You're so handsome", before they faced the priest and the ceremony finally started.

##########

Shuichirou smiled, gently putting the covers over Eiji. He was dead asleep. It was almost 2 in the morning when they returned to their room and the party still continued. Oishi was happy the omega enjoyed himself. 

The young doctor was already in his pajamas and about to go to bed as well when there was a soft knock on his door. He found it a little strange, but smiled after opening it.

"Haruka."

"Hello." She was still wearing her wedding outfit. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." he let her enter. They were talking in a low voice not to wake Eiji up. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to you properly, since it was crazy out there." She took a deep breath, before sitting down on his bed. "This thing is so heavy!"

"Beauty hurts." He sat by her side. "And you're absolutely lovely, Haruka."

"Thank you. You and Kikumaru-kun were very handsome as well. Did he enjoy himself?"

"Very much. He's totally in love with your sushi."

She giggled.

"You guys are traveling tomorrow morning to Hawaii, right?" her parents had given them the honeymoon trip as a wedding gift.

"Yes, we're not probably seeing each other anymore before we leave. But, you and Kikumaru-kun can stay as long as you like. My parents were very happy to see you. He didn't have a chance to go to the kitchen and meet our chef, right? He can do it tomorrow."

"I really appreciate it." He held her hand. "So, how does it feel? You're a wife now."

"It's terrifying." She smiled. "There are so many things that are expected. People were already asking about children, can you believe it? So invasive! Takumi almost died out of embarrassment."

Oishi chuckled.

"Do you guys want kids?"

"We do, but there's no pressure about it. We just want to enjoy each other." The golden eyes were filled with love. 

"You two are going to be excellent parents."

"Thank you, Shuichirou." She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Can I stay here for a moment? I'm so tired and we still have to prepare our luggage. Tou-san is still drinking downstairs with some guests."

"Of course." He kissed her forehead.

############

Eiji stretched himself under the covers before opening his eyes. 

"Good morning, sleepy head." Oishi smiled at him. Kikumaru sat down and looked at the doctor. There was a big breakfast tray on the room's table and he was sitting next to it, eating a little.

"Good morning, Oishi-san." He rubbed his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

He shook his head affirmatively.

"Hitomi-san came over to deliver the breakfast and she said if you want to meet the chef, you can stop by the kitchen.

"Really?!" his sleep disappeared instantly and he jumped from the bed. "Can I really go?!"

"Of course."

"That's great!" he was already very excited.

"Are you nauseated? Can you eat something?" 

"Yes. Strangely I have no nausea at all today."

"That's good then. Come, let's have breakfast." 

"Oishi-san, but what about you?" he sat down across from him. "What are you going to do all day?" 

"I have a book I've planned to read for a while; I will do it on the beach. Don't worry. Enjoy yourself."

"Okay." He smiled.

##########

"Kikumaru-san, this is Takahiro-san." Hitomi introduced Eiji to a middle aged man. He was wearing a dark blue chef's outfit. He was very thin and tall with a gentle expression. "Takahiro-san, this is Kikumaru Eiji-kun. He was one of Haruka's guests and he is studying to be a chef, so would like him to spend the day with you if it's possible."

"Is that so?" Takahiro-san said, with interest. "What kind of food are you passionate about?"

"Japanese food. I'm currently working at a izakaya."

"It's always good to see young people interested in traditional food. Most of them nowadays only mind about the sophisticated international stuff." He went to a small cabinet and took a white chef's jacket together with a black headwrap and gave it to him.

"What's this?"

"I'm putting you to work." He smiled. "Come and help me with the buffet for lunch."

"Really?!" he smiled widely.

"Enjoy yourself, Kikumaru-san" Hitomi said, kindly, before living the place.

###########

Oishi returned to his room after spending the day at the beach reading. He only returned for lunch and was very surprised to see Eiji with the kitchen staff. He waved at him happily before returning to his chores and Shuichirou was glad he was able to enjoy himself.

They were going to return to Tokyo at night, around 8 p.m, so they could have some rest for Monday.

The young doctor smiled at the beautiful landscape, before texting Eiji and told him to call him in the room for dinner before they leave.

He returned from the shower and put on some clothes, before laying down again. His book was good and he wanted to continue to read it, until Eiji was back.

############

"The weather changed so quickly." Takahiro said, looking through the windows. The skies were very dark and it had started to rain. The trees outside were shaken by the powerful winds.

They had finished cooking the menu for dinner and the staff was getting the food ready for the night buffet. Eiji was helping with some beef that would be grilled shortly, cutting it into steaks.

"It sure has." He said, trying to hide his nervousness. He avoided looking outside and was trying his best to concentrate on his task. He silently was trying to breath like his therapist had taught him. " _I will be okay if there are no thunders. I will be okay._ "

"Kikumaru-kun, you're free to go after finishing with that meat." Takahiro said, with a gentle smile. "You're very talented indeed and you already know your way around a professional kitchen well. Everyone liked to work with you. If you come by again, please, help us one more time."

He was overwhelmed by his words.

"Thank you so much, Takahiro-san!" he made a quick reverence. He wanted to return to his room as soon as possible to tell it to Oishi.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt crossed the skies and Eiji's whole body trembled. The power at the hotel was off in the same second the thunder crashed, but it returned almost immediately.

"Wow, that was a big one, right?" Takahiro-san said, but his expression changed completely when seeing the blood coming from his hand. He had cut three of his fingers. "Kikumaru-kun, you're hurt!"

Eiji looked at his wound, feeling unplugged from the reality. He saw the chef coming close with a towel, pressing it to his hand, but everything was moving so slow. The only thing he could feel was his heart and breathing falling on him while his hand was throbbing.

##########

"Eiji-kun!" Oishi entered the medical room in a rush. Someone from the front desk had called his room. He had fallen asleep while reading his book. Eiji was sitting on a bench and Hitomi was just finishing bandaging his injured hand. His head was down and the red bangs were over his face. "What happened?!"

"Sorry for scaring you, Oishi-sensei." Hitomi said, calmly. "Kikumaru-san hurt himself while in the kitchen. Fortunately no stitches are going to be needed and the bleeding is controlled already."

"Eiji-kun, how did this happen?" he asked, worried, coming close to him.

"I'm sorry." Eiji whispered sadly, not being able to face Oishi.

"The power was off because of the rain for a second, the knife probably slipped."

"I'm sorry." He repeated and Hitomi looked at him kindly.

"It was not your fault, Kikumaru-san. Please, do not apologize." She looked at Shuichirou. "Takahiro-san gave him the first aid, unfortunately he had to solve some things regarding dinner time, but he will apologize for you as soon as possible, Oishi-sensei, since he was under our care."

"There's no need. I know Eiji-kun was having fun with the opportunity. I'm the one who needs to say thank you for your care towards him."

"I'm sorry." He finally looked up to Hitomi and his face was filled with sorrow.

"You should go to rest now, Kikumaru-san." She stood up and said, gently. "Our doctor put some ointment on the pain and the dressing doesn't need to be changed until tomorrow."

"We were planning to return to Tokyo tonight." Oishi said.

"unfortunately this will not be possible. Some trees had fallen on the road because of the winds, many people will have to spend the night as well."

"I understand."

"Thank you very much, Kono-san." Eiji said, with a reverence.

"I need to go now, if you need anything, please, contact us at the front desk." She showed them a small smile. " At any time."

##########

Oishi was bothered by Eiji's deep silence while they crossed the hallways and entered their room. He was holding his bandaged hand close. Only one bedside table lamp was lit.

"Eiji-kun…"

Another lighting glistened on the stormy landscape and when the thunder fell, Oishi noticed how his narrow shoulders were trembling.

Kikumaru sat on his bed and remained there quietly. Shuichirou sat by his side.

"Eiji-kun, is your hand hurting? Can you tell me what happened?"

"A thunder crashed and my mind shut down for a second." He finally looked at him and the dark blue eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Shuichirou said, gently. "It was an accident. It was not your fault."

"I'm really trying my best." a big, serious tear ran down his face. "I'm really trying to be okay."

"Eiji-kun…"

"I… don't want to give…Oshi-san any more problems, but… I…" more tears started to fall and he sobbed, unable to find more words. He couldn't hide his fear anymore.

Another thunder echoed on the room and he grabbed his shirt, like it was painful to try to breathe over his fear.

Oishi felt terribly sorry for him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Eiji-kun. You don't have to deal with this by yourself. It's okay."

Eiji grabbed his shirt with his free hand and his forehead was on Shuichirou's chest. His whole body was shaking.

"I'm here with you." His voice was extremely kind and he rubbed his smaller back, just like he used to do with his young patients when they were afraid. "You're not alone."

The storm continued for a couple of hours and Shuichirou never let go of Eiji. On that stormy night, Oishi's kind words, his scent and warmth were able to sooth his heart and Eiji fell asleep hugging the young doctor close.


	20. "I wish I could protect him from everything."

" _It smells so good._ " The thought crossed Shuichirou's mind while the geen eyes were still closed. He could hear the soft tap of the raindrops on the windows. It was almost 7 a.m and the storm had transformed into a calm drizzle.

Oishi opened his eyes slowly.He felt so comfortable and relaxed. 

" _Ah… it's Eiji-kun's scent._ " He said to himself when noticing the omega still holding him tightly and one of his hands inside the fluffy red hair.

Kikumaru was deeply asleep, so he just kept looking at Eiji's handsome face.

" _I can't even imagine how hard things are for him._ " There was a sudden need to caress his cheek and his thumb brushed on his skin. " _I wish I could protect him from everything_." 

The alpha's gaze stopped on his mouth and he remembered the clumsy kiss they shared on his heat night. He wondered if it would taste different now. He smelled his hair and, without even noticing, his arms were around his shorter frame. 

" _It feels so good to touch him._ " the alpha part of his brain had taken control of his mind and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. One of his hands slid slowly on Eiji's back and Oishi felt himself getting hard. 

The omega moved a little, still asleep and it was enough for Shuichirou to realize what he was doing. He panicked and slid quickly away from Eiji, getting up and going to the bathroom. 

His heart was racing and he looked down. With that mere contact he was already throbbing and he felt terribly ashamed. 

Removing his clothes, he entered the shower and closed his eyes when the icy cold water reached his face. 

##########

Eiji opened his eyes and sat down startled. When he looked around, Shuichirou was at the back porch, drinking some tea. It had finally stopped raining. 

"Oh, you're awake." the doctor smiled gently at him. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." he blushed and averted his face. "I'm sorry for yesterday, I..."

Oishi came close and put the mug on the table before sitting by his side on the bed.

"You don't need to apologize for something, it was not your fault." he carefully held his hand. "Is it hurting?" 

"No." 

"Good." he released his hand. "Are you hungry? Since the rain finally stopped, I was hoping we could go back to Tokyo after breakfast."

"It's okay." 

"I'll bring a breakfast tray for you. Go take a nice shower."

Oishi stood up and he was about to leave when Eiji held his hand. 

"Thank you so much, Oishi-san." the dark blue eyes were serious. 

"Don't mention it." he ruffled his hair before leaving the room. 

#########

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked, worried. It was Friday night and he had invited Oishi to spend the weekend. He had cooked pasta with shrimps but the young doctor was just looking at the food for a while, with no more interest. "Is it bad?"

"Ah." He was a little surprised. "I'm sorry. My mind just wandered for a bit. The food is very good." He ate a little more, but Kunimitsu knew something was off.

During all the way back, Eiji was deeply quiet, even though Shuichirou tried his best to cheer him up. The doctor wished he would stay at his place so he could take care of him more but he knew the omega would refuse. Kikumaru returned to reply with brief words to his messages on the last days and it bothered Oishi very much. Why couldn't Eiji rely on him? 

"What's troubling you?"

"Nothing, I'm okay." He showed a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I won't bother you with my problems. I'll bear with it until Haruka comes back."

Tezuka looked at him seriously for a moment, before getting up, leaving his unfinished meal behind.

Shuichirou noticed there was a slight frown on his forehead when he crossed the living room to his room.

"Tezuka?" he entered his bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said, already taking off his clothes.

Kunimitsu turned the shower on and entered inside the warm water. He watched the water dripping from his long bangs before Shuichirou's arms were around his torso and he placed a small kiss between his shoulder blades.

"You didn't have to come." He said, turning around and facing him.

"I upset you, right? I'm sorry."

"I'm also capable of listening to you. You don't have to hold back."

"I'm sorry." He kissed him. "I'm just… worried about Eiji-kun."

"What happened? Is your child okay?"

"The baby is fine. It's just... complicated." He held his hands and kissed him again. "But, I really appreciate you wanting to listen to me."

Tezuka cupped his face and kissed him deeply, his body pressed on his. His voice was serious but gentle.

"If you are troubled, rely on me as well."

Shuichirou was really touched by his words. They kissed for a long time under the warm water until Oishi picked up the soap near and his soapy hand was on Tezuka's erection. His tongue swept on Kunimitsu's lips before nibbling it. 

His larger hands slid on his wet back and he started to tease Shuichirou with his fingers while their mouths continued to devour each other. Tezuka was already throbbing and painful when Shuichirou put his hands on his hips and turned around, giving him permission.

His whole body trembled when Kunimitsu bound their bodies. He had a tight grip on his waist. His chest was glued to his back when he started to move and he could hear Tezuka's deep breathing on his ear, together with the sound of the falling water.

###########

Eiji arrived home from college. Since he was not able to participate in the practical classes while his hand was bandaged, he was making up for the lost time, staying in the experimental kitchen until it was time to go to his work. 

He removed his clothes and went to the shower, trying to wash away that horrible sensation he was carrying for a couple of days already. He had a constant and annoying headache, his whole body was heavy and his nause was worse than ever. 

He looked at the scar on his fingers. He had removed the bandages on the day before. Shuichirou asked to see him and check if everything was alright, but he refused, saying it was not necessary. 

Eiji lowered his head and felt his eyes filling up with tears. He was feeling so useless and frustrated with himself. He gave Oishi problems again. He had put a strong façade about his trauma that crumbled it completely in front of him once more. He clung on Shuichirou like a pathetic, crying baby that couldn't take care of himself.

It was probably because of the pregnancy, but Eiji felt extremely tired and overwhelmed. Putting his hand over his belly he found some comfort since he would have the next check-up soon and he could ask his doctor about those weird symptoms he was experiencing. 

Kikumaru finished his shower, dried himself and got dressed with his pajamas. He laid down and hugged his pillow tightly. He remembered Oishi's warmth and smell and, without even realizing it, he wished for that soothing feeling of being inside his arms. 


	21. "Your body is... missing me."

Oishi opened his eyes heavily. It was Saturday night and he was naked on Tezuka's bed. He looked at Kunimitsu, deep asleep, and Shuichirou felt guilty. He was worried and frustrated and he used sex as an attempt to divert his thoughts about Eiji's behavior towards him.

Looking at the clock, it was almost midnight. 

He sat down slowly, not wanting to disturb Kunimitsu. He had put his underwear to go to the kitchen and drink some water when his cell phone started to vibrate on the bedside table near. He looked at the caller but didn't identify the number and picked it up before going outside the room. 

"Hello?" 

"Oishi-san? This is Takashi, Eiji-kun's doctor. He arrived at the hospital with severe stomach pain and he's been vomiting since one hour ago."

"What?!" 

"I'm sorry for calling so late, but since you are the baby's father I thought..."

"No, it's okay! Don't apologize, I'm going there right now! Thank you for calling!" 

He returned to the bedroom in quick and hard steps and started to collect his clothes from the floor. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, sleepy, sitting down and seeing Shuichirou dressing in a hurry.

"I need to go!" he said, putting his shirt on.

"What do you mean?" He said, calmly, totally unaware of Oishi's desperation. Kunimitsu held his hand gently. 

"I need to go!" the green eyes looked at him seriously and Tezuka was surprised when he removed his hand from his abruptly. It was the first time Shuichirou raised his voice towards him. "I will talk to you later, I'm sorry!"

He left the room and the apartment in fast, hard steps and before Kunimitsu could say anything else, he heard the door being closed.

#############

Eiji was laying on his side on the hospital bed. His red bangs were drenched in sweat and he had already lost count of how many times he had vomited. 

It was fortunate his doctor was on call at the emergency room that week. Even though there was nothing physically wrong with his body, she put him on an IV and gave him medication for the pain and for the nausea, but neither had worked so far. 

" _Am I going to die?!_ " he asked himself, feeling the tears on his eyes. He looked at the baby monitor that was connected to his belly. One of his hands touched his stomach. " _What about this child?!_ " 

He felt the warm tears on his face. 

" _I want you to be safe! I can die later, please, stupid body, let me give birth at least!_ " 

"Eij-kun!" Oishi entered his room with a desperate loo on his face. 

"Oishi-san..." his heart skipped a beat. "What are you...." 

"You doctor called me!" The alpha sat on the chair near and held his hand with the IV. "What happened?!"

Kikumaru didn't even realize when he brought Shuichirou's larger hand to his face and closed his eyes, enjoying his scent. 

"Eij-kun..." the alpha felt terribly sorry for him and caressed his hair. 

"Osihi-san, you arrived." his doctor appeared in the room. "I'm sorry I was not here, I had another emergency." 

"How is he?! And our child?!" 

She looked at Eiji and he was still with his eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face. Yume came close and went to Eiji's heart monitor and the baby's monitor as well. 

"Oh, I see." she smiled. 

The omega opened his eyes again, surprised. It was like his mind was turned off for a moment. 

"Oishi-san?" 

"You're feeling better already, right, Eiji-kun?" she asked gently. 

"Ah, _Sensei!_ " he felt embarrassed since he was still holding Oishi's hand and sat down quickly. "What... I really am better! The nausea and the pain vanished completely!" 

"Eiji-kun you just had an episode of separation syndrome." 

"What is it?" 

"Your body is... missing me." Shuichirou said kindly and Eiji blushed. 

"What?!" 

"One of the main reasons omegas and alphas stay together is because they bond and children are born from this bond. The scents and the proximity are important factors too. Eiji-kun, you can probably feel Oishi-san's scent in a way other people cannot and it is the same for him."

"But we never bonded!" 

"It's not natural to your body to be far from the father of your child. Alphas are supposed to protect and take care of their omegas and the proximity reassures that. Were you two seeing each other with frequency and then it stopped for some reason?" 

"We spent the weekend together for a friend's wedding." Shuichirou said. "But we didn't see each other at all for a whole week now. " 

"I see." she crossed her arms. "Well, your heart was beating very fast when you were here alone but as soon as Oishi-san arrived you relaxed immediately. There's no doubt it's separation syndrome and the symptoms are going to get worse as the months go by." 

"What do you suggest we do, Takashi-san?" 

"Is it possible for you guys to see each other at least once a day? Because even though it was not as bad as Eiji's-kun's condition, your baby was stressed as well. If this continues a premature labour could occur and it would be risky for you and your child." 

"What?" Eiji was very worried. 

"For now, I want to perform an ultrasound just to be sure everything is okay." 

"Please, do." Oishi said. 

"Remove your shirt, Eiji-kun." 

He obeyed. 

"It's showing already!" Oishi's green eyes sparkled with joy.

"It's for a while now." Eiji blushed and averted his eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"Because it's weird! A man with a pregnant belly!" 

"Aren't you lively already, Eiji-kun?" Yume smiled while applying the gel on his stomach before starting the ultrasound. "Let's take a look at you, little one." she asked herself, looking at the screen. 

Suddenly the baby's heartbeats echoed in the room. 

"That's a good sound." the doctor said. 

"It's already my favorite sound in the whole world." Shuichirou said, the green eyes filled with love. 

"Is it really okay?" Kikumaru asked. 

"Just fine." she looked at him kindly. "It's sleeping right now, but everything is fine. Would you two like to know the sex?" 

"Yes!" Shuichirou said. 

"No!" 

"Why not?" the alpha was disappointed. "We could start thinking about names and..." 

"I don't want to." he averted his eyes. "Please." 

"It's okay, Eiji-kun." his doctor said kindly, before removing the IV from his hand nd putting a band-aid on it. "I'm going to prepare your discharge papers. You two can take your time." 

Oishi stood up and bowed. 

"Thank you so much, _Sensei_." 

"No need to thank me. I'm glad they are fine." she said before leaving. 

Shuichirou sat down again while Eiji was cleaning his belly. 

"Are you going home from here?" 

"No way. I'm going to Sakurai. I arrived at work today but Natsuya-san said I should go to the doctor because my face was pale like a ghost. I went home, but I started to feel worse, then I came here. Weekends are the busiest days, I need to help them." he put his t-shirt back. "I'm sorry you had to come a at such a time." 

"You're always apologizing for things that are not your fault, Eiji-kun." he said gently. "I'm glad I could come and stay with you. Being in the hospital all by yourself, it must have been difficult, right?" 

"I thought I was going to die." his voice trembled. "How many other things is this stupid omega body is going to make me go through?" 

"At least now we know what was the cause. Let's take actions so it won't happen again." He touched his hand and looked at him seriously. "Come to live with me, Eiji-kun. At least until you give birth. Please." 

"Again with this conversation?" he looked at him seriously before getting up from the bed. "I told you already, things are not that simple, I have my apartment, I cannot break the contract like this. It's really hard to find good rent near my college. After the baby is born, I would probably be homeless and..." 

"I will pay for your rent until then. You don't have to worry about anything." 

"I don't want your money!" he was about to leave when Oishi grabbed his hand making him stop. 

"It's my child too!" it was the first time Oishi showed him his upset expression. "Do you have any idea of how scared I was?! It's my child and I felt so useless!"

"Oishi-san.."

"I know you're used to solve things by yourself, but it doesn't have to be like this anymore. You're not alone in this, Eiji-kun. I want to take care of you two, please." 

"I don't want to impose or accept your money out of nothing." he lowered his head and smiled sadly. "If there was something I could do for you at least, but..."

"There is! You could cook for me!" he smiled happily. 

"Cook?" he was confused. 

"Yes! My skills are horrible and I never have food around the house, I'm always buying take out. You can also cut some days in Sakurai, I will pay you properly, so you don't have to worry about your bills and can focus on studying." 

Eiji looked at him for a while, analyzing his proposal. He really needed to do better at college to keep his grades up and his scholarship. He was also getting more and more tired everyday with his crazy schedules from working until late at Sakurai every night. 

If the scare just now served for anything, it was to make Eiji realized how lonely he felt. He always hated to return to an empty house. It was also a good chance to practice new recipes while cooking to Oishi. 

He took a deep breath before looking at the alpha shyly. 

"Fine, I will live with you." 

Shuichirou hugged him tightly with a big smile. 

"Thank you, Eiji-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah." he faked a bored reaction and Oishi didn't noticed the small smile on the omega's face. 


	22. "You're having sex with someone, right?"

Oishi woke up and sat down on his bed. He looked at the ringing alarm clock on his bedside table, it was 7 a.m already. He sut it down before getting up from the bed. 

The smell of delicious food reached him when he opened the door and went to the kitchen. He was wearing dark blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt when he got close to the kitchen balcony and looked at Eiji. The omega was by the stove, grilling some fish. Rice and steamed vegetables were already done.

They went to his apartment on the night before and collected his clothes. Eiji scolded him for not having anything in his fridge except for water and some juice boxes. It was fortunate there was a 24-hour mini market around the corner so they ended up going there for some emergency groceries. 

"Oh, it smells great!"

"Good morning, Oishi-san." Kikumaru said. 

"Good morning to you too." he smiled. "Did you sleep well? You're probably tired since we arrived home almost 3 a.m last night. 

"No, I'm fine." he put the grilled fish on plates. "I'm used to sleeping at such hours already." 

"I see." he picked up the rice and vegetables. "I will help you out." 

"Thank you." 

They went to the table and Eiji was a little anxious while Oishi started to serve himself. It was the first time he cooked for someone since his grandmother had died. 

"Thank you for the food." He ate some of the fish and smiled happily. "This is great, Eiji-kun!"

"Really?" he was so relieved.

"Yes!" he ate some rice and vegetables too. "Home-cooked meals are the best." 

Eiji smiled to himself before starting to eat too. 

"I'm going to give you a card so you can use it to buy food. I'm also putting your monthly salary in it." 

"Please, don't go and give me some ridiculous salary. Pay me for what is fair, not because I'm pregnant." 

"Don't worry, I will take a look at the proper wages for a part-time job." he smiled. "Ah, I didn't mention yesterday, but feel free to use the washing machine and the bathtub as well."

"Okay." he ate a little more. "I'm going to Sakurai after class and talk to Natsuya-san about reducing my days." 

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked before ating more of the fish. 

"No, it's fine. You don't have to change your schedules for me, Oishi-san. _Sensei_ said us meeting once a day it was good enough for my stupid body, so since we will live together, morning interactions should be fine."

"I see." he was so mature for someone so young. "Listen, there is something I have to tell you. I'm seeing someone at the moment." 

Eiji was a little surprised.

"You know him already. His name is Tezuka, he is the one I met when I was at the hotel."

"Oh, the tall alpha with a scary face!"

Oishi chuckled. 

"Wait... you and him... so... when we had sex, did you cheat on him?!" he was worried. 

"No, not at all! We were not in a steady relationship back then. Things only got serious after you got pregnant. He knows about you and the baby and he's fine with it."

"Really?" 

"Yes." he smiled gently. "I'm just telling you because there will be some nights I won't be home for dinner." 

"Oh, I see." he ate some vegetables. "Why wasn't he at your birthday party? If you are with someone and celebrating your birthday, wouldn't be normal to invite this person over?"

"Well, things are a little complicated." he ate some rice. 

"Isn't me living here going to trouble you?" the blue eyes are worried.

"Not at all, you have nothing to worry about." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He smiled, trying to put him at ease. "I would never date someone who would have a problem with you. You're expecting my child after all. You and the baby are my top priority." 

Eiji blushed a little and lowered his face, continuing to eat. 

"When I'm not home you can always call me, at any time, okay?"

"Okay." he showed a small smile. 

"Hey, Eiji-kun... can I ask you something?"

"Sure." 

"Why don't you want to know the baby's sex? Or talk about names?" 

He was surprised for a moment and put his bowl down. 

"What good would that bring?" he smiled sadly. "I will go away as soon as this child is born. I have no right to decide its name."

"Eiji-kun..." he stretched his hand and touched his, looking at him kindly. "You can decide whatever you want, but you will always be the one who will give birth to this baby. Even if you're away, nothing will ever change that. If you change your mind 10 years later and want to meet our child, it will be alright." 

He scoffed before retrieving his hand. 

"As if. Especially if it's an omega. I'm the last person in the world he or her would want to meet." he ate some rice and chewed it quickly. "Let's change subjects, okay? It is too early in the morning for such conversations." 

Oishi smiled gently. 

"Okay." he said, before continuing to eat as well. 

######### 

Tezuka looked at his cell phone again and there was a slight frown on his face. It was Monday night and he was working at his office. The majority of people had left already, since it was going to be the last day of work before the beginning of the renovations. He hadn't heard from Shuichirou since the day he stormed out of his home and he refused to send him a message after being dismissed like that.

He was doing everything properly on that dating stuff, right? He was inviting Oishi over, they were not focused only on sex, he would cook for him, would talk to him properly. On that weekend he made a reservation in an expensive and exclusive restaurant, but even with such delicious food, Shuichirou's green eyes were so distant and they barely spoke to each other. They returned home, had sex and Kunimitsu was sure everything was okay. And then, he was left behind without any further explanation.

"Hey." Fuji appeared on his door and looked at him with a small smile. "Are you done?"

"Syuusuke." He was always a little surprised to see him. "What are you still doing here? It's almost 8 o'clock."

"I was working at our office." Tezuka's law firm had arranged a place for the architects to work during the renovations' period. "I noticed you had a sour face all day today. Let's go drink."

"I… I don't know if…"

"It's okay." He leaned on the door. "I won't do anything to you. It's better for you to drink with someone else if you're upset. You can vent on me."

He looked at him for a long time, silently, before responding.

"I will be out in a while, just finishing this report. I will leave my car in the garage. Can we go by cab?"

"Sure. I will wait for you downstairs."

####### 

"Welcome to Sakurai!"Rei smiled when Syuusuke and Kunimitsu entered the bar. She was on the inside part of the balcony. The place was already a little full. "Syuusuke-san, it's been a while!"

"Hello, Rei-san." He smiled gently. "Can I get my regular table?"

"Sure. Are you starting with drinks or food?"

"Whisky?" he looked at Tezuka, who asserted silently. "A bottle, please and some yakitori as well."

"Be right there!"

They walked towards the farthest table, on the corner, sitting on the tatame. A few moments after they sat down, Rei appeared with their drinks and the chicken skewers.

"Here we go."

"Still overworked, Rei-san?"

"Yeah! But fortunately I got a college student working here! He's really cute. I think you're going to like him."

Kunimitsu remembered Oishi telling him something about his omega, but mentioning it to Fuji would only begin an unnecessary topic for the moment, so he just kept quiet, enjoying a sip of his drink.

"I definitely want to meet him." He responded with a sly smile.

"Enjoy yourself!" she said, before leaving them alone again.

"So…" Fuji drank a little from his cup. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just troubled about something that happened." He ate a piece of the grilled chicken politely.

Fuji analyzed his expression for a while, before a smirk appeared on his face.

"You're having sex with someone, right?"

Tezuka looked at him surprised.

"How do you…?" he couldn't even finish his sentence and Syuusuke chuckled.

"I've known you long enough. The only person you would let come close enough to bother you is someone you're having sex with."

"You're wrong." He looked at him seriously before drinking again. "It's not only about sex."

"Oh." He was really interested. "Are you properly dating someone? For real?"

"If you're going to make jokes, I'm leaving." The dark eyes were hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Syuusuke smiled, trying to ease his humor. "But, can you tell me the name of such a special person?"

"It doesn't matter." He said, eating some more.

"Are you having problems in the bedroom?"

"Not at all."

"So it's good, then." He finally ate some of the chicken. "Well, I would be shocked otherwise. You've always been very talented." He smiled, revolving the whisky inside the cup with a slow movement of his hand.

"I thought I was doing things properly, but he just left without explaining himself and didn't say anything so far."

"Didn't you ask?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, Kunimitsu." He smiled. "Are you stupid?"

"What do you mean?" he looked at him displeased.

"If you're in a relationship with someone and the person leaves, you must ask what happened. What if it was an emergency or another bad thing?"

"He has my cell phone number. He could text."

"Are you a teenager?" he asked, bored. "It's not about who texts first. Even if the person doesn't want to be with you anymore, don't you want to know why?" he poured some more whisky on Tezuka's glass. "You're beating yourself for not knowing what happened, but at the same time, you're not doing anything about it." He poured a little more on his own cup. "It doesn't make sense."

He silently absorbed Fuji's words and felt, indeed, stupid, for not realizing it sooner. Oishi was not a frivolous person to disappear without a reason.

"I'm bad at this." Kunimitsu drank a little. "There's still a lot I don't know."

"Being in a relationship is hard." He smiled at him before finishing all the whisky on his cup. "But it's also good, right? How long are you guys together?"

"For a while now."

"Were things okay before what happened lately?"

"Yes." He drank again. "At least, I think so."

"So, you're probably doing something right." He smiled gently and Kunimitsu knew his words were truthful.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He ate the last skewer. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes." He poured more alcohol on his cup. "But, let's stay here a little more."

Fuji was surprised for a moment, before touching their cups on a toast.

"Okay."

###### 

Oishi was already in bed. It was a long and busy day. He returned home from work and Eiji had prepared a delicious dinner for them. They talked about their days, he helped him with the dishes and they had said good night half an hour ago. 

Shuichirou took a shower and was happy their first days of cohabitation ran smoothly. Haruka also agreed with him that it was the best solution for their situation when he told her about it. 

He picked up his cellphone. It was almost 10 o'clock. He wondered if Tezuka was still awake. So many things had happened on the last days; he didn't have a chance to send him a message to apologize for leaving his home so suddenly.

Picking up his phone near, he sent him a message saying "Hello, are you okay?" with the hopes he would reply.

Suddenly, his cell phone started to ring and he was surprised to see Kunimitsu was calling him.

"Hi, Tezuka." He said gently.

"Oishi." he was already outside Sakurai, waiting for Fuji to pay his bill. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yes. I'm calling to apologize for leaving your home that way. Eiji-kun needed to go to the emergency and his doctor called me. I couldn't think straight. I'm sorry." 

"Is that so?" Shuichirou noticed the concern in his voice. "Is your child okay?"

"Yes, it was just a big scare." he sighed. "Eiji-kun is living with me now. The doctor said it was for the best. There were a lot of things we had to arrange on these last couple of days, that was the reason I didn't contact you before. I will tell you the details properly when we see each other again. Can you forgive me?" 

"I was worried thinking I upset you somehow."

"You did nothing wrong."

"So…" Oishi noticed his voice was a little hesitant. "Are you still satisfied with me?"

"I am." He smiled. "I truly am. I will make it up to you as soon as possible. Can I go to your place this Friday?"

"I will be waiting for you." His voice was gentle. "Sorry, but I need to go now."

"I will. Good night."

"Good night." He had to end the conversation when Fuji left the building, placing the cell phone on his jacket's pocket without him noticing. "Are you okay to go home?"

"I'm fine." He said, with a loose smile.

"You're definitely not fine." Fuji was not a strong drinker, so he would always get dizzy easily. "Come, I will take you home."

"Aren't you the perfect gentleman?"

"I'm not." he responded with a very subtle smile on his face.

Kunimitsu called a cab and helped Fuji to go inside, before entering as well.


	23. "Omegas are so demanding."

"Ah!" Haruka picked Oishi's bento from his hand and looked at it with wide surprised eyes. It was a beautiful lunch, with rice, fluffy omelet, vegetables and grilled chicken. They were having lunch in the park near the hospital."So cute! It's like a wife's bento!" 

"Isn't it? Eiji-kun made it." He smiled. "He said he's going to make enough for you as well, since Takumi is traveling again." 

"Really? Thank him for me." Haruka smiled at him. "How are you two getting along under the same roof? It's been a week now, right?"

"It's okay. He's still very much reserved. When he isn't doing something around the house, he's always studying. He's very serious about college." 

"Isn't that a good thing? Your child is probably going to be smart." she said before eating some chicken. "How's the baby doing?" 

"He's great!" he smiled happily. "It already started to show!"

"Did it start to kick yet?" 

"I don't think so, he just entered the 4th month. And Eiji-kun is probably not letting me know when it happens." he released a deep breath and crossed his arms, disappointed. "He doesn't even let me see the baby bump. and didn't even want to know the sex or help me to choose a name."

"Why so?" 

"He said he's not going to be around, so he has no right." 

"Maybe he doesn't want any kind of bonds. What is already difficult since the child is growing inside of him." she ate some vegetables before continuing. "How's therapy? Is he still going?" 

"Yes, twice a week, but he doesn't talk about it." 

"He's really trying to put a distance between you two. There's not much you can do, you need to let Eiji-kun take those steps and open up to you at his own time."

"I know." he picked up some rice. "But I feel like I'm losing some milestones of the pregnancy." 

"You are going to raise this child for its entire life, Shuichirou." Haruka said, kindly. "You will have plenty of time for a lot of milestones." 

########### 

"Separation syndrome?" Tezuka asked while placing the food on the dining table. It was Friday night and Oishi was there. He had prepared grilled salmon with sweet mustard sauce and sauté vegetables. 

"Yes, it's something that affects omegas." he smiled when seeing the food. "Oh, so beautiful." 

"So it makes him suffer if he isn't around you often?" he sat across from him.

"Yes. It was pretty bad. So we're going to live together until the baby is born." 

"Omegas are so demanding." he said, before starting to eat. "I don't know how you are managing that." 

"Eiji-kun is not demanding anything." he responded seriously. "I'm the one who is burdening him with the pregnancy, he didn't even want to have a child." 

"I'm just thinking about you. You won't be able to spend the weekends here anymore?" 

"I can stay, but I need to go home at some point to check on him. Although he will be working from Friday to Sundays."

"I see. That's good then." the dark eyes were gentle. "Please, eat. Otherwise it will be cold."

"Thank you for the food." he smiled before starting to eat.

#########

It was early in the morning and Eiji had already eaten breakfast. Oishi had told him he would be home only at lunch time on that Saturday. 

He was in the living room, folding some of the clean clothes of the week. Even though the alpha said it was not necessary, he also took to himself to take care of the clothes and cleaning the place. 

Kikumaru was almost finishing the pile of the young doctor's clothes when he picked up one of Shuichirou's pajama shirts. It was a dark blue one. 

Without realizing, Eiji took his time, touching the fabric gently. At home he liked to be comfortable, so he would change into his pajamas as soon as he arrived. Even though his pajamas were loose, Eiji still could see Shuichirou's lean muscles of his arms and chest against the fabric. He closed his eyes and hugged the shirt, breathing in deeply.

" _Oishi-san's scent._ " his craving was different this time. The alpha's smell didn't bring him peace or comfort. Eiji felt his blood rushing inside his veins and he was immediately hard and painful inside his underwear. 

After a moment, he was finally aware of his actions and threw the shirt far away, on the sofa. His cheek was burning in embarrassment and he put a hand over his face.

"What was that?!" it was a good thing he was home alone. He wondered about Oishi's expression on seeing him doing such a weird, shameful thing.


	24. "You're the one I always returned to!"

"Welcome, Harada-san." Eiji smiled gently when Haruka appeared at the kitchen. 

The boy was wearing a black apron and was by the stove. Without even looking, he flipped some cooked pasta inside the frying pan with a single hand. 

"Thank you for having me for dinner." she smiled back. 

"Oishi-san told me you like Italian food." He said sprinkling some oregano on the pasta. "I must tell you, it's not my specialty, but I'm trying hard."

"I'm sure it's going to be great, Eiji-kun." Shuichirou said, kindly. "It already smells very good, right, Haruka?"

"Yes." 

"I'm doing some pesto with grilled chicken. I also prepared salad. It will be ready in a while."

"I'll help you set the table, Shuichirou." 

"When is Takumi coming home?" 

"He needs to finish some of his research, so he will stay in an office here for a while." she smiled. 

"That's good, right?" 

"Dinner is ready." Eiji said. "Can I bring out the food?"

"Sure, Eiji-kun." The doctor replied before they sat down

"Here we go." He placed the beautiful dishes in front of them, before bringing a green salad with yogurt dressing. "I hope you guys like it."

"This is beautiful, Kikumaru-kun!" Haruka looked at her plate. There was seasoned spaghetti with pesto sauce and small pieces of tender grilled chicken. "Thank you for the food!" 

Kikumaru was anxiously looking at her, before she placed her hand in front of her mouth and blushed a little.

"What kind of wizard are you? This is fantastic!" 

"Really?!" he was so happy. " I'm glad you liked it, Harada-san." He smiled at Oishi. "I'm going to put this recipe in my journal."

"Journal?"

"Eiji-kun keeps a notebook with the recipes he tries here."

"You're really committed." She ate some salad. "Shuichirou told me you are working in a izakaiya on the weekends. Are you learning a lot there?" 

"Yes! It's named Sakurai, and it's near my school. My boss is the best, she is always teaching me things." 

"We should go there someday. Takumi loves those kinds of places." 

"Let's set a date when he returns." Shuichirou said. 

"So, Kikumaru-kun, what do you think about living with this guy so far? He's totally useless around the house. You're the first person he ever cooked in this place, aside from Takumi."

"I have no complaints about living with Oishi-san." he said, sincerely. 

"I asked Eiji to teach me how to cook some basic things when I have more free time."

"Really?" she was really surprised.

"Yes. It's about time, right? And it's a great opportunity, with such a great chef in the house." 

"I'm not such a thing!" he said, shyly.

"Ah, before I forget!" Haruka picked up her purse close and took a box wrapped with a blue gift paper. "It's for you, Eiji-kun."

"Eh?" he was surprised. "What's it?" 

"Open up" she handed him the box and he opened it carefuly. It was a wireless headphone set, with red out layer and black inside. 

"A headphone?"

"It's a noise cancelling headphone. I know I'm not your doctor, but I researched it. Since you're triggered by the thunder sound, I thought it could help you a little." she said, gently. 

"That's a good idea, Haruka." Shuichirou smiled. 

"I cannot accept it!" he said, nervously. "It must be expensive! You shouldn't be spending such money with me!"

"Do not worry about such a thing. You're expecting my best friend's child, the less stress you body endures, the better for you and the baby." 

"Harada-san..." he was very touched and lowered his head. "Thank you so much!" 

"Thank you so much, Haruka."

"Do not thank me, you two. Just invite me to your delicious more often." she smiled at the omega. 

######## 

Tezuka was on his bed, waiting for Fuji to return. He was not used to have visitors, so he didn't have a futon to spare, they would have to share the bed. There was only one small white lamp lit, on the bed side table.

When Syuusuke finally returned, he was still naked, with a towel around his neck. He threw himself on the mattress and closed his eyes, with a smile.

"I've always loved your bed." The light blue eyes were heavy. "So comfortable."

"Sit down, your hair is dripping"

"You're so kind." He said, before Tezuka sat on his back and started to gently dry his light hair.

"You should not drink so much. Your liver's going to fail on you."

He smiled, his head down.

"Are you worried about me? Or just complaining because you're the one who is dealing with me now?"

He didn't respond and the silence bothered Fuji.

"Drinking and sex are the joy of my life. I work very hard, so I think I'm entitled to do it."

"Is that so?" he asked, before finishing. His hair continued to be extremely soft. Kunimitsu had forgotten how much he liked to touch it.

"Don't worry." Turning around, he smiled. "I won't die on you."

Even though he was completely naked, Fuji didn't feel an inch of embarrassment, but it bothered Kunimitsu. He stood up and went to his wardrobe, bringing back a white shirt for him to wear.

"Put this one. Otherwise you will get a cold."

"It makes me happy you still care about me, even after dumping my ass." Fuji said, still naked, the shirt on his hand.

"Go to sleep, it's late." He laid on the bed and turned to his side, turning his back on him.

Tezuka had already closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep deeply when he felt Fuji's forehead on his broad back. The dark eyes opened suddenly and he was surprised.

"I miss you." His voice was serious and almost a whisper.

"You're drunk. Go to sleep, Syuusuke."

"You never rejected me before." One of his fingers traced Kunimitsu's back bone slowly. "Are you really that devoted to your new guy? Was him the reason you ended things?"

"No." Tezuka turned around and the dark eyes were hard over the blue ones. "I told you my reasons, but you probably didn't even listen."

"I did listen." He was sincere. "I just didn't understand. Why did you pile up so much before talking to me?"

"And what would you do? Would you stop treating me like your last choice? Like someone you would only remember when having no other options."

Kunimitsu was surprised when Fuji touched his face. The blue eyes looked extremely sad.

"I never thought of you like that."

Tezuka scoffed and averted his eyes.

"This conversation will take us nowhere. Please, go to sleep."

Before he could turn around again, Syuusuke was on top of him, his hands on his abdomen, the damp light bangs in front of one of his eyes.

"You're the one I always returned to! How was that the behavior of someone that forgets about you?!"

"Syuusuke…" Kunimitsu had no words.

"You never asked for anything! I thought you were fine, I thought we were fine! How could I know?! And you didn't even give me the chance to make things right! You just left!"

There was a heavy silence for a moment, except for Fuji's deep breathing. It was the first time he had raised his voice in all those years of knowing each other.

"You just left." he repeated, his voice heavy with sorrow.

Syuusuke's fingers cupped his face, caressing it in the softest move. He lowered his head and was about to kiss him when Kunimitsu moved his face, avoiding it.

"Don't. Please."

He was surprised and hurt for a moment, before whispering in his ear.

"You really care about that person, right? But, if it's something else, it's not cheating." he started to kiss his neck and Tezuka didn't have any strength when his hands and tongue swept over his chest. His lean body against his was so distracting.

The blue eyes looked at him, placing a small kiss under his belly button, before one of his hands pulled away Tezuka's pants without any resistance. There was a small smile on Syuusuke's face when Kunimitsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath while getting hard inside of his fingers that knew him so well.

His hand gently touched the light hair when Fuji took him inside his mouth. The beta kissed, licked and sucked his hardness, enjoying the taste of Kunimitsu's precum after so long and taking pride of his pleasure. Why the hell did it feel so terribly good?! Why was it so different from Oishi?! Tezuka had no answers. There was no room for anything else on his mind besides Fuji's hot mouth swallowing him completely and the sensation of that delicious torture on every cell of his body.


	25. "It was a great blowjob."

Tezuka woke up and sat down on his bed in a sudden move. It was morning already. Getting up, he put his pants back before leaving his room and searched for Syuusuke but soon realized he was completely alone. 

He remembered the way the light blue eyes looked at him after he made Kunimitsu come into his mouth. He licked his fingers with a satisfied expression, before silently curling up by his side, while Tezuka was fighting to breathe steadily again.

"What the hell happened?" he asked himself, putting a hand on his face. Who gives someone a blowjob and disappears like that?!

He returned to his room and sat down on the bed, before picking up his cell phone. Maybe there was a message there? Looking through his contacts, there was nothing from Fuji and Tezuka was sure he was just played again.

Suddenly, a message from Shuichirou popped on the screen. He was confirming his dinner together. He remembered Fuji's words and took a deep breath.

"It was not cheating." He stood up, leaving the cell phone on his bed. "There's no need to tell him anything." He told himself, before going to the bathroom. Tezuka was in a desperate need of a long and cold shower. 

########### 

Shuichirou was at the kitchen drinking some coffee when he heard the noise of someone entering. He went to the entrace hall and was surprised. 

"Eiji-kun?!" the omega was dressed with a white t-shirt that was all sweaty and dark shoes and was about to take off his running shoes. "What are you doing up so early?!"

"Oh, good morning." he answered calmly before turning off his headphones and removing them from his head. "I was running in the park." 

"Running?! Why?!"

"Exercise. My therapist recommended some physical activity to help with the anxiety. I've been doing it for two whole weeks already." he said going to the kitchen and picking up a glass of water from the tap.

"I didn't notice at all! What time are you going?"

"5 a.m. Every day."

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

He shrugged. 

"I didn't think it was important." he drank the water slowly. "I'm just taking a shower and I will prepare breakfast. Please wait for a moment." 

"But, Eiji-kun... are you sure?" he was so worried. "You could slip, hurt yourself and..."

He frowned. 

"I'm used to it, you know. I was the captain of my school track and field team since I was in middle school." 

"Really?" 

"I had to quit when I had my heat." he completed sadly. "My coach said I was not reliable." 

"Oh, that's unfair."

"Being born an omega is totally unfair." he said before going to the bathroom. "I was not able to do it before because of my schedules, but now I have some more free time, I will run before classes." 

"Ah, okay." 

"Don't worry, I won't fall and hurt your kid." 

Oishi wanted to correct him and say "It's your child too", but Eiji had already closed the bathroom's door. 

########

Fuji drank a sip of his sake slowly. He was sitting at his customary table at Sakurai. Just a couple of minutes after he arrived Rei had already offered him a bottle. He was lazily looking at his messages on the cell phone.

"I'm being stupid." He said to himself. "It has been a whole week. He's not going to contact me." He drank another sip of his drink, feeling annoyed. "He should at least send a thank you message. It was a great blowjob."

He could still feel the trembling of Tezuka's body on his fingertips and his taste on his mouth. He always thought Kunimitsu looked painfully handsome when he was about to come. It was like all his defenses crumbled due to the pleasure and Syuusuke always felt proud of being able to destroy his stoic expression.

He really thought he would forget his resilience, grab his body and ravish him after what happened. Instead, he silently turned his back to him again and closed his eyes, still breathing heavily and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Fuji never felt so neglected. That was the reason he had left without saying anything. He could have, at least, returned the favor!

" _Ah, I'm horny._ " He thought to himself, before pouring more sake and drinking in one big gulp. "I really should stop drinking."

"Excuse me." Eiji appeared in front of Fuji and had a gentle expression. "Your karaage is here."

"Oh. You're the new kid Rei-san told me about."

"Ah, yes!" Eiji smiled. "I mainly help at the kitchen, but today is very crowded, so…" He had already placed the deep fried chicken wings in front of Fuji when he showed a sly smile.

"What's your name?"

"Kikumaru Eiji." He made a quick reverence. "Nice to meet you."

" _An omega_." he thought, seeing the symbol on his hand. "You're a college student, right, Kikumaru-kun?"

"I'm studying to be a chef."

"Isn't that wonderful?" he picked up one of the chicken and ate it. "Wow, it's different. It has a really good seasoning on it. Did you do it?" he asked, after eating it.

"Yes, Natsuya-san said it would be a good practice. I'm glad you liked it."

"I really did." he showed him the cup and Eiji served him more sake. "Thank you."

"Thank you so much for your patronage!" he made a small reverence. "I need to go back to the kitchen now, so…"

"Off you go." Fuji smiled. "My name is Fuji. Please, keep it in mind. I spend a lot of time traveling, but I'm always around when I can." 

"Okay, Fuji-san." He smiled happily, before leaving.

"So cute." Syuusuke said, before eating another piece of the chicken.


	26. "I'm not getting hard."

The sound of the shower mixed with Tezuka's low moans. His hand was soapy and he was touching himself, the wet bangs over his closed eyes.

Lately the image of Syuusuke's mouth around him would come to his mind uninvited. He was in the middle of his bath when it happened. He would fool himself, thinking it only happened because of his inability to see Oishi lately and Fuji was his last sexual contact. But, while he was telling himself lies, memories of other intimate moments with Syuusuke r would appear as well.

He felt extremely annoyed for still being controlled like that, even at distance. How could Syuusuke lie with such a straight face saying he missed him? How long had Tezuka wished for those words in those long and painful years together? Why now?

His body trembled and he finished himself on his hands. He stayed there, his head on the cold water, trying to calm down, his desire running down from his fingers.

He thought of Oishi. Tezuka was sure he would gladly take care of his needs and push away all those unrequited feelings.

He closed the shower and grabbed a towel near, starting to dry himself. Going to his room, he picked up his cell phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before Shuichirou answered.

"Tezuka?"

"I'm sorry for calling so late."

"No problem, I was reading in bed. Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I forgot to tell you the last time we saw each other, my office is going through renovations so I'm working from home. I have to work twice as much to maintain my schedule, so I won't be able to see you on weekends for a while."

"I understand, don't worry." 

"But I was wondering if we could see each other briefly during the week. I know tomorrow is still Thursday and it's out of blue, but could you come by? We can have dinner together." 

"Yes, I can do it." Oishi was happy with the invitation and Tezuka was relieved he accepted. 

"It's settled then."

"See you tomorrow." His voice was gentle and Tezuka took a deep breath after turning the phone off. He was sure that the storm inside his mind would calm down by Oishi's side.

######### 

"The food was great." Shuichirou smiled at Tezuka and caressed his hair. They were on his bed, after having dinner. Kunimitsu didn't have time to buy groceries, so he ordered some expensive meal. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"So, how are your days working from home?" 

"Busy." He took a deep breath and laid on his back. "The renovations are ending next month. I'm going to wear a suit regularly again." Lately he was only wearing them when going to hearings with his clients.

"I always thought you looked good on suits."

"Is that so?" Kunimitsu turned around again and looked at him.

"Yes." Shuichirou leaned his forehead on his chest and closed his eyes.

"Are you tired?"

"A little. I had a lot of patients today. I wish I could stay and sleep here today." 

"That would be nice." Tezuka's hand slid on his back, slowly, in a pleasant movement. "But let's enjoy it until you have to leave." 

"It feels good."

His hand went to his waist to his chest caressing it. He started to kiss Shuichirou's neck and he took a deep breath while his fingers opened the buttons of his shirt.. Kunimitsu's kisses and tongue touched his chest and his hand reached the insides of Oishi's pants while kissing him slowly and deeply.

" _Is he spoiling me?_ " Shuichirou thought to himself, enjoying those slow touches. His tongue touched his sensuously in opened-mouth, long kisses.

" _I'm not getting hard._ " The realization worried Tezuka. Usually, just by kissing Oishi that way was enough to make him alert.

He removed the young doctor's pants, reaching his hardness with his mouth and fingers. Oishi's back arched from the bed and he sighed deeply.

" _I'm not getting hard._ " Kunimitsu thought again, while licking Shuichirou.

Oishi sat down and breathed deeply, before caressing his hair. After some minutes of being touched like that after so long, he was already on the edge.

"Tezuka…" his hand gently tried to push him away from his shoulder, but the dark eyes just looked at him seriously, before continuing. "I'm going to…."

He wasn't able to complete his sentence. His whole body shook and he finished himself inside Tezuka's mouth. Kunimitsu finally sat down and looked at his flushed face, before caressing his black hair.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Did you feel good?" he whispered, before kissing his neck.

"Yes." Shuichirou closed his eyes, feeling his heart beating fast.

"Good." He hugged him and made him lay down again.

Shuichirou looked at him confused.

"Don't you want to…?"

"I'm already satisfied. Just wanted to make you relax a little." 

Oishi smiled, wrongly thinking he was just being caring and considerate. He placed a kiss on Tezuka's cheek, before touching his hair.

"Thank you."

It was almost 10 o'clock when Oishi left. Tezuka returned to his bed and laid down, taking a deep breath. 

He wanted to convince himself that he was just tired and such things could happen sometimes to everyone, but, on the back of his mind, there was only one question repeating itself: Did Fuji ruin him for good?

######### 

Shuichirou had a satisfied smile on his face while entering home. He couldn't wait to spend more time with Tezuka next time they were able to see each other. 

"Eiji-kun, I'm home." he said after taking off his shoes and going to the living room. The omega appeared from his room with the dark blue eyes filled with tears and his hand over his belly. 

"Oishi-san..." his face was taken by fear. 

"Eiji-kun, what happened?!" he got close in hurried steps. "Are you not feeling well?!"

"I think... there's something wrong with the baby!" 

"What?" 

"I was studying and... I felt something weird." a small tear ran down his face. "I wanted to go to the hospital, but I was afraid of moving too much. I was about to call you and..."

"What are you feeling?! Are you bleeding or something?!" 

"No, it's like a vibration in my stomach, I never felt something like this before!" He placed Oishi's hand on his small belly bump. "See?!"

It took Shuichirou a while to feel it and the green eyes were wide for a moment before he smiled happily. 

"Eiji-kun, there is nothing wrong." he said gently. "The baby is kicking!" 

"Eh?!"

"Yes, the baby is just kicking" he placed his other hand on his belly. "It's perfectly normal for your gestacional time. It indicates the baby is healthy." 

"Really?! So there's nothing wrong with it?!" 

"Nothing wrong at all." he found it adorable that Eiji was so worried, but the omega's tears started to roll down his face like a waterfall. 

"I thought... I thought...."

"Eiji-kun!" he held his hands. "It's okay, don't cry."

"Why do these weird things keep happening?!" he bawled his eyes out. "This stupid body, I hate it! I can't control anything!" 

"Come, let's sit down." 

Shuichirou took him to the sofa and went to the kitchen before bringing a cup of water to him. He rubbed Eiji's back and he continued to cry while drinking slowly between sobs. 

"There, there, it's okay. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, pregnancy is a mystery, no matter if it's a woman or an omega. For example, some people have cravings but you have no desires of eating anything different, right?"

"No." he sniffed after finishing his water. 

"See? Even if it was your second child, you would experience different things. No pregnancy is like the other since no babies are the same as well."

"I don't want another child!" he cried more again. "I don't even know if I'm going to survive this!" 

Oishi chuckled. 

"Do not laugh at me!"

"I'm not, I'm not." he hugged him gently and caressed his hair. "Of course you're going to survive. You're doing everything right for this baby and I'm going to take care of you two, okay?" 

Eiji leaned his face on his chest and let himself be comforted by his smell. 

"I'm sorry I was not around when it happened and you got so scared." 

"It's okay." he sniffled. "You cannot babysit me all the time. You have your own things to do. I'm sorry I panicked over something so silly. There's a lot I don't know."

"It's not silly to worry about your child." 

The omega looked at him and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Thank you, Oishi-san." he averted his face a little. "For everything you've being doing for us so far. I'm sorry I'm hard to deal with sometimes, but I'm really grateful. It's just... all that is happening is overwhelming sometimes and I..." 

Shuichirou felt his heart being stricken by an arrow of pure cuteness. He touched Eiji's face and his thumb gently brushed his cheek there was still a little damp from his tears. 

"You don't need to thank me or apologize. I just want you to be okay." 

Kikumaru showed him a small smile. 

"It's late already. Do you want to sleep together?"

"Eh?!" he blushed deeply. "Sleep together... what... do you mean..."

"My smell makes you at ease, right? And the baby too. Your doctor said so." he smiled gently. 

"I can't do it!" he was terribly embarrassed. "You... You have a boyfriend, it wouldn't be right to do such a thing!"

"Are you sure? I really don't mind if it will make you feel better." 

"There's no need!" he stood up and walked to his room quickly. "I'm much better already! I will let you know everytime the baby moves from now on! Thank you so much! Good night!"

Shuichirou looked at him confused before he closed the door of his room, but soon there was a proud smile on his face. His baby was kicking! It was growing up properly and had kicked right into his hands. 


	27. "I'm not with you because of sex."

"Ah!" Haruka smiled happily as soon as she read Shuichirou's message. 

"What's it?" Takumi asked while leaving the bathroom. He had just arrived one hour before. He was wearing a white towel around his waist and was drying his hair with another towel. 

Haru was on their bed, waiting for him while watching tv.

"Oh, really?!" he sat down by her side. 

"Yes! He's very happy. He was worried he was going to miss some milestones." 

"Shuichirou is totally in love with that kid already, hm?" He smiled before Haruka sat behind him and started to dry his hair. 

"He surely is. I got him looking at some baby websites during lunch time at his office. I know he wanted to share things with Eiji-kun, but he's so reserved about it. Shuichirou said he doesn't want to be involved."

"Well, he's going to give up on the kid as soon as he's born, right? He's probably doing this to protect himself as well. Not creating any bonds is easier." 

"I see children from omega parents raising them alone and it's so hard for everyone." she hugged her husband by his shoulders. "I hope Shuichirou's child doesn't feel rejected for being left behind." 

Takumi turned around and smiled at her. 

"We should get a big house and live together, all of us. So we can help him with the baby." 

She chuckled and caressed his face. 

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!" he smiled happily. "And when we get a kid too, we'll be a big family!" 

Haruka kissed him. 

""You really want to do it?"." The golden eyes looked into the scarlet ones. 

"Of course. I want everything with you." He held her hands. "I know it can be a little difficult since I'm only a beta, but I really want to have a child with you someday." 

She hugged his chest, her head against his heart, before closing her eyes.

"Me too."

########### 

"Are you busy next weekend?" Eiji asked when he was having lunch with Shuichirou. It was Saturday afternoon. 

"I don't think so. Why?" 

"I'm going to participate in a summer festival. Sakurai is going to have a stall there and I'm going to work on Saturday for the whole day." 

"Oh, really? That seems nice. I can't even remember the last time I went to a summer festival." he smiled. 

"We're going to make udon." he blushed a little. "My boss asked me to invite you but I also... would like you to come." 

Oishi smiled. It was the first time Eiji invited him for something not related to the baby. 

"Of course! I would love to go and try your udon! It will be the first time!"

"Don't expect too much, I..." he stopped talking and was surprised for a moment. "Oh."

"What happened?"

"The baby's kicking. I'm always surprised when it happens, I haven't gotten used to it yet." 

"Can I feel it?" he looked at him gently.

"Fine." he averted his face while Oishi sat by his side. He put his palms over his belly. 

"Hey, baby, why are you so lively?" his voice was so sweet. "Are you excited to try your dad's udon too?" 

The baby moved again. 

"Ah, he's replying!"

"He?" Eiji asked. 

"Well, I know you don't want to know about the sex, but I can't call my child "it" until it's born. I have a guess it's going to be a boy." he looked at his belly when the baby moved again. "But if you're a girl it's okay too. I'm going to love you all the same." 

Kikumaru let the alpha enjoy that little time with his child and didn't even notice the small smile on his own features over that conversation. 

#####

"I'm going to a festival this Saturday ." Shuichirou said with a smile.

He was having dinner with Tezuka in his apartment. It was Wednesday and Kunimitsu had invited him over on the day before and cooked for him. There was spaghetti with meat balls in tomato sauce and grated cheese.

Tezuka stopped eating and gave him his full attention.

"What kind of festival?"

"A summer festival. You know, with the food stalls and stuff. Eiji-kun invited me. The place he works is going to have a stall." 

"I didn't know you were so close." 

"Things between us are improving." He said, before eating some more of the pasta. "He even let me feel when the baby is kicking now." 

There was a slight frown on Kunimitsu's forehead and Oishi didn't notice. He took a bite on the meat balls, looking at his happy expression. Why did he have to share Oishi's attention and affection with him?

"I see." He said, calmly. "But, it's a pity. I wanted to take you to an inn, since we weren't able to see each other properly lately. I know you cannot spend the weekend because of your omega, but at least for us to spend the night." 

"What? Really?! I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It was supposed to be a surprise." 

The green eyes looked at him for a silent moment, Oishi was feeling so guilty! It was the first time Tezuka did such a thoughtful thing for the both of them. 

"Why don't we go on the following weekend?" the doctor smiled. "I would really love to go with you." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." the green eyes were gentle. "I'm happy you thought about such a thing." 

"I'm glad." Kunimitsu said, before continuing to eat.

##################

Kunimitsu was on his cell phone, inside Oishi's bathroom. He was anxiously trying to get a reservation in an inn. Since he had lied about it, he needed to arrange things as soon as possible and he was searching it online. Since it was summer time, the majority of the inns near Tokyo and with an affordable price were already taken. The shower was on for the last 10 minutes when he was finally able to find a proper place and there was satisfied look on his face when he confirmed the reservation after paying it.

He put the cell phone away on the sink and was finally able to shower properly.

Shuichirou was already on bed when he returned to the room. He had a towel around his waist and the young doctor smiled at him.

"Was the shower good? You took your time."

"Yes." He sat down near him. "I'm tense, so I needed the hot water."

"Are you sore? I can give you a massage."

"Can you do that?"

"Yes." He smiled, coming closer. "It's not that hard, actually."

Shuichirou was on his knee, on his back and started to touch his shoulders. His hands were very gentle.

"It feels good."

"So, tell me about the inn we're going."

"It's Hotel Hokada. They have indoor and outdoor hot spring baths. It's in Kanagawa. I thought we could go on luch time and then spend the day. We can leave after breakfast." 

"It's settled." He smiled, now touching his neck. Kunimitsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was a very nice sensation.

Oishi saw him relaxing under his touches and kissed his face.

"Thank you for organizing everything."

"Don't mention it. I hope we can do more of those."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yes." He turned his face around a little and looked at him gently. "I want to do things properly with you."

Shuichirou was so happy to hear his words. He kissed Kunimitsu's neck and touched his naked lean chest.

"You smell so good." He whispered, nibbling his shoulders. 

A small hint of despair hit Tezuka's heart when his hands started to slide on his stomach.

"Oishi…" he was trying to find the words to avoid that kind of contact. 

"Yes?" he whispered, one of his hands opening his towel and touching him.

Kunimitsu tensed up completely, while Oishi stroke him and nothing was happening. He took a deep breath and felt incredibly frustrated.

"Tezuka?" Shuichirou stopped after a while and sat by his side, looking at him worried.

"I'm sorry." He said, lowering his face.

"What's wrong?" he tried to look at his eyes. "Are you not feeling well or…?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated, unable to look at him. How could he explain such a thing? He couldn't get hard with him, but just on the night before he was painfully stiff thinking about Syuusuke while masturbating.

"Hey, it's okay." Shuichirou rubbed his back gently and it made him feel even more inadequate. "You said you're tense. You're probably stressed, right? There's nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to everyone."

He finally looked at him and the green eyes were so kind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't want to force you."

"You did not do such a thing. I'm sorry I can't respond properly."

"I'm not with you because of sex." He cupped his face and his thumb brushed on the tension of his jaw. "We're not machines. You're probably going to feel better once we go to the inn. With the hot baths and stuff."

Tezuka looked at him for a while before kissing him deeply. Why did he have to be so terribly gentle?

#######

 **Author's comment:** Thank you so much to all of you who are sending such kind reviews. I really appreciate your time and words to give me a feedback. 


	28. "You're already someone very important to me."

"Takumi, Haruka!" Shuichirou waved at his friends with a smile. He was at the entrance of Yoyogi Park. It was 7 p.m already and they had scheduled to meet for Eiji's festival. It would go until 10 p.m so they decided to have dinner there.

"Hi, Shuichirou." The female alpha smiled back at him. "Were you waiting for long?"

"Not at all." Shuichirou said gently. 

"I'm starving! Being here is torture, the smell is great!" Takumi said.

"Let's go then, I'm hungry as well." 

They entered the park and it was crowded. There were many different food stalls and everything was beautiful and colorful with little lights. 

They finally found Eiji after walking around for a while. He was moving quickly and was busy but there was a smile on his face while preparing the meals with Rei and they were wearing Sakurai's uniform. He didn't see them arriving since he was so busy. 

"Welcome to Sakurai, Oishi-sensei." Mika showed him a small smile. 

"Oh, good evening." he replied gently. "I'm sorry, did we meet before?"

"I'm Eiji-kun's classamate, Yagami Mika. His boss is my girlfriend. He had showed me a picture of you before." 

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you, Yagami-san." He said kindly. "These are my friends, Haruka and Takumi."

"Nice to meet you too, thank you for coming as well. I'm Yagami Mika, Eiji-kun's classmate."

"Is that so?" Haruka smiled at her. "Do you like studying with him?" 

"Yes, he's one of the best students in class." 

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm starving! What do you suggest for us, Yagami-san?" Takumi said.

"We are serving two types of udon, cold and hot. The cold udon comes with beef broth, thin slices of beef, a cooked egg and some sliced cucumbers. The hot one is fish broth with shrimp tempura and steam mushrooms. For dessert you can choose chestnut-flavored mont blanc cakes with chestnut ice cream or chilled rice cakes with sweet toasted soybean flour and sweet brown sugar syrup."

"Everything sounds delicious." Oishi smiled.

"I'd like the cold beef udon with the cake, a big udon, please!" Takumi smiled. 

"Could you bring the same for me?" Haruka said. "But the small bowl, please." 

"I want to try the fish udon and the chilled rice cakes, please." Shuichirou said. 

"Thank you so much. I will bring your orders shortly."

"Eiji-kun looks like a professional chef already." Takumi noticed.

"He's very serious towards his food." Shuichirou smiled, watching him.

"Everything must be delicious." Haruka said.

Mika got close to Eiji and whispered at him.

"Eiji-san, Oishi-sensei and your friends are here."

"Eh?!" he turned around and finally looked at them. His face blushed entirely when seeing Shuichirou. He really came! "Thank… thank you for telling me." He tried to hide it looking at the food on the pan.

Mika chuckled at his nervousness.

"Don't burn the food." She said, before leaving.

Even though his heart was beating fast, Eiji had a wide happy grin while cooking with all his might.

##################

"This is the best food I ever ate in a festival!" Takumi said, satisfied. They had finished their meal and just ended the desserts. "Haru, you definitely should talk to your parents about hiring Eiji-kun!"

"Our chef already invited him to spend some time there." She smiled. "Do you think he would go, Shuichirou?"

"He really liked it there. Maybe on his next vacation?"

"Excuse me." Mika came close again. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Absolutely!" Takumi said. "You guys are really good!"

"Yagami-san, is it possible to take some of the desert home?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I will prepare a take out for you." She answered gently.

"All the food was incredible, Yagami-san. The boss and Kikumaru-kun must be proud of themselves."

"Eiji-kun and Rei really put in a lot of work. I can only do desserts, but I was glad they turned out good." 

"Do you want to specialize in sweets?" Oishi asked.

"Yes." She showed a small smile. "Would you like to talk to Eiji-san? He's having a small break soon. I can ask him to come here."

##############

Eiji smiled at them as soon as he approached their table. He had removed his short white hat and his hair was even fluffier.

"Thank you all for coming!"

"Eiji-kun!" Takumi smiled. "What wonderful food you made! Thank you so much!"

"Did you really like it?" he smiled shyly.

"It was splendid, Kikumaru-kun." Haruka said kindly. "We really enjoyed ourselves."

"Such delicious food." Oishi smiled at him. "You're just improving more and more." 

"Thank… thank you!" he made a quick reverence. "But, my boss is really the amazing one. I only helped out a bit." 

"Aren't you tired?" Oishi asked. "You are on your feet for a long time already, right?" 

"I'm okay."

"Were you able to eat something, Kikumaru-kun?" Takumi asked. 

"Not really, I was so anxious I couldn't eat anything at lunch time and..."

"What?! You're without eating for so long? This isn't good for you." Oishi scolded him. 

"Sit down. I'm bringing you some food. What do you want to eat?" 

"It's not really necessary, Oishi-san!" he was embarrassed by his preoccupation and Haruka giggled. 

"You two look like a married couple." 

"Eh?!" the omega blushed even more. 

######### 

"Ah, so good!" Eiji said, after finishing eating. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until Shuichirou had brought him food. 

Haruka and Takumi were walking around the festival and the alpha and the omega were sitting under a tree a little far from the Sakurai stall. 

"Are your legs and feet really okay?" Shuichirou was worried. 

"Yeah, yeah, I told you I'm fine. I'm pregnant, not sick, you know." 

"I can massage your feet when you arrive home." he offered kindly. 

"There's no need!" he blushed deeply. "I'll be here until late to help organize things, it's going to be late, so you don't need to wait me up." 

"Do you want me to wait for you? I can drive you home." 

"There's a subway station right at the corner. Don't worry." 

"Of course I worry, I told you I want to take care of you." 

"I need to go now." he stood up. "There's still a lot of work to do. Go enjoy yourself a little at the festival."

"Eiji-kun, are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?"

"No, it's fine." he smiled. "You have a busy week and you are probably tired, right? You can go home." 

"Call me if you need anything." 

"Okay." he said before walking away. 

########### 

Oishi turned around in the bed, unable to sleep. He looked at his cellphone again, it was almost midnight and Eiji had not arrived home. 

Suddently he noticed the sound of a sudden and strong rain and he stood up from the bed quickly, opening the curtains. Oishi's heart raced when seeing the lighting, before the thunder echoed in the apartment. 

He called Eiji twice, with no response so he decided to try his boss. 

"Pick up, pick up!" he said to himself while Rei's cell phone rang. They had exchanged numbers the first time he was at Sakurai. 

"Oh, Oishi-sensei. Is everything all right?" 

"Natsuya-san! Sorry to bother you so late, but is Eiji-kun with you?!"

"We just finished wrapping things up. He's probably at the station waiting to go home." 

"Thank you so much!" 

It just took him a couple of minutes to change clothes and he left his apartment quickly. 

##########

"Did something happen?" Mika asked, while they were loading the car, after Rei turned off the phone. 

"The baby daddy is worried about Eiji-kun." she smiled at her girlfriend. "Probably because of the rain. He was so worried he didn't let me say Eiji-kun had his headphones on and he's okay." 

###########

Eiji was quietly sitting inside the subway station. He could see the rain falling through the glass panels. He was using his new headphones and found it incredibly how they actually worked.

" _I really can't hear anything._ " He thought to himself. One of his favorite songs was playing on his cell phone and it isolated him from all the thunder noises outside, so he couldn''t recieve any calls. It was something entirely new and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. " _I can't wait to tell Oishi-san about this. I won't be a hassle for him anymore._ "

There was a small smile on his face. He was so happy that Shuichirou actually was there for his food. 

"Did you have fun today?" Eiji put his hand over his belly, talking to his unborn child. "I hope you did." 

############

Shuichirou could feel the cold water coming down his hair to his face while he was entering the station. He started to look for Eiji.

" _He's probably hiding on a corner, scared to death!_ " the thought crossed his mind before another thunder crashed on the building. He didn't call, knowing Eiji was unable to answer the phone or talking properly when in a panic attack. "Where are you, Eiji-kun?!" 

Oishi asked himself, continuing to run. Why was that station so big?! He was about to ask for directions to one of the security guards, when he skidded when finally seeing the similar figure.

"Eiji-kun!" he screamed, seeing him sitting with his eyes closed. He was taking a quick nip, since he was so tired. " _Is he crying?!_ "

From afar, Oishi couldn't notice his headphones and that he was fine.

The blue eyes were wide in shock when feeling the weight of Oishi's arms around him, hugging him tightly. It took him a while to understand what was happening.

"O…Oishi-san?!"

"Eiji-kun, are you all right?!" he asked, cupping his face, but since Eiji was with the headphones, he couldn't hear him at all, just seeing his terrified face.

He pushed him away a little, before taking his headphones off.

"Oishi-san, what happened?! Why are you here?!"

"I came after you, of course! In the minute I saw the rain, I…" he finally noticed the headphones. "You... have them on." 

"Yeah, they are great! I really can't hear anything!" 

"Really?" he picked it up and looked at the object. "Does it really work?"

"Yes!" he grinned happily. "You won't have to worry about me anymore, I won't be a hassle for you anymore and..." 

"What are you saying?" the green eyes were extremely serious. "It's nothing like that. You're not a hassle, Eiji-kun. I worry about you because you're already someone very important to me."

The omega had no words. 

"I'm so glad you're okay." Oishi took a deep breath, before leaning on the wall and putting his hand over his chest. "I don't remember the last time I ran so much! I think my heart will stop!"

"Oishi-san, you're drenched!" he finally realized it. "Let's go home! Otherwise you'll get sick!"

"Yes, yes." He smiled gently after finally catching his breath.


	29. "Is Oishi home?"

"Here, Oishi-san." Eiji sat down on Oishi's bed with a worried expression on his face. He had a tea cup on his hand. The doctor had a strong cold because of the rain he had to endure when picking him up at the station. The first symptoms were mild and appeared the day before, but now he was not able to go work. Shuichirou had a fever and spent all day in bed.

"Thank you, Eiji-kun." His voice was hoarse and, only the movement of sitting down made his body ache entirely. He drank the warm and sweet liquid slowly. "It's so good."

"Lemon tea with honey is good for colds. My grandma always prepared it for me."

He finished drinking his tea and gave the cup to Eiji again, who placed it on the bedside table.

"Can I measure your temperature again?"

"Yes." He said before laying on the pillows again. Kikumaru picked up the ear thermometer inside a small drawer.

"Excuse me." He carefully placed it on his ear and waited until the temperature was showing. "Still 38.5. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

Before he could answer, he coughed for a while, putting his hand over his mouth.

"I'm okay. I'm already taking medicine. I'm still a doctor, you know." He showed a weak smile. "Don't worry."

"Of course I worry!" the blue eyes were so sad. "You got sick because of me!"

"I could get wet anywhere. I never have an umbrella with me. Haruka's always scolding me because of it. It was not your fault, Eiji-kun." He caressed his red hair. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow you will go to college. I will be just fine."

"I'm not going, I'm staying with you." 

"You cannot miss classes. You missed them before due to the morning sickness, right?"

"But!"

"It isn't my first cold. I survived all of them before." The green eyes were so gentle. "Please, go to bed."

"Will you call me if something happens? I will sleep with my door open."

"I promise."

"Good night, Oishi-san."

"Sleep well."

He coughed again on his pillow when Eiji left, not waiting to worry him again. He felt absolutely horrible. Looking at the clock, it was almost 9 p.m and since it was already Thursday, it was better to cancel the plans for the weekend. 

Picking up his phone near, he called Tezuka. 

"Oishi?" Kunimitsu picked up briefly. 

"Hi, Tezuka." He said gently.

"What happened to you? Why is your voice different?" he was at home, working. 

"I got a cold and now I have a little fever. I couldn't go to work and I'll have to stay home tomorrow as well."

"Is that so?" Shuichirou noticed the concern in his voice.

"But I will be fine soon. Eiji-kun is taking care of me." He smiled. "I just wanted to let you know I don't think I'll be able to go to the inn. I'm so sorry. Let me know how much it was so I can pay you back."

"There's no need. You're sick, it's not your fault. I can rearrange it. No problems." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself and get better soon." 

"I will. Good night."

"Good night." 

Kunimitsu turned off the phone and there was a frown on his face. It was the second time the omega interrupted his plans with Oishi. And what did he mean with "Eiji-kun is taking care of me"?"

"Maybe it's time I drop by and meet this omega." Kunimitsu said to himself. 

########### 

"Yo!" Takumi appeared on the door of Shuichirou's room with a smile. It was 8:30 in the morning. Oishi wasn't able to sleep well because of the cold so he was watching tv, with a cooling pad on his forehead and was surprised to see him. "Are you still alive?"

"Takumi." His voice was weak. "Why are you here?"

"He sent me a message asking about you and I said I was worried to leave you alone to go to college." Eiji appeared on the door as well.

"You shouldn't have come. I don't want to be a hassle for you."

"No hassle at all." He got closer and sat on his bed. "My office is closed today for routine pest control. So, I'm free." He smiled. "Can you give me the pleasure of your company?"

Oishi chuckled, but soon after he started to cough, putting his hand in front of his mouth.

"I prepared rice porridge with a boiled egg and some vegetables for breakfast and there are salmon for lunch already seasoned in the fridge, Takumi-san said he would cook it. There's also grated apple and lemon tea for you to drink during the day." He came close and looked at Shuichirou worried. "I already gave Takumi-san the schedule for your medicine. Don't eat it with an empty stomach, please."

"Eiji-kun…" he was so touched with his kindness. "I'm a doctor, you know."

"You're absolutely right on worrying, Eiji-kun. This guy is a very bad patient. He's also pretending he's fine and does not take care of himself properly. If it wasn't for you, he would probably be starving to death suffering alone in bed but refusing to take medicine."

"What?!" Eiji panicked.

"Takumi, don't scare him, please." Oishi smiled. "I will be fine, Eiji-kun. It's already time for you to go to class. Have a nice day and be careful on your way."

"If you need anything, just call me, okay?" he looked at Takumi. "There's plenty of cooling pads, Takumi-san, please change it at 9:30."

"Yes, sir!" he said with a smile.

"Oishi-san, I will go back home as soon as possible." He held his hand. "Please, take care of yourself."

"I will." He smiled kindly.

"Takumi-san, thank you so much!" he made a serious reverence.

"Go, kid. Otherwise you'll be late." He said gently.

They heard the door close and Takumi smiled.

"You got a good one. He really cares about you."

"He's the best." He smiled. "So, tell me about the honeymoon. How was Hawaii?"

"I will tell you later." He stood up. "You have to sleep to regain your strength. You didn't sleep well at night, right?" after so many years studying together at college, he already knew his sleep deprived expression.

"But…" Shuichirou didn't even have time to protest before Takumi made him lay down properly and fix the covers over him.

"Rest a little. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you, Takumi." He smiled at him before he left the room.

##############

"Aaaaah, I want to go home already!" Eiji complained while looking into the pan with boiling water. He was practicing to make poached eggs to do it with the teacher on Monday.

"Did something happen?" Yagami asked, using the stove next to him.

"Oishi-san is sick. I'm so worried about him!" he cracked an egg inside the pan and gently created a whirlpool with a spoon. "I shouldn't be wasting my time with these stupid eggs."

'Isn't he a doctor?" she was watching her own eggs. "He's probably capable of taking care of himself, right?"

"He's not!" Eiji said, removing the egg from the pan and placing it gently on a plate. "Even though he was feeling awful, he was still saying he was okay! Takumi-san is taking care of him while I'm here!"

"Who's Takumi-san?"

"He's Oishi-san's friend. The groom on the wedding we went to."

"Ah, I see." She removed her egg as well. "Your egg is perfect." She said, looking at it and comparing with hers. Eiji's poached egg was fluffy and brilliant with the intact yolk. Yagami's egg had a ruptured yolk when she put it on the plate. "Are you going to eat it?"

"No, I don't like eggs like this." He made a face. "You can eat it if you like."

She put a pinch of salt on it, before eating with a spoon.

"Thank you for the food." She took a bite. "So creamy and silky." The girl smiled at him. "You're good in everything, right, Kikumaru-san?"

"Not at all!" he blushed a little and smiled.

##########

"How's he?" Eiji asked, worried, as soon as he entered the apartment. Takumi was at the kitchen, finishing organizing the dishes from lunch.

"He's fine." He smiled, wanting to tranquilize him. "He ate lunch and took his medicines on time. He's taking another nap now. His fever is finally down as well."

"Did he eat the grated apple as a snack?"

"He sure did."

"Thank you so much, Takumi-san." He made a reverence.

Takumi touched his hair and Eiji looked at him surprised.

"You're such a good kid." He looked at him gently. "I'm glad Shuichirou found you."

Even though he was a little embarrassed, Eiji smiled happily.

"I have to go now, Haru's going to be home soon. Call us if something happens, okay?"

"Yes!"

Takumi waved goodbye and Eiji waved back before he left.

He took a quick peek at Shuichirou's room and smiled gently when saw him sleeping soundly. Kikumaru headed to his room, picking up some clean clothes, before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

It was almost 7 o'clock when Shuichirou woke up again, with the nice smell of food being made. He got up from bed slowly and smiled when seeing Eiji on the stove.

"Welcome back, Eiji-kun." His voice was still a little hoarse.

"Oishi-san!" he turned around happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." He looked at the pot. "It smells good."

"Are you hungry? I'm making zosui." He removed the lid for a moment to show it to him. There was a rich vegetable stock with rice, thin slices of meat, mushrooms and some diverse vegetables. It was a popular food for colds. "It will be done in a minute."

"Thank you, Eiji-kun. I'm going to take a quick shower."

"No problem. I will set the table while you are there."

When Oishi returned, they had dinner, talked about his day at college and the young doctor returned to bed while Eiji was taking care of things in the kitchen. He was going to keep Shuichirou company in his room as soon as he was finished with the dishes.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and he wondered if it was Haruka and Takumi to visit their friend. The blue eyes were surprised when seeing the tall and handsome young man in front of him. He was wearing an expensive black suit and he had a very stern expression, although he was a little surprised on seeing Eiji answering the door.

"Good evening." His voice was so deep, Kikumaru thought. "Is Oishi home?"


	30. "You're nothing but a mistake in his life."

"Tezuka!" Oishi appeared in the living room, the green eyes wide in absolute shock. He was about to lay down on his bed when hear the bell ringing and his voice. "What…. Why….?" He couldn't finish his question.

"You said you were sick." He said, calmly. On his hand there was a small plastic bag and he showed it to him. "I came to see you. I also brought sports drinks. Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure!" he got closer to them while Tezuka removed his shoes. "Eiji-kun, do you remember Tezuka, right? From the hotel." 

"Yes." Kikumaru said, politely. "Nice to meet you, Tezuka-san." 

"Likewise." there was no change on his stern expression. 

"Come to my room so we can talk." Shuichirou said.

"Okay."

Eiji stood there looking at them while they went to Oishi's room. 

"Sorry for the mess." Shuichirou said, closing the door, after Tezuka entered his bedroom. There was some medication on the bed side table. "And for my clothes as well." He was still using his pajamas, dark blue pants with a striped white and blue buttoned shirt. It was fortunate that Takumi had changed his bedsheets for clean ones in the afternoon. He could feel his heart beating fast and he could feel his blushing face burning.

Without any warning, Kunimitsu was in front of him and leaned his forehead against his, looking deep inside his eyes.

"Your face is red. Are you feverish?"

"No, not at all! I'm feeling much better now." he averted his eyes. "I'm just… a little nervous you're here."

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you? I just wanted to check on you, so…"

"You're not bothering me! I'm… I'm glad you're here." He was finally able to show him a small smile.

He sat down on the bed and Tezuka did the same after putting the bag on the bed side table.

"So, tell me how you got sick."

"That heavy rain on Saturday night." 

"What were you doing under such rain?" 

"I went to pick up Eiji-kun on the station after the festival finished. He has post traumatic disorder and his anxiety attacks are related to storms, so I didn't want to leave him alone. I already saw it two times and it's really serious. He's even on therapy to deal with it as well."

"I see." 

"I'm sorry I can't go to the inn." He touched his hand.

"It's okay. Don't apologize."

"So, tell me about you. How was your week?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I missed our dinner times." he touched Shuichirou's face and looked seriously at him. "And I hope we can have some alone time soon." 

"I'd love to." Shuichirou smiled.

Suddenly the alarm on Oishi's phone started to ring and he picked up the object, silencing it.

"Don't you have to pick up the call?"

"It's not a call; it's a reminder for one of my cold medicine."

"Ah, I see. I should go, then, so…" he was about to stand up when the young doctor held his hand, making him stop.

"Would you stay a little more, please?" the green eyes were gentle. "I'll be sleepy in a while, but can you stay with me until then?"

"Okay." He stood up and removed his jacket and necktie, returning to his bed. He watched when Oishi picked up one of his energy drinks and took it with a small pill.

He laid down on the farthest part of the bed.

"I don't want you to get sick."

Tezuka looked at him for a moment, before laying by his side.

"I never get sick." He said and Shuichirou smiled, leaning on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being here."

"Don't mention it." He said, before turning on the tv and they started to watch some documentaries.

##########

Tezuka took a last look on Shuichirou's asleep face before leaving his room and closing the door silently. Almost an hour had passed by. His attention was drawn to Eiji, who was at the kitchen, preparing some of the food for the next day. He was cutting some chard when Kunimitsu got close.

"He's fallen asleep."

"Ah!" his deep voice startled Eiji and he turned around with a nervous smile. "Tezuka-san… I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Since the rape he hated being surprised by alphas. 

"It's okay." He observed him and the dark eyes narrowed a little in annoyance.

"Would you like something to drink? Maybe some tea?"

Eiji noticed he was carrying his jacket and necktie on his arm. Why did he take them off? he asked himself.

"Tea is good."

"Please, sit down, it's going to be done in a minute."

He continued to observe Eiji while he was preparing things. So that was the person responsible for Oishi leaving his place in such a hurry and getting sick? He looked so… ordinary. How could Oishi be so attached to a mere omega? They were not even bonded to each other. 

Eiji returned with a tea cup and placed it in front of him.

"It's lemon tea. Would you like some sugar with it?"

"It's fine." He took a sip. "You can sit down." his invitation sounded like a command with his deep voice and Eiji obeyed.

"Ah..." he was nervous with his serious expression. "Do you and Oishi-san know each other for a long time?"

"Yes. Since middle school."

"Really? How was Oishi-san back then?"

Tezuka was annoyed with his question. Why would he want to know that?

"The same. He had always been hard working and caring towards people." He took another sip. "But to be so gentle can be a problem sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Once he got his wrist injured helping a pregnant lady from falling. He had to stay with a cast for a few weeks. It was a real hassle, but he never complained."

"It sounds like Oishi-san." He showed a small smile.

"Don't you think you're being the same? A hassle to him?" he placed the cup down and looked at him seriously, even though his voice remained absolutely calm.

"What?" he was truly confused.

"He told me how he got sick. And how your condition is troubling him." The dark eyes narrowed. "He was absolutely carefree before you showed up in his life claiming you're pregnant with his child. Do you even have a DNA test to prove such a thing?"

"I… I…" the way Tezuka looked at him made Kikumaru's blood froze inside his veins. "Oishi-san...never asked for such a thing." 

"You knew him for some time from the hotel. You knew about his financial condition and the fact he's an alpha. Don't you think it is a terrible luck he was the one around when you had your heat?"

"It was not my fault." he looked at him terrified. "It was completely out of the blue and..."

"Even though you said you don't want this child, here you are taking advantage of his kindness and living in his place." he took a long sip from his tea. "He's only taking care of you because he felt guilty. Now he even got sick because of you. He's missing work because of you."

"I'm…I'm sorry." He lowered his head and Kunimitsu noticed his shoulders were trembling and he was making a great effort not to cry. 

"You're in college, right? You're an adult already. You should be able to deal with your own problems without bothering other people." He stood up and looked down at Eiji. "Oishi's too kind and he probably will never demand a DNA test from you and he's already attached to the child you are carrying, but doesn't need to worry about such a high-maintenance omega he's not even bonded to. You're nothing but a mistake in his life. So, please, put a distance between you two and leave as soon as you give birth." 

Eiji heard Tezuka's steps towards the door before he left. His heart was racing painfully inside of his chest and he felt the air missing. He saw when big tears started to fall and one of his shaking hands stopped over his belly.

One of his biggest fears was being a trouble to Oishi. He was already feeling awful for his cold and trying his best to make it up to him, but Kunimitsu's words hit his chest like daggers and he felt extremely worthless. 


	31. "Touch me more, Kunimitsu."

The green eyes opened slowly and it took Shuichirou a while to sit down on his bed. He looked through the windows and it was a beautiful Saturday morning outside. He was feeling much better.  
  
Getting up from the bed and leaving his room, he was a little surprised on seeing his breakfast already set on the table. There was a small note from Eiji, "I will spend these next days with my boss to make up for the classes I miss, so I won't be around the house. Lunch and dinner are in the fridge. I will come back to clean and cook for you. The clothes are already washed and outside. Please, take care of yourself."  
  
"That's sudden." He said to himself, looking at the clean clothes drying out on the sun and moving slowly with the gentle breeze.  
  
########  
  
"You want a DNA test?" Takashi asked Eiji, surprised. After he left Oishi's home he went to the hospital and luckily she was on call on that weekend. He waited for half and hour until she was able to see him.  
  
"Yes, please." she noticed the sadness on the blue eyes. "I need to prove this child is Oishi-san's."  
  
"Eiji-kun, I don't know much about Oishi-san, but something tells me he was not the one to ask you to do this. He's a doctor, so he would tell you that it's necessary to get a sample from the possible father's DNA as well, so I would need his blood."  
  
"I can't do it without him?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no."  
  
He lowered his head and put his hands on his face.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"Could you tell me what's going on? You look very worried." she asked gently.  
  
Kikumaru took a deep breath.  
  
"Oishi-san is dating someone. I met him this week and he said... he accused me of being lying to Oishi-san since I don't have a DNA test to prove this child is really his. He said I was using him." his voice trembled and he was making a great effort not to cry while remembering Tezyuka's cold words.  
  
"Did you talk to Oishi-san about it?"  
  
"I can't. He seems to really like that person. I don't want to give him any more problems or bother him more than I already am." he smiled sadly. "After the baby is born I'm going to leave so... I have no importance."  
  
"Eiji-kun, you and Oishi-sensei are doing your best in an unusual situation. The arrangements you two decide for this child to be okay and this pregnancy to work out are yours and yours alone." she said, seriously but in a kind way. "If something is bothering you, if someone is threatening you, you really should discuss it with Oishi-san. He's the only one who has the right to ask for a DNA test or to complain about the situation. No one else can do that."  
  
"I told Oishi-san that I would be away from home for a while and gave him some excuse. I'm going to spend some time in my old apartment. If I stay around him I will probably cry all the time."  
  
"Try to see him at least once a day. If you stay too long without his smell, you will suffer from separation syndrome again."  
  
"Okay." he stood up from the chair. "Thank you so much for the help, Sensei. I will see you in the 5th month check up."  
  
"See you, Eiji-kun."  
  
#########  
  
"Good evening, Fuji-san." Mika showed him a small smile when he entered Sakurai. It was still early and the place was not crowded yet. Eiji and Rei were at the kitchen preparing the food. 

"Hello, Mika-san." he smiled back. "Is my spot available?" 

"Yes. What can I get you for starters?"

"A cup of whisky and some grilled meat, please."

"I will be right there."

Fuji was already sitting, drinking and eating when Tezuka appeared at the door of the private booth. 

He was surprised for a moment, but soon there was a sly smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." He said, before he sat across from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he picked up the drink from his hands and finished the whisky in one big gulp. "I came to talk to you."

"Is that so? How about your lover? Weekends are made for having sex, you know?" 

He was about to eat another piece of meat when Kunimitsu's hand grabbed his wrist tightly and the dark eyes were hard over his.

"You did something to me."

"Hm?" he was really confused. "You'll need to be more specific." He smiled, releasing himself. "I did many things to you during the years."

"This is not a joke." There was a deep frown on his forehead.

"Why are you acting like I own you something? If I remember correctly I was the one left frustrated the last time we saw each other. And now you show up with this attitude. What do you want?"

"You had sex with a lot of people."

"Did you come to call me a whore?"

"Did you ever… were you ever unable to…?" he couldn't find the proper words. Even thought he hated the situation, Fuji was the person who better knew him sexually and Tezuka knew he would have no restrictions on discussing the topic.

Syuusuke looked at him suspiciously for a moment, before the blue eyes were wide in surprise. His laugh echoed on the hallways and Kunimitsu got even more upset.

"I can't believe it! The all mighty Tezuka can't get up!"

"Be silent." he asked, with clenched teeth, before closing the sliding doors of the small room they were inn.

"Is this for real? So, you think I broke you or something?"

"Tell me how to fix it. Please."

"Or what? Is your lover going to leave you?" he leaned forward, wanting to tease him more.

"No. He's understanding about the situation, but I don't want this to continue."

"He must be a hell of a guy. I would surely dump your ass."

"This is a waste of time." Kunimisu thought to himself, but when he was about to stand up and leave, he felt Fuji's foot on his crouch and looked at him surprised.

"How long is this happening?" he asked, seriously.

"Since that night when… you…"

"I see." His toes continued to rub him. "Are you guilty by any chance? About what we did."

"I did nothing to you. You were the one who…"

"I didn't force you, Kunimitsu. You could push me away at any time. But you liked it, right? Why don't you admit it?"

"I…" the massage became harder and he took a deep breath.

"Did you ever think about it?" he whispered, looking at him. "Do you ever think about me?"

"I don't." he lied, but his body was honest and, without even noticed, he was hard inside his pants.

"It seems you're just fine." He smiled, satisfied, continuing to rub it.

"It's enough, stop it." He grabbed his leg under the table.

"Isn't it going to be painful for you, leaving it like this?" the blue eyes narrowed. "Come to my place. I will take care of it for you."

###############

Tezuka closed his eyes and took a deep breath, raising his head to breathe better. They were on Fuji's apartment, on the sofa. He was sitting while Syuusuke's knees were on the floor while sucking him. 

It was much better than before. Kunimitsu could feel the scalding pleasure deep inside his body. How could someone's tongue be so skilled? Or maybe, it was him who was addicted to Fuji's mouth.

His fingers moved slowly while his lips were around him and it was too much! Fuji noticed his skin trembling and he was already on the edge, when he stopped and climbed on Tezuka's lap. He tried to kiss him, but he averted his face.

"I can't."

"Aren't you stubborn?" he chuckled, before removing his clothes. Tezuka noticed he was hard just from sucking him. "Could you just help me out, then? Please."

Kunimitsu's large hand was around both of their hardness, rubbing them together. His free hand caressed Syuusuke's lean torso and his skin was burning.

He looked at Fuji for a moment. The sweaty bangs glued on his forehead, his flush face, the closed eyes, the narrow body. He was so beautiful, he thought, while being touched by him and he felt proud on making him melt in pleasure.

"Touch me more, Kunimitsu." He whispered on his ear and even though his voice was demanding, it was still very gentle.

Kunimitsu licked two of his fingers, before entering him, making Fuji's body tremble completely. Syuusuke grabbed the alpha's shirt with all his might when Tezuka started to suck his nipples, trying to deal with that amazing sensation of finally being touched by him again.


	32. "I like to sleep by your side."

Tezuka looked at Fuji. He was laying on the sofa, his eyes closed and the damp light bangs of sweat glued on his forehead. There was a small satisfied smile on his face and his chest was moving rapidly due to the burst of desire. His lower abdomen was covered with his semen mixed with Kunimitsu's.  
  
The alpha looked up and took a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing as well. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to oxygenate his brain. Just rubbing his penis on Syuusuke, hearing his moans and tasting his sweat chest made his legs weak.  
  
"I need a bath." he finally was able to speak and looked at him with heavy eyes. "Want to join me?"  
  
A sudden panic hit Tezuka and he stood up, quickly cleaning the remains of their desire's from his stomach before closing his pants.  
  
"I need to go."  
  
"What?" Syuusuke sat down. "Why?"  
  
"I cannot do this. I have someone."  
  
"You're unbelievable." there was a deep frown on his face. "Do you really think you're being faithful?! You just had your dick rubbing on mine and your fingers inside my ass! You cannot even get it up with the person you are with!"  
  
"It was a mistake. Every time you're near me, I..."  
  
"You what?!" he stood up and looked at him angrily. "You don't want to be together but you're more than willing to accept me when I make you feel good! What the fuck do you want, Kunimitsu?!"  
  
"I'm sorry." it was all he was able to say before leaving in a hurry.  
  
###########  
  
Oishi woke up with the vibration of his cellphone near him and it took his brain a while to be able to make a move.  
  
"Hello?" he answered the call with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Sorry for calling so late. Are you home?" he recognized the deep voice immediately and sat down, surprised.  
  
"Tezuka?!" the doctor looked at the alarm clock and it was almost miednight. "Is everything okay?! Where are you?!"  
  
"I'm at your door."  
  
Shuichirou ran to the entranced and opened the door suddenly. 

"Good evening." Kunimitsu said calmly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Oishi closed the door after he entered. "Did something happen?"

"I was working until late." when it became so easy for him to lie like that? He came straight from Syuusuke's home. "I just wanted to check on you. Are you feeling better from your cold?" 

"Yeah, I'm much better, thank you for worrying." Shuichirou smiled. 

Kunimitsu came close and hugged him tightly, surprising the doctor. 

"I'm glad." 

"Hey, Tezuka..." he caressed his hair. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just... needed to see you." his chest was hurting with guilt. 

Oishi cupped his face and looked at him gently. 

"Do you want to spend the night? Eiji-kun is probably only coming back in the morning, he's at work." 

"Okay." he said before kissing him. "Can I borrow your shower?" 

"Sure. There are clean towels and I can arrange one of my pajama pants, although I think it's going to be a little short." 

"No problem." 

######### 

When Tezuka returned to his bedroom, Oishi was on the bed, waiting for him. There was only one small lamp lit on the bedside table. Kunimitsu removed his glasses and put it in there before he laid by Shuichirou's side and hugged him. 

"Thank you for letting me stay." 

"Don't worry." he smiled. "I'm always spending the night at your place."

He closed his eyes. 

"I like to sleep by your side." 

"I like it too." the other alpha said before hugging him back. 

############ 

Eiji turned around inside his futon. It was 4 in the morning and he had arrived from Sakurai an hour ago. He had sent Oishi a message he would return in the morning. The alpha said he could pick him up at his job, but Kikumaru refused. He would probably start crying if he saw him. The stupid hormones together with his stress over Tezuka's words was too much for him to handle at the moment.

He arrived home, took a shower and changed into his pajamas that he had brought on his backpabg. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. His body felt sluggish and bothered. The baby had kicked all day long, like protesting his distance from its father. How many hours has it been since he last felt Oishi's scent?

Eiji moved his hand and took a clean t-shirt from his bag. He had collected it from the washing machine in the morning and it was together with the doctor's clothes. Hesitantly he picked the shirt and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply. Ah, there it was. Fantly, but it was definitely the alpha's smell and his entire body relaxed almost immediately.

"This is so irritating." he said to himself, hating to feel so good with such a thing. "How long am I going to be bound to this?"

Without realizing, the memories of the night of his heat returned to his mind and Eiji had goosebumps all over his body remembering the alpha's touches on his skin and the way he fuck him merciless. He was painfully hard in mere seconds.

He laid down on his side and in an instinctive movement his hand went inside his pajama pants and he started to touch himself. The eyes were closed and he remembered how Oishi's large hands possessively touched his body before being deep inside of him.

"What...is this?" Eiji asked himself, not understanding that sudden need and desire. He pressed the cloth on his face, wanting to feel more of Oishi's scent and he became even more painful and throbbing.

The omega came in his hand, feeling a mix of relief and embarrassment for such an act, but he was finally able to sleep just a few moments after.


	33. "Don't hold back. I want to hear your voice."

Oishi woke up when hearing the familiar sound of Eiji in the kitchen. There was a small smile on his face while looking at Kunimitsu sleeping peacefully in front of him. He got up and left the room silently. It was almost 8 o'clock already. 

"Eiji-kun, good morning." he said gently coming near the omega in the kitchen. He was cutting some vegetables. "Are you okay?" 

"Good morning." he replied without looking at him, trying his best to hide his embarrassment due to what happened the night before. He had woken up at 6 and jogged to Oishi's place. "I'm fine. Breakfast will be done soon."

"Can I ask you a favor? Tezuka is here, he spent the night. Could you prepare some breakfast for him as well?"

Kikumaru could feel his blood freeze inside his veins and he forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

"Sure." It was the only word he was able to say. 

"Thank you so much. Don't worry about us, you can have your breakfast in advance, I'm going to wait until he wakes up."

He just moved his head silently before the doctor left. He saw his hands trembling while he started to prepare the food. Why the hell was that guy there again?! Eiji couldn't even leave, he was so tired, he needed to rest and he also needed Oishi's scent for at least a couple of hours before going to his apartment again. 

######### 

Tezuka moved in bed a little before waking up. Oishi was sitting by his side, reading a small book and smiled at him. 

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, caressing his hair. 

"Yes." he laid on his back and looked at the ceiling. 

"You can take it easy. Eiji-kun made breakfast for us, but we don't have to get up yet and..." 

Shuichirou's words stopped when the other alpha kissed him deeply. Just hearing the name of the omega made him irritated. He brought the doctor to his lap without breaking the kiss and removed his pajama shirt. 

"Te...Tezuka...wait..." he tried to speak between kisses but it only got his attention when pushing him away a little. "Wait, please." 

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing his neck. 

"We can't do it." he whispered, embarrassed. "Eiji-kun is outside, so..." 

Kunimitsu touched one of Oishi's hands and put it over his erection that was fully visible on the light pants and it surprised the doctor a little. 

"Weren't you worried about me?" the dark eyes looked straight at the green ones. "See? I'm fine."

"But..." 

The taller alpha was impatient. Why was he carrying about that omega so much? He held Shuichirou's wrists, gently but firmly, and made him lay down, before kissing him again, this time slowly but still very hungrily. His hardness rubbed on Oishi's and he whispered in his ear. 

"It's been too long. I want you." 

It was the first time, in all those years they were together that Kunimitsu said such words and it hit Oishi's heart like an arrow, making him weak. 

He kissed Tezuka and looked into his dark eyes. 

"I want you too." 

There was a satisfied expression on Kunimitsu's face before he kissed Oishi again.

#########

The young doctor's fingers pressed the pillows tightly, his jaw clenched trying to deal with two of Tezuka's fingers inside of him while he sucked his balls and his other hand, wet and slick with lubricant, was masturbating him. He was trying his best to stay quiet but It was too much and Oishi was already on edge. 

He was laying on his side and a sudden wave of pleasure hit him before he spilled himself on Kunimitsu's fingers. He was still breathing heavily when the other alpha dressed his stiffness with the condom and applied some lotion on him. 

Tezuka held his hips while entering him and didn't even gave Shuichirou the time to breath properly before starting to thrust vigorous inside of him. 

He turned his face to the pillow trying to muffle his moans in response to the intense pleasure Tezuka was making him feel. Kunimitsu placed one of his legs on his shoulders, opening him more to his actions. 

"It's too intense!" he thought, biting his lips. "Was he missing me that much?"

"Tezuka!" he was breathless. "Slow... down... it's... too much..."

He felt Tezuka's body over his, before he nibbled his shoulder, his cheek against his.

"Don't hold back." He whispered seriously. "I want to hear your voice."

His thrusts became stronger before he placed Shuichirou on fours and he was unable to be quiet anymore. Kunimitsu had a small satisfied smile on his face while his mouth and tongue swept over his sweaty back. 

######## 

Eiji was on the balcony hanging the washed clothes from the week outside. He was doing the chores as fast as possible so he could leave the apartment without seeing Tezuka. Suddenly, Oishi's voice reached him and Kikumaru didn't have to be a genius to understand what was happening on the other side of his bedroom's door. 

His heart started to race and he felt disgusted. Finishing to put the clothes to dry, he ran to his room and locked himself there, laying on his bed and hugging his pillow tightly. Why was his chest hurting so much?! 

############ 

"Eiji-kun?' he knocked on his bedroom's door. It was almost lunch time. Tezuka was already gone after they had breakfast together on his room. At first Oishi was glad the omega was on his room, so he probably didn't hear anything, but after a couple of hours he was worried. Maybe he was studying and lost track of the time? "Eiji-kun, can I come?" 

Kikumaru was deep asleep. He had his headphones on. Shuichirou smiled and wondered how tired he must be to sleep at such hours. He sat on his bed and was about to remove his phones so he could sleep more confortable when the blue eyes opened suddenly and Eiji sat down, vomiting on the floor. 

"Eiji-kun!" Shuichirou looked at him worried, but before he could do anything, Kikumaru looked at him with a painful expression, putting his arms around his stomach. It was hurting so much! 

"Oishi-san... you... your smell..." he was about to vomit again. "It's...awful!"


	34. "This stupid body making me have such weird reactions all the time! I hate this!"

Oishi thoroughly rubbed the sponge with soap on his body for the third time. He was already under the shower for almost half an hour. 

After Tezuka left, he took a quick shower and changed the sheets of his bed that were sweaty from the vigorous sex they share. He was going to wash them later when Eiji left to work. 

Kikumaru vomited one more time before he understood what was happening and ran to the shower to erase the traces of Tezuka's smell on him. 

He looked at himself in the mirror while drying his hair. He was already using new pajamas. The young doctor took a deep breath, he felt embarrassed, guilty and was very worried about Eiji and their child. 

When he left the bedroom, there was a big lump on the sofa, made with his washed clothes. Eiji was under the pile and he was surprised. He sat down by his side and put his hand over it. 

"Eiji-kun? Are you okay? What are you doing?" 

"I know it's strange!" he shouted, upsetly. "But, it was the only way to make the nausea go away!" 

"Oh, I see." 

"This stupid body making me have such weird reactions all the time! I hate this!" 

"I'm sorry." Shuichirou's chest was tight. "But you're not weird. I'm the one who has to apologize for making you feel sick. I never imagined that... hanging out with Tezuka would have such an effect." it was a good thing the omega couldn't see him. His face was taken by pure embarrassment. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I've cleaned the room already. I'm sorry I made a mess." 

"Don't apologize." he rubbed the lump. "And you shouldn't have to worry about it. I was going to do it." 

"I'm so tired. I just wanted to sleep before going to work." his voice was weak and sad and Oishi felt horrible. "But now this child doesn't stop kicking and I can't even rest properly!" 

"Eiji-kun, can you let me speak with him, please?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"The doctor said your body misses me because of the baby, right? That my scent calms down both of you. So... just let me try talking to him." 

It took a while for Eiji to agree. He emerged from the pile of Oishi's clothes and he was blushing. 

"You and your strange ideas." he complained, averting his eyes before standing up, being in front of the alpha. 

Shuichirou placed his hands over his belly with a small smile. 

"Hey, little one. It's your father. I'm sorry I stressed you out with a different smell. I'm going to be very careful from now on, okay?" he felt the baby's strong kicks. "Can you forgive me?" 

Eiji crossed his arms, impatiently. 

"I'm here with your dad, okay? So you don't have to kick him so much." he closed his eyes and placed his forehead on the bump, surprising Kikumaru. "Everything is okay. I'm here with you. You can rest now so your dad can rest too. Please." 

"It... stopped." the omega said and Shuichirou looked at him with a smile. 

"Unborn babies can identifiy their parents's voice. He probably recognizes your voice as well." 

"I'm going to organize your clothes. I'm sorry I took them, so..." Oishi grabbed his hand gently, making him stop. 

"Don't worry about it. Go lay down, you're tired, right?"

"But I didn't even prepared lunch yet and..."

"I'm going to order something for us." he said gently. "It's okay." 

'But that's my job." he removed his hand. 

"It's okay." he insisted. "I will call you when food arrives. Go rest a little." 

"Can I..." he blushed a little. "Can I take one of your sheets? I... I still..."

"Sure. After lunch I will lay down with you a bit, is that okay?

"Okay." he was too tired to argue. "You... don't smell weird anymore." 

"I'm glad." he smiled kindly. 


	35. "Ah, baby... do you have any idea of how lucky you are?"

"Hey." Oishi rubbed his face, getting close to Eiji in the kitchen. It was almost 5 a.m and it was still dark. The omega was finishing preparing something on the stove. "Cooking at such a time?"

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" he was already bathed and with his pajamas. "I came from work and got hungry all of the sudden."

"No, the smell of food did. What are you preparing?"

" _Omurice._ " he showed him the fluffy omelet in the frying pan. "It's been a while since I ate this. My grandmother used to do it for me."

"Maybe you're finally having the pregnancy cravings." he smiled, still sleepy.

"You think?" he looked displeased. "Great, like I hadn't enough things to be bothered about so far."

Shuichirou chuckled.

"You can go back to sleep, Oishi-san."

"No, it's okay. I want to know how was work. Were you feeling better after spending the afternoon with me?"

Eiji blushed while preparing his dish with the rice. He had finally given in and spent the afternoon sleeping by Oishi's side.

"Ye...yeah. I was just fine. I'm sorry for bothering you with such a thing."

"I really don't mind helping you out." Eiji went to sit on the table and offered him a spoon after Shuichirou sat across from him. 

"Here. Do you want some?"

"Oh, I'll accept it. Since it's Sunday we can have a late breakfast." he smiled. "It's the most beautiful _omurice_ I've ever seen. Thank you for the food." the young doctor ate a full spoon of the omelet and rice and his green eyes sparkled. "This is amazing, Eiji-kun! Isn't this baby lucky for having such a talented dad?"

"I hope he doesn't make me eat anything weird." he looked at his belly after eating another spoonful. "Do you hear me?"

"It's good to have you around the house again." he said gently. "I was starting to think I did something wrong and upset you, since you were spending so many hours away. 

"It's nothing like that." he ate. "Don't worry."

"Listen, I'm going to spend the night out next Saturday and I will come back only after lunch on Sunday. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry. Especially now I know your clothes can do the trick with the smell thing." he ate again. "Actually, I was thinking of taking a quick trip to Kyoto as well."

"What are you doing there?"

"Visiting my grandmother's grave. It's going to be the second anniversary of her death. I want to put some flowers."

"Oh, I see." Eiji noticed a hint of sadness on his face. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'm used to it." he shrugged.

"What kind of person was your grandmother, Eiji-kun?"

"She was very kind." there was a small smile on his face. "Even though she was all alone and lost her daughter and son-in-law, she was brave enough to raise me, an omega child nonetheless. At my parent's funeral I heard the relatives saying she should put me in an orphanage and I would only bring her trouble, but she was always nothing but kind towards me. That's why I couldn't give her any worries."

"Was she the one who taught you how to cook?"

"Her food was the best. Her family used to have a small restaurant back in her city. She moved to Kyoto after getting married to my grandfather. My mom was a beta like them, but my father was an omega." he took a deep breath. "It's a pity we cannot choose our parents, right?" one of his hands was over his belly. "I just wish this one can be an alpha like you. He's life will be much easier."

"Eiji-kun, you have a wrong idea about alphas. Our lives are not free of hassles."

"But you don't have to worry about heats, getting raped and getting pregnant out of the blue." he said seriously.

"Everyone in my family are alphas. I don't have any kind of contact with them." he ate slowly. "Since I'm the older son, my father had big expectations for me. When I started to date Haruka they really pressured us to get married. We broke up and he tried to set me up with alpha women, but when I refused my father just cut ties with me and forbade my mother to contact me as well."

Eiji was so surprised he didn't know what to say.

"Regarding family, I'm all alone, just like you, Eiji-kun." he looked at him. "I know I don't have to worry about some things you do, but I also have things that hurt me."

"I'm sorry, I... I had no idea." he was sincere.

Shuichirou's hand was over his and he looked at him kindly.

"I know this child wasn't on your plans, but I have no words to describe how happy I'm for this baby and how grateful I'm to you for making it possible for me to be a father and to have a family again."

Kikumaru felt his heart tight.

" _Ah, baby... do you have any idea of how lucky you are?_ " he asked his unborn child, before gently pushing the omurice plate, with a last piece, towards the alpha.

"Here, you can finish." he averted his eyes and his cheeks were flushed.

"Oh, really?! Thank you so much!"

There was a small smile on Eiji's face while watching him eat and the lights of a new day started to break the dark skies and enter the apartment, showering the both of them with golden tones.

######## 

"Kunimitsu." Syuusuke was surprised to see him. It was already late at night and he was at the law office when he met him in the hallways. He had a box on his hands.

"I'm bringing some documents since we're coming back next week." he noticed Fuji was uncomfortable. 

"I... I'm sorry for what happened last time we saw each other. I just wanted to tease you and things were out of control."

"Do not apologize. You were right." his words surprised the beta. "If I was actually satisfied in my current relationship, I wouldn't do it." 

"So why are you still with him?" 

"Because I cannot be with you." the dark eyes were extremely sincere. "And I'm a coward that's accepting everything that person wants to offer me, because it's easy." 

"Kunimitsu..." he had never seen him so vulnerable and sincere. "We can be together, I..."

"I can't. I won't hurt that person. He doesn't deserve it. I want to treat him right. I hope that these stubborn feelings I have for you can go away someday." 

"I see." Fuji lowered his head.

"Goodbye, Syuusuke." it was the last thing he said before going to his office. 


	36. "We should live together."

"Thank you for the food." Oishi smiled when Tezuka put the plate in front of him. It was Tuesday night and they were having dinner together at the lawyer's place. "I was surprised when you invited me over, since we're already going to the inn this weekend."

"I just wanted to see you and cook for you." he said before sitting across from him. "It's been a while since the last time I did it."

He had prepared pasta with pesto sauce and grilled shrimps.

"It smells very good." he took a first bite. "And it's delicious too!"

"I'm glad." he said before starting to eat as well.

"Listen..." Shuichirou talked again after eating some more. "I will not be so available once September starts."

"Why is that?"

"Well, the baby will be born early December, so I need to organize things. Eiji-kun will have his 5-month check up next week." he smiled. "I need to find a bigger place, buy things for the nursery too."

"Ah, that's right." he drank some of the white wine on his glass. "So, tell me how is this going to work? You have a full time job."

"I will manage somehow. I have a lot of unused vacations that can give me at least six months away. After that I can hire a nanny, until the baby is old enough for daycare."

"When is the omega going to leave your place?"

"He said just after the birth, but since he's going through a c-section, I will ask him to spend at least the recovery period in my place as well. I don't want him walking around with a belly full of stitches."

"I see."

"And speaking of the baby, we..." he was a little shy. "We cannot have sex at my place anymore."

"Why not?"

"Your smell on me made Eiji-kun sick. Actually it's not about him, the baby reacted to it, but since he's inside Eiji-kun, it made him very nauseated. He doesn't understand the smell of another alpha, so..."

"Having an omega around is really a hassle." he said, before eating some more.

"Do not say such a thing." there was a slight frown on his face. "It's not Eiji-kun's fault. He's juggling college, two jobs and a pregnancy at the same time. I'm a proper adult and even though I have money on my favor and I'm already scheduling things, it really worries me sometimes, when I think of being alone in the house with a newborn, so..."

"We should live together." He said calmly.

"What?! What are you talking about?! This is so sudden!"

"We've known each other since we were in middle school." He continued with his stoic expression, like he was presenting information for a case. "We have comfortable incomes and you said you don't want to be alone. We can also send Kikumaru-sun to a health facility so he can recover properly from surgery. He's going to leave anyway, right? You won't need to take care of him and it will be easier that way."

"Tezuka…"

"What do you say? I think the time is right."

Oishi could hear his heart beating on his ears. He knew Kunimitsu was a straightforward and pragmatic person, but didn't that kind of subject need something else? Sex was the thing that primarily bonded them together. Even now, Tezuka never spoke of his feelings towards him.

Shuichirou had given up on so many things on their messy relationship, but he simply couldn't take such an important step to someone that never even said properly he liked him. Even though he was hopelessly attached, he couldn't do it without an "I love you.", especially with his child in the middle of everything.

"Tezuka... before the year ends I will be a father. I will have a tiny human being at home, crying at the oddest times. Not to mention, feeding times, diapers and stuff. Do you... even like children?"

"I have nothing against them. With my income as well you can hire a living-in nanny. You won't have to worry about such things." he ate a shrimp and Oishi was a little bothered with his lack of emotions while talking about his child. 

"I don't want to leave my child with a nanny all the time. I want to take care of him as much as I can." he took a deep breath. "I can't think about us living together right now. Having a baby around is hard even for long marriages. What if you change your mind later? You and Fuji-san broke up after so long, so…"

"You and him are different situations." He was upset by the mention of Syuusuke but was able to disguise it. "We're in a proper relationship. I'm not immature to propose such a thing without being serious about it." _Why is it so difficult for you to consider living with me, but you invited a complete stranger to do it?_ , he thought to himself, annoyed by his rejection.

"I understand." Shuichirou looked at him gently. "But, please, give me some time to wrap my mind around it?"

"Be at ease." He continued to eat. "When you feel ready, let's discuss it again then."

"Thank you." Oishi smiled and returned to eat as well.

#################

Eiji burried his face on the pillow, trying to hide his lustful moans. He was masturbating on his bed. He had arrived from college, took a shower, prepared dinner and ate by himself since Oishi said he was going to be late and was going to eat out. 

He laid down for a minute, since his legs were hurting but suddenly he was stricken by a sudden desire. 

Lately he was always waking up with a painful erection every day. He had researched about it and the articles said sexual need could increase from the 5th to the 6th month of pregnancy and he cursed his body one more time. 

He was so clumsy on such things. Kikumaru never had the habit of touching himself, not even in his teenage years and now he was throbbing and leaking on his hand, while trying to deal with that annoying need. His head was once filled with the memory of his heat night and his skin was tingling with the memories of Shuichirou's thickness hitting deep inside of him. 

The omega came hard on his fingers and he was breathing deeply and slow. His chest was heavy with a mixture of relief and shame. Why were those moments still inundating his mind?! 


	37. "It's a pity I was not able to make him leave your home."

"There it is." Yume smiled when the baby's image appeared on the screen of the ultrasound. "It's sucking its thumb."  
  
"Ah, so cute!' Oishi smiled happily.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Eiji asked, while laying on the examination bed.  
  
"Yes." she turned on the sound and the heartbeats could be heard. "Good size, good heartbeats."  
  
"He's the size of a grapefruit now." Shuichirou said.  
  
"He?" Takashi asked.  
  
"He thinks it's a boy." Eiji said.  
  
"Is that so?" she asked, still observing the baby on the monitor. "Any new symptoms, Eiji-kun?"  
  
"It's kicking a lot. And my legs and feet are hurting. They started to swell too."  
  
"You didn't tell me about it." Oishi said, worried.  
  
"Those are normal for your current state. You're in a good weight, with a good blood pressure as well, so it's not pregnancy-induced hypertensio. Let me know if the swelling becomes a lot and makes it difficult to walk, okay? But since you eat healthily, I don't think it will be a problem." she turned off the ultrasound. "A good warm bath with massages will help out with your legs and feet. Up to 20 minutes so your body temperature won't change much."  
  
"Okay." she started to clean his belly. "So, classes return this week right? Are you excited?"  
  
"Yes!" he sat down. "This semester we are going to learn traditional food! I can't wait!"  
  
"Takashi-sensei, don't you think he should stop working already?" Oishi asked. "He stays up on his feet all night long. Sometimes he gets home already in the morning."  
  
"Why are you bringing this up? I told you, I'm fine!" he was upset.  
  
"I'm worried about you. You didn't even tell me your legs were hurting."  
  
"I don't see any problems. A lot of pregnant people work until near the due date. As long as you can sit down, rest for a while and go to the bathroom regularly to avoid  
urinary infections, it will be fine." she said, kindly, before sitting down on her desk. "I wish all the fathers were this concerned."  
  
"He's too much!" Eiji said, raising from the bed and putting his shirt back on, making his doctor chuckle.  
  
"I will need a urine and blood sample this week, okay, Eiji-kun? Come in early hours with an empty stomach." she signed a paper and handed it to him.  
  
"Okay." he smiled. "Thank you, Sensei."  
  
"Thank you so much." Oishi said.  
  
"You're welcome. Continue to take good care of the little one." she smiled before they left. Yume was happy the omega seemed well.  
  
############  
  
"Eiji-kun, you're pouting." Oishi said, gently. They were having lunch near the hospital, sitting at a table in a park near after buying some obento.  
  
"Why did you bring my work up?" there was a frown on his forehead. "It doesn't concern you."  
  
"Because I worry. You spend all day away from home lately and work so much. Do you really need money that badly? I'm more than happy to increase your salary so..."  
  
"I don't want to!" Eiji continued to spend time alone at his apartment since the day Kunimitsu told him to be away from Oishi. He would take a nap, study or just spend some hours talking to his unborn baby. He was anxiously waiting for college to return and fill those boring hours. "I already rely on you a lot. I want to do things by myself while I'm able to. I told you, I'm going to take good care of your baby, so stop trying to control me."  
  
"I'm worried about you too, not only the baby." he explained patiently. "And since we are talking about this, I want to ask you to be at my place until after you give birth, so you can't recover from the c-section properly."  
  
"What?" he scoffed. "No way. I'm leaving the hospital as soon as this kid comes out. That was our deal."  
  
"You cannot be by yourself after a c-section. It's major surgery. You will be full of stitches in your belly, you know."  
  
"I can manage just fine." he ate some of his noodles angrily. "Why do you want me in your place anyway? I will be useless, I won't be able to cook or clean, or..."  
  
"I know you don't want to be around the baby, so you won't be obligated to do it. I promise you won't even see him, you don't need to be afraid."  
  
Eiji averted his face. It was irritating how easy it was for Oishi to read him already.  
  
"I'm already in the middle of the last thing you asked me to do, Oishi-san."  
  
"At least promise you will think about it." the green eyes were so gentle. "Please."  
  
Eiji averted his face.  
  
"I will think about it, but I won't make any promises."  
  
############  
  
"Wow!" Oishi smiled widely after opening the sliding back doors of their room. The view was amazing; it was possible to see a big forest and the river. The sunset was coloring everything in rich red and yellow tones. They had a private round bath inside the bathroom and Shuichirou entered it, getting close and putting his hand on the falling water.  
  
"It's really warm." He smiled at Tezuka. 

"Are you hungry? It's almost dinner time."

"A little, yes." Oishi smiled.

"I'm going to order some food and drinks for us. I'm going to the restaurant to check the best options. Is there anything you would like to eat?"

"Nothing specially. You can choose. I'm going to take a bath while you're out."

"Okay." He said, before leaving the room. 

Oishi went to the bathroom and removed his clothes, taking a shower before going inside the warm water bath. It felt so good and he wished to share it with Tezuka soon.

############

Shuichirou woke up slowly. There was a small soft yellow light on the outside porch. He remembered taking a bath, putting a yukata on and laying down while waiting for Tezuka to return when he fell asleep.

He sat down and looked at the meal on the table. It had a big plate of beautiful sushi and other warm dishes as well. t him drinking on the short table at the porch. The dark eyes seemed lost far away from the night landscape and he didn't even notice when Shuichirou walked towards him, until he sat by his side. He also had taken a bath and was wearing a white yukata as well.

"Oh, you're up." Tezuka said. Oishi noticed that it was already an empty sake bottle and he was drinking from another one, already on its half. "It's almost eight o'clock."

"I'm sorry." He smiled gently. "I think I was more tired than I realized."

"It's okay. We came here to rest too."

"Did you eat something?" he asked, worried. He had drunk a lot for such a short time.

"Not yet. I was waiting for you."

"Why don't we eat ?" he wanted him to stop drinking for a moment or at least, put some food on his stomach.

"Why don't we do something else?" he asked, whispering, putting the cup down and pulling Oishi from his yukata to his lap. The young doctor was surprised at first, but soon closed his eyes when he started to kiss his neck.

"Let's go to bed." Kunimitsu whispered, the dark eyes looking at the green ones.

############

They continued to kiss deeply for a long time, now both of them completely naked. Kunimitsu caressed every part of Shuichirou's body.

"Tezuka…" Oishi stopped the kiss and touched his face. He was already impatient. "Can we continue?"

The green eyes were filled with desire. He sat down and put his hand on his hardness.

"Could you…?"

Oishi obeyed his request eagerly. He licked him entirely before putting it on his mouth, feeling the heat and throbbing on his tongue.

Tezuka closed his eyes and caressed his hair for a moment. His mind was cloudy from the alcohol and that incredible sensation of Shuichirou around him. It didn't take long for him to be on the edge and he removed himself from his mouth, before kissing him again, making him lay down.

He looked at Tezuka's handsome face while he ripped the condom foil before dressing himself.

##############

Oishi's whole skin was still shaking from the outburst of deep desire. He was laying on his back, trying to calm down his breathing. His whole body was covered in sweat and his heart was beating so fast.

He looked at Kunimitsu, laying on his back by his side and Shuichirou smiled. 

He hugged Tezuka's chest and placed a kiss on his face. A small rain had started a few minutes ago and he stood up, going to the back porch and looking up. 

"What's wrong?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Nothing, I just... wanted to know if it was going to be a strong rain." he turned around and smiled. "But it seems it's just a quick shower, so..." 

He rolled on his stomach and there was a small frown on his forehead. 

"You're thinking about the omega again, right?"

"I'm sorry." he smiled, returning to bed. "I can't stop worrying about him." 

Tezuka closed his eyes and Oishi caressed his hair. 

"It's a pity I was not able to make him leave your home." 

Tezuka opened his eyes again when he felt the other alpha's body quickly removing himself from near him. He sat down and the green eyes were terribly serious.

"What did you just say?"


	38. "I will always protect your dad and you. You have my word."

Kunimitsu sat down, without realizing the weight of his words. The alcohol also didn't let him notice how upset Shuichirou was.

"What… what did you just say, Tezuka?" the young doctor asked again.

"You mean, about the omega?" his voice and thinking were slow. "I just told him he was being a hassle to you."

"When did that happen?!"

"When I visited you when you were sick. You got sick because of him. Not to mention all the other times he interfered with our time together. Now we cannot even have sex in your place because of him, so..."

Oishi could feel his blood boiling inside his veins. He stood up from the bed and started to collect his clothes in his small bag to get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." He tried to talk to him calmly since he was drunk. 

"Why? Because of that omega?" the condensent tone swiped away Shuichirou's patience.

"He has a name!" he looked at Kunimitsu again, the green eyes filled with anger. "He's not only an omega, he's bearing my child! I took Eiji-kun in on my own free will! He is my guest, it's my home, you have nothing to do with it!"

"You don't even know that child is yours for sure." He said things like appointing the most obvious thing. "I ask him for a DNA test. He didn't show you any proof, right?"

"What?" Shuichirou couldn't believe the absurdity of what he had done.

"You took a complete stranger, an omega notheless, to your home while you completely dismissed me when I talked about living together."

"So... all of this it's because you're jealous?!"

"Jealous?" Tezuka scoffed. "Why would I be jealous of that worthless person? I understand when alphas get involved with omegas when they are successful and it will bring the alpha some status, but an omega like yours? What kind of benefit can he bring you? Why are you wasting your time with him?"

"Maybe because you were traumatized by all the times Fuji-san cheated on you or forgot about your existence." His voice was dead cold. "That baby recognizes my smell, he reacts to my voice. It's my child and I don't need a piece of paper to know that!" 

Oishi was about to leave, with his shoes on his hand, his bag on his shoulders, when Tezuka stood up and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You're overreacting." The dark eyes narrowed. "I will tell you the same thing I told him. Even if the child is yours, he's still a nobody to you, there is no reason to feel so responsible for an aciddental fuck. He's no better than a stray animal you picked up from the streets." 

Shuichirou released himself abruptly. He was never so angry before just imagining how bad Eiji must have felt with his words.

"You never cared for anything in your entire life except for Fuji-san that always treated you like you were nothing. Of course you wouldn't understand." 

He took a last look at Tezuka before leaving the room and smashing the door closed.

############ 

Eiji opened his eyes slowly when the music on his headphones stopped for receiving a call on his cell phone. 

"Oishi-san?" 

"Eiji-kun!" Oishi was on the subway station. "Where are you?!" 

"I'm at your place." the alpha noticed his voice was weak. "It started to rain and I got scared, so... I came here. I didn't have work today." 

"Stay there and wait for me, okay?! I'm going to be home soon!"

"Okay." he turned off and closed his eyes again. His whole body was heavy. 

########## 

"Eiji-kun?!" Shuichirou called for him as soon as he entered home. The rain had gotten a little stronger and his clothes were damp. He removed his shoes and his shirt on the entrance before going to the omega's room. The apartment was silent and dark. "Eiji-kun?!"

He went to his room and stopped at the door, a little surprised to see the lump under his sheets. There was some weak light in the room, coming from the windows from a light pole on the streets outside. 

" _He... looked for my scent._ " he thought to himself before going to sit by his side on the bed. "Eiji-kun, I'm home."

"Welcome back." his voice was so quiet. "I'm sorry I'm on your bed... it's just.. your smell soothes me, I didn't want to stress the baby, so..." 

"It's okay." he caressed his back over the sheets. "No need to apologize." 

"Weren't you supposed to return only tomorrow?"

"Eiji-kun, I'm really sorry." Oishi's voice was deeply sad and Eiji finally moved and sat down in front of him, the sheets on his shoulders. He seemed so heartbroken and Eiji felt his chest tight. 

"Oishi-san, what happened? Where's your shirt?" 

"I know the reason you were spending so much time away from home. Tezuka told me. I was with him before coming here, he had surprised me with a trip to an inn and… he told me what he had done to you. I'm really, really sorry. You need to know, nothing of what he said is true. I do not see you as a hassle, you never troubled me."

"Oishi-san…"

"What didn't you tell me the terrible things he said to you? He had no right!" 

The omega lowered his head.

"I didn't want you to have problems with him because of me. You seemed so happy, I… I didn't want to bother you even more than I already am. I even tried to get the DNA test he asked for, but I couldn't. I promise you I'm not lying, this baby is yours, I..." 

"Eiji-kun… look at me." He held both of his hands and Kikumaru obeyed shyly. "If Tezuka has problems with you and me living together, it was because of his own issues. It had nothing to do with you. You did nothing wrong. You were not a hassle. I'm so sorry he made you feel like that. I never thought you were lying, I have no doubts this child is mine." 

The blue eyes were filled with tears and Oishi hugged Eiji tightly when he sobbed. Kikumaru hugged him back and he leaned his forehead on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Eiji-kun. I'm so sorry."

"He said… I was nothing but a stray cat." His grip was tighter. "That me and the baby were nothing but a mistake for you." 

"He's wrong. Terribly wrong." Oishi caressed his fluffy hair, wanting to comfort him. 

"You really… didn't complain about me to him? Of how you had to take care of me?"

"Of course not." Shuichirou's chin was on Eiji's head. "I would never do that. Did I ever lie to you?"

He moved his head negatively.

"Good. Thank you for believing in me." He said, gently, while still hugging him.

###########

The rain had already stopped. Oishi and Eiji had dinner together after the alpha took a shower and changed clothes. Although he was a little shy, Kikumaru agreed on sleeping together with him. 

"Oishi-san? Are you still awake?" 

"Yes?" Shuichirou turned around and looked at him.

"What will happen between you and Tezuka-san?" he asked, feeling a little hesitant by the question. Oishi took a deep breath before answering.

"I really don't know, Eiji-kun. It was really bad. I will need some days to cool my head and I will talk to him later. What he did was really serious." 

"I see." He hugged his pillow worriedly. Shuichirou looked so sad. He wished there was something he could do to make him feel better. "Do you want..." he blushed a little. "To feel the baby? He's kicking right now." 

"Oh, really?" he finally smiled. "I'd love to." 

The omega laid on his back and Oishi laid by his side, one of his hands touching his belly. 

"Hey, baby. I've missed you today. Are you okay? Why are you so lively at such hours? It's sleeping time already, you know." 

The blue eyes were filled with tenderness while looking at Oishi. 

Shuichirou leaned his forehead on his belly and closed his eyes. 

"Don't worry, okay? I will always protect your dad and you. You have my word." 

They fell asleep with Oishi hugging his belly, his hand still over the little life they created. 


	39. "Don't reject me, Syuusuke. Please. Just tonight."

Fuji was working at his computer. He was sitting on his bed and it was already late at night. He stopped typing for a while and took a bite of his sandwich, the small plate on the bed as well.

Suddenly, he heard his doorbell rang and he found it strange. He never had visitors. The only person that was ever invited to his place was Kunimitsu.

The bell rang again and he left the sandwich on the plate before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Yes?" maybe it was one of the neighbors wanting something? The light blue eyes were wide in surprise when seeing the familiar face in front of him. "Kunimitsu? What…"

Tezuka's hands cupped his face and stopped him to complete his question. He kissed Syuusuke deeply and seriously, devouring his mouth after entering his apartment and closing the door in one single push.

The alpha embraced him tightly, his thinner and shorter form almost disappearing inside his arms.

"Kunimitsu…" he tried to speak between kisses. "Kunimitsu… wait…."

He finally was able to push him away a little.

"Kunimitsu, what the hell are you doing?!" Syuusuke's angry face was undone when he realized how pained Tezuka looked. He examined the dark eyes for a moment, before asking, worried. "What happened? What about your…"

"We're done. He ended things with me."

After Shuichirou left, he went to take a shower, wanting to dissipate the alcohol on his brain a little. He returned to bed and stayed there, awake, believing Oishi would realize being so upset over the omega was silly.

He woke up a couple of hours later and there were no signs of him, no messages as well. Kunimitsu finally sent him a message and Shuichirou never replied.

"What? Why?"

He leaned his forehead on Fuji's shoulder and the grip on his arms was tighter.

"Don't reject me, Syuusuke. Please. Just tonight."

For a moment, Tezuka feared he would push him away and scream with him. But Fuji's hands were on his face, gently and the light blue eyes never seemed kinder.

"I'd never do that." He said, before kissing him slowly.

#############

Oishi woke up in the morning and smiled to himself, looking at Eiji sleeping soundly by his side. He sat down and picked up his cell on the bedside table and took a deep breath when reading Tezuka's message. 

He knew couldn't avoid him forever, but he also didn't know how he could forgive him. Shuichirou felt extremely betrayed. If he hadn't drank so much, Oishi would never know about what had happened and he would never have the chance to clarify things with Eiji. Tezuka definitely owned him a big and sincere apology if things between them could ever work out.

He looked at Eiji and, once again, there was a small smile on his face. Even sleeping the omega was terribly adorable. 

##################

Syuusuke woke up and sat down slowly, not wanting to awake Kunimitsu. He was still deep asleep by his side. Fuji remembered the night before and how intense was the sex between them was. 

Tezuka's hands were tightly grabbing him and his mouth never let go. It was like he was making sure Fuji was really there with him, under him, bonded to him. They had sex until falling asleep from exhaustion, Kunimitsu still holding him close.

He caressed his hair and the alpha woke up.

"Good morning." Syuusuke smiled at him.

"Good morning." he asked, hugging his waist. "Why are you up?"

"I was going to make something for us to eat." 

"Not now." 

He smiled and laid down again, allowing him to hug him and place a small kiss on his neck. 

"Kunimitsu?"

"Yes?" 

"Is your relationship really done?" the light blue eyes were serious.

"Yes." He was really sure of it. "He has other priorities in his life for now. I'm not one of them." 

"Can we be together, then?"

He was extremely surprised with Fuji's words.

"I already know what bothered you before. I won't do it again." He caressed his face. "I never had any intentions to hurt you."

Tezuka felt his throat tight. He wanted to hear those words for so many years. He squeezed Syuusuke inside his arms and he smiled.

"What? Are you agreeing to give yourself to me?"

"Yes." The dark eyes were extremely gentle.

"Good boy." He said, before they shared another kiss. 


	40. "I slept with Syuusuke."

It was Tuesday night. Tezuka had just arrived at home when he received Syuusuke's message saying he would stop by at his place the next night. There was a subtle smile on his face. Before he could remove his jacket, another message arrived and he was surprised.

Oishi was just around the corner from his place and asked for them to have a conversation. He agreed and it didn't take long for him to be at his door.

"Good evening." He said, gently. "Thank you for having me." He said, before removing his shoes and entering.

"Don't mention it." The atmosphere between both of them were weird. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you?" Shuichirou was a little surprised with his question.

"I'm okay. I hope you understand I needed to go. I needed to talk to Eiji-kun. I needed to apologize to him."

"You left me." He crossed his arms. "To go to that omega again." 

"Nothing good would come if I stayed there arguing with you. You had too much to drink and I was angry." He got close and touched his hand. "I need you to apologize for what you did. You overstepped and kept things from me. I don't want this to be a problem for us. Please."

"What…" Kunimitsu was extremely confused. "What do you mean? You… broke up with me, didn't you?"

"What? No, I didn't do such a thing!" the green eyes were so kind. "We argued but I'm here because I want us to move on from that."

The dark eyes were wide in shock and Shuichirou noticed he was troubled.

"Tezuka, what's wrong?"

He averted his face and took him a long time to find the words and the courage for what he was about to say.

"I… I…"

"You what?" Oishi was so worried. "What happened? Please, tell me."

"I slept with Syuusuke." The dark eyes finally looked at him.

Shuichirou distanced himself from him like he had received an electric shock.

"What?"

"I thought we were finished. You left me in the inn and didn't reply to my messages so…"

"I was upset with you!" he looked at him angrily. "So that's what it takes?! We had one disagreement and you ran back to his bed?! Were you just waiting for an excuse?!"

"No, I did not…"

"I can't believe this." Oishi put his face inside his hands, feeling his heart being compressed inside his chest. "After everything I did for you. After everything you took from me."

"Oishi, I…" Tezuka tried to touch him, but he slapped his hand away.

"How could you? I did nothing but to love you during all these years." The green eyes were glistening with tears. Just hearing the word "love" made Tezuka extremely surprised. He had no idea and he felt simply terrible, but before he could say anything, Shuichirou smiled to himself, lowering his face. "I probably deserve this. I was with you while you were with Fuji-san. I knew you were never able to care about me for real and even so… I fell in love with you."

"Oishi…"

He took a deep breath and turned around.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." He said, before putting on his shoes and leaving his place without looking back.

###########

Eiji walked happily on the street, going to Oishi's place. He had made apple tart in class and was excited to see him eat it. 

"Oishi-san! I've brought dessert!"

His smile died when seeing his face after entering his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed and his head was down. He was definitely crying.

"Oishi-san! What happened?!" he asked, sitting by his side. 

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I…" He tried to smile but Eiji could see the tears in the corner of his eyes.

He placed the tarte on the bed side table near and grabbed Shuichirou's hand, looking at his seriously. 

"You're not fine! Please, Oishi-san, tell me what happened!"

He couldn't put on a strong façade anymore. One serious tear rolled down his handsome face and Eiji felt his heart breaking.

"Tezuka cheated on me."

"What?"

"It's not really his fault. I guess he just couldn't help himself. I left him alone at the inn, so…"

"This is bullshit!" Eiji screamed angrily and Shuichirou was surprised. "If you didn't tell him you wanted to break up, he had no right in hurting you like this! People don't cheat on who they love!"

"But he never loved me." He smiled and another big tear fell. "I knew about it, I tried my best, but even so… I was never enough."

Shuichirou lowered his head again and more tears started to roll down.

"So many years of staying by his side, so many years being completely available for him, like a second choice. I even cheated on Haruka because of him. I should have known I could never have a real place on his heart. Just took him a minute to forget about me."

Eiji saw his shoulders, always so strong, trembling and he was about to cry as well. He could feel his anger towards Tezuka growing inside his chest. How dare he make Oishi so sad?! Why was he so stupid to not realize how wonderful and perfect Oishi was?! He wished he was strong enough to go after Tezuka and punch him in the face, but he would probably break his hand with that brick expression of his. 

"There are some people that don't deserve to be loved." he smiled sadly at himself. "Maybe I'm just one of those."

Those sentences hit Kikumaru's heart like a painful arrow. He just wanted to protect Oishi from all of those hurtful feelings. 

The alpha was surprised when he felt Kikumaru's arms around him, hugging him gently but tightly. 

"Don't say such a thing, Oishi-san." his voice was so kind. "You're the best person I know. You're the most decent alpha I ever met in my entire life."

"Eiji-kun..."

The dark blue eyes were filled with preoccupation and care when he cupped his face and his thumb brushed on his cheek, wanting to dry his tears. Shuichirou closed his eyes, letting himself be comforted by the omega's kindness.

"You're amazing. I always tell this kid how lucky he was for having you as his father. If that Tezuka guy was able to cheat on you, he simply didn't deserve you in the first place."

Shuichirou did his best not to cry in front of him again and he hugged him even more tightly. 


	41. "And I think your growing belly is beautiful."

Shuichirou took a deep breath and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was almost 1 a.m and he still wasn't able to sleep. He would have a hell of a morning the next day. 

The alpha felt his throat tight and his tears building up on his eyes again. That was so pathetic. He was an adult, a father to be and he was completely heartbroken over a relationship with someone that forgot about him in a couple of hours.

After talking to Eiji, the omega prepared him a delicious dinner while he took a warm shower and tried to engage in small talk with him, but he was only able to respond with monosyllables. He needed to get his act together. Tezuka had already moved on. Once again, he was suffering completely alone for those feelings that were nothing but one sided until the end. 

"Oishi-san?" Kikumaru's voice called his attention and he sat down. He was at his bedroom door with a shy expression.

"Yes? Is everything okay?" he was surprised. "Are you feeling something?"

"I just..." he averted his eyes. "Sleeping near you makes me feel better, so.. I wonder... if sleeping near me wouldn't make you feel better too."

The alpha was so touched. Eiji was clumsy trying to comfort him.

"Sure." he smiled gently. "Come here."

Kikumaru laid by his side and the dark blue eyes were shy.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really." he smiled sadly. "I know it's silly of me, but it will probably take a while for not hurting so much."

"I don't think it's silly at all." he was sincere. "You really liked him, right? I can't even imagine liking someone for so long."

"Did you ever like someone, Eiji-kun?"

"Ah... well..." he blushed a little. "When I was 14 I had a crush on a girl in my class, but... since I was an omega, I knew I had no chance."

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. In the moment I was tested and got this symbol, I knew I got the shortest stick in life. Most alphas look down on omegas because they see us only like a Tool for sex, betas look down on us because they always think we will cheat on them with alphas and other omegas dont want to deal with the hasses of someone's elses heat. " His hands were on his belly. "And everybody, including me, wishes their child won't be an omega. When one of us is able to be in a proper relationship it's almost like winning the lottery." 

"But because of your omega body you can create life, Eiji-kun." His hand was over his belly as well. "I know a lot of horrible things happened to you before, but there's a whole person inside of you right now." He showed him a small smile. "I think this is a pretty impressive thing."

"I look like I swallowed a melon." He made a face and Oishi chuckled. 

"There's still a lot of growth to happen in the next months." He caressed Eiji's hair. "And I think your growing belly is beautiful." 

Eiji was thankful for the almost total darkness in his room so the alpha couldn't see his deep blush. 

######### 

"Wow!" Haruka appeared in the park near the hospital and sat across from Shuichirou's table under a big tree. He had invited her to have lunch together. She sat down across from him. "This is beautiful! Is it a special occasion?"

There were thick pieces of grilled salmon, green salad with cherry tomatoes, roasted potatoes with olive oil and oregano, shrimp tempura and seasoned rice.

"Eiji-kun is trying to cheer me up." He said, with a small smile, before offering her a pair of hashi.

"Why?"

"Tezuka and I broke up." Shuichirou said calmly. 

"What?" her whole face froze. 

"Last Friday." he ate some rice. 

"Today is Wednesday already! Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"I was afraid you would say "I told you so"." 

"I would never do that." her hand was over his. "I'm always rooting for nothing but your happiness." 

"Thank you, Haruka." he smiled at her. 

"But, what happened?"

"Well... first he tried to make Eiji-kun leave my house and demanded a DNA test on my back. We had a fight and he cheated on me."

"Oh, Shuichirou. That's awful." she meant it. "I'm so sorry. How's Eiji-kun?"

"He didn't tell me anything because he didn't want to bother me, but he was avoiding staying in the house lately." he sighed. "Well, if Tezuka was able to cheat on me so quickly, it was bound to happen. I will occupy my mind with my child. December is just around the corner." 

"So, how are you preparing things? Did you find a new place yet?" 

"I was looking into some houses. I still need to select some of them and set a date to visit with the realtor. Do you and Takumi want to go with me?"

"Sure, just tell us the date." she smiled before eating some salad. "We are here for you. Whatever you need." 

"Thank you, Haruka." he smiled at her and started to eat as well. 

############

Shuichirou took a deep, long breath in front of his apartment's door. He had a very long and busy day at the hospital and he was still feeling so dishearted. He wished for nothing but a long warm shower and a good night of sleep. 

He opened the door and was about to remove his shoes, but he stopped with the smell of food reaching him and was surprised to see the visitors.

"Ah, you arrived just in time, Oishi-san." Eiji smiled at him. He was at the table, setting the dishes, together with Haruka. Takumi was there as well, placing the food down. There were beautiful bowls of braised pork belly in a thick sauce with enoki mushrooms, daikon raddish and thin chopped scallions. There were also some small bowls of rice. 

"Takumi, Haruka." He was really surprised. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"Shuichirou, welcome home! Eiji-kun made dinner! Go wash your hands and sit down. Isn't the food beautiful?!" 

"But...." he was surprised. "Why?" he looked at Haruka and she smiled. 

"Eiji-kun wanted to do something nice for you, so he invited us as well." 

"Really?" he looked at the omega and he blushed a little. 

"I prepared some Kakuni. I hope you like it." 

"Eiji-kun made dessert too, he baked a chocolate cake for you. It's on the fridge." Takumi put his arm around his shoulders. "Your kid is eating like a king!" 

"Thank you guys, you shouldn't have." 

"You deserve to be spoiled a little too, Shuichirou." The golden eyes were kind. "Just enjoy it, okay?" 

When they sat down and started to eat, Oishi looked at them and there was a small smile on his face. He felt really blessed for having such wonderful people by his side and his heart started to hurt a little less. 


	42. "You were... you were very cool."

Oishi looked at Eiji for a moment while waiting for the traffic lights to be green again. They were in his car and it was early in the morning. They were heading to his university.

"Eiji-kun, you're pouting." he ruffled his hair a little. 

His arms were crossed over his belly and he had a deep frown on his face.

"This is stupid! Why do you have to go there just because I'm pregnant?!" he shouted at his belly. "And you, stop kicking me!"

"He's agitated because you're upset." the alpha said, gently. "Try to relax a little. Remember, the baby can feel everything."

"My back hurts, my legs hurt, I can't run lately and I still have to waste my time in this useless meeting!"

The light was green and Shuichirou started to drive again.

"Why don't we have a nice dinner tonight? I will order something, you enjoy yourself with a warm bath. What do you think?"

"I need to study." he sighed deeply. "There's still a lot of dishes for the next trial at the test kitchen for this month."

"You have trials every month?"

"Yeah. When we learn new dishes, we have to choose three of them to replicate to the teachers."

"Culinary school is hard."

"Being pregnant is harder." he looked at his belly again. "Please, stop kicking me, I'm begging you!"

"Hey, baby, help your dad a little, please." Oishi put his hand over his belly and rubbed a little. "Stop kicking him." 

"Oh sure, he listens to you! I'm the one who made your lungs, you know!"

Shuichirou had to hide his smile. Even in a bad mood, Eiji was nothing but adorable.

########

"Hey, Eiji-kun..." Shuichirou whispered while they walked down the hallways of his college.

"What?" he was looking down while walking by his side. 

"Is there something wrong with my face? Why is everyone looking at me?" a lot of the students were on the hallway looking at them and whispering.

"I told you you were too fancy to come to this place!" he answered in an upset whisper. Oishi was wearing an expensive dark blue suit with a red tie and he was extremely handsome.

"I just wanted to cause a good impression." he smiled gently.

"You're a freaking alpha, you don't even have to try, you're naturally handsome! Especially all dressed up, of course everyone will look at you!"

Shuichirou was surprised and he stopped, looking at him.

"Eiji-kun... did you.... just called me handsome?"

The omega's face exploded in pure embarrassment before he grabbed Oishi's arm and started to pull him. 

"Oh, just come here! The meeting is this way!" 

##########

"Nice to meet you, professor Inami." Shuichirou smiled at the overweight middle aged woman. She had a beta symbol on her hands and was the coordinator of studies in Eiji's college. She was wearing thick-frame glasses and always had an unfriendly face. "I'm Oishi Shuichirou, Eiji's husband." 

The blue eyes were wide in absolute shock due to the outrageous sentence the alpha spoke. They were sitting on Inami's office and Oishi was all calm and collected while sitting by his side. 

"We didn't know Kikumaru-san got married." she looked at Eiji's files surprised. "On his files it says he is single." 

"We got married a couple of months after he enrolled." the green eyes looked at the omega filled with care. "I was very proud when he told me he got the scholarship." 

"I see." she looked at Eiji's face and he was trying his best to hide his nervousness towards that situation. "Well, I called you two here today because we make an evaluation of all our scholarship students in the beginning of new terms and we were concerned when seeing Kikumaru-san's absences last semester. I was only able to find him for a conversation yesterday and, for my surprised, he was walking around with a pregnant belly already." she narrowed her eyes and looked at Eiji. 

"Is there a policy against pregnant students?" Oishi asked. 

"Of course not. We understand it's a natural event in life, but since he's an omega and with no family, well... we were worried the circumstances would force him to drop college. The scholarship is our investment on him, you see.It would not be the first time we had pregnant young omegas and their dropout rates, unfortunately, are high. 

Shuichirou looked at Eiji and he was just looking down and he noticed how uncomfortable he was with the conversation.

"He had missed school because the beginning of the pregnancy was very hard on him. I had to accompany him to the doctor sometimes, although he's very brave and tends to want to solve things by himself. It was very frustrating to see him having such bad morning sickness and not being able to do anything, since I'm a doctor." 

"Oh, you're a doctor?" 

"Yes, I work as a pediatrician at Tokyo General Hospital."

"I see." she looked at Eiji again. "Kikumaru-san, how far along are you?" 

"I'm 5 months along." he finally looked at her. "The baby will be born early December." 

"Are you going to be able to remain in college? Having a newborn and dealing with studies, it's going to be hard." 

"I'm! I'm definitely going to stay!" 

"You almost lost some disciplines last semester because of your absences. If you think it's too much you can delay a semester or two to deal with your situation or..." 

"Eiji is not alone." Oishi interrupted her. He was upset with the condescending way she was talking to Kikumaru. "If he needs to study late or come to the experimental kitchen I will stay with our child." the green eyes narrowed. "Is being pregnant had any influence on his grades? As far as I know, he's still one of the top students not only in his class, but in the whole college as well." 

She looked at his papers again. 

"No, his grades are still high."

"Did any of his teachers complain about him? Did his performance as a student was compromised because he's pregnant?" 

"Not at all." 

"Good." he smiled. "So there's no need for talking about him delaying a semester because of the baby or asking him if he's going to drop out."

The alpha placed his hand over his and Eiji blushed deeply. 

"My Eiji is very hardworking, I told him I had no issues paying his tuition but he wants to do things by himself and I think there's great honor in doing so, don't you think, Inami-san?" he looked at the woman seriously. 

"Su...sure." 

"I have no doubts my husband will graduate properly. Do not talk to him like he's a lost investment, please. And I also humbly ask to not bother him about his private life. He may be on a scholarship, but the only things you need to know about him are his grades and if he's complying with his duties as a student." 

The green eyes narrowed. 

"Eiji will be a famous chef someday. He already has the talent. It would be a pity if Hattori Nutrition College would lose a student like him, don't you think?" 

######### 

"Ah, I was never so nervous in my life!" Shuichirou released a deep breath when they were inside his car again and his intimidation façade from before was gone. 

"Married?!" Kikumaru looked at him. "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! My mind was totally blank when I saw her face, I thought it would be easier for you if you were in a relationship!"

"My Eiji?!" 

"A bit too much, right?" he smiled nervously. "Sorry." 

"AAAAHHHH!" he grunted and hid his face inside his hands. "I want to dieeeee!" 

"Oh, please don't say that!" Shuichirou was nervous. "At least we solve the situation, right? She's not bothering you anymore." 

"You looked like a yazuka in there!" he looked at him again. "And what was that murderous face?!" 

"I just... got bothered with the way she was talking to you. Like you had to apologize for being pregnant, for being an omega." he lowered his head and he smiled sadly. "I don't think an alpha or a beta would have to go through such a thing. I know it was childish, but... I just... wanted her to know you were not alone." 

"Oishi-san..." Eiji was very touched with his words. 

"I'm sorry. It was not my intention to embarrass you and..." his words stopped when the omega placed a small kiss on his cheek. Shuichirou looked at him surprised and Kikumaru was blushing. 

"Don't apologize. Thank you for coming. Aside from lying on her face and being my fake husband, you were... you were very cool." 

The doctor chuckled on his words before touching his fluffly red hair. 

"You're welcome." he smiled. 


	43. "I'm connected to someone I haven't even met yet."

"Eiji-kun, I'm home." Oishi said as soon as he entered home. The house was quiet and he looked at his watch. It was almost 7 p.m and he wondered if Eiji was still in college. He checked on his phone as well. Everytime Kikumaru was late, he would let him know in advance. "Eiji-kun?"

He went to his room and smiled. The omega was laying on his bed, a hand under his pajama shirt, touching his belly. It's been a while since Eiji slept on his own bed. Another month had passed by and they were always sleeping together.

He sat down by his side. The room was illuminated by a small lamp on the bed side table and Oishi thought that scene was beautiful. He caressed Eiji's red hair and wondered when he started to like to touch it so much.

The omega moved a little before smiling, recognizing Shuichirou's smell and smiled.  
"Welcome home." he was so sleepy.

"I'm home. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was just a little tired. My feet hurt and I think he learned how to kick my spine now."

"You're calling the baby "he" for a while now already."

"It's easier using a pronoun."

"Oh, really? What do you talk about?"

Eiji rolled on his back and opened his eyes.

"Basically I ask him to stop kicking me. I ask if he likes the food I'm eating too."

"Is that so?" Shuichirou touched his belly.

"My therapist ended my treatment today. Regarding my fear towards storms."

"Really?! Eiji-kun this is great!"

"He said since I've been able to deal with it, it's not necessary for me to go so frequently anymore." he touched Oishi's hand and looked at him kindly. "Thank you for all your help and patience, Oishi-san. I wouldn't make it without you."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm glad you're okay. Are you hungry? Let's have dinner."

"You can go, I made beef yakisoba. My feet are still hurting."

"Let me help you with that." he sat near his feet. "I can give you a massage."

"There's no need!" he blushed and tried to remove his feet from his hands but Oishi stopped him.

"Don't need to be shy about it. I'm actually pretty good at this stuff." he pressed a spot on Eiji's foot and the omega sighed.

"Wow... that's...."

"Good, right?" Shuichirou smiled. "I took a massotherapy summer class at college once."

"Really? Why?"

The doctor shrugged.

"I had some free time and the extra credits were nice."

Eiji closed his eyes, enjoying those touches.

"You were probably a big nerd, right?"

"Look who's talking, Mr. best student at Hattori."

He chuckled.

"I'm surrounded by rich kids, the majority betas and alphas. I need to work twice as hard to have some recognition and..." he swallowed hard. Why did it feel so good?" "They aren't with a human being in the making."

Shuichirou's hands were now on his calf.

"How does it feel? To be pregnant?"

The blue eyes opened and Eiji looked at the ceiling.

"It's weird, but... not in a bad way. I'm connected to someone I haven't even met yet." he smiled sadly. "At first I was really mad at myself for being so stupid and getting myself pregnant."

"It was not only your fault." Shuichirou said. "It takes two people to make a child."

"I know, but... I should know better. Just for being born as an omega, my luck in general isn't the best." he put his arm in front of his eyes. "I just... hope he doesn't hate me for all the bad feelings I had at the beginning." his voice trembled and the alpha noticed he was making a great effort not to cry. "When I was in Kyoto last time I went to a temple and prayed he would be an alpha like you. Even though I'm not going to be around, I... I want him to be happy and healthy. I don't want him to go through the same hardships as me." 

Oishi's heart was terribly tight. He laid by Eiji's side and caressed his hair, making the omega look at him. The dark blue eyes were already glistening with tears. "You're a wonderful parent, Eiji-kun. You're worrying so much already. There's no way this child is going to hate you." he touched his face. "I promise you I will take good care of him and I will love and protect our baby for the both of us. Forever."

"Oishi-san..."

"I will let him know what a terrific person his dad is." he smiled. "I will talk about you every day." 

Eiji got closer to Shuichirou and leaned his forehead on his chest. Why was he always so terribly kind? It was almost painful. 

"Thank you, Oishi-san." 

Shuichirou hugged him. 

"No need to thank me." 


	44. "It's impossible for me not to worry."

Shuichirou woke up and sat down, looking at the alarm clock. It was still 7:10. He looked down and took a deep, frustrated breath. Once again he had a very visible erection inside his pajama pants.

The phenomenon was happening for a few weeks now. It was a good thing Eiji always woke up before him. He would die of embarrassment trying to explain that hard on, it was much more than a morning erection, that was sexual frustration in all its stiffness.

After having sex in a steady rate with Kunimitsu for the last couple of months, his body was really missing the lack of activity. Having a cute omega sleeping by himself everyday while pregnant with his child also didn't help the situation.

Shuichirou always had great pride in controlling himself and his alpha instincts. He was attracted to the scent of some omegas before, but he never had the desire to act on it.

Comparing with other alphas, his sex life was so uneventful. He was 35 and only was intimate with two people, first Tezuka and then Haruka. Eiji was the first one who made him lose control.

His smell, his body, his face, the way the dark blue eyes looked at him while glistering with nothing but raw pleasure. Oishi just wanted to possess him completely while bonding their bodies together and he never understood why he was so drawn to him, but he was sure that it was more than his heat.

He remembered the omega's moans and how beautiful his naked skin was. Oishi was even harder and painful and he sat down. He put his hand on his face, feeling guilty for having such thoughts about Eiji before standing up and going to the bathroom. Once again he would take care of that annoying and lonely erection under the shower.

#########

"My ovaries are definitely screaming." Haruka said, showing Oishi a pink baby onesie with bunny ears hood. "Look at this!"

"I still cannot believe you're going to have a child in a few months, Shuichirou." Takumi said. "Can't wait to meet this kid!" 

"Little human beings are pretty cute right?" he smiled. It was Friday night and they were in the mall researching some baby clothes. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Don't mention it. Ah, this is so adorable!" Takumi picked up a yellow blanket with little lambs on the fabric. "Eiji-kun still doesn't want to know the sex?"

"We didn't talk about it anymore." he smiled seeing some more baby's clothes. "I'll just buy some neutral colors. I'm going to be happy either way, but it would be easier to start thinking about names."

"Do you have some in mind already?" the beta asked.

"I like short names." he picked up a white baby wool hat. "Since the birth it will be in early December, I will need some newborn winter clothes too."

"You can put together a yellow, green or white nursery. It would be nice." Haruka smiled. "Did you talk to Eiji-kun about the house you like? The one with the plum tree in the backyard."

"Not yet. He still didn't answer about staying with me to recover from the birth, so I'm just giving him time." he picked up another onesie, a dark blue one with silver stars. "What do you think?"

"That's perfect." Haruka smiled.

"Shuichirou, where does Eiji-kun work again? You said it was a good restaurant. We should have dinner there after here."

"Good idea." Shuichirou said.

######## 

Eiji was returning from the kitchen when the door at Sakurai opened. There was a wide smile on his face when seeing Shuichirou, Haruka and Takumi there. 

"Oh!" he got close to them. "That's a surprise."

"Hello, Eiji-kun." The alpha smiled at him. 

"Good evening, Eiji-kun!" Takumi grinned at him. "Shuichirou said the food was amazing here so we came to check out!"

"This working man looks suits you, Eiji-kun." Haruka said and he grinned happily. "Your belly is so cute!"   
Eiji blushed a little and smiled at them.

"Come, I'll take you to one of our tables at the back, so you three can be more comfortable."

He waited for them to enter the private room and remove their coats.

"Were you three in the neighborhood?" 

"Shuichirou invited us to buy the first clothes for the baby. His car is full of bags!"

"You do realize babies grow very fast and you will probably never use some clothes, right?" he looked at Oishi. 

"I know, but they were so little and adorable." he was such a doting father. 

"Ah, aren't you two cute?" Takumi teased his friend. 

"So, Eiji-kun, what do you recomend? Haruka asked. 

"Today is beef day." He gave them the menus. "The hayashi rice and the nikujaga are the most popular dishes of the day. If you are really hungry, there's also sukiyaki."

"Haru, let's have the sukiyaki, since it's cold outside!"

"Okay." she smiled 

"I'll have the hayashi rice, please." Shuichirou said.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked for the couple.

"Just water for me." Haruka said.

"You can bring beer for me, Eiji-kun! Sukiyaki with beer is the best!"

"Yes!" he smiled. "Oishi-san, green tea for you?"

"Yes, please."

"I will be back in a minute." He picked up the menus back. "Please, enjoy yourselves."

###########

"I brought you guys something." Eiji returned after collecting the empty dishes of their dinner. He kneeled by the low table and placed the cake slices in front of them. It was pink decorated with sliced strawberries on the top.

"Wow, this is beautiful, Eiji-kun!" Takumi said.

"It's strawberry soufflé cake." He smiled. "I'm training to do some sweets for the store. I made this today."

They ate a spoon of the cake and all of them had amazed expressions.

"This is wonderful, Eiji-kun!" the alpha said and Kikumaru felt proud.

"Eiji-kun, already prepare two slices, we are definitely taking some more home." Haruka said, eating another bite.

"Are you focusing on sweets now?" Takumi asked.

"Not at all. I just thought it was something fun to learn, especially when I have such a good teacher like Mika-san."

"You should consider it as well, Eiji-kun. This is awesome!" Takumi said, eating the rest of his slice.

############

"Good night, thank you so much for coming!" Eiji waved to Haruka and Takumi while they were going to Shuichirou's car. 

"Thank you for the delicious food." Oishi said kindly.

"I'm happy you guys came."

"Do you want me to pick you up when your shift ends? The nights are getting colder. Did you bring your coat?" 

"Don't worry about it, I'll be okay. If it gets too cold I will just jog back home." 

"You can call me anytime if you change your mind, okay?" he touched his belly. "It's impossible for me not to worry." 

Eiji smiled. 

"We'll be just fine."

"Okay, then." he placed a small kiss on the omega's cheek and it surprised him a little. "Come back home safely you two."

"Ye...yes." he blushed a little. 

Eiji watched while he walked away towards his car and he felt his heart beating a little fast. 


	45. "I'm not fine at all."

Eiji smiled at Oishi when he came from his bedroom. He had a small suitcase on his hand.

"I made a little obento for your trip." he showed him the dark blue case.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he was worried. "I can still cancel this, it was so sudden and..."

"I told you a million times, it's not a big deal." he put the obento inside a white bag. "This medical conference is important, right? And you're representing your department in the hospital. It's only for three days."

"But what about the separation syndrome? I don't want you to suffer because I'm not around."

"I will sleep in your bed every day, it will be okay." he said, gently, wanting to undo the worried frown on his forehead.

The alpha sat down on the sofa and brought him close by his hand. He touched his belly and leaned his forehead on it.

"Baby, please, be good to your dad, okay? I'll be just away for a little while, but your dad will take good care of you until I come back."

"You're so weird." he chuckled.

"I don't want him to think I abandoned you two or something! I already sent to your phone the address of the hotel I'm staying at and the number of the place as well. I will keep my cell phone close at all times, feel free to call me."

"Yes, yes." Kikumaru was amused with his preoccupation. "Kawagushi is just around the corner, it's not like you're going to the North Pole or something."

"Call Takumi or Haruka if something happens as well, okay?"

"Yes, Oishi-sensei. You're going to be late, you know."

"Ah... before I go, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Could you go with me seeing the house I'm planning to buy? I'd really like your opinion as well." the green eyes were serious.

"Oh... really?"

"I want to move as soon as possible and you're still staying with me for some time, so... I will only get a new place if you like it as well."

Eiji blushed and averted his eyes. That was so thoughtful.

"Su...sure. I can go."

"Thank you so much, Eiji-kun!" Shuichirou smiled happily. His cellphone made a sound and he looked at the screen. "Ah, my ride's here."

"Wait. I've got you something." the omega went to his room and came back with a grey scarf made of wool. He gently placed it around Shuichirou's neck and the alpha was very surprised.

"Eiji-kun, what..."

"It's nothing!" he blushed. "You're always being so nice to me, I... wanted to give you something. I know it's silly, but it's getting cold, so..."

He kissed his cheek.

"It's not silly at all. I loved it, thank you."

"I was just... worried about your neck."

Oishi chuckled before they went to the door.

"I will be back in no time. See you in three days."

"See you soon." he smiled and waved while he went to the elevator. Closing the door, Eiji touched his belly. "Don't worry, baby, we will be just fine."

##############

"I'm not fine at all." Eiji said to himself with a weak voice. It was 4 a.m and he had returned from work, took a shower and went directly to Shuichirou's bed, going inside the sheets and wrapping himself on his pajama shirt. 

The omega was fine on the first day away from Oishi, but as soon as the second morning came, it felt like his whole energy was drained and he was feeling miserable. Even the food tasted bad in his mouth and his muscles were all stiff. 

At least this time he was not having nausea or vomiting, maybe because he had access to the alpha's smell through his clothes, but the baby was kicking him so hard his belly was painful. 

He couldn't miss classes and he also had work on that weekend. He was walking around like a zombie and his whole body felt so heavy. At least, Oishi was going to return Monday and it was his night off. 

The omega touched his belly and closed his eyes. 

"I know you're upset your father is not around, but, please, let me sleep, I beg you."  
  
The baby responded with another strong kick. 

"I want to see him soon too." he said in a quiet voice before tiredness finally put him to sleep while holding the alpha's shirt tightly. 


	46. "Eiji-kun, do you want me to touch you more?"

Eiji was sitting on a chair inside the experimental kitchen, looking through the closed windows. The rain had stopped and he was waiting for a batch of macarons to be ready in the oven and Mika was there with him, waiting for hers as well while preparing some filling. It was finally Monday.  
  
The blue eyes were lost while looking at the sky turning colors in the sunset. Shuichirou was going to arrive late at night and he was counting the seconds.  
  
"You're sulking, Eiji-san. Still not feeling well? I can finish by myself."  
  
"No, it's okay." he turned around and looked at her with a weak smile. "I never made macarons before, I want to see how they turned out. If they are good I'm taking them to Oishi-san." he touched his belly. "This one is really missing his father."  
  
"You two are really getting along lately, right?"  
  
"Ah... yes." he blushed a little. "Oishi-san is a good person.I've never met an alpha like him before."  
  
"Is he excited about the birth?"  
  
"Totally. He's going to buy a new house for the baby and already started to buy clothes."  
  
"Isn't going to be hard for you to be away from him after the baby is born? With the separation thing?" She tasted a spoon of black berry filling  
  
"After the birth, it's going to be okay. My body only reacts because I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Suddenly the oven's bell rang.  
  
"Finally." Mika said before putting a glove and retrieving the batch from the oven.  
  
"They look nice." Eiji said.  
  
"What do you want to do with yours?" the beta put the sheet pan on the table. "I was thinking about putting white chocolate cream into the dark chocolate ones and the blue berry cream into the white ones."  
  
"It's going to be a good match, especially with the colors."  
  
###########  
  
Eiji had a small smile on his face when he left the elevator, while looking at the transparent container with the finished macarons. He was about to open the door when the familiar scent reached him and he opened the door in a hurry, before entering the apartment and seeing Oishi's shoes in the entrance.  
  
He put the container on the table and rushed to his room.

"Oh, Eiji-kun." Shuichirou smiled at him. He had just returned from the bath and was still using just his pajama pants. "Welcome hom..."  
  
His words stopped and the green eyes were wide in surprise when Kikumaru ran to him, hugging him tightly, his hands grabbing his shoulders.

"You're back!"

"Eiji-kun, you're trembling! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"I'm not okay at all!" his forehead touched his naked chest. "This has been horrible since you left, my whole body is strange, I couldn't sleep properly and your kid keeps kicking me non stop!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he hugged him back. "I told you you could call me if something happens! Why were you suffering by yourself?!"

"I didn't want to be a hassle." his voice was so sad. "I really thought I could endure it, but..." he looked up. "I'm so sorry, Oishi-san. I didn't want to be so clingy."

"Hey, do not apologize, you did nothing wrong." the alpha cupped his face and the green eyes were so kind. "I'm here now, everything will be okay."

"How was your trip? You said you were only coming back late at night."

"It was fine. I was able to come back earlier." his thumb brushed his cheek. "I also didn't want to be away from you two anymore."

"Oishi-san..."

"Why don't you go and take a warm bath? I will arrange some food for dinner and I will give you a massage later."

"I prepared dinner for you! It's on the fridge. I..." he blushed a little. "I really want you to eat my food when you return. I made beef hamburger with salad and rice."

"Thank you so much, Eiji-kun." he smiled before kissing his forehead. "I will heat it up while you take your bath, okay?"

"Okay." the omega replied before closing his eyes and enjoying the scent of his naked skin for a little longer.  
  
###########  
  
"Does it feel good?" Oishi asked, gently, while massaging Eiji's left foot. They were in bed. The omega had his eyes closed.  
  
"Yes." he sighed.  
  
"Is the baby still kicking you?"  
  
"No, he stopped already. He has probably relaxed and fallen asleep now you're here."  
  
"That's good." he touched his right foot. "Are you free Saturday afternoon? I wanted to take you to the house I intend to buy."  
  
"Yeah, it's... it's fine." his voice trembled when Shuichirou moved his fingers to his calf.  
  
"The running is really paying off, right? You have really nice lean muscles here." he put some pressure and Eiji couldn't hold back a small pleasure moan, surprising the alpha. " _What... this smell...?_ " without realizing his nose touched his calf and he inhaled his scent with closed eyes, before his fingers caressed his skin slowly.  
  
"Don't... don't touch me like that!"  
  
He looked at Kikumaru and noticed his erection inside his pajama shorts.  
  
"Eiji-kun...you're..."  
  
"It's not my fault!" he put one hand in front of his face that was burning in embarrassment. "This omega body is just too weird!"  
  
"What do you mean?" he was really confused and his smell was so good.  
  
"It's been a while now, sometimes, when I... I think about you, I...I get... like this!"  
  
"You... get hard thinking about me?"  
  
"I'm not a pervert or anything! It only happens because I'm pregnant!"  
  
"I see." Shuichirou's hands slid to his thigh and Kikumaru's body trembled. The green eyes looked at the blue ones seriously before he placed a small kiss on a sensitive spot on his inner thigh. "Eiji-kun, do you want me to touch you more?"


	47. "I... I want you to touch me."

Oishi leaned over Eiji and kissed his neck slowly.

"Do you have any idea of how good you smell right now? And you're not even on heat." he said with a husky voice and Kikumaru felt like his whole body was melting. "You seem uncomfortable." he whispered, kissing his cheek. One of his hands rubbed Eiji's erection and he moaned. "Let me help you to ease this."

"Oishi-san..." the blue eyes and his mind were all foggy with desire.

"Yes?" he caressed his hair. "Tell me what you want."

"I..." the blush on his cheeks was adorable, Shuichirou thought. "I... I want you to touch me."

The alpha smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Okay." he removed Eiji's shorts and underwear. He was so stiff and wet already. He was about to take off his shirt as well when Eiji stopped him.

"Don't!"

"Why?" Oishi was a little disappointed.

"My belly..." he blushed even more. "My belly is too weird."

Shuichirou caressed his face.

"There's nothing weird about you." he laid by his side. "You're beautiful."

The omega's chest was warmed with his words. Shuichirou was the first person who ever called him beautiful.

Oishi's hand touched his hardness, rubbing it slowly.

Eiji grabbed Shuichirou's shoulders, trying to deal with that new sensation. He leaned his forehead on Shuichirou's chest and bit his own lips.

" _It feels so good!_ " he thought to himself, already painful inside the alpha's fingers. "Oishi-san…"

"Yes?" he asked with a smile before his thumb caressed the moist head in circular movements, making it impossible for Eiji to hold back a moan. He kissed the tight tendon of his slender neck.

He never noticed how sexy Eiji's neck was and it was the first time he was glad for the small ray of light from the lamp post outside that always invaded his room when the curtains were opened. He kissed the soft skin and licked it before nibbling it a little while still touching him.

"Oishi-san..." he moaned again and Shuichirou wanted to make him feel even better and touch him more. Was that the alpha's possessiveness people always talk about? He could feel himself throbbing inside his own pants just seeing the reactions of his body.

Shuichirou got between his legs and Eiji blushed deeply.

"Don't, Oishi-san…" he tried to push him away by his shoulders with no success.

"Relax." He whispered, the green eyes terribly seductive, before licking him slowly, making Eiji's back arch from the bed. He started sucking the sensitive head while his fingers continued to touch him and it was too much! The omega's body trembled and he finished himself inside Oishi's mouth.

Shuichirou looked at him and was certain that he never looked more beautiful. His cheeks were flush; his forehead had some sweat on it. He was breathing like his life depending on it and he felt proud. But it was still not enough. 

Eiji didn't even have time to recover from that outburst of pleasure when he felt Oishi's finger inside of him.

"Oishi-san! What...!"

"It's okay." how could he be so calm?! It just took a moment for Eiji to be extremely hard again while the alpha sucked and licked his balls and his other hand was around his new erection.

A second finger entered him and Kikumaru couldn't hold back his voice anymore. He kept calling Shuichirou's name and it made the alpha feel so proud.

He came again, harder this time. Even his heart was trembling. Shuichirou was about to remove his pants when Eiji laid on his side and curled his body, hiding his face in the pillows.

The alpha got close and noticed the erotic scent faded completely before Eiji sobbed.

"Eiji-kun, what happened?! Why are you crying? Did it feel bad? Did I hurt you or...?!"

"No!" he covered his face with his arms. "You did not hurt me... It didn't feel bad at all... I don't know ... my chest felt like it was going to explode, I..."

"Oh." Shuichirou understood. He was overwhelmed from the pleasure. "Hey, Eiji-kun, look at me."

"No, this is too embarrassing!"

"Look at me. Please." his voice was very sweet and the omega finally obeyed. He looked so sad and ashamed it made Oishi's heart tight. "Don't cry." his thumb dried his wet cheek.

"It was... the first time... I felt so good, I... I got scared." he sobbed again and Shuichirou showed him a small smile.

"I'm happy you felt good." he caressed his hair. "You should always feel good when entrusting your body to someone else."

"Oishi-san..." He hugged the omega gently.

"Let's sleep? It's late already."

"Hm." he blushed. "Okay."

"Good night." Shuichirou kissed his forehead. "Sleep well."

"Good night, Oishi-san." he said, before closing his eyes. 


	48. "Don't stress yourself over this."

Oishi sighed disappointed when he arrived at the kitchen after waking up to an empty bed again. For the fourth time in a row his breakfast was prepared on the dining table and there was an obento ready for him as well, but Eiji had already left. The omega was avoiding him lately. They would only see each other at night, briefly, before Kikumaru would go to sleep in his own room.

Shuichirou tried to talk to him, but he always showed a fake smile and said he was sleeping in his bedroom so he could study until late without bothering him before going away from him in a hurry. The alpha didn't remember the last time the dark blue eyes looked straight at him. He was missing talking to his child everyday and feeling the baby kick on Eiji's belly.

He sat down and picked up the hashi. Eiji had prepared rice, grilled fish and green salad with hard boiled eggs. The food was beautiful but as soon as he started to eat, Oishi couldn't feel anything except for a bitter taste on his mouth.

##########

Eiji was studying at the library, using a free period without classes. He stopped for a minute, stretching himself at the chair and yawned. Looking at his cell phone, it was already 16:30.

"Ah, I'm beat." He said, laying his head over his notes. He was already exhausted imagining his busy shift at Sakurai. He didn't even know how many hours of sleep he was able to have on those past days. He rubbed his belly and smiled when he felt the baby's soft movement. "Are you tired too? I'm sorry, my tests are coming, I really need to study hard. I promise we will eat something nice later."

Suddenly he heard the soft tap on the windows near. It had started to rain. He picked up his head phone and put it on.

"Don't worry, we're safe." he talked to his child. "We're going to be here until I have to go to Sakurai, the rain will probably end until there."

The omega looked at the falling rain and wondered if Shuichirou had eaten the meals he had prepared properly. Was he remembering to use his scarf? Even if the distance Eiji had put between them, he would always worry about the alpha and would think about him without even noticing.

##########

"It's still raining." Kikumaru said, while organizing his things inside the locker. It was almost 6 p.m and he was ready to go to work. He picked up his umbrella and walked towards the exit, still with his headphones on. He was going to check something on his cell phone when his attention was drawn to the familiar car on the main gate.

He stopped and the blue eyes were wide in surprise. Shuichirou was there, under an umbrella, with a small smile, waiting for him.

"Eiji-kun." He was happy to see him. 

"Oishi-san!" Eiji rushed to him. "What are you doing here?!"

"I thought you would like a ride to Sakurai. Can I take you there?" His voice was so gentle and Eiji felt incredibly guilty. "This way you won't need to walk under this rain. Also... I wanted to talk to you." 

"Y... yes." He answered shyly, noticing he was wearing his scarf and Oishi was relieved he didn't walk away from him again.

###########

Eiji could hear his heart pounding inside his chest together with the sound of the rain outside Shuichirou's car. They were stopped in front of Sakurai for a while now and he didn't know what to say. Oishi noticed he was holding his headphones tightly.

"Worried about the rain?"

"No…not at all. If there is thunder, I can stay in the kitchen with headphones. My boss knows about it."

"I see."

"You said you wanted to talk."

"I just wanted to apologize properly." 

Kikumaru looked at him surprised.

"What are you talking about, Oishi-san?"

"You're upset with me, right? Because of the night when we..."

"No! I'm not upset with you at all, you did nothing wrong!"

"You... are not?" he was confused. "But... you have been avoiding me lately... why?" 

Kikumaru lowered his face and Shuichirou noticed he was blushing deeply.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I just... didn't know how to face you after what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I researched about it and... my body will probably be weird until a little before the birth. So I will probably want you to touch me more times and I don't want you to think I'm only using you to feel good!" his words came out in a rush.

It took Oishi a while to process his words and he couldn't avoid chuckling.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not, I'm not, I promise. It's just.... I'm so relieved! I thought you were hating me or something!"

"Not at all! I was just afraid I would want you to... to... touch me again and I wanted to avoid that." he lowered his face, unable to look at him.

The alpha touched his hand and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Kikumaru looked at him surprised.

"I would never think anything bad about you." the green eyes were so sweet. "Do you remember what I told you before? I want to take care of you and the baby. If making you feel good is also something that you need, I'll gladly do it."

"Don't say such things!" Eiji averted his face.

"Eiji-kun..." Oishi kissed his neck and Kikumaru's muscles were all tense with his husky voice. "I'm still an alpha, you know? So, if the omega who is carrying my child says he wants me to touch him and that I make him feel good, it brings me great pride."

"Oishi-san..." he felt his legs weak. "I never... dated anyone before, I have no knowledge about such things, so... if we go all the way, it will probably not be good for you and..." 

Shuichirou caressed his face and smiled gently at him.

"Let's take things slowly, okay? At your own rhythm. If you want me to touch you, just tell me. Anything you want, it's just fine. Don't need to be embarrassed about it."

"Are you sure?" he asked shyly.

"Yes." the alpha held his hand and kissed his fingers looking at him. "Don't stress yourself over this."

"Okay." he showed him a small smile. Suddenly his phone started to ring. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's the alarm. I need to go to work."

"Have a nice shift. I will wait for you at home." he caressed his belly again. "Be a good baby to your dad, okay? Do not kick him so much while he works." 

"I'll see you soon." Eiji said, waving at him already out of the car. 

Shuichirou watched while he ran to the restaurant. He took a deep, relieved breath since they were able to clarify things. 


	49. "Could you... kiss me, Oishi-san?"

Oishi woke up as soon as he felt the slight shifting on the bed before Eiji laid down by his side. He had already taken a shower and changed into his pajamas. The alpha came close and hugged him from his back. It was still very dark outside.  
  
"Welcome home." he caressed his hair, his eyes still closed. "How was work?"  
  
"It was okay. Since it was raining, there weren't a lot of customers. I was able to leave earlier, it's still 3 a.m."  
  
"I see." his hand rubbed his belly. "How's the baby? Did he behave?"  
  
"He's fine. I think he's sleeping."  
  
"Good." he touched Eiji's hand. "I'm glad you came to my bed again. I missed sleeping near you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
After so many days staying away from him, with that mere contact Kikumaru's heart was beating fast. Did Oishi always have such a sexy sleepy voice?!  
  
"Eiji-kun..."  
  
"Ye...yes?"  
  
"You have that smell again." his nose was on his nape. "Do you want me to touch you?"  
  
The omega swallowed hard and his body was all tense in anticipation. He squeezed Shuichirou's hand a little and the alpha opened his eyes.  
  
"Could you... kiss me, Oishi-san?" he asked, shyly. "I've never... been kissed before."  
  
Oishi smiled. How could someone be so adorable? He touched Eiji's face, making him look at him and there was a deep blush over his cheeks.  
  
"Sure." he whispered before kissing him and the omega felt like his heart was going to jump from his chest when their mouths touched. 

The kisses were calm and soft at first, but he felt Shuichirou's hand on his waist, turning his body to his when the kisses became deeper and more possessive. Eiji learned about the taste of Oishi's tongue on his and he liked it. 

The alpha moved the kisses to Kikumaru's jawline and neck, licking and nibbling the sensitive skin, making him moan. Eiji felt his fingers on the buttons of his pajama shirt and grabbed his hand,, stopping him. 

"Don't take my shirt off!"

"I know, I know." He kissed his cheek. "But, can I just do this at least?" one of his hands was on his chest, touching the first button of his pajama shirt.

His fingers slid on his chest and his skin was so hot. His thumb massaged Eiji's nipple and he didn't know such a thing could feel good. Since he didn't protest, Shuichirou opened his shirt more and started to kiss his chest as well.

"Oishi-san...." Eiji's voice trembled.

"Yes?" he licked one of his nipples while touching the other one and Kikumaru felt like his muscles were melting. His fingers grabbed Shuichirou's hair when he sucked him and the alpha smiled at that reaction.

One of his hands entered Eiji's pants and touched his hardness, feeling him throbbing inside his fingers while he continued to suck on his chest.

"Oishi-san... Oishi-san..."

Oishi felt a sudden tightness on his groin with the sweet way he called his name.

" _So cute._ " the alpha thought. He knew they still couldn't go all the way at the moment. Oishi wanted to give him time to get used to his touches and the reactions of his own body first. He didn't want him to cry again. 

He kissed the omega, wanting to dissipate some of that scalding feeling on his own groin. Without realizing it, Eiji instinctively started to thrust into Shuichirou's hands. Oishi knew he was already on the edge and increased his movements as well.

Shuichirou's hand reached out for the lubricant on the bed side table drawer while still kissing Eiji. He removed his pants and kissed his knee. He also caressed and kissed his calf.

Eiji bit his lips when his hand was around his hardness. It was a different sensation with the slick lotion on it. It was wet and warm and it felt amazing.

"Does it feel good?" Shuichirou whispered.

"Don't ask me such a thing!" he put his hands in front of his blushing face.

Oishi started to lick his shaft before sliding a finger inside of him and he took his time before adding a second and third finger.

"Oishi-san!' Eiji grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"Wait a little, don't cum just yet." he kissed a spot on his groin. " _Where is it?_ " Shuichirou moved his fingers carefully, trying to find his G spot. The anatomy classes on omegas were finally being put at use. " _Ah, here._ "

Eiji felt like he had been hit by a wave of raw desperate pleasure when Oishi touched that place inside of him. He grabbed the pillows tightly trying to deal with that powerful sensation. 

Shuichirou looked at him and felt so accomplished. Eiji's smell was all over the place like a heavy cloud of lust. The alpha got close and laid in front of him. One of his hands pushed his bangs aside and kissed his damp forehead. The blue eyes opened slowly and he smiled.

"Are you okay?"

Eiji's whole body was trembling. He wanted to tell Oishi that it was incredible,but he couldn't reunite words. Instead, he placed a very soft and slow kiss on his mouth and that alone was very difficult since he was still struggling for air.

Shuichirou smiled and gently caressed his hair.

##########

"Good morning, Eiji-kun." Oishi said, with a gentle smile, entering the kitchen. He was finishing preparing scrambled eggs when he heard his voice and he blushed deeply, looking at the frying pan.

"Good… good morning, Oishi-san."

" _Still embarrassed?_ " he asked himself.

"Breakfast will be done soon. Please, sit down."

"Okay."

He watched while Eiji put the food down on the table and smiled when he sat across from him. There were scrambled eggs, grilled salmon, salad, rice and miso soup.

"Thank you for the food." He said, before starting to eat. "So good!"

There was a small smile on the omega's face while observing him eat. It took Eiji a while to start eating as well.

"What time are we going to see the house?"

"I was thinking we could spend the day out. It's not too cold. We could take a walk and have lunch before going to the house if your feet and legs are not bothering you."

"I'm okay today, but there's housework to be done.I still have to vacuum and..."

"Don't worry about it." he smiled

"Of course I worry." he was serious. "It's my job. It's not because we are..." he averted his eyes, blushing. "...we are doing....those things... that I'm going to be negligent about my chores."

"I really like this hardworking side of yours." he said, kindly. "But let me spoil you a little today. You deserve it. You're always in school, at work or doing something around the house. Do you even have any hobbies? What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I never have free time." he ate some rice. "I've always had part time jobs and school to worry about. Before I got pregnant I started saving money to travel around Japan on summer vacations to eat some traditional dishes of different regions." he ate some of the scrambled eggs.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Takayama!" he said, excitedly. "Hida beef in Takayama! Also, somen in Shodoshima and the seafood in Shimoda. I want to try the food in Okinawa as well."

"You really thought things through." Oishi was happy to see him speaking with so much enthusiasm.

"Can't wait for this kid to come out so I can move on with my life." he said before continuing to eat. 

The green eyes had some sadness on them with those words. Even though he knew Eiji never wanted to have that child, it still hurt him every time the omega reminded him the baby was nothing but an obligation. 


	50. "Can't wait to have another heat and behave like an animal."

"Wow!" Eiji looked at Oishi amazed after entering the living room of the house. It had beautiful wooden floors and glass panels where you could see the big green backyard outside. 

"Did you like it?" Shuichirou asked with a smile. He was able to take Eiji there after helping the omega out with the household chores at his apartment. 

"It's amazing!" he said, going to the kitchen. "The kitchen is awesome, too!"

"There are two rooms, each one of them with their own bathroom and there's a bathtub in the master bedroom."

"Really?!" he rushed to the hallways and the alpha was glad he was liking the place so far. 

He returned to the living room, before opening the back doors. It was the end of the afternoon and the sunset was bathing the place in orange and reddish tones. 

"It will be beautiful when the plum tree blooms in spring." he said, before closing his eyes and enjoying the sunlight. "The natural light that comes inside is really nice." 

Shuichirou stopped and watched him there for a while. The soft wind moved his red hair a little and there was a small smile on his face. He came close and touched his face before placing a small kiss on his mouth and Eiji blushed. 

"What... what is that for?" 

"Thank you for coming with me today. I'm happy you liked the place." the green eyes were so sweet. Kikumaru held his hands and put them over his belly. The baby was kicking. 

"I think he likes the house as well." Eiji grinned. "But I thought you were the kind of person that liked a two story place." 

"I don't like the idea of having a young child around stairs. A lot of accidents can happen. Serious ones. And since I'm not going to be able to sleep properly in the first couple of months, I would probably stumble down and break my neck."

"That's horrible!" the omega laughed. "Don't say such a thing!" 

"And it will be easier for you to move around while recovering from the c-section too." 

"Oh, that's right." 

"What do you think we move in after your tests? I can start to organize some things in advance so you won't have too much trouble. There is also some painting to be done first, after the paperwork process." 

"I can help with the move. I'm just pregnant, not sick."

"Did you talk to your boss about stopping waitering already?" 

"Ah, well...." he smiled nervously.

"Eiji-kun, remember what Takashi-sensei said on the last appointment, you cannot carry heavy stuff anymore." he said worried. 

"I know, I know! Don't worry, I've been very careful. And there are a lot of customers now since it's cold. Except from yesterday, because of the rain, the place is always crowded. It really helps to have someone just in the main room instead of us going back and forth from the kitchen." 

"But..." he was not convinced. 

"I told you I'll take good care of your kid. Don't worry about it." he smiled. 

"I want you to take good care of yourself too." he caressed his hair. "Please."

"Yeah, yeah." Eiji turned around and went to the gardens. "I'm going to look outside."

He was embarrassed. Why was that alpha always so sweet towards him? They were not even bonded, Eiji didn't understand why he cared so much. 

########### 

"Ah, the pineapple." Eij said when the image of the baby appeared on the ultrasound monitor. The weeks went by fast and he was already on his 7 month. 

"You really liked the comparison with the fruits, right?" Yume smiled at him. 

"It's easy to remember." 

"He has such a cute face already." Shuichirou said, completely smitten. He was sitting by Eiji's side. "Is everything okay?" 

"Everything is just fine." she turned on the sound and they could hear the heartbeats. 'The heart is perfect. This one is a healthy pineapple. Together with your blood work and weight, you entered the 3rd semester with flying colors, Eiji-kun. Just continue to eat properly and rest as much as you can. You're probably going to experience some discomfort on your back and hips from now on." 

"What?! More discomfort?! Aside from the leg and feet pains?!"

"Unfortunately." she said, gently. "Your baby is growing and your body is adjusting to it." 

"You wouldn't be so painful if you stopped waitering at Sakurai." Oishi said. 

"Hey!" Eiji scolded him. "Again with this topic?!"

"Eiji-kun, you are still working as a waiter?" his doctor was worried. "You really shouldn't. We talked about it before."

"Ah, fine! I will talk to my boss this week!" he looked at the alpha displeased. "Geez, you're so persistent!" 

"Eiji-kun, you should really appreciate Oishi-san's concern. I see a lot of parents every day and the majority of the fathers aren't so worried." 

"Oh, sure, take his side." he crossed his arms while she cleaned the gel off his belly. 

His doctor smiled. 

"Did you guys already talk about the measures after the birth? Regarding Eiji-kun's heat?" 

"What do you mean?" Oishi asked. 

"Well, usually, six months after the birth, an omega will have another heat, but Eiji-kun's heats were always unusual, it would be best to assume his next heat will happen in a shorter period of time, especially since you two are not bonded." 

"What?!" The omega was very nervous. 

"It would be safer if you two would stay together until his next heat after the baby is born. This way we can measure the time frame for sure and also try another inhibitor for him. There are new options in the market now." she looked at them seriously. "There's a risk another alpha could react to his heat and Eiji-kun would end up pregnant again. If Oishi-san's around, other alphas will at least respect his scent." 

"Nooooooooooo! I don't want another heat just after carrying a whole human being for nine months! This is the worst! Aaaaaaah, I hate this body!"

############## 

"Eiji-kun?" Oishi knocked on the bathroom door. "Is everything okay? You are there for a while now." 

Kikumaru was extremely quiet for the entire ride from the hospital to the apartment. His head was down and the red bangs were over his eyes. Oishi really wanted to talk to him about his heat situation, but he just whispered "I'm going to take a bath." before locking himself inside the bathroom. 

"I'm coming in, okay?" he was a little hesitant. Opening the door, Eiji was inside the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles, an arm in front of his face. "Are you okay? Is almost dinner time. Aren't you hungry?"

"You can eat by yourself, I'm fine." he said, in a quiet voice. He had made dinner in the morning and the food was in the fridge. The omega was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of Shuichirou's clothes reaching the floor until he noticed the shift in the water when the alpha got inside. "What are you doing?" he finally looked at him, extremely displeased. "I want to be alone." 

"Just ignore me." he smiled gently. "I won't eat without you. The food doesn't taste so good." 

"You're trying to flatter me. Stop it." even his displeased face was adorable, Oishi thought. 

He picked up the sponge and the soap close and touched Eiji's left foot. 

"Let me help you bathe."

"You're so annoying." he sighed and Shuichirou was happy he didn't distance himself. 

"Are you worried about what the doctor said? Regarding your next heat?" he asked quietly while sponging his foot. 

"No, I'm super happy about it, can't you tell?" his humor was awful. "Can't wait to have another heat and behave like an animal."

"It's going to be okay." he started to sponge his leg. "You can stay with me and be safe. I won't let any other alpha get near you, I promise." 

Eiji removed his leg from his hands and looked at him seriously. 

"Why are you so kind to me, Oishi-san? I'm nobody to you, you have no obligations towards me, I'm just an worthless omega. During my heat you could hurt me and make me bleed... I don't have many memories of those moments, but... I remember... you were nothing but gentle." he lowered his head and Shuichirou noticed he was making a great effort not to cry. 

Slowly, he got closer and cupped Eiji's face, making him look at him. The dark blue eyes were extremely sad. 

"How could someone hurt you is beyond my understanding." his thumb brushed his cheek. "Do not say you are a nobody to me. You're carrying my child, even after you leave, we will be linked forever. So I do have an obligation to make you happy and safe as long as you're by my side." he kissed his face. "Do not call yourself worthless either. You're so precious to me, Eiji-kun." 

Kikumaru's heart was heavy with his words. He hugged Shuichirou's shoulders and the alpha smiled before hugging him back and caressing his hair. Eiji broke the embrace and looked at him for a moment before kissing him and it surprised Shuichirou a little.

"Oh, that was nice." he had a sly smile on his face, before his hands stopped on his narrow hips. 

"Stop teasing me!" he blushed and tried to distance himself when Shuichirou stopped him, hugging him again from his back. 

"Stay. Let me shampoo your hair." 

Kikumaru called himself stupid for being so weak against his gentle voice and the warmth of his body. 

############

Eiji closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers gently caressing his scalp. They were sitting facing each other. 

"Does it feel good?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"I like your hair. So bright and soft."

"The kids at school used to tease me. They called me strawberry head."

"Ah, that's just too mean. They were probably jealous. Keep your eyes closed." He gently poured some water on it. Since Eiji's head was tilted back a little, he took advantage of the situation and licked his neck.

"Ah…" the omega blushed.

"Dont' move. There's shampoo yet." He poured more water while nibbling the pale skin and his body trembled. "You're very sensitive on your neck, right, Eiji-kun?" he whispered, before bringing him to his lap, his arm around his waist.

The alpha thought he would protest for that proximity. It was the first time he let Oishi be so close to his naked belly, even if it was covered by the bubbles on the bathtub. He wanted to touch it, but he knew Eiij would probably be mad. 

Shuichirou kissed his collar bones before his mouth was on his nipple, sucking it slowly and Eiji tensed completely.

"Oishi-san!" He grabbed his arms and Oishi's hands started to sensually touch his backbone.

"The curve of your spine is very well defined." He whispered while his fingers moved slowly on the wet skin. "I don't remember much about the night of your heat either, but I do remember that, since then, I thought your back was beautiful." 

Shuichirou sucked his other nipple and there was a small smile on his face when he felt Eiji's erection against his skin. He cupped his face and kissed him deeply and possessively and it didn't take long for him to be hard as well with his smell. 

"Eiji-kun…" it took him a while to finally break the kiss. "Can you touch me? Please."

Kikumaru's face was burning in embarrassment but he obeyed. His hand was around Shuichirou hesitantly.

" _It's so big! How the hell did this fit inside of me back then?!_ " he thought to himself. "Is this… is this okay?"

He slowly tried to imitate Oishi's actions the last time he touched his body, but he was very nervous and it was not enough. Shuichirou covered his hands with his and rubbed their hardness together, making Eiji moan again.

"Like this." The green eyes looked at him filled with desire. Eiji finally understood the speed, movements and pressure he should use and Oishi held a groan on his throat due to that incredible pleasure.

They exchanged long, hungry kisses until climaxing and remained silently hugging each other while their breathing and hearts were calming down.


	51. "You can do whatever you want. I don't care."

The blue eyes opened suddenly when Eiji felt Oishi's hardness rubbing on his back. It was still early in the morning and the alpha was deep asleep, while holding Eiji close.

" _It's Oishi-san's.... why is it so big?! He's not even awake!_ "

It was Sunday and they were already living in the new house. They had moved in and, in two days, were able to organize the place with the help of Haruka and Takumi. Although the omega had a room for himself, he was still spending most of his time with Shuichirou in his bedroom.

" _This is happening for a while now. I wonder if he's frustrated._ " Eiji thought. " _Even though... we do so much of those things... he never tried to put it in._ "

Oishi and him were still sharing kisses and the alpha would always make sure Eiji would be satisfied with his fingers and mouth every time his "pregnancy horniness" appeared. Even though Kikumaru noticed he was also very hard on those moments, not even once he gave any kind of sign that he wanted to go all the way.

" _Maybe he's been considerate because I'm pregnant. Or, maybe... he just simply doesn't want to do it with me. My belly is huge._ " Eiji felt a little sad with the possibility of Shuichirou only touching him to help him ease his needs, like an obligation.

He hid his face in the pillows and was embarrassed. Why the hell was he worrying about that?! All the mess in his life happened due to the fact they had sex in the first place!

One of Shuichirou's hands moved and caressed the roundness of his belly, even though he continued to sleep. It was a habit of his since they started to sleep together.

" _Oh, well. I will talk to him about it later._ " Eiji smiled when he tightened the embrace and closed his eyes again, pushing those thoughts away. He always felt very safe and comfortable inside the alpha's embrace and returned to sleep enjoying his warmth and smell close.

#########

"Welcome!" Eiji smiled when hearing the bell on the door. Sakurai was full on that Saturday night. As soon as he turned around, his smile was even wider when seeing Oishi in front of him.

"Oishi-san!" he came closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Today is your last day as a waiter. I wanted to honor that as your client."

"You're so silly." he smiled. "Would you like to sit on a table or in the tatame area?"

"A table it's just fine."

Eiji waited until Shuichirou was sitting to offer him the menu.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Green tea, please."

"I will be right back!" he said before leaving.

The doorbell rang again and his attention was naturally drawn to the door. The green eyes were wide in shock when seeing Tezuka entering the place with a smiling Fuji.

Shuichirou felt the air abandoning his lungs for a moment, especially when Syuusuke noticed his presence there.

"Oh! It can't be! Look, Kunimitsu, is Oishi!"

Kunimitsu was surprised for a moment.

"Oishi, it's been ages!" he said, after coming close to his table. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine, Fuji-san, how about you?" he tried his best to act normally. "Good to see you too, Tezuka."

"As well." He answered with his usual monotone.

"Are you eating by yourself? I always get a table on the back; you should come and eat with us."

"Oishi-san, here's your drin…!" Eiji was about to go towards him when he stopped when seeing Fuji and Tezuka. "Fu…Fuji-san. It's been a while."

"Good evening, Kikumaru-kun. Look at you, you're so big already!" Eiji had told him about his pregnancy before. "Can we go to my usual spot?" he asked with a smile. "This one is coming with us as well. We were classmates back in school."

The omega looked at Oishi, being sure he would deny the invitation, but he just smiled gently.

"Thank you for the drink." He said, before picking up his tea from Eiji's hand and walking with them to the tatame area.

Kikumaru just stood there, unbelieving, while his heart started to ache.

############# 

"Good evening." Eiji said, politely, when they sat on the tatame room, offering the menu to Fuji and another to Tezuka.

It was really surprising to Oishi that he was able to act so normally on that situation.

"Did you miss me, Kikumaru-san?" he smiled. "I was traveling a lot lately. I just arrived yesterday." He looked at Shuichirou. "Did you order already, Oishi?"

"Yes." He answered gently.

"Your food will come in a minute." Eiji said, but without looking at him.

"Could you bring me the usual?" he looked at Tezuka. "Whisky as well, Kunimitsu?"

"Yes." He returned the menu and noticed the slight anger on the deep blue eyes. "On the rocks, please."

"Kikumaru-san, today is pork day, right? I want the pork ramen, please."

"I would like the kakuni, please." Tezuka said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He said, before leaving and Shuichirou was worried.

"So, Oishi, what's going on with you? It's been ages. You're a pediatrician, right?"

"Yes, I work at Tokyo General Hospital."

"Wow, that's a fancy building! I love the lines at that place. You must been busy then, right?"

"A little." He really wanted to leave them and check on Eiji. "You said you were traveling a lot for work. Are you working overseas?"

"No, just locally, but I have a lot of projects on different cities, fortunately. A couple of months ago I finished Kunimitsu's law firm as well. It was totally unexpected."

"Oh, is that so?" he was able to fake a smile but he looked at Kunimitsu. How long were they seeing each other while they were going out?! Did he cheat on him before?!

"Excuse me." Eiji returned with a tray with the drinks and Oishi's food and kneeled next to the table to serve them, still avoiding to look at him.

"Tell me more about you! Are you married? Do you have kids already?" Fuji asked after taking a sip of his whisky.

"I'm going to be a father soon. I'm very happy." 

He noticed how tense Kikumaru's shoulders were when he got closer to serve his food.

"Ah, really?! A boy or a girl?" 

"It's going to be a surprise." 

"I hope your child comes healthy." Tezuka finally talked to him and it surprised him a little. 

"Thank you so much." he answered sincerely. 

Tezuka drank a long sip of his whisky before Eiji left again.

It took a couple of minutes for Kikumaru to return with their food and he left, silently, before serving them.

"Ah, could you excuse me for a moment?" Oishi said, before standing up and leaving.

"Sure." Fuji replied after taking another sip of his drink.

Shuichirou found Eiji on his way to the kitchen. There was no one around. He grabbed his hand, surprising him.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered. "I couldn't refuse it."

The dark blue eyes were hard on him.

"I need to go back to work." he said, about to leave when Oishi was in front of him.

"Please, don't be mad at me. I…"

"You can do whatever you want." he averted his face. "I don't care." 

He walked away from the alpha and Shuichirou felt simply horrible for the heartbroken look on Eiji's face.


	52. "Stay with me, Eiji-kun. Let's raise our child together."

Oishi ate as fast as possible and gave them some excuse about being too tired to leave. He was physically nauseated to be with both of them. But, above all else, he needed to have a conversation with Eiji.

The omega didn't even look at his face before he left Sakurai. Oishi turned around in bed and looked at his cellphone and it was still midnight. Since the izakaya was crowded, Eiji would probably be done around 5. He hugged his pillow and turned around again, wishing to be able to fall asleep soon so the hours would go by faster.

###############

It was almost 6 a.m when Eiji finally arrived at Oishi's apartment. He opened the door and was surprised to see him sitting on the sofa, while looking at the rain through the closed doors.

"Eiji-kun!" Oishi ran to him. "You're drenched!"

"I forgot my umbrella when I left work." He said, before removing the headphones from his wet hair. He was soaking wet, dripping all over. "The rain caught me midway." He still wasn't looking at Shuichirou, the wet bangs in front of his eyes.

"Go to the bathroom and take a hot shower. Otherwise you will get sick."

He didn't say anything before going to his own bedroom and Oishi was worried.

###########

It took a while for Kikumaru to leave the bathroom. He was already wearing a pajama and was finishing drying his hair with a towel. The alpha was sitting on his bed and smiled kindly at him, before offering him a cup of tea.

"Here, it's lemon and honey."

"I don't want it. Can you please, leave? I'm tired. I want to sleep." he said before laying down, his back to Shuichirou.

"Eiji-kun, I'm sorry for what happened today, but you must believe in me, I had to go and have dinner with them. I couldn't make a scene. If I refused, Fuji-san would ask questions and I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. Some things are really complicated sometimes. You saw I left as soon as possible. I went there just to spend time with you." He touched his shoulder, but Eiji sat down and looked at him angrily.

"Do you still like Tezuka-san?"

"What?! No way! I never wanted to see him again!"

"Don't you miss having sex with him?!"

"What.... what do you mean?" Oishi asked, confused and Eiji averted his face, unable to look at him.

"You... you guys were together for a long time. He's rich, handsome and an alpha like you!" his words were rushed. "You had a proper relationship, but now you're stuck with me! An worthless omega that only brings you problems!"

"Eiji-kun, what are you talking about? I don't understand..." he tried to touch his hand, but he distanced himself abruptly.

"I'm the one who doesn't understand! Even thought we are always... doing other things, why do you hold yourself back?! Why don't you never go all the way with me?!" 

"Because I'm afraid of geting myself hurt again!" Shuichirou screamed, his head down and it scared Eiji. It took the alpha a moment to calm down and the green eyes looked at the blue eyes seriously. "You're always complaining about the baby kicking you, how bad the pregnancy is for you, how this is my child, even though he is yours as well. I try my best to make you happy, but the only thing you can talk about is how much you want to give birth already so you can go away! How do you think it makes me feel?!"

"What do you expect me to do?! Do you really think I don't feel anything for this baby?! It's growing inside of me, it's changing everything about me, but in the end, I'm the one who will not be with him! I'm not going to raise my child, I have nothing to offer him! The only good thing I can do it's to walk away!" the dark blue eyes are filled with tears. "I need to focus on all the bad things, because I... I already love his baby so much, my heart will probably break when I leave him behind!"

Eiji lowered his head and big tears were falling over his trembling hands. It felt like his chest was torn in two after finally confessing those lonely and painful feelings he was carrying for so long.

One of Shuichirou's hands covered his, making the omega look at him.

"So why don't you stay?"

Kikumaru forgot how to breathe for a moment when Oishi caressed his face.

"Stay with me, Eiji-kun. Let's raise our child together." 


	53. "Eiji-kun...I want you. Is that okay?"

"What... what are you talking about?!"

"I never asked you to leave. You can stay if you want. We can raise the baby together and it will not interfere in your life plans, I promise." the green eyes were so sweet. "You will graduate from college and be a great chef, I'm sure of it. And you can take all the trips you want to try delicious food. When you come back, I will be here with our child, waiting for you." he held both of his hands. "This house can be your home. Our home. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Eiji lowered his head again.

"Why would you want me in your life like this? We're not even bonded, I..."

"Do you want to bond with me?"

"No way!" he looked at him blushing terribly. "Bonding is a very serious thing to do! Is more serious than marriage! I don't want to do it just because we will have a child together!"

"That's fair." he said, gently. 'Why don't we just take our time and see how things turn out?" the alpha leaned his forehead on Eiji's and looked deeply into the blue eyes. "I really like how things are between us right now. What do you think we start dating?"

"Da... dating?!"

"Yes. We already live together, sleep together, we do some..." he placed a small kiss on his mouth. "...very interesting things together."

He tensed up and looked away, feeling very embarrassed. It took him a while to respond.

"I... I will think about it."

"Thank you." Oishi smiled happily and the omega felt his heart turning around his chest.

He looked at Shuichirou seriously before kissing him hesitantly at first. One of the alpha's hands reached the inside of his shirt, touching his back slowly in a very sensuous movement before bringing his body closer to his. It was such a soft touch, but, together with the slow and deep kisses they were sharing, Eiji's mind was all foggy.

Oishi kissed his neck, enjoying his powerful aroused smell and Kikumaru closed his eyes. He didn't even realize when the alpha made them lay down together, until his erection was rubbing against him.

"Eiji-kun..." he whispered on his neck. "I want you. Is that okay?"

"You don't have to do it just because I was jealous." he said, quietly.

"You were jealous?" he was surprised. "Really?"

The omega hid his face on the pillows.

"Forget what I said!" he was burning in embarrassment.

Shuichirou chuckled. He was so terribly cute.

"No one was ever jealous because of me." he kissed Eiji's cheek. "I'm flattered."

He looked at the alpha shyly.

"Don't you think I was childish?"

"Not at all." he stood up from the bed carrying the omega on his arms.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to my bed." he said, seriously and Eiji didn't have any words to deny that was the place he wanted to be as well.

########

Shuichirou's room was filled by Eiji's voice moaning his name. The alpha noticed he was more sensitive to his touches and, even though he was extremely painful and throbbing already, he really wanted to make him feel good first.

It didn't take long for the omega to cum with Oishi's fingers inside of him while he sucked him.

One of his legs was on Shuichirou’s shoulder and even thought it was such an embarrassing position, he was focused only on that incredible pleasure. Shuichirou looked at him while swallowing his sperm. The green eyes were filled with nothing but desire.

While he recovered from that first orgasm, Shuichirou picked up the lotion and a condom from the drawer. He was making a great effort to be so slow on his actions. The alpha side of him was extremely impatient already, after so many times of touching Eiji's delicious body and seeing him tremble from how good he made him feel. He also had to hold back because of the baby and he hoped the omega would let him see him completely naked soon. 

"Eiji..." he caressed his face. He looked at the heavy dark blue eyes before pushing away the sweaty bangs. "I'm going to do it now, okay?"

Eiji didn't know what to say. His thoughts were scattered all over his mind. He watched when Shuichirou kneel between his legs and finally took off his clothes.

The sunlight touched his naked body and Eiji felt all his heartstrings being pulled. The alpha was so handsome and perfect, it was painful.

Eiji's whole body was set on fire when he held one of his legs, kissing his calf, before positioning himself. There was something different with the way the green eyes looked at him.

He entered him slowly and carefully and Eiji grabbed his wrists while Oishi's hands were holding his hips.

" _So freaking huge!_ " he thought, clenching his jaw. " _Damn alpha dick!_ " 

"Eiji, are you okay?" his voice was so gentle. Kikumaru's breathing was deep and slow while he tried to deal with that sensation. "Does it hurt?"

He moved his head negatively.

Oishi shifted his hips a little, wanting to give him time to adjust to him and Eiji held back a moan on his throat. Even if he was not on heat, it already felt amazing just being inside of him. Shuichirou could feel the blood rushing all over his body. 

And that was only the beginning. 


	54. "My body... is tingling all over."

Oishi could feel the drops of sweat rolling down his bare back while the tight feeling of thrusting deeply inside Eiji brought chills all over his body. Even though he was restraining himself, he had no words to describe that delicious friction and how hot the omega was.  
  
He really wanted to kiss Kikumaru, in an attempt to dissipate that scalding feeling, but he had to distance himself because of his belly. His legs rested on his and his hands grasped his narrow hips tightly.  
  
"Oishi-san..." Eiji was about to cum again. He stretched his arms to him and Shuichirou understood he wanted him close.  
  
He moved and laid down, hugging the omega tightly from behind, his chest on his back.  
  
"I'm here, Eiji." Kikumaru's heart was overflowing with the way he whispered his name so breathless. Oishi touched his knee, making him open himself more to him while he sucked and nibbled his neck. That was dangerous. He would probably bite his neck and bond with him if he was in heat. His smell was so powerful, it made the alpha dizzy.  
  
Eiji's fingers entered his arm around him and the alpha noticed his body tensed up more, swallowing him completely. He was about to cum one more time and Shuichirou knew he was not going to last longer as well. He thrusted inside him with all the strength of his hips and pulled Eiji's face to his, desperately kissing him .  
  
################  
  
Oishi gently brushed Eiji’s sweaty bangs from his forehead. His eyes were close and he was taking deep, slow breaths.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked gently.  
  
"My body... is tingling all over." he snuggled on his neck. "I'm sorry, it was probably not so good for you, right? Since I'm not in heat, so..."  
  
Shuichirou stopped his words, kissing him slowly and Kikumaru looked at him.  
  
"It was amazing."  
  
He blushed and laid his face on his chest. The alpha's hand was caressing his back over his shirt, in a up and down movement.  
  
"Oishi-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How was your first time?"  
  
He kissed Eiji's forehead before replying.  
  
"It hurt. A lot." It took him a great effort to talk about such a thing.  
  
"Why?" Kikumaru looked at him worried. 

"Because it happened out of the blue." he sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Even though being touched by that person was something I always wanted, I was not ready for such a thing. He was also drunk and he had no idea it was my first time."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything? Or asked him to stop?"  
  
"I was afraid." he smiled sadly. "I feared that, if I complained, he would finish things and walk away from me. I was sore for two whole days. I missed classes and I was too ashamed to go to the hospital to ask for some painkillers. So I had to endure it by myself."  
  
Kikumaru hugged him tightly and Oishi noticed he was trying to comfort him. He hugged him back, tightening the embrace.  
  
"The baby is moving." he put his hand over his belly.

"Yes." he smilled. "He's happy." 

"How do you know?" 

"Because it's different. It's fluttering." he moved Oishi's hand near his belly button. "See?" 

"Oh, I see." Shuichirou smiled. 


	55. "Did you... did you have sex with Eiji-kun?!"

Eiji woke up and sat down, extremely sleepy, when he heard the hard and fast steps coming from Shuichirou's bathroom. His fluffy hair was all over the place and his mind was slow.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" he talked to himself while finishing to button his shirt and dry his hair on a towel at the same time.

"Oishi-san?" Eiji moved a little to see him and the alpha noticed he was up, coming close to the bed. He was already bathed and dressed to work.

"Good morning. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry! I'm really late! You don't have classes first term in the morning on Mondays, right?"

"Yes." he said quietly, he was very sleepy. "You... didn't have even one hour to sleep properly. I didn't prepare your breakfast or lunch. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." he cupped his face and kissed him, showing him a small smile. "It was for a special reason."  
Kikumaru blushed a little.

"Stay in bed and rest for a little more, then. I'll see you at night." he caressed his belly before standing up. "Both of you, have a nice day!"

He left the room like a lightning bolt and soon he was out of the house. Eiji laid down again and looked at the ceiling.

"Just a couple of hours ago... Oishi-san and I..." the memories came to his mind and he felt his cheek burning, putting his hand in front of his face. He turned around and hugged the alpha's pillow, closing his eyes while enjoying his scent.

########

Shuichirou released a deep, tired breath. It was lunch time and he was finally able to sit down at his office. He was so tired. The alpha hated to be late and rushed mornings like those ones. He only managed to drink a cup of coffee from the vendor machines at the snack bar before starting to work.

He looked to the landscape through the windows and smiled at himself. It was a beautiful day outside, even though it was cold, the sky was clear blue. He thought about Eiji and how he wished he could have stayed with him in bed to enjoy a lazy day. Fall and winter were his busiest months. A lot of kids would come to the hospital with respiratory problems and allergies. He didn't even remember the last time he took some days off for the holidays.

"I need to organize my schedules. I can't be unavailable when Eiji gets near his due date."

He picked up his cell phone and his wallpaper was the last ultrasound picture from Eiji's 7th month appointment.

"Can't wait to meet you." He smiled looking at it.

A brief knock on his door called his attention and Haruka entered his office with a smile.

"Shuichirou, let's have lun..." her words stopped and the golden eyes were wide in shock. She closed the door and came close to him in fast and hard steps, looking at him seriously, analyzing his face.

"You.... this smell! Did you... did you have sex with Eiji-kun?!"

"Eh?! How... how can you tell?!"

"I'm an alpha too! Did you forget about it?!" she sighed, crossing her arms. "Shuichirou, Eiji-kun made it clear he's going away after the baby is born, you're going to hurt yourself again."

"Haruka, it's okay." he smiled, wanting to undo the frown on her forehead. "Things between us change, we are dating now. Well, sort of..." the omega hadn't still given him a straight answer. "But we talked about many things. I told him I don't want him to leave and we could raise the baby together."

"Really?" she was really surprised. "He really told you he would stay?"

"Well... not yet, but..."

"Eiji-kun is still a kid! He's hard working and responsible, but he's just starting in life, he has college to worry about. Do you really think he's going to stick around a newborn that cries all night long and demands so much?"

"He told me he's in love with the baby and that he didn't want to leave him behind."

"Did you guys bond?" she held his hands and looked at him seriously.

"No, he didn't want to. I told him we could take our time, so..."

"So there's nothing that binds him to you? Did he even say he would stay for you?"

The realization made Shuichirou's chest hurt. Eiji didn't answer properly to any of his requests.

"I'm sorry for meddling, but... I don't want to see you creating expectations just to be hurt again. Especially with a child in the middle of everything."

"I understand, Haruka." he showed her a small smile. "Thank you for always worrying about me. Let's go eat? I'm starving."

"Okay." she said before they left his office.

#########

The alpha released a deep breath before entering home. For the whole day his conversation with Haruka hovered over his head. He really wanted to sit down with Eiji and clarify things, but, at the same time, he was afraid of the omega's answers. Even though they had crossed all the lines, not even once Eiji had talked about his feelings for him.

"Eiji, I'm home." he said, entering his house and noticing the delicious smell of food.

"Welcome home, Oishi-san." he came to the entrance and smiled at him. "I made deep fried chicken. It's your favorite, right?"

He was surprised.

"I... I sent a message to Takumi-san so he could teach me the way you like it." he blushed a little. "He didn't say his secret ingredient, but I think it turned out okay."

Oishi got close and hugged him.

"Thank you, Eiji."

"Since you had such a rushed morning and I couldn't prepare your lunch, I wanted you to have a nice dinner at least." the way the omega looked at him was so kind, it made his chest tight. "Go take a shower, while I set the table."

"Okay."

##########

Kikumaru observed Oishi eating slowly and quietly and was worried. He was always very excited about food.

"Oishi-san, are you okay? Is the food bad?"

"Not at all. It's very good, thank you. I'm just tired."

"I see." he watched while he returned to eat. "Today I got some information at college about maternity leave."

"Really?" 

"I can apply for online classes as soon as I enter 37 weeks. I will just have to anticipate the final term tests, but after that, I can come back after I heal from the c-section." he stood up and took his dishes to the sink. "How long after the surgery I can have the stitches removed?"

"After 10 days, but since it's a major surgery, you will take at least 30 days for your body to recover."

"Eh?!" he looked at him shocked. "A whole month?!"

"You will need a lot of rest."

"I... I see." he lowered his face and started to wash his dishes. "But... wouldn't that be hard for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... 30 days without... any sex. Well, we just started to do it, so..." he felt his cheeks burning in embarassment and Shuichirou was surprised.

The omega's words stopped when Oishi rushed to him and hugged him from behind.

"Oishi-san...?"

"Thank you." he tightened the embrace. "For thinking about me."

"Ah, well... you're always thinking about me too, so...."

Shuichirou was so concerned about the bonds between them that he felt extremely touched by his preoccupation. He kissed Eiji's neck and one of his hands entered his underwear, teasing him.

"Ah!"

"Eiji..." he whispered. "Can we do it again now?"

"Aren't you..." he closed his eyes, feeling himself getting hard inside his fingers. "Tired?"

"Not for this." he nibbled his neck and the omega felt his legs weak.

"I need to... finish the dishes."

"We can do it later." His other hand brushed on his chest from inside his shirt and teased his nipple. Kikumaru could feel the alpha's hardness rubbing on him.

" _Oh, man..._ " Eiji thought, while drying his hands, before turning around. He was on his tiptoes before his arms were around Shuichirou's neck and he kissed him deeply.

###########

Shuichirou lifted Kikumaru's shirt and licked the sweat between his shoulder blades, making him tremble. They were on his bed, Eiji's hands on the headboard while they were kneeled together and Oishi was taking him from behind, his other hand was masturbating him.

" _It's... so deep..._ " Eiji thought, while biting his lips. Shuichirou's movements were very slow, making Kikumaru feel every inch of him inside. " _So different... from the first time._ "

"Eiji..." he nibbled his ear and felt the omega's body tightened. That mere touch had made him cum.

Shuichirou touched his chest and teased his nipples. He could feel his strong heartbeats on his fingertips. The certainty of giving the omega's such pleasure made him want to thrust into him even more. 

"Oishi-san!" Eiji grabbed the headboard. Even though the alpha was restraining his strength because he was pregnant, that speed was still too damn much and his mind started to go blank. 

In the middle of those powerful thrusts Shuichirou's hands touched his and their fingers laced together. The alpha kissed his flushed face and Eiji felt his heart melting with the sweetness of the gesture. 

A second blow of pleasure hit his body and he bit Oishi's arm to avoid screaming. They finished together, with the alpha hugging his body tightly and his opened mouth on his nape while Eiji spilled himself feeling his throbbing on his insides. 


	56. "Eiji, I... I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Ah, damn it!"

Shuichirou stopped his reading in bed when heard Eiji complaining in his room.

"Is everything okay, Eiji?" he asked, before he got into his room in angry steps.

"My pants!" he pointed to the dark jeans that he was wearing, with the zipper open. "None of them fit!"

"Well, that's expected. You're in your 8th month." he said kindly. "Do you want me to take you to the mall to buy new clothes? You're getting bigger until the labor."

"But I just bought these!" he complained. "It's such a waste of money, I won't even use them after I give birth!" he sat on the bed. "I really need a new coat too. Mine won't close up."

"I have one I don't use often. Do you want it? It's in my closet."

"Really?!" his blue eyes sparkled. Even though he had a decent income and didn't have to worry about money like before, Eiji was still very responsible about his expenses. "Can I see it?!"

"Sure, it's hanging on the back."

He stood up and slid the door of his closet, but a couple of bags from the baby shop he had gone with his friends fell near Eiji's feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Shuichirou asked, coming close. He picked up the bags from the floor.

"Can... can I see them?" he asked shyly and Oishi smiled.

"I was going to take them to the dry's cleaner before your due date, to put the baby bag together."

"Baby bag?" They Sat down together on the bed. 

"Some clothes to take for the hospital for when the baby is born." he placed the clothes in front of Eiji. There were a lot of onesies, little socks and hats. He picked up one of the socks, a yellow one.

"It's so tiny."

"Tiny clothes for a tiny human."

Eiji touched the light green onesie that had small stars on the fabric and smiled.

"Yeah. It's cute. All of them are very cute." it was the first time he showed any interest in things related to their child. 

"I still have to buy the crib, diapers and other stuff, but I'm going to buy them online. Do you want to help me choose it?" 

"Okay." 

Shuichirou sat down leaning on the headboard and Eiji sat between his legs, his back on his chest. His laptop was in front of them and he opened the website of a baby's store. 

"Let's see the cribs." 

"Why are they so expensive?!" 

Oishi chuckled. 

"Well, children stay in their cribs for a long time. At least for two years." 

"Which one do you want to buy?" 

"I prefer those who can have multi functions like a changing table and some drawers." 

"Oh, I see." 

"What do you think of this one?" Shuichirou pointed to a white square crib. "There are drawers and it can be used as a bed later." 

"It seems good." 

"Should we buy it?" 

"I... I want to help with the baby's expensives too!" he looked at him seriously. 

"You don't have to worry about it. I had told you I would take care of everything." 

"But... but it was before we... I..." he blushed a little. "If I'm going to stay and we are going to raise the baby together, it's only fair." 

"Eiji... are you... are you really staying?" 

"You said that I could! Did you change your mind?! I..."

The alpha held him tightly, his forehead on his shoulder, feeling so happy. 

"Of course you can stay. I want you to stay, Eiji. More than anything." 

Kikumaru smiled and touched one of his hands. 

"Eiji, I... I think I'm falling in love with you." 

The omega's body tensed up and he lowered his head. 

"I'm sorry... I don't want to put any pressure on you, but... I just wanted you to know how I feel." 

"Aren't you just feeling attached because of my smell?" his voice was sad. "Because I'm pregnant with your child? After the baby is born, my smell will change. What if... your feelings change as well?" 

"You... you were worrying about that?" 

He turned around and looked at him seriously. 

"Of course I am! Even though we only got together because of my heat and because I got pregnant, I... these last months with you, I... I really started to like you, Oishi-san." he lowered his head again. "I never liked anyone before, everything I'm experiencing with you it's a first for me. My heart always beat like crazy when I'm around you and I worry if... if my feelings are real or just because of this stupid omega body." 

"Eiji..." he caressed his face, making him look at him and the green eyes were very sweet. "If your smell changes, I'm sure I will fall in love with your new one."

"Oishi-san..."

"Being alpha and omega was the way we got together, but I told you before, I think things happen for a reason." he smiled at him. "For a while now, in my heart and my thoughts, there's no room for anyone else but you." his thumb brushed his cheek. 

Kikumaru felt his heart on his throat and hugged Shuichirou tightly. 

"Are you sure... you won't change your mind? Are you sure I am enough?" 

Oishi smiled before hugging him back. 

"I want you. All of you. I won't change my mind." 

His hands grabbed his shirt tightly and Eiji's forehead touched his chest. His heart was overflowing. 

  
###########

Oishi left the administrative office with a smile in his face. His paternity leave was aproved and he would be able to stay 6 months with Eiji and their baby. He wanted to go home soon to tell the omega the good news and was on his way to leave his white coat on his office when his cell phone rang. He was shocked to see the caller and took him a while to answer.

"Tezuka?"

"Good evening, Oishi." His voice was as emotionless as ever. "I'm sorry for calling you, I understand that I'm the last person you wanted to talk to, but I have a proposal."

"What are you talking about?" he was trying his best to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Every year my law firm organizes a donation for some initiatives. We're supposed to research places that would put the money to good use and present it at a meeting that will happen next week. Does your hospital have some kind of volunteer work?"

"Well, yes." it took him a while to believe. "At least once a month my department offers some appointments for children in foster care."

"Could you send me the name and address by message? I will take a look. I will indicate your place to it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Tezuka… why are you doing this? It's a crisis of consciousness or something?"

"Not at all. It's really something I need to do. I never have any indications. But, you don't need to worry, I'm not dealing directly with it so you won't have to talk to me anymore about it. I'm just giving the information to our RP and he will contact the hospital directly if the bonus is approved."

"I see. Tezuka, I don't even know what to say. Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it."

"I will send the info right away. Have a good night."

"You too." He said, before hanging up and Shuichirou spent some time looking at the cell phone, still in disbelief.


	57. "I want to kiss you down there. Can I?"

"You're going to do overtime until the baby is born?" Takumi asked, surprised. It was Thursday night. He and Haruka were at Oishi's home, having dinner together. Eiji had prepared seafood nabe. There was a big pot filled with steamed shrimps, tofu, different vegetables, octopus and thick pieces of fish. The whole house smelled delicious.

"Yeah, they asked me just three days after giving me clearance for paternity leave. One of the doctors at night became unavailable for a while." he said, a little disappointed. "I really didn't want to leave Eiji alone late at night."

"I told you, me and the cantaloupe will be just fine." he ate some mushrooms.

"Cantaloupe?" Haruka asked.

"It's the size of the baby now." he smiled.

"What about you, Eiji-kun? Are you going to work at Sakurai until the birth?" Takumi asked.

"No, just until the 37th week." he pouted. "Oishi-san made me promise."

"It doesn't make sense for you to be on maternity leave from college and continue to work around flaming pots in a kitchen. You need to rest." he said gently.

"It's a kitchen, not a dungeon." he ate a shrimp.

"You guys are so amusing!" Takumi said before eating some vegetables. "If I didn't know, I would swear you two were married for years!"

Eiji lowered his face and blushed. He could feel his heart beating on his ears.

"Actually... there's... something I'd like to tell you two."

"Are you okay?" Shuichirou asked, trying to look at his eyes.

It took the omega a while to be able to raise his head and look at Haruka and Takumi seriously.

"Oishi-san and I... we... we are dating! And... I'm going to stay so... we can raise the baby together."

"Really?!" the beta looked at his wife. "Why aren't you surprised?!"

"It was about time." she said, before drinking some wine from her glass.

"You knew?!"

"Eiji-kun..." she put her glass down again and the golden eyes were extremely serious. "Are you really aware of what raising a child means? It's not something you can easily change your mind later and walk away." A satisfied smile appeared on her face. "If you hurt Shuichirou or this child I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"Haru!" her husband knew how intimidating she could be.

"I... I really like Oishi-san! I don't want to be apart from him!" Kikumaru became extremely pale and the sweat started to run down his back, but he looked straight at the female alpha. "I know I'm just an omega, but.. I... I will do my best to make him happy, so... please!" he bowed in front of Haruka and Takumi. "Entrust Oishi-san to me!"

###########

"O...Oishi-san?" Eiji was surprised when the alpha hugged him tightly after they said goodbye to his friends. Haruka just laughed at Eiji's serious face before gently asking him to take good care of Shuichirou and they continued to talk and have dinner until the time they had to leave. "Are you okay?"

"I'm happy." he tightened the embrace, his fingers entering the omega's red hair. "The things you said made me extremely happy. No one ever said such words about me."

"I... I really mean it." his forehead touched his chest. "I promise I will treasure you."

The alpha sensed his aroused smell and cupped his face, bringing his mouth to his in a deep, serious kiss, his tongue slowly touching Eiji's, making his mind weak. The omega's body was against the dining table and Oishi's mouth was on his neck while his hands grabbed Kikumaru's ass tightly inside his jeans.

"Oishi-san... wait..."

"Why?" that sexy hoarse voice against his skin was too much!

"We... can't... the table, we eat here!"

The green eyes looked at him seriously before he chuckled.

"Eiji... you're too cute."

His arms were around his neck and the dark blue eyes were seductively, even if his cheeks were flushed.

"Let's go to bed."

"Okay." Shuichirou smiled before kissing him.

#########

The sound of deep kisses being exchanged filled Shuichirou's dark room. He was sitting with Eiji on his lap using just his pajama shirt and the alpha was completely naked. His hands were touching his torso slowly, enjoying the warmth of his skin from under the fabric.

Oishi was about to make him lay down when Kikumaru broke the kiss gently and looked at him.

"Oishi-san, wait, please."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...it's just… can I touch you? You're always touching me and…" he blushed. "I want to touch you too."

"Really?" he asked with a small smile.

"I will probably be no good, but…"

He smiled before laying down.

"Do as you please."

Eiji swallowed hard, reuniting courage. His green eyes were so alluring and he had a very interested expression on. Kikumaru's hand softly caressed his cheek and Shuichirou kissed the palm of his hand. He placed small kisses on his face and neck and the alpha found it adorable.

" _He always smells so good._ " Eiji thought to himself before starting to spread butterfly kisses on his chest.

Shuichirou caressed his hair when he was kissing his abdomen.

"Satisfied?"

He laid his cheek on Oishi's navel and, even though he was still blushing, the blue eyes were serious.

"I want to kiss you down there. Can I?"

Shuichirou noticed the complete lack of hesitance in his expression.

"Yes, please."

Eiji wished he could control the trembling of his fingers when he gently touched him, hesitantly at first. Shuichirou took a deep, satisfied breath when he started to use his mouth as well.

He closed his eyes when the omega started to lick him and use his fingers too. Where did he learn such a thing? Oishi was already so hard and throbbing.

" _He's even bigger up close._ " Eiji thought to himself. He softly nibbled the end of his shaft and the alpha closed his eyes, moving a little. "Oishi-san?!" he stopped, worried. "Are you okay, did I hurt you?!"

"You did not." He looked at him with the green eyes heavy with pleasure. "It felt so good."

Eiji felt incredibly accomplished. He continued to massage Shuichirou's hardness while sucking his balls, making him tremble. Kikumaru licked the thick precum from the head with the tip of his tongue and the alpha moaned.

While his lips were around him, his tongue massaged all of the shaft and Oishi sat down, gently grabbing his fluffy hair.

"Eiji... get the lube."

He held his hand and brought him back to his lap.

"Put it on my hands."

"Okay."

He kissed him slowly, enjoying every inch of the omega's soft lips. One of his slick hands was around his penis while the other was already teasing his entrance. Eiji trembled and gently bit his shoulder when felt the first finger inside of him.

"Does it feel good?" Shuichirou asked with a smile.

"Ye...yeah." he answered between deep breaths. A second finger entered him and he sighed. Shuichirou held their hardness together, rubbing on each other.

The alpha teased him for a while, making sure he was ready, before finally entering him, Eiji's legs around his waist. His hands were on Oishi's face and he moaned on his mouth before kissing him.

Shuichirou's hands were on his back while he started to thrust, his tongue licking his neck and Eiji hugged him very tight. He was sure his body was already completely addicted by the scandling pleasure of being embraced by Oishi and filled with all his thickness. 

#######

 **Author's note:** Is anyone there? I would love to receive some feedback from you guys. Please, don't be shy and send a review. 


	58. "I think... there's something wrong with the baby."

"Budget meeting?" Oishi was surprised when he arrived home and Eiji took him to the bedroom as soon as they finished dinner. There was a notebook with a lot of numbers written on it and Kikumaru had a serious expression on his face while holding a pen.

"Yes, budget meeting!" he said, already sitting on the bed. "Since we are living together now, we need to organize the household expenses!"

"Oh, I see." he smiled and started to undress to take a shower. "You really shouldn't worry about it. Money is not an issue."

"I returned my apartment to the landlord today." he showed him the paperwork on his cellphone screen. "So you don't have to pay there anymore. I will also give back the rents you paid lately."

"There's no need for you to do that." he sat down, already on his underwear and looked at him gently. "I told you I would take care of it."

"I don't want to be indebted with you regarding money." he lowered his face. "I already own you so much, please... let me do this."

Eiji retrieved a small white envelope from his notebook and offered it to him.

"Two months of rent and the card you had given me for expenses and my salary. I will pay you the last two as soon as possible."

"Hey, look at me." he caressed his hair and his voice was kind. "You are worrying about something by yourself again, right? Tell me what it is."

"I'm not like Tezuka-san." He finally raised his face and looked at him seriously. "I searched about him after we met. He's a lawyer in a big firm, right? Even if I didn't know about that, only by looking at his expensive clothes, could anyone know he's rich. Money was never an issue between you two. And now you're stuck with me. I'm only a college student, I only have t-shirts, jeans and sneakers for clothing and..." he sighed. "I'm totally aware our financial situations are extremely different."

"Shuichirou held both of his hands before kissing them and it surprised him.

"I'm 15 years older than you, so it's okay I'm a little ahead. I never compared you to Tezuka. Not ever, not once. Why are you worrying about him still?""

"Did you know my course lasts two years? On the second one I will be able to study only Japanese cuisine." the blue eyes were so worried. "I love cooking, I cannot see myself doing anything else, but it can take a while until I can secure a proper job." he squeezed his hands a little. "I don't want to be a burden for you and I want you and our child to be proud of me."

His thumb caressed his cheek before he kissed him softly.

"I'm already very proud of you." he smiled. "Why don't we talk about small decisions for the time being?"

"What do you mean?"

He picked up his notebook and turned the page.

"Lend me this for a moment." he started to write something. "Since we are having a baby soon, we need to put him as a priority."

He nodded energetically.

"A baby's first year is the most important and busy one. You will be on maternity leave from college until a little after his first month, right?"

"Yes."

"In the meanwhile, you will not be able to work as well, but you said you have some savings." he smiled. "Why don't you forget about paying me for your rent and use this money on something for the baby? Like... diapers? Babies use diapers non stop."

"You're trying to trick me." he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Not at all." he smiled. "I assure you will be spending a lot of money in diapers until he can be potty trained. It would really help me out."

"Fine." he sighed. "What else?"

"I will be able to stay home for six months. You can go back to work at night, since I will be home with the baby. When my paternity leave ends, I could change my shift at the hospital, according to your schedule and when the baby is old enough for daycare, we can rearrange things."

"Really?" he was worried. "But... wouldn't that be hard for you?"

"Not much. I can stay home with the baby when you are at college and when you work at night. The perks of being a doctor is that they need us every time of the day." he smiled.

"I will return to work the whole week at Sakurai, so I can have more money!"

Shuichirou chuckled.

"You can try, if you can maintain your eyes open. You know that babies cry at night, right? A lot."

"But he has been so good lately. He never kicked me angrily anymore" he caressed his belly. "I think he will be an easy-going baby."

The alpha's hands were over his belly too.

"Maybe he's at ease because we are getting along so well."

"Yeah." he blushed a little. Shuichirou kissed his belly before standing up and going to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower and come back to bed."

"Hey, Oishi-san..."

"Yes?" he stopped by the bathroom's door.

"When... when we go to the 9th month appointment, I... I will ask about the baby's sex." he smiled gently. "So we can choose a name."

The green eyes were wide in a mixture of surprised and pure happiness.

"Eiji... really?"

"Hm." he looked at him gently. "I want to know."

The alpha returned to Eiji in fast steps and hugged him tightly, gently pushing him to the mattress. He spread a lot of kisses on his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oishi-san!" he giggled. "It tickles!"

#########

Eiji was studying at the dinning table with his headphones on. It was Wednesday, almost 11 o'clock and he was home alone. He was so focused on studying that he didn't notice that it had started to rain an hour ago.

Suddenly his cellphone rang and it interrupted the song on the headphones, making Kikumaru smile. There was only one person that would call him at such hours.

"Hello, Oishi-san."

"Hi!" he was in his office. It was his first week working until 2 a.m. "Is everything okay? How are you with the rain?"

"Oh..." he looked through the windows. "It's really raining. I didn't notice at all. I have been studying since dinner time."

"You really should go to bed. It's late already, aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will go in a minute, don't worry." he smiled. "How's the hospital?"

"A little crowded, it's the first time I was able to take a break in three hours."

"Were you able to have dinner earlier?"

"Obento from the cafeteriaria." he sighed. "I wanted your food."

"I will make something delicious for you for breakfast, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be home soon. You and the baby be safe. Good night, sleep well."

"Good night, Oishi-san." he said, sweetly before turning off.

#############

The blue eyes opened suddenly when Eiji felt a tight sensation on his belly. It was 1:05 a.m.

"What..." his hands circulated his belly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Another sharp feeling hit his back and he was uncomfortable.

"It's not him." his heart raced. "Something is wrong."

He picked up his cell phone and called Oishi.

"Oishi-san...pick up, please." his call reached the voicemail three times and the omega noticed his belly was hard. He took a deep breath before leaving the bed, continuing to call Shuichirou with no success.

#############

Takumi groaned before removing his face from the pillows when Haruka's cell phone started to ring on the bedside table by her side. His wife moved slowly, picking up the object with her eyes still closed.

"Who is calling at such hours?" the beta asked, coming close and hugging her.

"Don't know." she replied, her fingers entering his hair and caressing the dark locks. "Yes?" her voice was quiet.

"Haruka-san..." the golden eyes opened when she recognized Eiji's trembling voice. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but..." 

"Eiji-kun?" she sat down, completely awake. "What's wrong?!"

"I think... there's something wrong with the baby. My belly is weird, I... I can't get a hold with Oishi-san, he's on call at the hospital."

"Takumi, wake up!" she stood up from the bed and threw a pillow on him. "Eiji-kun, don't worry, we will be there right away."

"Thank you." he said weakly.

Eiji's arms were around his belly and he silently prayed their child would be okay.


	59. "You have a very healthy little boy here."

Haruka looked at Eiji worried. They were on her car, on their way to the hospital. His head was down and he was clutching the fabric over his belly so tightly while his hands trembled.  
  
"Eiji-kun, we are almost there." she said gently.  
  
"It's too soon." his voice was heavy with fear. "I can't give birth yet."  
  
"Eiji-kun, don't think about such a thing. Everything will be okay." Takumi looked at his wife. "What about Shuichirou?"  
  
"Nothing." she said, looking at her cellphone. "I called him more than ten times already."  
  
"When we arrive at the hospital I will go after him, you stay with Eiji-kun."  
  
"Yes."  
  
" _Please, be well, please._ " the omega hugged his belly, silently praying for his child.  
  
###########  
  
Shuichirou took a deep breath, after finally being able to drink some water. He had worked non stop since he talked to Eiji on the phone. Looking through the windows, he noticed the rain had stopped.  
  
Coming close he remembered the last time he had sex with the omega before he started to work at night. It was also raining. Eiji was the one who took the initiative and Oishi noticed he was becoming a little bolder. Even though he was still embarrassed, his hands removed the alpha's clothes slowly while spreading small, careful kisses on his skin. The dark blue eyes were extremely alluring when he started to lick his body while Shuichirou became hard inside his hand.  
  
Having sex with Eiji was always thrilling, but Oishi realized he really liked the small things, like the sound of his voice calling his name or how desperatly he would kiss him and the way his hands would grasp his tightly, when he was about to come. He also really liked his exhausted expression afterwards and how the dark blue eyes seemed to be filled with nothing but him.  
  
" _What I am thinking about at such a time, like a teenager?_ " he scolded himself, feeling a little embarrassed. " _I'm at work!_ "  
  
"Oishi-sensei." the sound of the speaker called his attention. "Oishi-sensei, you are being required at the emergency room."  
  
"Here we go again." he said before walking towards the E.R.  
  
When he arrived there, Takumi was near the nurses' station waiting for him.  
  
"Shuichirou!"  
  
"Takumi... what... why are you here?!"  
  
"Finally!" he was so relieved. "We have been calling you so much!"  
  
"My cellphone is at my office. What happened?! Is Haruka okay?!"  
  
"It's Eiji-kun!"  
  
#############  
  
Eiji was laying on the bed, holding his belly close while Haruka was sitting by his side. They were waiting for the doctor to come back with the ultrasound. He already had some blood collected and got a physical exam as well. There was also a heart monitor on his belly.  
  
The blue eyes opened suddenly when he felt Oishi's smell near even before he entered the examination room.  
  
"Eiji!" he got close and held his hand. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"  
  
"Oishi-san..." a small tear ran down his face and broke the alpha's heart.  
  
"What happened?" he looked at his friend.  
  
"Eiji-kun felt some discomfort on his belly. We don't know yet, the doctor will come back in a minute."  
  
"Oishi-san, I'm afraid...." he grabbed his hand and Oishi leaned his forehead on his.  
  
"I'm here, everything will be just fine." he smiled gently, even though he was terrified as well. "Dont' cry."  
  
"I will leave you two." she touched his shoulder after standing up.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong...." Eiji sobbed. "I promise."  
  
"I know, I know..." he caressed his hair. "Please, don't cry."  
  
"Oh, Oishi-sensei." the tall, blonded hair doctor with a gentle smile said when he entered the room bringing a portable ultrasound machine. They used to work together a few years ago when Oishi first started at the hospital. "Are you the father?"  
  
"Urashima-sensei!" he looked at him seriously. "What's happening? Is this premature labour?!"  
  
The doctor came close to the heart monitor and read the lines, before smiling.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"What... do you mean?" Eiji asked.  
  
"You're in your 35th week, right, Kikumaru-san?" he asked, before sitting down and turning the monitor on.  
  
"Yes."   
  
He applied some gel before placing the prob and the baby's image appeared on the monitor.  
  
"Your water didn't break, there are no signs of fetal suffering." he turned on the sound they could hear the heartbeats. "The heart it's just fine as well."  
  
"Maybe Braxton Hicks?" Oishi asked. 

"Bingo." he grinned. "Totally common for the gestacional period. I took a look at your files for the pregnancy appointments, you are in excellent shape." 

"What are those?" the omega asked Shuichirou. 

"They are false labour pains. It's a sign your uterus is getting ready for the labour." he explained gently. "There's nothing wrong with you or the baby. It's a natural thing since you're so far along in the pregnancy." 

"So... our baby is fine?"

"Completely fine." the doctor smiled. "You have a very healthy little boy here." 

The blue eyes were filled with tears and Shuichirou smiled at him. 

"A... boy?" 

"Oh, sorry. It was supposed to be a surprise?!" the doctor apologized. 

"No, not at all." Oishi caressed Eiji's hand. "It's just fine, right?"

"Yes!" he grinned happily.

######### 

Haruka and Takumi stood up when Oishi appeared in the waiting room. 

"Hey, how is Eiji..." before the female alpha could finish her question, he hugged both of them tightly and Takumi noticed his shoulders were trembling. 

"Thank you so much... for taking care of him, for bringing him here.' he tightened the hug. "Thank you." 

"Hey, hey... what are you talking about?" Haruka cupped his face and smiled at him. "He's family."

"What happened, Shuichirou?" Takumi asked. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah." he signed. "It was just false labour pains. Eiji and the baby are just fine."

"Oh, that's awesome!" 

"And... we're having a boy." he smiled happily. 

"That's incredible, Shuichirou!" they hugged him again. "Congratulations!" 

######## 

"Are you sure it's okay you don't finish your shift?" Eiji asked quietly when they arrived home. The doctor discharged him as soon as his blood work as done and clear. He bowed deeply to Haruka and Takumi and apologized for the hassle. The couple were happy he and the baby was fine and just congratulated him too before saying goodbye. 

"Yeah, it's fine, I explained to them." he said, removing his shoes and hanging his coat on the entrance. "And it's not like I would be able to concentrate after what happened. 

"I see." he entered home after taking off his coat and shoes as well. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to prepare you something to eat?"

"Eiji..." he held his hand gently, making him stop from going to the kitchen. "Talk to me. You were so quiet in the car."

He lowered his head. 

"I'm sorry I disturbed you at work for such a thing." 

"What are you talking about? You were scared, right? You did the right thing going to the hospital. I'm so sorry I couldn't answer your calls." he hugged him from behind. "I'm really sorry."

Shuichirou noticed when his shoulders started to tremble. 

"I thought... I thought we would lose him." his hands were over his belly. 

The alpha covered his trembling hands with his larger ones. 

"I prayed so hard... for him to be well, so so hard, I... felt the air abandoning my lungs, I..."

"It's okay now. Nothing bad will happen." he whispered kindly. 

It was the first time Eiji noticed how much taller Oishi's was, almost 8 inches. He felt extremely blessed for having him and his chest was so full he started to cry again. 

"It's okay. I'm here with you." his hands grabbed Shuichirou's arms around him and he cried his heart out, loudly and intensely. 

The alpha just stood there, hugging him, comforting him, spreading small kisses over his wet cheeks while Eiji continued to shed big, serious and relieved tears. 


	60. "You and your body are very precious to me."

"Thank you so much for the opportunity and for taking care of me so far!" Eiji bowed deeply in front of Rei and Mika. He had reached his 37th week of pregnancy and it was his last day working at Sakurai. It was Saturday, almost 5 in the morning and their shift had ended.

"Oh, Eiji-kun, you don't need to thank us." Natsuya smiled kindly at him. "It was a pleasure for us to have you helping out!"

"We are really going to miss you." Mika said, gently.

"When is it your due date, Eiji-kun?" Mika asked.

"It can be any day after I reach 41 weeks. The first or second week of December."

"I hope you come back to us after the baby is born." Rei said. "We would love to continue to work with you."

"Really?!"

"Of course! Mika and I talked about some changes around this place. One of them is to open on weekends, in the afternoons, so we can offer the experience of a tea house. When you and Mike were practicing desserts, it really rang a bell."

The blue eyes sparkled in excitement.

"That's a great idea!"

"It was about time I put my girlfriend's awesome talents at proper use too!" she grinned happily and Mika blushed a little.

##########

Eiji released a frustrated breath before laying on his back and kicking the covers over him. It was 4 a.m and he was hit by another false contraction. He really hated those, but at least, most of the time, they would subside quickly when he shifted his position in bed or took a few steps inside the house.

He looked at the ceiling and rubbed his belly. At least his baby was okay and it was probably asleep at the moment.

The omega looked at Shuichirou sleeping next to him. He had arrived home an hour ago and he looked extremely tired. He laid by his side and caressed his hair, leaning his forehead against his and closing his eyes, wishing to be able to return to sleep soon.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the alpha asked with a hoarse voice, hugging Eiji. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Those dam false contractions." he complained.

"Oh, I see." he caressed his back. "They will be over soon."

"I know... " he snuggled on his neck. "It's just... so annoying. Sometimes I forget about them and I get a little scared."

"I'm sorry." he kissed his forehead, eyes still closed.

" _He smells so good._ " Eiji thought to himself, closing his eyes and enjoying the scent of his skin.

"Eiji..." Shuichirou looked at him and caressed his face. "It's really hard for me when you start to smell like that, you know."

Before Eiji was released from the hospital, he asked his doctor what could be done to avoid Braxton Hicks. Urashima told him to rest, shift his position in bed if he was laid down or just take a brief walk around the house. Also, told him that sex and orgasms could induce them and Kikumaru's face became as red as his hair. They were already two whole weeks without any sexual contact.

"I can't control it!" he blushed and averted his eyes. "My body... just reacts towards you like this!" he whispered, embarrassed. "It's your fault for being so good at having sex and making me cum so much."

"Oh." he smiled, teasing him. "Is that so? Such feedback is a great honor." 

"Ah, stop teasing me!" he turned around and Shuichirou hugged him from his back, laughing.

"You're so adorable, Eiji." he kissed his nape.

"Go back to sleep, aren't you tired?"

"It seems like a long time since we last talked. I always arrive late and you're already sleeping and when I woke up you were already gone to college." he smiled. "I'm a little happy I will be at home for now." he caressed his belly. "Soon it will be the three of us."

"We really need to put the crib together."

"I know. Takumi offered to help, I will talk to him about it to check his free days."

"That's good." Eiji closed his eyes, the tight feeling on his belly had started to disappear.

"Eiji, are you afraid? Or anxious about the due date?"

"Not at all." he answered sincerely. "You will be there with me, right?"

"Yeah." he kissed his neck. "I will be with you, I will hold your hand throughout everything."

The omega smiled.

"I have nothing to worry, then." he opened his eyes 'Well... except..."

"Tell me."

"My heat." his voice was sad. "I'm worried about it. Since it can happen anytime, I can't even get mentally ready for it."

"Hey..." Oishi's hand touched his. "I told you before, I will take care of you. Don't worry, no alpha will get near you, I promise."

"Oishi-san..." he turned around and looked at him shyly.

"Yes?"

"Could you have sex with me? So my heat can fade soon."

The alpha was really surprised at the proposition. 

"You... want to have sex with me in you heat? Really?"

"Well, we are dating, right?! Who else could it be?! I don't want to wait around for days to go away naturally!"

"Sure, but... I thought you wouldn't never want me near you in your heat."

"You're going to use a condom!" he grabbed his shirt. "Promise me you're going to wear a condom and you won't make me pregnant again. Please, I beg you, I can't go through all of this again!"

Shuichirou chuckled before caressing his face.

"Of course." he kissed him. "Don't worry, I promise. Since I already got used to your smell, it will not be like the first time."

"I was thinking to talk with Sensei about me getting one of those surgeries so I wouldn't have heats anymore." he was talking about having his ovaries removed. 

"What do you mean?" he was serious. "Those are very serious and permanent, they deal with the hormones on your body, you're too young for it."

"But wouldn't it be easier? I would never have to worry about getting heats or getting pregnant again."

"If the problem is getting pregnant, I can have a vasectomy. It is much more simple and quick."

"Eh?! What are you talking about?!'

"I told you before." he caressed his face. "I want us to be together, to be a family. If you don't want another child, we won't have any. If it makes you more at ease, it's something easily fixed from my side."

"You would really do..." he was so touched. "...such a thing for me?"

"I would." the green eyes were extremely sweet, before he kissed him slowly. "You and your body are very precious to me. I still want to have tons of sex and make you cum a lot."

His face exploded in embarrassment and he hid his face in the pillow.

"Don't say such lewd things with such a straight face!"

The alpha laughed before hugging him again. How could anyone be so terribly cute?" 

"Oishi-san..." 

"Yes?" 

"I like you." those three little words made Shuichirou extremely happy and he hugged Eiji tighter.

"I like you too. Very much." he said, making a small smile appear on the omega's face. 

####### 

**Author's note: I love to write about them talking relationship stuff and things for the future. Oishi is such a wonderful husband material. What about you guys? Please, send me reviews, I would love to hear you guys.**


	61. "I want to take you on a date. For your birthday."

"Yo!" Takumi smiled happily at Shuichirou.  
  
"Takumi, good morning." he smiled back. "Thank you for coming."  
  
They sat across from each other on a small table in a nice coffee shop near the biologist place. It was Saturday morning and the alpha had invited his friend for breakfast.  
  
"Where's Eiji-kun?"  
  
"He's at home. I told him I had some errand to run. He doesn't know I'm with you."  
  
"Oh." he was intrigued. "Aren't you secretive? What's going on?"  
  
"I will be on call on Eiji's birthday, so I want to take him on a proper date before and propose to him." the green eyes were very sweet. "I want you to help me choose an engagement ring."  
  
"Wow! Are you serious?!"  
  
"I'm a little afraid he's going to say no at first." Takumi noticed some sadness in his voice. "Eiji doesn't think it's possible for an omega to be happy."  
  
"I was really surprised when he said he liked you so bluntly at dinner that time." he smiled. "It's a good thing you guys are getting along well. It's always better for a child to have both parents around."  
  
"I know we're doing things completely backwards. First a pregnancy then getting together, but I... I've never been so happy. Once Tezuka asked for us to live together and even though things between us were great, I just couldn't do it, it didn't feel right. With Eiji, I never had any doubts. Not before when he said I was the father, not now about his feelings for me. It's mysterious, right? How things happen. It's the first time in many years of my life I feel free. It was like my feelings for Eiji lifted a curse from me."  
  
"It's never about time, just about the person. Maybe he's your fated one." he showed him his pinky finger. "And there's a red ribbon connecting you both."  
  
Shuichirou smiled.  
  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe love is something you can build, piece by piece."   
  
"So, about the ring, do you know Eiji-kun's size?"  
  
"Yes." he took a small paper from his black overcoat pocket. "He was so focused testing a recipe for a dessert with apples I just asked him and he answered without not even realizing it."  
  
"Aren't you sly?!" Takumi laughed.  
  
###########  
  
"Eiji." Shuichirou whispered before kissing his face. The omega was deep asleep and Oishi was already bathed and dressed. "Eiji, wake up."  
  
He moved a little in bed and opened his eyes lazily. It was still dark outside on that Sunday morning.  
  
"Good morning." the alpha smiled. "I made breakfast."  
  
"Good morning." he was very sleepy. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 5:30."  
  
"Why are you up?!" he put the covers over his face. "It's too early and too cold! Come back to bed."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Come on." he rubbed his body. "I want to take you on a date. For your birthday."  
  
Eiji removed the covers from his face and looked at him confused.  
  
"My birthday is only on the 28th. Next Sunday."  
  
"I know, but I will be at work.I really want to celebrate it with you. Please? I arranged some things you're going to like, I promise." he kissed him softly.  
  
"Fine." he sighed. "Just give me a minute to take a bath and change."  
  
"Great." he stood up. "Put on some comfortable shoes, we're going to walk a little. Also, bring a change of clothes, we're spending the night too."  
  
"You're going over the top with something outrageous, right?" he looked at him suspiciously and it made Oishi laugh.  
  
"Not at all! Just don't take long." he left the room. "Our train leaves in one hour."  
  
He sat down in a jump.  
  
"Train?!"  
  
  
######   
  


**Author's note: a short chapter for a change, but I really liked to write it. Takumi is such a good, supportive friend. Even though he's a goof ball, he's very wise too.**


	62. "People don't choose who they fall in love with."

"Kyoto?" Kikumaru asked when they were at the bullet train station. "Why are we going there?"

"I want to take you somewhere." he smiled.

It was a cold day and they were both wearing coats. Oishi had the scarf Eiji had given him around his neck and the omega had a hat and gloves in dark blue.

"When we arrive we're going to the hotel and then we can walk around a little bit." he held his hand. "Are you okay? Are your feet or legs hurting?"

"No, I've been resting a lot at home, so I'm fine." Shuichirou was happy he didn't mind about their hands together.

"I'm glad the coat was good on you." he said gently. It was a dark grey coat with yellow bottoms.

"I look even bigger inside of it, but it's so soft and warm." he smiled. "Thank you for giving it to me."

"You're welcome." since it was still early, there were a few people around. Oishi leaned and placed a kiss on his cheek. Eiji blushed a little but he was not bothered by it and it made the alpha happy. It really felt like a date.

##########

"Wow! Look at this view!" Eiji said, excitedly. He was looking troght the windows of their room at Hotel Kanra. "You can see Tokyo Tower from here!"

"Did you like the room?" he removed his coat and placed it on a chair near. "I chose this hotel because the reviews about the restaurant were really good. I know it's not on your list of places to go, but I hope you like it."

"Are you kidding me?!" he turned around with a big smile. "This place is awesome!"

He laid on his back and caressed the mattress on the bed.

"Can we take his bed home?! It's amazing!" it was a king size with a light decoration below. In front of it there was a big flat screen.

"Go take a look at the bathroom, they have an ofuro there."

"Really?!" He sat down and Shuichirou helped him to stand. He rushed to the bathroom. "It's made of real wood! Can we take a bath at night?!"

"Sure. Why don't we rest a little before we go out again? You were sitting for two hours."

"Okay." he removed his coat and laid by Shuichirou's side, on his back. His hands were on his belly and the dark blue eyes were very gentle. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Don't mention it." the alpha caressed his face. "I want to pay my respects to your parents and your grandmother. Is that okay? Can we go to the cemetery?"

"Okay." he was a little surprised. "But I don't ever pay respects to my parents."

"Why not?"

"I barely have memories of their faces or about them at all." he shrugged. "They were always busy working. Since my father was an omega, he struggled with a steady job."

"I see."

"And... my mother, she chose an useless omega to be my father and my life was miserable because of it. She should know better."

"Oh, Eiji, that's unfair. Your parents probably loved each other very much. It's difficult for an male omega to make a child. If they were able to have you, they probably really wanted to have a family."

"Well, she could have chosen someone else!"

Shuichirou caressed his face and kissed him tenderly, wanting to dissipate his bad humor. His tongue touched his in slowly, deep kisses. With time, Oishi noticed they were always effective to make the omega mellow down.

"People don't choose who they fall in love with." he whispered, his thumb brushed his cheek slowly. "We're a clear example of it."

"It's different between us." he averted his face.

"Why? Love is love." he kissed him again. "You're afraid our baby can be an omega, I'm sure your father must have felt the same way. No parent wants their child to suffer with things they went through as well." he smiled kindly. "If it wasn't for your parents' encounter, I wouldn't have you." his hand was over his belly. "And we wouldn't have our baby. No one's life is perfect. We just have to make the best with it."

The way the green eyes looked at him made Eiji's annoyance melt away. Shuichirou was the first person that was ever able to soothe his heart. He hugged the alpha tightly, his forehead touching his chest.

"Can we stay like this for a little while before we go out?"

"Sure." he smiled, before caressing his hair.

########

"Do you know this place?" Shuichirou asked when they stopped in front of the stone steps of the ancient building.

"Yes, but I never came here." he was surprised. "You wanted to visit the Waraten-jingu shrine?"

"Yes." he smiled. "So we can pray for a safe childbirth for you."

Eiji blushed.

"Come on." the surroundings were beautiful. The trees were filled with red, golden and orange leaves and, even though it was chilly, there was pleasant sunlight and the birds were singing.

They walked together until finding a small wooden house that had many paper amulets hanging from the ceiling. There was some blank paper and a brush with ink.

"We have to write your name and hang in here for protection."

"You really researched this place, right?" Kikumaru asked.

"I wanted to make things properly." he smiled. "Some parents of my clients talked about it and I thought it was nice."

"Thank you." he smiled before picking up the small piece of paper and the brush.

"Here, let me." Since he was taller, Shuichirou hung the paper up. "Let's pray."

"Yes." they put their hands together and closed their eyes, praying in silence.

After finishing their prayers, they walked around the temple, enjoying the view for a while, stopping from time to time so Eiji could rest his feet. They bought a box of ubumochi too, since it was a lucky charm for safe delivery and one of Eiji's favorite sweets. Shuichirou was very happy he was enjoying himself so much.

"What time is it?" Eiji asked. They were sitting under a big three, enjoying its shade.

"Almost lunch time." he looked at his watch. "Are you hungry?"

"We could eat." he caressed his belly.

"I made reservations." he stood up and offered his hands to him with a smile. "Let's go?"

##########

The dark blue eyes were wide in absolute shock when they arrived at the restaurant. It was a very discreet place in a quiet residential area.

"Ha...Hafuu Honten." he pointed at the building with trembling hands. "You... you made a reservation here?"

"Yes." the alpha smiled. "The reviews on the internet were very good."

"Of course they were! This is one of Japan's best restaurants!" he was very nervous. "I'm not even worthy of a standing here!"

"Good thing we're going inside, right?" he held his hand and was about to gently pull him when Eiji stopped.

"I can't go." he lowered his head. "It's too expensive, too fancy for someone like me!"

"Eiji, don't be silly." he held both of his hands. "Today is special and I want us to have a special meal. We are going to have a baby soon, we'll be very busy, we probably won't be able to have any time for ourselves for a while. It is our first date and your birthday celebration as well. Please, come with me."

The omega looked at the restaurant again before he sighed, defeated by the way the green eyes looked at him so sweetly.

"You really need to stop doing these things. My heart can't take it."

Oishi chuckled before they entered the place.

#########

Eiji forgot how to blink when the dishes were put in front of them. He had ordered the wagyu sirloin steak and Shuichirou ordered the hamburger steak. Both dishes came with portions of rice, miso soup and salad. The smell was amazing.

The restaurant had a traditional setting and it was very cozy. At the time, there were only half a dozen clients. They sat in a more private, distant table.

"I think it's the most beautiful dish I've ever seen in my entire life." Kikumaru said, completely amazed. The meat was perfectly sliced on the dish, perfectly grilled and with a rich, pink center and some roasted vegetables on the side.

"It's really nice." Oishi said. "Do you want to taste some of mine?"

"Can I?!" the alpha's hamburguer had a thick, glossy dark brown gravy with mushrooms on top and some roasted vegetables as well. He cut a piece and offered the fork to Eiji. "Here."

He blushed a little and looked around to be sure they were alone before accepting the bite and Shuichirou was sure the dark blue eyes actually sparkled.

"So goooood!" he picked up a piece of his meat with the hashi and offered it to him as well. "Here, you can try too!"

"Wow..." Oishi was impressed. "It's delicious. It melts in your mouth."

Eiji finally ate and he was on the edge of tears.

"I'm in heaven." he grinned happily.

Shuichirou smiled, feeling very accomplished.

##########

"Aaaah, the lunch was awesome!!" He said, after removing his coat, shoes and pants and laying down on the bed. They had returned to the hotel for Eiji to rest a little.

"I'm glad you like it." Shuichirou said, before laying by his side.

"Are you kidding me?! And what about those desserts?! The orange sorbet was fantastic!" he touched his belly. "The baby enjoyed it too. He is fluttering right now."

"That's good." Oishi kissed his belly before caressing it as well. "Let's rest until 3:00 p.m. We can visit your grandmother's grave and then enjoy the sunset at some nice spot."

"Shogunzuka Viewpoint is the best place. The view at night is very beautiful as well." he yawned. "I can take you there."

"Are you sleepy?" he kissed his cheek. "You can take a nap, I will set the cell phone alarm."

"I will just... close my eyes for a moment." he said, quietly. It didn't take long for him to be deep asleep and Oishi smiled before caressing his face.

" _I wonder what face he will make._ " he looked at the pocket of his coat hanging on the wall. The small box with the engagement ring was there since they left Tokyo and he was anxiously waiting for the perfect moment to propose. 

######## 

**Author's note: I spent the whole night researching about Kyoto, hotels, temples and restaurants for this chapter. It was really fun! Are you guys anxious for the proposal? How do you think Oishi is gonna do it? And what do you think about the date so far?**


	63. "Oishi-san... I love you."

"Here we are." Eiji said, when he stopped in front of his family grave at the Kurodani Cemetery. Oishi had bought a small bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums to put on their grave and the omega had brought some incense as well.

"Seiji and Kazumi." he read the names on the older tombstone. "Are they your parents?"

"Yes." he pointed to the other name. "Mariko was my grandmother and Atshushi was her husband. He passed away when my mother was still in high school."

"I see." Shuichirou slowly undid the bouquet and placed the flowers in the small recipients in front of their graves while Eiji was putting the incense and lit it with a small match box hidden at the grave. "Seiji-san, Kazumi-san, Mariko-san, I'm Oishi Shuichirou." his voice was very sweet. "This baby Eiji is expecting now is a child we made together. I'm sorry things didn't happen in a traditional way. I was not careful and I really troubled him, but I want to assure all of you that I love this child with all my heart and I will take good care of Eiji too. During his pregnancy, these last months we knew each other better and shared our days, I've fallen in love with him." he placed the last flower. Thank you for giving birth to him, taking care of him. I promise I will make him and our child happy and..."

The alpha's words stopped when he felt Kikumaru's arms around his chest, hugging him tightly from behind, his forehead touching his back.

"Eiji...what..." he was surprised.

"Why do you always do such a thing?" his hands grabbed his shirt and his voice trembled. "Why do you always... say such things that make my heart ache so much?"

Shuichirou smiled, realizing he was embarrassed for being overwhelmed. 

"I meant every word I said." 

Eiji was trying his best not to cry. He tightened the grip on Shuichirou's overcoat. 

"I... want to take you somewhere. Can we go?" he asked shyly. "It's 15 minutes away, but I... really want to take you there."

"Sure." 

##########

Oishi was impressed with the hundreds of small, Jizo stone sculptures scattered in the shrine adjacent to the main hall of the Kiyomizu-Dera Temple, wearing colorful bibs.

"This is a temple for parents who have lost their children." Eiji said, quietly and sadly. He had remained silent for the whole ride there. 

"Yes, I've heard about it." he said, looking around.

"For three years, I always come here to pray." the cold breeze moved his red hair and Shuichirou had never seen him look so sad. "I know it must sound weird, since... since I never wanted to be a parent, but...."

The alpha held his hand.

"I don't think it's weird at all."

"I... I'm so afraid all the time." a small tear ran down his face. "I keep wondering if it's really okay for me to have someone like you and to be so happy every time the doctor says this one is well and healthy." he sobbed. "Since I... I was the one who ended my pregnancy before, I... keep... fearing that I will be punished somehow for it, I..."

"Eiji..."

"It makes me scared...when you say you love me, when my heart keeps showing me I already love you too and... that I also... want to share my entire life with you." he lowered his head and more tears rolled down his face. "I have no confidence that I... have the right to be happy."

Shuichirou cupped his face and made him look at him, his thumbs drying his cheeks. How long had Eiji carried that heavy weight by himself over those small, narrow shoulders?

"Listen to me. You did what you had to do back then. You were all alone, such a terrible thing happened to your body, you were still in high school. You protected a child to come to the world under such difficult conditions and you did this all by yourself, with no one holding your hand. I can't even imagine how hard it was for you and how much strength was necessary to make that decision." he gave him a small kiss. "For all the things that happened, for everything you had to endure so far, you have every right to be incredibly happy and to have a healthy baby. You also deserve to fall in love and be loved in return."

"Oishi-san..."

He touched his belly with both hands and his forehead leaned on Eiji's.

"Let's shower our little boy with love, twice as much, for the one you lost before as well."

More tears rolled down from the omega's dark blue eyes, but this time he was able to smile widely and happily, before hugging Oishi tightly. "Oishi-san... I love you."

Shuichirou smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you so, so much."

His hand caressed the red hair.

"I love you too." 


	64. "I want to give you everything."

The soft autumn rain that had started when Oishi and Eiji were still in the cemetery became a heavy storm by the time they reached their hotel room. The door was closed with a bang before their mouths were devouring each other. Shuichirou's hands were on Eiji's face while the omega's fingers were removing his over coat and both of them took off their shoes quickly.  
  
They walked to their bed with their tongues touching and Oishi pulled Eiji to his lap, his shirt abandoned somewhere on the floor. His hands grabbed Kikumar's thighs, making their hips rub together.  
  
It felt like a thousand years since they had last touched each other with such intensity and desire and Shuichirou was already hard when Eiji started to kiss his neck and shoulders, his hands caressing his naked arms.  
  
He kissed Kikumaru and carefully turned his body to the bed. His breathing was already deep and slow and the dark blue eyes were all foggy in attencipation.  
  
"I'll be right back." he whispered before going to the bathroom. Since they weren't having sex for so long, he didn't have any condoms and lube. Shuichirou was actually relieved to find those on one of the drawers. He would probably die if he couldn't make love to Eiji at that moment.  
  
When he returned to the bed and climbed on it on his knees, Eiji got close and removed his pants while kissing his lean abdomen at the same time. Oishi closed his eyes when his mouth, tongue and fingers were around him, making his blood boil. He licked and sucked him thoroughly and the alpha's fingers were lost inside the red hair.  
  
It didn't take long for Shuichirou to be on the edge and he removed himself from Kikumaru's mouth, kissing him slowly and making him lay down again.  
  
"Eiji..." he whispered on his neck, removing his pants and underwear. "Let me see you. Take off your shirt."  
  
"But..." he blushed. "My belly is so big, even my belly button is weird! I..." he placed a hand over his cheeks. "I don't want you to be put off by it."  
  
Oishi caressed his hair and looked at him seriously, putting one of his hands over his hardness. It was so hard and throbbing and Eiji blushed more.

"You're the one who made me like this. Please..." he kissed his ear. "Let me see you."  
  
How could he deny anything with the way the green eyes pierced his soul? The omega hesitantly removed his shirt, before laying on the pillows again and Shuichirou's heart turned around inside his chest.  
  
His hands circulated Eiji's belly slowly, like he wanted to memorize its roundness and softness. He spread small kisses all over his skin. 

"You're so beautiful, Eiji." his voice was very sweet and the omega's heart melted. His kisses went up and he licked Kikumaru's nipple before sucking it, his other hand between his legs, massaging his dripping hardness. 

########

"Oishi-san..." Eiji's back arched from the mattress and his whole body tensed up while Shuichirou's fingers, smearing with the lube, were inside of him and his mouth sucking his balls. The alpha already recognized the impatient tone of his voice. "It's...okay... already."

"It's been a while." he rubbed near his g-spot. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Ah!" he grabbed the sheets and looked at him with pledging eyes and a delicious look on his flushed face. "Oishi-san...please."

##########

The winds were blowing strong outside and the heavy rain crashed on the windows. 

Eiji was laid on Oishi's chest, on his back, while the alpha entered him in long, deep thrusts, enjoying all of his tightness and the heat of his body. The omega's moans were matching the movements of Shuichirou's hips. Kikumaru's hands were grabbing the alpha's arms around him and Oishi was sucking a spot on his neck.

"Eiji..." his voice was ragged. "Are you... are you okay?" 

The omega turned his face and kissed him, deeply, nibbling a part of his lips, unable to put words together. Was that to be drunk in love he had heard in songs before? It felt like all of him, his heart, his mind, even his soul, belonged to Oishi completely. 

" _All of him._ " Eiji thought in the midst of such deep waves of pleasure. " _I want all of him. I want to share everything with him._ " 

It was the first time in his whole life Kikumaru felt greedy. His feelings for the alpha were just like the powerful storm outside. Eiji felt safe inside his embrace, his blood was rushing and every cell of his body felt like it was on fire every time Shuichirou moved inside of him. 

############ 

Oishi looked through the rain falling down on the window's glass. Eiji face was on his chest and he was caressing his hair. 

"The storm calmed down." his voice was so soothing. He looked at the omega and kissed his forehead. "Is your body okay?"

"Yes." he placed a kiss on his chest. "Even though we did it twice and you have a huge dick." he blushed a little "I thought I was going to faint." 

Oishi laughed. 

"My size is just regular!" 

"There's no way this monster is just regular." he snuggled on his neck and closed his eyes, enjoying the alpha's warmth. 

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to call room service and ask for dinner?"

"Not yet. Here's nice." 

"Yes." he smiled. "It's really nice." 

They enjoyed the comfortable silence and the sound of the tapping water drops on the glass for a while, before Eiji's fingers enlaced on his. 

"Let's bond. In my next heat." 

The green eyes were wide in surprise. 

"Eiji..."

"I want to give you everything." the dark blue eyes were serious. "All of me. And I want all of you as well. I want to live the rest of my days with your mark on me." 

Shuichirou felt his throat tight. He was on the edge of tears. He sat down and smiled. 

"You're incredible, Eiji. I spent all day trying to find the best moment and you just did it... so effortless." 

"What do you mean?" 

The alpha stood up and went to his coat, returning to bed briefly and sat down in front of Eiji, who noticed he had something inside his hand. 

"You know... for a while now, I've been thinking about a name for our child. Since we didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, I chose a name that could be used with both." 

"What is it?" 

"Aki." he smiled.

"Aki." Eiji repeated and it sounded just right. "I liked it." he grinned. "It's perfect since he will be born in the fall." 

"Not only because of that. Aki also means bright or sparkle." he caressed his hair. "The brilliance of this red hair of yours really lightened up my whole life." 

"Oishi-san..." before Eiji could say anything, Shuichirou showed him the small black box and opened for him. 

"I got this for you." there was a white gold wedding band inside of it. "I want us to get married." 

"Eh?! What... ?!" 

"It's okay." he held his hand. "We don't need to rush into it, we don't even have to set a date. I just wanted you to know how much I love you and that I want to make things official. Bonding is permanent, but a lot of alphas and omegas bond in the midst of the heat and there's no love involved. I know things between us happened in a really chaotic, out of the order way, but..." he smiled. "I love you, Eiji. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you marry me?" 

Eiji was sure his heart had stopped for a moment and he forgot how to breath. He looked at the ring for a while. How could something so small make him so incredibly happy? Without noticing, a small tear escaped the blue eyes and Oishi was nervous. 

"Eiji, why...!" 

The omega picked up the ring and looked at him. 

"I don't know... what finger does it go on." he smiled. "Can you put it for me?" 

Shuichirou hugged him very tight and EIji noticed he was trembling a little. Was he nervous? The alpha looked at him and kissed him very gently, before smiling. 

"Sure." 

He picked up the ring and put it carefully on his left hand ring finger, kissing his hands after. The omega leaned his forehead on his chest and smiled, closing his eyes. 

"I entrust myself to you." 

Shuichirou hugged him again. 

"Thank you for accepting me." 


	65. "What?! 19 hours pushing a watermelon out?!"

"We got engaged." Eiji raised his hand to his doctor, showing her his engagement ring while blushing deeply. It was his 39th week appointment. Shuichirou was at his side and just smiled.  
  
"Isn't that a nice turn of events?" Takashi said gently. "Are you happy, Eiji-kun?"  
  
"Yes." even though he was terribly embarrassed, he looked straight at her. "Very much."  
  
"Congratulations, then." she smiled at Oishi. "To both of you."  
  
"We also chose a name." the alpha said proudly. "Aki. Oishi Aki."  
  
"It's a wonderful name. Why don't we see how Aki-chan is doing today?"  
  
##########  
  
"He's so big!" Eiji said when the baby's image appeared on the ultrasound.  
  
"He sure is.Aki-chan is weighing between 7 to 8 pounds at this rate. He's already a full-term baby" she put her finger on the monitor. "See? He's completely upside down, already in the position for the birth. How are the Braxton Hicks? Still frequent?"  
  
"Yes, but I got used to them already. It really is hard to breath sometimes, especially at night."  
  
"We can already start waiting for him in the next week or two. Is everything ready at home?" she turned on the sound for the heartbeats.  
  
"The clothes and the baby bag are all set already. A friend is coming to help with the crib this week." Shuichirou said. "He's going to sleep in our room for the first couple of months."  
  
"I see." she smiled. "Are you excited about taking care of the baby, Eiji-kun?"  
  
"Yes! Oishi-san got a book and I'm always researching too! I promise I will keep him alive!"  
  
"That's the main task. Just don't be so hard on yourself. A newborn is a lot of work, even for experienced couples, since children are all unique." she looked kindly at the alpha. "You have my contact number, right, Oishi-san? I think Aki-chan will be born on the date we presumed earlier, but babies have their own schedule, so you can call me any time."  
  
"Thank you so much, Sensei."  
  
"Don't mention it." she cleaned the gel off his belly. "I will see you two for the 40th week check up. Eiji-kun, the blood work from earlier will be available tomorrow so I will give you feedback as soon as possible. But, don't worry, you two are doing great so far. I wished all my patients were like you."  
  
"Thank you, Sensei." he smiled happily before caressing his belly.  
  
"Your birthday is just around the corner, right? Any big plans?"  
  
"He will be on call at work." he blushed a little. "But he took me on a date to Kyoto. It was really nice."  
  
"I took him to a restaurant that served wagyu beef. The food was really good."  
  
"Isn't that fancy? I'm really glad to see you two getting along so well. Aki-chan is a lucky little boy."  
  
###########  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
Oishi was in the bathroom, finishing to dry himself from the shower when he went to the bedroom hearing Eiji's complaint. They had lunch together at home and he was getting ready to go to the hospital until 2 a.m.  
  
"What is it?" he was sitting on the bed, reading the book about pregnancy for omegas.  
  
"Look at the size of this needle that's going in my back!" he showed the page to him and pointed nervously. "Did you know about that?!"  
  
"Oh, it's the needle for the epidural."  
  
"Don't Oh me! They're going to drill my spine! Why didn't you tell me about it?!"  
  
"Well...." he came close and sat on the bed, looking at him gently. "It's just something that needs to be done. The lower part of your body will be numb so they can make the cut for the c-section."  
  
"I don't want a c-section then! I want to give birth naturally, you never talked about it, I just thought the surgery was a better option."  
  
He looked at him surprised.  
  
"You want... a natural birth? Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course! I saw it in the movies, it's just to push it out, right?"  
  
"Eiji... the birth canal of male omegas is way smaller than females, the pain is even worse. Labors can last from 12 to 19 hours. It's nothing like the movies."  
  
"What?! 19 hours pushing a watermelon out?!"  
  
"That's why I never discussed it with you, I didn't want you to be in pain. But, if it's really what you want, we can..."  
  
"No, I don't want that either!" he put his hands on his face. "Why is this so difficult?! Pregnancy sucks, giving birth sucks!"  
  
"I'm sorry." he gently rubbed his back. "But it will be over soon."  
  
He looked at Shuichirou and hugged his shoulders.  
  
"You will be with me while they perforate my spine, right?"  
  
"Yes." he hugged him back. "I will take care of you, don't worry. You and Aki will be just fine.'  
  
#########  
  
"Oh, that looks nice!" Takumi said when Eiji finished preparing Oishi's obento for dinner. There were chicken hamburgers, rice and vegetables cut in flower shapes. It was Saturday afternoon.  
  
The beta was at their place, putting the baby's crib together in the living room. There were pieces everywhere.  
  
"Are you taking it to Shuichirou later?"  
  
"Yes." he blushed a little. "He's working so much lately.I just wanted to... make something special for him."  
  
"Aren't you guys cute?" he smiled. "But we are still having lunch tomorrow, right? For your birthday?"  
  
"Yes!" the blue eyes sparkle. "I'm really looking forward to your food, Takumi-san!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Hearing a student from Hattori saying that it really makes me happy!"  
  
"Do you think Oishi-san will like this?" he asked shyly, putting the lid on it before putting it on the fridge.  
  
"Of course he will. Your food is amazing and made with a lot of love, right? That's the most important thing to make a meal delicious."  
  
Eiji grinned happily.  
  
############  
  
Oishi was crossing the hospital lobby to ask for some of his new patients files when he stopped, surprised.  
  
Tezuka was there, in a phone call. It took him a moment to realize Shuichirou was close. He looked at him like he was staring at a ghost.  
  
"Hello." Kunimitsu said when he finished his phone call.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he whispered.  
  
"I was in a meeting with the hospital's RP and the people from my firm. The donation was approved."  
  
"Really?! That's great!"  
  
"They are probably going to release an official statment soon. I hope it helps."  
  
"Thank you so much, Tezuka!" he smiled happily.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"I need to go back to work, but thank you so much again!"  
  
"I'm the one who has to thank you. For everything."  
  
Shuichirou was really touched. Even though his expression was serious as ever, he noticed some kindness in his dark eyes.  
  
"Tezuka…"  
  
"And I'm really sorry for what happened. Please, send my apologies for Kikumaru-san as well. It was immature of me."   
  
"I really appreciate it." He said gently. "The baby is going to be born soon."   
  
"I hope everything goes well. I have no doubts you will be a great father."   
  
"Thank you." he smiled.   
  
On the other side of the entrance hall, at distance, Eiji was looking at them. He had the obento on his hands and he turned around, leaving the place quickly.   
  
Passing by a trash can, he threw the food inside violently, while his heart hurt.   
  
  



	66. "How long have you been cheating on me?"

Oishi smiled looking at the rose bouquet he was carrying. It was already Eiji's birthday and he bought the flowers at the hospital's gift shop in the maternity ward.

He entered their home silently, it was almost 3 a.m already. He was very tired and the omega was probably deep asleep by now. Shuichirou turned on the lights so he could search for a vase in the kitchen to put the flowers when he stopped, surprised.  
Eiji was sitting on the sofa, his head down, the red bangs in front of his face.

"Eiji? What are you doing sitting in the dark like that?" he came close after putting the flowers on the table. "Are you okay?"

Oishi sat by his side worried, but before he could touch his hand, Eiji distanced himself and looked at him with a deep frown on his face. The dark blue eyes were filled with tears.

"How long have you been cheating on me?"

"What... what are you talking about?"

"I went to the hospital to take an obento for you. When I arrived there, you were talking with Tezuka-san!"

"You went to the hospital today?" he was confused. 

"I wanted to make a surprise and take something for your dinner! And there you were, talking all happily with him! In your workplace nonetheless! After what he had done to me, after everything he had done to you... how could you?!"

"Eiji, wait, let me explain." he asked patiently. "I'm not cheating on you, Tezuka was only there because..."

"Shut up!" he stood up. "I'm not going to hear you create excuses to justify why are you cheating on me!"

"I'm not cheating on you. Please, stop saying such a thing." Shuichirou was trying his best to remain calm.

"Why was he in there, then?! He doesn't have a child, why would he go to a children's department and why did you seem so happy talking to him?!" Eiji felt the air falling on his lungs. "You said you loved me... you even proposed to me. Why did you tell such lies?" big, serious tears started to roll down his face and he chuckled sadly. "You even cheated on Haruka-san. She's gorgeous, a rich alpha like you and even her wasn't enough. I should have known you would never be satisfied with an omega like me."

"I made a mistake!" Oishi stood up. "I made one mistake! You have no right to try to use this against me! Haruka is the only one who can talk about it and she forgave me already!" 

The alpha realized he had lost his temper and he was angry at himself for it. Shuichirou put his hand over his face and took a deep breath. He looked at Eiji and the green eyes were extremely sad and disappointed.

"I refuse to try explaining things since you're already so sure I'm nothing but a liar and a cheater. I also don't have the energy to argue about Tezuka again. I love you, I do want to marry you, I want to share my life with you, but nothing I say or do will ever be enough if you're not willing to trust in me or in my feelings. And I'm exhausted."

He stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower and I'm going to sleep in the other room. I'm not going to argue anymore. Feel free to think whatever you want about me." he turned around. "By the way, those flowers were for you. Happy birthday, Eiji." 

Shuichirou had just entered their room when he stopped for a moment. He looked at the crib they had chosen. It was white with a changing table on its side and some drawers too. He remembered how excited Eiji was when it finally arrived and the plans he made for decorating it together with him.

He didn't even notice when his own tears started to fall as well, in the midst of the cold shower he was under. His head was down and it felt like his whole body was numb. It was the longest shower he had ever taken in his life.

When he left the bedroom, already dressed in one of his pajamas, Eiji was on their bed, under the heavy covers and Shuichirou just went straight to the other room, a heavy, painful silence between them.

Oishi laid down and realized how unfamiliar that bed felt without holding the omega close. It was wide and cold. He would probably forgive Eiji right away if he had called for his name or apologized. He had comforted him so many times, but now he was the one who wanted to be hugged tightly. 

He closed his eyes, being able to feel the painful beats on his heart, before exhaustion finally made him fall asleep.

##############

Eiji closed his backpack after putting some clothes inside. He also took one of the baby's blankets, some diapers and clothes. He went to the other room and looked at Shuichirou sleeping. He touched his belly and felt the baby move a little. Their baby, Oishi's baby inside of him. Eiji felt incredibly stupid.

" _I'm exhausted._ " the alpha's words echoed on his mind and he grabbed his shirt, on a spot over his heart, wishing he could destroy it. He was foolish to hope and believe someone could ever choose him. It was just a matter of time everything would implode. In the minute they are born, an omega has no luck. It was his own damn fault to forget about such a thing.

Eiji put on his coat and his sneakers before leaving. The cold winter wind reached his face, making the new tears that started to roll burn on his cheeks while he said goodbye to the house he learned to call home and mourn the end of his first love.

##########

It was already late when Shuichirou finally woke up. He sat down and rubbed his black hair, looking outside the windows. The day was grey and ugly, with no sunlight.

It took him a while to get up. He reached the living room and the kitchen. Eiji was not there and there was no food being prepared. 

" _He's probably still mad at me._ " he thought to himself, before going to their room. The bed was made and no signs of the omega on the bathroom as well. Oishi was about to return to the other room and pick up his cellphone to call Eiji and ask for his whereabouts when he stopped and came close to the dining table.

There, abandoned next to the flowers he had bought, was Eiji engagement ring. 


	67. "Am I going mad? Did Eiji really exist?"

Haruka opened her eyes and looked at her cell phone vibrating by her side on bed. It was Friday night and she had missed work. Stretching her hand, she picked up the call with a weak smile.

"Hi."

"Haru, how are you?" her husband asked, going down the sidewalk of Shuichirou's home. "Is the nausea better? Were you able to eat anything yet?"

She placed her hand over her belly and smiled to his preoccupation. She had vomited for the whole morning and was unable to leave home.

"I didn't get sick in the afternoon. I'll try to eat something light now. How's Shuichirou?"

"I just arrived at his place." he said, opening the short entrance gate on the front yard. Oishi had given him and Haruka a copy of the key for emergencies. "Are you sure you don't want me to tell him? He would probably be happy."

"I think hearing about babies is the last thing he wants at the moment. Just tell him I'm busy." she rubbed her belly. "And it's too soon anyway. Let's wait a little more, at least until I'm over the 10 weeks to tell him and my family too."

"Okay."

They were trying to have a child for a while. Takumi cried when he arrived home from work and Haruka was holding a positive pregnancy test. Just to be sure they went to the hospital on the next day and were able to see their tiny, precious baby on the monitor. It was really hard not to tell anything to Oishi, but they decided to do it on Eiji's birthday lunch.

But then, her cellphone ran and a desperate Oishi told her Eiji had disappeared. They helped him to look for him in the places he would probably be, they waited on the alpha's home for him until late at night, trying their best to comfort their friend, but it was all useless.

The days passed by and Eiji was nowhere to be found. She had to make an excuse at their work for his absence and, since then, their friend was drowning in a dark sea of sadness. Haruka and Takumi were taking turns on taking care of him, feeding him and organizing his home as well.

"Hey, Takumi..."

"Yes?" he stopped before opening the door.

"Please... take good care of Shuichirou." her voice trembled and he noticed she was crying. 

"Don't worry, I will. I brought some stirred-fried rice with shrimp for him. I'll make sure he eats a little." he smiled. "Haru, are you crying?"

She sniffled.

"I'm sorry." his wife was really tough, he could count the number of times he had seen her crying.

"It's okay. It's probably the hormones."

"Probably."

The beta looked up to the sky. It was full of stars on that autumn night.

"Haru, I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled. "Very much."

"I'm coming in now. Talk to you later, Mama." his voice was extremely sweet when saying that last word. "Try to eat something too. You're eating for two now."

"Okay."

Takumi turned on the living room light and looked around. The house seemed abandoned. He took a deep breath, before removing his shoes and going to Shuichirou's room.

Sitting on the bed, he gently rubbed the lump under the covers.

"Shuichirou, it's me. I brought food."

The lump moved a little.

"Did you eat anything today?"

Silence.

"I brought stirred-fried rice with shrimp from that nice place near my work" he showed him the plastic bag with two containers inside. "Why wouldn't you go and take a shower?"

It took awhile for the alpha to sit down and look at his friend. He had an absolute miserable look on his face, dark circles around his eyes from the many nights without sleeping.

"Hey." Takumi smiled kindly at him. "Haru apologized she couldn't come today, she was held back at work."

"You two really don't need to worry about me and come everyday." his voice was weak.

"And miss the opportunity of seeing your handsome face? No way." he always tried to humor him, but with no success. "Come on, go take a shower and put on a clean pajama. You're using this for a while now, right? I'm going to the kitchen to put these into plates, okay?."

The alpha took his time organizing the food, but returned to the bedroom when Oishi didn't show up. He returned to the room and his friend was still sitting on the bed, looking at his cellphone, his head down.

"Shuichirou?"

"He didn't call again." he whispered and Takumi sat near him. "I called him all day, sent messages too, but... he didn't reply to any of them. It's like... he vanished completely."

He put his hands over his face.

"Am I going mad? Did Eiji really exist? Was I... really going to be a father? I... don't know anymore."

"Eiji-kun is real. Aki-chan is real too. You're just tired from the stress and lack of sleep."

"When I close my eyes, I only have nightmares." his voice failed. "About him, about Aki, horrible things come to my mind." he looked at his friend and the green eyes filled with tears. "What if something happened to them? What if Eiji is hurt? What if he's hungry or cold or..." a small tear ran down his face. "It's all my fault. I should have... be more patient with him, I should have explained things properly."

"Shuichirou, listen to me." the scarlet eyes looked at him seriously. "You did nothing wrong. All couples argue sometimes. You told us you were tired and wanted to finish the conversation so you guys could talk calmly next day, right? Eiji-kun is young. You are his first relationship, right? He probably doesn't know how to deal with such things yet. You did nothing wrong." he smiled. "You always did your best for Eiji-kun and your baby."

Oishi hugged Takumi tightly, his hands grabbing his shirt. It was the first time he saw his friend so desperate. His whole body was trembling in sorrow. 

"Eiji-kun will come back. I know he cares about you too. I've seen it. I'm sure he will come back and you guys and Aki-chan will be very happy." 

############# 

"Hey, Haru." Takumi was alone in the kitchen and he had called his wife again. Haruka had just gotten out of the shower. 

"Is everything okay? How's Shuichirou?" 

"I was able to make him eat a little, but he's not well at all. He said he's having nightmares about Eiji-kun and the baby. I'm sure he lost some weight as well." he sighed. "I'm going to sleep here tonight and keep him company. Is that okay? I also want to fix him some breakfast."

"Sure, do whatever you need, don't worry!" 

Takumi smiled. 

"What about you? Did you eat something already?"

"Yes, I ate the sandwich you left for me in the fridge. It was delicious, thank you." 

"That's good." he smiled. "If you're feeling better tomorrow, let's come here and have dinner with Shuichirou. I will cook." 

"Okay." 

"Good night. Call me if you need anything."

"Sleep well." 

Haruka sat down on the bed and looked at her cell phone for a moment after her husband turned off. 

"That damn omega!" she screamed, her heart beating with anger and disappointment. 

She put a hand over her belly and silently apologized for her child for losing her temper. Looking at her cell phone again, she dial a familiar number that rang only twice. 

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry calling so late." 

"Haruka, is everything okay?" Hitomi asked. "Don't worry, I'm at the office working." 

"I need some help. Does Onihara-san still goes to the inn?" Onihara was one of her father's oldest friends and was one of the guests at her wedding. 

"Sure." she adjusted her glasses. "He was here just yesterday drinking with Tou-sama. What do you want from that yakuza?" 

"Yakuzas are very good at finding people, right? I just need a favor." 

"I see. I will send his number to your phone. Can you tell me what's this about?" 

"Not yet, sorry." 

"Okay. Just let me know if you need something else."

"Thank you, Nee-chan." 

"Be well, Haruka." 

It took a moment for the contact info to arrive on her cell phone. Even thought Eiji could be anywhere and it was one in a million chance, she needed to try, for Shuichirou's sake. 


	68. "Please, just... let me know you and our child are fine."

" _Eiji, I love you._ " 

Shuichirou's voice echoed on Kikumaru's mind before he opened his eyes tiredly when he heard the vibration of his cell phone nearby. Oishi was calling again. The alpha always called more than 50 times a day and his voicemail was already full with his messages. 

Kikumaru was laying in an old futon of the tiny run down room he had rented in a really bad neighborhood on the outskirts of Tokyo. It was the only place that would accept him without a security deposit. Picking up his cellphone, it was already 6:45 p.m. He had vomited for the whole morning and had fallen asleep on an attempt to stop the pain on his stomach, without being able to eat anything yet. 

He touched his belly, feeling the baby kicking him angrily. 

"Sensei was right, the symptoms of the separation syndrome would only get worse with time. I'm sorry for stressing you out, but bear with me a little, please. You will be 41 weeks in a couple of days. I will give you away to your father as soon as I can leave the hospital after the labour. I just... want to be with you for a little while." 

He sat down slowly and looked through the small and dirty window. The night sky was full of clouds. 

"You will be just fine. Your father loves you and will take good care of you." he caressed his belly. "Since the beginning he only wanted you. It was stupid of me thinking things would work out between us." the omega looked at his hand where the engagement ring was before and his heart hurt. "I'm so sorry you're in the middle of all this mess, Aki. I just want you to know that, even though I'll not be around, I love you very much too."

############ 

Shuichirou looked up to the white ceiling of his room. It was 2:45 a.m and, once again, he was unable to sleep. Haruka had come earlier and cooked dinner for him. She tried her best to cheer him up a little, but it was useless. As soon as she went home, he just brushed his teeth before going straight to bed. He was sleeping with some of Eiji's clothes close, wanting to soothe his heart a little with his fading smell. 

He picked up the cell phone and looked at it before calling Eiji. It rang three times before going to voicemail and he took a deep breath when hearing that robotic voice again. 

"Eiji, it's me.Today you finally reached 41 weeks. You will probably get into labour soon. I was counting the days so happily before. I couldn't wait to hold your hand so we could meet Aki together." his voice failed. "Eiji, I'm sorry I lost my temper and yelled at you. I was just tired from work." a small tear escaped the green eyes. "Please, just let me know if you two are okay, I beg you. Just a simple message. Please, just... let me know you and our child are fine."

"The message you sent is not going to be saved. The voicemail is full." the robotic voice interrupted him before ending the call and Shuichrou felt extremely powerless. He put his arm in front of his face while more tears were running down his cheeks. 


	69. "I told you if you ever hurt Shuichirou I would make your life a living hell."

"You're really the size of a pumpkin now, Aki." Eiji said, looking at his shirtless reflection in the rusty mirror. He signed when he felt the tightness on his abdomen and his back. They were happening since early in the morning and it was the first time they were coming and going so often. "You definitely weigh like one."  
  
It had been raining since the night before and the omega had his headphones on. After so many days vomiting and with other symptoms of the separation syndrome, he was finally not feeling so bad.  
  
"It's almost dinner time. Are you hungry?" he removed his headphones to put on his shirt, putting them back on his ears after. "There is the obento I bought at the convenience store near. I know it's not as good as the food I was able to prepare at your father's though."  
  
He went to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and picked up the food, sitting down near the heater. The omega started to eat slowly, looking at the rain falling. It was strange how something that really terrified him was now so soothing.  
  
The baby moved and he stopped eating, caressing his belly. 

"What is it, Aki?" he asked with a smile.

A strong lighting crashed in the skies, followed by thunder and Eiji's chopsticks reached the ground with the sudden pain that spread on his lower abdomen and back. 

"Damn it!' he took a deep breath, putting his hands on each side of his belly. "Aki, what..."

The tight feeling happened again and it felt like something was squeezing his body.

"This... this is different from Braxton Hicks!" he removed his earphones, reached for his cell phone and it took him a moment to dial the number.

#############

Yume was at the hospital, preparing herself for a delivery. She was in the changing room putting on her surgical scrubs when her cell phone rang and she picked up quickly after seeing the caller.

"Eiji-kun!"

"Sensei..." his breathing was deep and slow. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but..."

"Are you okay?! Where are you?! Oishi-san said you disappeared! I called you so much!" 

"Yeah... we had some issues, I left his place and I was... not really using the phone, so...Ah!"

"Eiji-kun, what's happening?!"

"Sensei, can you... can you help me? I'm... feeling something and it definitely... feels different from the false contractions."

"How different?"

"It's been happening since this morning and... I noticed the intervals are... becoming less apart."

"I see. Where are you? Are you by yourself? Can you come to the hospital? I'm here now, I'm going in for a twin's birth in a while. You're already five days into your 41st week, you missed the last two appointments. Please, come to the hospital. I think you're in labor. Those are probably real contractions." 

"What?! No, it's impossible! My water didn't break! I read about it, the birth only happens after the water breaks!" 

"Eiji-kun, calm down and listen to me. Even after the water breaks, it still can take a while for the baby to be actually born, so..." 

"Shit!" a new contraction made his whole body tremble. "It hurts!" 

"Try to breathe slowly. I know it's scary, but you have to come to the hospital so I can take care of you, okay? I will be waiting for you." 

"O...okay." he was making a great effort to breathe properly and not to cry. 

"I will see you soon." her voice was very gentle. "Everything will be fine." 

####### 

"Aaah, fuck!" Eiji grabbed the cloth of his coat tightly when another contraction hit him. It felt like he had used all his strength to just pick up his clothes and put them into his backpack together with the baby stuff he took from Shuichirou's home. He really wanted Aki to wear some of the clothes they chose together. "Don't worry... I will call a cab... we're going to... the hospital soon." he said, rubbing his belly. 

When the omega opened the door, the dark blue eyes froze with the cold way the golden eyes looked at him. 

"There you are." her whole expression and voice was gelid and she took one step inside the room, making him back away. 

"Haruka-san... what... how..." 

"So you were hiding here, hm?" she crossed her arms and looked around. "You must be very dumb to leave Shuichirou's place to come to this hole." 

Coming closer to him, her eyes narrowed. 

"I told you if you ever hurt Shuichirou I would make your life a living hell. Do you remember it? It was the same day you asked us to entrust him to you. Is that how you repay our trust and care towards you? We accepted you as family and you hurt our friend. Shuichirou can't eat or sleep properly since you took his baby away." 

"You're wrong!" he was on the edge of tears. "I... I was not going to take Aki away...I was going to give him to Oishi-san... as soon as he was born, I promise!" 

"Shut up." a wave of strong, unfamiliar smell reached Eiji and his whole body tensed up, making him fall on his knees hard. 

"Wha... what..." he couldn't move. 

"You don't know what alpha pheromones are?" she looked at him like he was something insignificant. "That heavy feeling on your body. That's what an alpha can do." 

The omega felt a cold sweat running down his spine. Haruka's fingers touched his hair slowly. 

"You came to this horrible neighborhood, walking around carefree and unbonded. Any alpha could treat you like the easy prey you are. You don't even need to be in heat. Do you have any idea how Shuichirou would suffer if something happened to you and his son? He would probably lose his mind and it would be all your fault." 

The female alpha took another step closer, but her attention was drawn to the sound of stepping in something wet. Looking down she noticed the small pool of clear liquid and that Eiji's blue jeans were wet.

"What..." she was confused. 

Using all the strength in his body, Kikumaru grabbed her shirt with one of his hands and looked at her with the dark blue eyes filled with fear.

"I... I'm in labor. I... I need to go... to the hospital. Please." 


	70. “Hello, Aki. Welcome."

Shuichirou didn't remember the last time he ran so desperately in his life. The rain had finally stopped and his shoes touched the puddles when he crossed the stone pathway from the parking space to the hospital entrance. His heart was about to stop while the elevator took him to the maternity ward.  
  
The alpha walked around the hallways in hurried steps when he finally saw Haruka. She had just ended a phone call with Takumi.

"Shuichirou!"  
  
"Haruka!" he got close and grabbed her shoulders. His friend noticed his hands were trembling. "Where's Eiji?!"  
  
"He's in there." she pointed to the last room in the hallway. "The nurse just left. She said they were able to put him on an IV, but he refused the epidural. His doctor is still at another birth and he said he won't do anything without her. He’s having a panic attack and didn’t let anyone help him.”  
  
"What?! his hands dropped from her shoulders . "Why?! What happened?!"  
  
"I... I used my pheromones on him."   
  
"You what?!"  
  
"I just wanted to make him still so I could bring him to you!"  
  
"What were you thinking?! He is probably terrified! How could you?!" he turned around and was about to leave when the female alpha grabbed his hand.  
  
"I didn't know he was already in labor, I...I'm sorry!"  
  
Shuichirou released himself from her grasp abruptly without looking at her.  
  
"We will discuss this later." his voice was dead serious. "Eiji needs me now." he distanced himself and stopped for a while, taking a deep breath to calm down, before opening the door.  
  
Oishi' heart hurt when he finally saw the omega again. Eiji was laying on his side, trying to deal with the pain, already dressed with the hospital gown. His body was all tense and he was breathing heavily. He looked so lonely and small. Shuichirou looked at the monitors on him and the baby. The one marking Kikumaru’s breathing and heartbeats was beeping like crazy.

He closed the door and it called his attention.

“Whoever you are… get out, I….!” his words stopped when he recognized the alpha’s smell and the dark blue eyes terrified when Shuichirou sat on the chair near his bed, in front of him. “What the fuck are you doing here?! Go away! I…. Aaaah!” another contraction made him scream. 

“Eiji.” Shuichirou caressed his hair. “You need to calm down.”

“Shut up! I don’t… want you here, I…!” he grabbed the pillow under him until his knuckles were white and bit his lips to avoid screaming again.

“Eiji, I’m not going anywhere.” He held his hand. “Do you remember what I said? I’m not letting go of your hand and I’ll take care of you and Aki.” His voice was extremely patient. “You need to breathe slowly to help with the pain. Please, just close your eyes." 

It took him a while to obey. He closed his eyes and felt extremely stupid for being comforted by the alpha’s smell. Shuichirou never let go of his hand and his other hand continued to caress his hair.

“There we go. Breathe slowly.” His heart and breathing started to return to a normal rate.

It didn’t take long for the pain to actually subside a little, but he squeezed Oishi’s fingers when he felt another strong contraction. The alpha looked at the monitors and his information written on the board.

“Eiji, you have to go to surgery. Your contractions are very close to each other. You need to let the doctor give you the epidural. It could be dangerous for you and Aki if we wait more.”

“I…” he looked at him again and his eyes were glistering with tears. “I’m afraid. Takashi-sensei is not here, I… I don’t want to…be alone.”

“I know it’s scary, but the staff here is great, they’re going to take really good care of you.” He caressed his face. "Also, I’m not going anywhere. You’re not alone.”

“Why… why are you here?” he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to deal with the pain. “Aren’t you… mad with me, I…”

“Yes, I was mad at you and incredibly scared as well. We are going to talk about everything that happened, but for now…” he smiled at him. “Let’s just focus on helping Aki to be born safely, okay?”

Shuichirou kissed his hand and looked deeply into the blue eyes.

“Today is the day we’re going to finally meet our son. Isn’t that amazing?”

A small tear rolled down Eiji’s cheek, but he was able to show a small smile.

“Yeah. It’s great.”

###########

“Are you ready, Kikumaru-san?” the female anesthesiologist asked when she finished the preparation on his back. They were already in the operation room and Oishi was sitting in front of him again. He had changed into light blue scrubs. He was wearing a hat and a mask over his mouth and nose.

“I’m ready.”

“Here we go.” The doctor said, gently before picking up the anesthesia.

Eiji grabbed Shuichirou’s hands with his both and closed his eyes, clenching his teeth when the needle entered his lower back.

“You’re so brave, Eiji.” Shuichirou whispered, kissing his forehead. “It’s almost done.”

The doors opened and Yume finally appeared, finishing to dry her hands.

“Eiji-kun, are you okay?”

“Sensei!” he was so relieved.

“I’m sorry I was not here when you arrived, but everything will be just fine.” her eyes were kind. She was wearing light green scrubs with mask and hat.

“Block is done, Takashi-sensei.” The anesthesiologist said while the nurses were helping her with the gown and steril gloves. 

“Okay, let’s begin? Eiji-kun, you cannot speak for a while now, okay? Just after Aki-chan is born and we close you up again.” She smiled at Oishi. “I’m sure he is anxious to meet his parents.” 

“Are you okay?” Shuichirou asked and the omega nod. The surgical screen was lifted and the doctor and nurses were on the other side. “They are going to clean your belly now so Sensei can make the cut.”

“Scalp.” The doctor asked after the asepsis was done.

Eiji looked at Oishi while his attention was drawn to the doctor’s actions.

“There we go.” Yume said happily after a few moments. “Nice to meet you, Aki-chan.”

The omega noticed when the green eyes were filled with emotional tears and just took a second for the baby’s cry to echoed in the room. It was a strong and clear sound.

“We have 10 toes, 10 fingers and a healthy set of lungs.” She said, after giving the baby to the nurses. “Oishi-san, he got your hair. You did a great job, Eiji-kun. He's so cute!"

"Ye… yes!” Shuichirou looked at Kikumaru with nothing but utterly care and his thumb brushed his cheek. “Eiji, Aki is here! Our son is here!” 

The omega’s heart was overflowing. He really wanted to hug Oishi tightly.

“There’s someone here to meet you.” An older nurse with gentle eyes got close bringing Aki, already wrapped inside the hospital’s blanket and placed him on Shuichirou’s arms while he continued to cry.

“Hello, Aki. Welcome. We were waiting for you for a long time.” Oishi’s hand gently caressed his black hair and kissed his tiny face. The alpha held their son like the most precious thing in the whole word. “This is your dad. Say hello to him too.”

Eiji touched his fingers slowly, like wanting to memorize every detail of the little human they created.

“ _He’s perfect._ ” He thought to himself and he smiled happily. 


	71. "Thank you for giving me such a beautiful, perfect child.”

Oishi smiled and touched the glass of the nursery, watching Aki in his crib. He was going to spend some time doing the first baby tests before he could return to Eiji’s room and stay with them there. He was already bathed and fed and was sleeping soundly inside his blanket. 

He felt like an entirely new person since the first moment he heard his son’s cries, the absolute proof he was real, alive and healthy. All the nightmares and horrible thoughts he had on those last two weeks Eiji was gone had vanished completely when the baby was placed into his arms and he was able to feel the warmth of his little and fragile body against his heart.

“He’s so beautiful.” Haruka said, quietly, standing by his side, but Oishi didn’t look at her. “He got your hair.”

“Yes.” He replied dryly.

“Shuichirou!” Takumi whispered, coming close to him and before he could reply the beta hugged him tightly. “Congratulations!”

“Takumi, hello.” He smiled to his friend. “Thank you for coming.”

“Where is he, where is he?!” he looked through the nursery glass until his eyes stopped at the baby’s name tag. “Oishi Aki! He’s so cute! Is everything okay with him?!”

“Everything is just fine. He’s just here for some protocols.”

Takumi looked at their faces.

“Hey, why do you guys look like that? Did something happen?”

“You didn’t tell him?” Shuichirou asked her and she averted her face.

“I just… told him Eiji-kun was in labor.”

“Guys, you’re scaring me. What’s with this heavy atmosphere?”

“Haruka was the one who found Eiji. She released her alpha pheromones at him.”

“Eh?!” he looked at his wife surprised. “Isn’t that a super serious thing?! Some alphas do that to…”

“Subjugate omegas.” The green eyes were hard. “It’s like a snake poison; they became powerless and unable to defend themselves. It’ a taboo even between us.”

“Haru… why?”

“I just wanted to teach him a lesson! After everything he had done to you! I didn’t know he was already in labor, I didn’t mean to hurt him!”

“He couldn’t even breathe properly! It was luckily it didn’t affect our child! You knew Eiji already struggled with panic attacks and even though you did such a horrible thing to him! I never asked you to do anything! It was not your place!”

“He’d rather be in the dump I found him than being with you! If I didn’t go after him you would never meet your child! Why are you so nice to that omega when he only brought you problems?! Keep your child and let him go for your own good!”

Her words stopped when Takumi grabbed her wrist tightly and the scarlet eyes looked at her seriously.

“Haru, it’s enough. It’s Shuichirou’s relationship and his child. It doesn’t concern you. You had no right to meddle.”

“Takumi…”

The beta let go of his wife and looked at his friend sadly.

“I’m so sorry, Shuichirou. How’s Eiji-kun now?”

“He’s fine. He already ate a little. He’s sleeping in his room, he was extremely tired.” He sighed. “Eiji was raped when he was 15. He had a sudden heat and three alphas from his class attacked him. He got pregnant and had to have an abortion soon after. He went through all of that by himself and even today he mourns the child he lost.”

His friends looked at him completely shocked. He turned and looked at their baby again.

“I have no doubts he would never do anything to harm Aki. Even if there are problems between us, I know he loves our son deeply. So, there’s no way I’m going to cast him aside. If we don't stay together as a couple, he will always be Aki’s dad and I will always treasure this bond between us.” He looked at Haruka sadly. “I hope you can understand and respect that. If you ever hurt Eiji again, with words or actions, you and I are done.”

He turned around.

“I need to go and deal with some paperwork. Thank you for coming, Takumi.”

The beta looked at his wife after Shuichirou left. Her head was down and the silver bangs were over her eyes.

“Haru…” he tried to touch her hand but she distanced herself.

“Let’s go home. I’m tired.”

Takumi noticed she was trying very hard not to cry. He hugged her gently and it surprised her a little. It took the alpha a moment to hug him back and her husband smiled.

“You two need time to cool your heads.” He caressed her hair. "And you need to apologize later." 

She sniffled, her cheek over his heart.

“Okay.”

########

Eiji woke up and his sight was drawn to Shuichirou holding their baby while walking slowly one side to the other in front of the windows. He was humming some song the omega didn’t recognize. Oishi had a small, proud smile on his face.

Looking at the clock, it was already 1:45 a.m.

“Is he okay?” he asked quietly and the alpha smiled at him.

“You’re awake.” He came close and sat on his bed, showing Aki to him. He was sleeping soundly, already dressed in one of the onesies they had bought, inside of a light yellow blanket with white ducklings on its fabric. “He’s just fine. Sensei saw him earlier, he’s completely healthy. He also drank a whole bottle just half an hour ago.” He was talking quietly to not disturb the baby.

“That’s good.” He smiled. 

“What about you? Are you okay? Does your body hurt?”

“Not really.” He looked at the IV on his hand. “They gave me a lot of drugs.”

“If everything goes well, with no infections or fever, you can be discharged in three days.”

“I see.” He lowered his head. “I know… I’m not really in the place to ask you any favors, but… can you bring me some clothes I left in your house? I didn’t bring a lot, so, when I leave, I…”

“What are you talking about?” he asked seriously. “Why do you need more clothes? We’re going straight home from here.”

“Eh?! What… but…”

“Your body will need at least 30 days to heal from the c-section. We are going home and I’ll take care of you as we planned before.” He kissed the baby’s forehead. “If you want to leave later, it’s up to you. If you want to stay with us you can do it too, but there is no way I’m leaving you alone with a belly full of stitches. It would make me a terrible doctor and I don’t want my child to be an orphan.”

“Oishi-san…”

“Do you want to hold him?” he asked with a smile.

“Can... can I?”

“Of course.” He slowly and gently placed the baby in his arms. “You’re the one who gave birth to him.”

Eiji held his breath for a moment when Aki turned his little body to his chest.

“I think he recognized your voice.”

“Really?!”

“Sure. You were his home for long 9 months.” He caressed the baby’s hair.

Kikumaru looked at his cute face tenderly.

“You really took your time kicking me.” He caressed his hair. “His hair is so soft.”

“Just like yours.” Shuichirou said gently.

“What color of eyes did he get?”

“All babies are born with bluish eyes. It takes around six months for a definitive color.”

“He looks a lot like you, so they will probably be green as well.”

“I wish he can have your eyes.” He looked at him kindly. “I really like them. They remind me of the ocean.”

Eiji blushed and lowered his face.

“I was not trying to take him away from you.” He whispered and Oishi looked at him surprised. “I always planned to bring him back. I just… wanted to spend a little time with him before the birth.” His voice was sad. “I don’t know what Haruka-san told you, but I would never use Aki to hurt you or not let you raise him. I never had any doubts you would be an excellent father.”

“ _How can I stay mad at him? He’s so adorable… I’ve missed him so much._ ” Oishi thought to himself. His forehead touched Eiji’s shoulder and it surprised him. “Haruka and I argued early. Because of what she did to you.” Shuichirou hugged him, being careful with the baby between them. “I’m sorry.” “I’m very sorry. You were scared, right?”

The omega felt his throat tight and he held back tears. Suddenly Oishi broke the embrace and looked at him surprised.

“Your smell… it really changed.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.” His nose was on his neck and he closed his eyes, making Eiji blushed deeply. “It was always sweet, but…” his whispering voice on that sensitive spot was too much! “It’s like… vanilla?”

“Vanilla?!” the baby moved a little when he raised his voice and he caressed his head. “Sorry, sorry.”

Oishi chuckled.

“Yes, kind of, but it’s really faint. Before I could sense it all over the place.”

“Vanilla, hm? This omega body is so weird.”

“Hey, Eiji...”

“Yes?”

The alpha’s forehead touched his and he looked deep inside the dark blue eyes.

“I know the pregnancy and the labor were a lot on you, so thank you for giving me such a beautiful, perfect child.” He caressed his face. “I’m really, really grateful.”

He smiled back, feeling really touched before looking at their baby again.

“He’s half yours, so… thank you too.”

They silently continued to admire their son sleeping for a long time in the early hours of that last autumn day.

######

**Author's note: The first arc of Piece by Piece is finally completed! Now it's going to be their days as new parents and also try to figure out if their relationship will continue. I really appreciate everyone who is following this story and, specially, the people that take their times to leave some feedback. I'm really grateful! This is going to be a long fic, I plan to do it until Aki's high school days, so there's a lot of chapters ahead.**


	72. "I love him so much, it scares me."

“Good morning, Eiji-kun.” Yume appeared at Eiji’s door with a kind smile. “I came to your evaluation.”

“Sensei!” he smiled back. “Good morning.”

She looked at the baby sleeping soundly on the crib near the bed.

“Good morning to you too, Aki-chan.” She looked at Eiji again. “Where’s Oishi-san?”

“He went to his home to organize things since we are going there tonight.”

“I was surprised to see you two together. It’s a good thing you two made up.” she said, while putting on some gloves from the pocket of her white coat.

“Ah, well… not really.” he blushed a little. “We still have to talk about some things, so…”

“He came looking for you, you know.” She said, opening his gown a little, before starting to examinate his incision. “He was extremely nervous, in the edge of tears, saying you were gone. I was very worried as well.”

“I’m sorry for troubling you.” He lowered his head. “I just… needed some time away. My heart was really restless, so…”

“Don’t worry. I’m not judging you.” She looked at him kindly. “Everyone has difficult moments. You’re still so young, but you already had some really difficult experiences in life. I still remember how shaken you were when you found out about your pregnancy, but even so, you endured a lot for Aki-chan’s sake. You were even willing to give him up so he could have a good life, right?”

“Sensei…” he was really touched by her words.

“Oishi-san really cares about you and the day you told me you two were engaged, I’ve never seen you that happy before. Relationships are just like babies. They require a lot of care to grown properly and there will be times things can be hard too. No matter what happens between Oishi-san and you, Aki-chan is in the middle of everything now and the decisions you make will really affect him too.”

“Yes!” he answered seriously. “I promise I will take good care of him, no matter what!”

“That’s good, then.” She smiled. “Everything here looks just fine. No swelling or discharges. You’re doing great, Eiji-kun.” she closed his gown again. “How are you dealing with the pain?”

“It’s uncomfortable, but the meds are helping.”

“You will need a lot of rest when going home tonight, okay?” she removed her gloves and threw them on the garbage bin near. “I’m going to give you a prescription for antibiotics and pain killers. Don’t do anything except from walking a little and holding Aki-chan.”

“Understood.” He smiled.

#######

“Takumi?” Oishi stopped at his home’s entrance, surprised, when saw his friend with a vacuum cleaner in the middle of the living room. He had just finished vacuuming the floors.

“Eh?! What are you doing here?!”

“Ah, well… this is my home, so…” he was really confused. “Are you… cleaning?”

“I wanted to make a surprise! I cleaned, did some of your laundry and changed the sheets on the bedrooms too! I was going to cook some food for you guys for the next three days!” he smiled. “You don’t want Aki-chan to come to a messy home, right?”

Shuichirou came close and hugged the beta tightly.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“What are you talking about? No need to thank me. It takes a village to raise a child. What time are they coming home?”

“6 p.m.” he distanced himself and rubbed his face, wanting to dissipate his tiredness a little. “I need to pick up the car seat.”

“Shuichirou, you look awful. Were you able to sleep at all since the baby was born?”

“Not really.” He sighed. “I’m always checking on Aki and… even though he said he will come back here, I’m a little afraid Eiji will leave again, so I’m always keeping my guard up.”

“Oh, that’s hard.” He was worried. “But… are you guys back together?”

“Things between us are pretty much on hold.” He crossed his arms. “These last three days were so chaotic; we’re only focusing on Aki for now. But we’re definitely going to have a talk later. I… I don’t want to be apart from him never again.”

“You really love him, right?” he asked gently.

“I do.” There was a small smile on his face. “I love him so much, it scares me. You must think I’m hopeless, right? After everything that happened…”

“Not at all.” He smiled. “I’m really rooting for you guys.”

“Thank you.” He smiled back.

“Hey, why won’t you go take a shower and rest a little? It’s still 10 a.m, I was going to start cooking now.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t… you already did so much, let me help you out.”

“Nonsense.” The scarlet eyes were kind. “You have to rest too. I will wake you up at lunch time. Is there anything else to get ready? Aki-chan’s clothes or something like that?”

“Ah, there are some new clothes that need to be washed.”

“Just bring them here; I will take care of it. When you wake up, we can deal with the car seat.”

“Thank you so much, Takumi.”

“Don’t mention it. Just promise you will do the same for me when the time comes.”

“Of course.”

“Also, Haru sent a gift for Aki. It’s on your bed.”

He was surprised.

“How… how is she?”

“Feeling extremely guilty and sorry for what she did. She’s missing you. She really cried saying “Aki-chan is so cute, I’m so glad he’s okay.” He smiled.

“I miss her too.” He was sincere.

“Don't worry about it for now. She also needs some time, but she will definitely come around and apologize properly.”

“I need to apologize too. I shouldn’t shout at her.”

“You alphas can be really scary sometimes.” He grinned. “I felt like I was between two beasts.”

############

Oishi smiled when entered Eiji’s room at the hospital. He was sitting on the bed, Aki sleeping on his arms. It was 5:30 p.m and Kikumaru was wearing his regular clothes.

“You changed by yourself?” he asked worried, coming close to the bed. “I told you I would help you.”

“Oh, you’re back.” The omega smiled at him. “It was not a big deal.”

“How did you spend the day?” he sat by his side and caressed his son’s hair. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I just fed him. Sensei gave me a prescription for the next 10 days and changed my bandages as well. The incision is fine.”

“That’s good. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.” He smiled before placing the baby on his arms.

“We just have to take Aki for his test before leaving and…”

He was about to stand up when Eiji’s grasp on his shirt stopped him and he looked at Kikumaru surprised.

“Eiji?”

“I…” his head was down. “I… don’t want to test him today.” He looked up and the blue eyes were fearful. “I know children are supposed to receive their status as soon as they are born and receive the mark on their hands, but… I… I don’t want to do it now. Please.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” He noticed his shoulders were trembling. “We don’t need to rush on anything. We can do it when he comes for his vaccinations.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.” He replied gently. “But, you don’t need to worry. I told you before, wherever he’s an alpha or an omega; I will love him all the same. He’s ours after all.”

Eiji felt his heart turning around his chest. He smiled; caressing his son’s little fingers.

“Thank you so much.”


	73. “He saw you naked a thousand times already!”

“Welcome home, Aki.” Shuichirou kissed his son’s face when he crossed the entrance. Since it was a cold day, the baby was wearing dark blue wool gloves and a tiny hat and he was extremely cute. The alpha noticed Eiji was still outside and looked at him gently. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah...” he was embarrassed and a little nervous. “Is it… really okay for me… to…”

He went back and held his hand.

“What are you talking about?” he smiled. “I’m glad you’re here. Welcome back, Eiji.”

Kikumaru blushed.

“Thank you for… having me.”

#######

“Ah, the crib is so cute!” Eiji said when they arrived at Shuichirou’s bedroom. The sheets were light blue with little white sheep and clouds on its fabric.

“It’s a gift from Haruka. Takumi helped me to put it together earlier. He also helped me to choose more things for the crib online. They will be arriving tomorrow.”

“Takumi-san was here?”

“He did a lot of chores around the house and cooked for us as well.” He said, gently putting Aki on the crib, before removing his hat and gloves. “He seems comfortable.”

“Yes.” He smiled, caressing the baby’s hair. “Oishi-san, you really shouldn’t be upset with Haruka-san because of me. She’s your best friend, right? When my water broke she was really nervous and… she even took me to the hospital and screamed with a lot of people so I could receive help right away.”

“Really?!”

“Haruka-san is not a bad person at all.” The dark blue eyes were gentle. “Back then, when she accepted me and said I was family, I was really happy.”

“I see.” He smiled. “I will talk to her later. Aki will probably be sleeping for a couple of hours, so go lay down as well. You’re still in recovery. I will stay in the other room; it will be more comfortable for you to sleep in a double bed. Call me if you need anything.”

“Oh… O…okay.” He said before the alpha left.

Eiji looked at the bed and wondered if it was always that big and wide. He had gotten used with Shuichirou’s warmth while inside his embrace on sleep time and, without even realizing it, the omega felt extremely lonely.

###########

“Ah, he’s so cute!!” Rei said. Five days had passed since Eiji had left the hospital and he invited his boss and Mika to meet Aki. He was still in bed rest and Shuichirou welcomed them with a smile. He was at the kitchen putting the flowers they brought into a vase. “He’s like a little copy of Oishi-sensei! But his eyes are definitely yours!”

The baby was awake, sucking on the pacifier, looking curiously at them inside his dad’s arms. His eyes were grayish blue.

“Everyone says that.” He smiled. “He’s really proud of it. Alpha’s genes are very strong.”

“Are you okay, Eiji-kun?” Mika asked. “Was the surgery hard on you?”

“I’m fine. The incision is healing properly, but it’s itching a little lately.”

“What were you thinking disappearing like that?!” His boss scolded him. “We were so worried about you! We called so much and sent so many messages, why wouldn’t you pick up your damn phone?!”

“I’m really sorry.” He lowered his head. “I didn’t mean to involve everyone in that situation.”

“Don’t worry.” Mika said gently. “We’re glad that you and your baby are safe. When Sensei appeared at Sakurai with his friends, it really scared us. He was so desperate.”

“I’m really, really sorry.” He repeated, embarrassed.

“But everything is well now, right?” Rei smiled. “You three are a family!”

“Eiji-kun, how about college? Are you able to watch the class online? We have some reports at the end of the month. Do you need any help?”

“It’s okay! I had some classes accumulated, but I was able to watch them and do the activities since I was released from the hospital.” He smiled at his son. “Aki is a very easy-going baby, he rarely cries, so I have a lot of free time.”

“Sorry to interrupt.” Oishi appeared in the room carrying a small tray. “I brought tea and some sweets.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t bother, Sensei.” Rei said. The put the tray in the bedside table before pouring the tea in cups and offering to them. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, Oishi-sensei.” Mika took a sip.

“Would you like some?” he asked Eiji gently. “I can hold Aki for you.”

“It’s okay.” He smiled, rubbing the baby’s belly. “I like holding him.”

“How’s Sakurai, Natsuya-san?”

“Awesome!” she grinned. “Cold weather is really good for the business! We already put together a winter’s menu.”

“Oh, really?!” Eiji asked excitedly.

“We have different types of nabe everyday! Mika also created a lot of recipes with strawberries! We are going to sell some cakes for Christmas.”

“That’s incredible! How about the idea of opening up for tea in the afternoons?”

“We weren’t able to do it yet.” Mika smiled. “We decided to wait until you can come back.”

“Actually, we came here today to officially make a proposal to you, Eiji-kun.” Rei said.

“Eh?! Proposal?!”

“What do you think about working with us after graduating?”

“EEEEH?!”

Aki was startled by his reaction and cried.

“Oh! I’m sorry Aki, I’m sorry!” he hugged the baby, caressing his back. “I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“Let me hold him so you guys can talk properly.” The alpha asked gently.

“Oh, thank you.”

He picked up Aki and kissed his face.

“There, there, it’s okay.” He said, before leaving the room. “Let’s leave Daddy talk to his friends for a moment.”

“You two are so cute together.” Rei smiled.

“Ah,well…” Eiji blushed a little. “But… what about this proposal? Are you guys for real? I still have a lot to learn!”

“You’re already the best student in our school.” Mika said, after taking another sip of the tea. “It would be a waste not to put your skills at practice.”

“I think you would be a wonderful asset, Eiji-kun.” Rei held his hand. “You really should have more confidence in yourself. I know Sakurai can be great if you’re with us.”

“Boss…” he was really touched.

“You don’t have to answer right away, but come to us when your body heals, okay? And bring Aki-chan along, so we can smother him with kisses!”

############

“Good boy.” Shuichirou smiled when Aki burped, tapping on his back. He had just finished his bottle. It was night already and he was in the room while Eiji was taking a shower. He kissed the baby’s round cheek. “Let’s take a nap now?”

He gently put his son on the crib and rubbed his belly for a while, until the omega’s voice from the bathroom called his attention.

“Damn it!”

“Is everything okay?” he appeared in the bathroom’s door. Eiji was naked, near the sink, a towel around his shoulders.

“Ah!” he blushed deeply. “I… I was trying to change my dressings, but… it fell and I can’t….”

He got close and picked up the medicine on the floor.

“Come to the room, I will help you out.” He said before leaving.

Eiji put his hands on his face and felt his cheeks burning.

“ _Why are you blushing, you idiot?!_ ” he talked to himself. “ _He saw you naked a thousand times already!_ ”

He put on his t-shirt underwear under the c-section stitches and picked up the cream medicine and new dressings. Shuichirou was sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

“Come here.” He pulled him close gently. He picked up a small bandage and started to dry the wound. “It’s healing really well. Does it hurt?”

“Just sometimes.” He was looking up. The omega could feel his heart beating on his throat. “I feel some cramps too.”

“Your uterus is returning to his normal size and healing too. It will be over soon.”

“Oh, I see.”

“I read in books omega’s bellies return to normal in a short time after birth, but it’s incredible seeing it up close.” His hand caressed near Eiji’s belly button. It was just slightly round, like when he was only 4 months along. “Sensei did a nice work with the stitches. The scar is probably going to be very subtle.”

“Oishi-san…”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for being with me during the birth.” He looked at him shyly. “I couldn’t make it without you. Sorry I acted like a brat and yelled at you.”

“Don’t worry about it, you were afraid and in pain.” He smiled, applying the medicine on the stitches before putting the bandage on it. “There, it’s ready.”

“Oh, thank you!” he picked up his pajama shirt near and put it on.

“Let me help you with this from now on.”

“It's n ot necessary. I’m already giving you a lot of work, so…” his words stopped when Shuichirou’s hands held his.

“You won’t bother me. I want to take care of you.” The green eyes were gentle. “What did you reply to your boss about the job proposal? Did you accept it?”

“Not yet.” He sat by his side. “She said I could think about It and give her an answer after my body heals.” He sighed and lowered his head. “What should I do? I’m still a first year, there’s so much for me to learn yet.” He looked at his hands with a dishearten expression. “What if I’m one of those people that only peaks during college and becomes just average after graduation?! I don’t want to disappoint them!”

The alpha ruffled his hair and Eiji looked at him surprised.

“You’re too young to be such a pessimist, Eiji.” He smiled. “Everything will be all right.”

He blushed terribly and averted his face.

“How can you be so sure of such a thing?! I can end up being a failure!”

Oishi hugged him tightly and the blue eyes were wide in surprise.

“Didn’t you say you wanted Aki to be proud of you?” his voice was very sweet. “I’ve never seen your blue eyes so determinate before.” His chin was on the top of the omega’s head.“That’s how I know you will try your best. For our child’s sake.”

“ _Ah, I’ve missed this so much._ ” He thought to himself, closing his eyes and letting himself being soothed by the sound of Shuichirou’s calm heartbeats.

######## 

**Author's note: It's very hard to write a chapter with those two without any passionate kisses.**


	74. “I want you.”

Eiji moved in his sleep and instinctively stretch out his arms to hug Oishi. The blue eyes opened slowly when he realized he was still on the terribly empty bed. He sighed, rolling on his back and staring at the white ceiling. It was Saturday morning, 15 days had passed since Aki was born. Even though he and the alpha were getting along fine while taking care of their son, he felt like there was a deep abysm between them.

“Everything was a mess to begin with.” He whispered to himself, before looking to his hand were his engagement ring was supposed to be and he felt even lonelier. “He said we were going to talk about the fight, but… he had never mentioned it again. Maybe he just… gave up on me.”

The dark blue eyes filled with tears before he hid his face on the pillow.

“It’s all your fault, stupid. You ruined everything.”

##########

“Oh!” Takumi smiled when opened the door of his apartment. “Shuichirou!”

“Good afternoon.” He said gently while holding a small plastic container with him. “Eiji baked you guys some cookies. Well, actually, I baked them with him telling me what to do.”

“Really?! Thank you so much!” he picked up the bag. “How’s Eiji-kun?”

“He already had his stitches removed, but he’s still in recovery.”

“I see.” They went to the kitchen and Takumi opened the cookie box. “Oh, they are beautiful!”

“It’s strawberry and chocolate chips.” He looked around. “Where’s Haruka?”

“She’s in our room. You can go there, she will be happy to see you two. I will prepare some tea.”

“Thank you.” He smiled before going to the bedroom. Oishi knocked on the door. “Haruka? It’s me.”

The female alpha sat down slowly after Shuichirou entered the room. She was under the heavy covers wearing long sleeve pajamas, the silver hair lose over her clothes.

“Shuichirou…” she was surprised. “What…”

“I brought some cookies Eiji sent to you two.”

“Thank… thank you.” She showed a tired smile.

“Are you okay?” he asked worried.

“I’m fine. Just having really bad morning sickness.”

The green eyes were wide in surprise.

“Morning …sickness? You mean… the morning sickness?”

“Yes.” She placed her hand over her belly and looked at him happily. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?! Really?! How far along are you now?!”

“Six weeks. We were going to tell you on Eiji-kun’s birthday dinner, but…” the golden eyes were sad. “So many things happened, I…”

“Haruka…” he touched her hands and looked at her kindly. “I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head.

“Takumi was right. I’m the one who has to apologize to you and Eiji-kun. I just… couldn’t see you suffering like that, I…” her words stopped when he hugged her tightly.

“I know.” His fingers touched her hair. “Thank you for bringing Eiji and Aki back to me. Thank you so much.”

She hugged him back and he noticed her hands were trembling.

“Haruka… are you crying?” he asked gently.

“I’m always crying lately.” She broke the embrace and chuckled, whipping her eyes. "This kid is making me dehydrated." 

Shuichirou smiled, caressing her face.

“You will be a wonderful mother. This baby is very lucky already.”

Her forehead touched his and she closed her eyes.

“Thank you.”

Takumi was leaning on the door, his arms crossed, a satisfied smile on his face while watching them finally making up.

#############

“Eiji!” The alpha entered his home with a happy smile. He removed his shoes and his coat. It was almost dinner time already. “You won’t believe, Haruka is…”

The house was extremely quiet and the lights were off.

“Eiji? Where are you?” he crossed the hallway for the master bedroom. “Maybe he’s giving Aki a bath.”

Arriving at the room, only the bed side table lamp was on. Coming close to the crib, his son was sleeping soundly. He gently caressed the baby’s black hair with a smile.

“Aki, where’s your dad?”

Shuichirou turned around slowly, when the strong smell reached him and the green eyes were taken by shock.

“It can’t be…” he walked towards the other room and the smell became stronger at each step. It took him a moment to open the door and it was like he was hit by a powerful blow of Eiji’s scent. The last time his body had such smell was on the night Aki was conceived.

The omega was on his bed, completely naked, holding his sheets close, desperately searching for his smell, his breathing ragged. He sat down, slowly, when he noticed Oishi in the room, sweat all over his face and his red bangs glued to his forehead. The blue eyes were filled with agony and he was already leaking from a very stiff erection.

“Oishi-san…”

“Eiji!” he sat on the bed and cupped his face. “You got your heat! But… that’s so soon, why….”

His shaking hands grabbed the alpha’s shirt.

“Please… help me…”

“Just wait here! I will call your doctor right away and…” he was about to leave when Kikumaru pulled him back to the bed and climbed on top of him. There was something strange with the way he looked at the alpha. “Eiji…”

He leaned over Oishi and grabbed his wrists, nibbling his neck.

“I want you.” His whispering voice spread goosebumps all over Shuichirou’s body.

The omega’s hips pressed and rubbed on his. Together with the waves of scent, Oishi felt dizzy.

“Eiji… don’t….” he started to react to him and became hard in mere seconds. “We can’t… your body is... still healing and..." 

A sly smile appeared on the omega’s lips and Shuichirou didn’t recognize him. His hands quickly lowered his pants and underwear and he started to lick and suck his hardness. 

“It seems like… you want me too.” 

Oishi closed his eyes, loosing himself on that sensation and the heat of his mouth and tongue. Kikumaru stopped and sat on him, rubbing his penis on the entrance of his dripping ass.

“ _Promise you won’t make me pregnant again!_ ” Eiji’s voice returned to his memory in a flash and he was able to push him away and get out of the bed, quickly putting his pants back on.

“I’m sorry, Eiji!” he left the room in a hurry and closed the door loudly before locking from the outside. The noise woke up their son and Aki started to cry on the other room.

“Aki!”

“Oishi-san!” Eiji started to bang from the inside. “Oishi-san, please, don’t leave me alone!” he had started to cry.

“I’ll be right back, I promise!” he distanced himself and his heart was terribly tight inside his chest.

He picked up Aki from the crib and gently rocked him.

“It’s okay, Aki, it’s okay!” He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and pressed the dial with trembling fingers. While it rang, Shuichirou kissed his baby’s face and the alpha himself was in the edge of tears. “Don’t cry, don’t cry… everything will be all right.”


	75. "He deserves to be happy.”

Shuichirou carefully put the covers over Eiji’s body and caressed his hair. The omega was deep asleep. He kissed his cheek before standing up and closing the door on his way out.

He took a deep breath before returning to the living room. Yume was at the kitchen drinking some tea.

“He fell asleep.” He said, tiredly, sitting on the dining table. The beta came close and poured him some tea, sitting across from him.

His doctor arrived 30 minutes after the alpha called her nervously explaining what had happened. It was fortunate she was still at the hospital and she was able to pick up some suppressants. When she arrived Eiji was on the floor, in a pool of his own sweat and the temperature of his body was extremely high. She injected the suppressant on his thigh and, even though it was very potent, it still took some time to work. 

Oishi picked him up after he started to calm down and placed him on the bed.

“He’s going to be out for the whole night.” She said. “We talked about the probability of an earlier heat after the birth, but… I’ve never seen such a thing before.”

“His regular smell changed just after Aki was born.” He said, rubbing his forehead. “But his heat smell was the same from the night he got pregnant.”

“It doesn’t make any sense. Did something happen lately? Is he stressed with something?”

“Not at all.” He drank some tea. “Aki is such a calm baby, he only cries when he’s hungry or wet. Eiji never complains, he is always happy to take care of our son. Even when he’s studying, he doesn’t seem stress at all. He’s sleeping and eating well too.”

“Is everything okay between the two of you? You were going to get married, right?”

“Yes, but…” he smiled sadly. “Things changed when he left. Since Aki was born we still didn’t talk about things between us, so…”

“I see.” She drank a sip. “Maybe he’s feeling insecure about the situation and it trigged such a heat so you would bond with him. You said his smell changed, but then it was the same from the night you two were together.”

“What?” he was surprised.

“After bonding, only the alpha they bonded with can know when they are in heat. The main purpose of the omega existence is to find an alpha, to breed and to be bonded. Eiji’s body is confused since the beginning. He got pregnant, he had your child, but there is nothing connecting his existence to you. It's like he's drifting, desperately wanting to bond. If it’s not with you, it will be with someone else, especially with such strange heats out of nowhere.”

“Someone… else?” the possibility made his chest hurt.

“Can I ask you a private question? I know it’s way beyond my boundaries, but I really care about Eiji-kun.”

“Of course.”

“What kind of feelings do you have for him? Did you want to be together because of the baby?”

“No. I love Eiji.” the green eyes were extremely sincere. “I know the circumstances were not ideal, but it was not a whim. I really love him.”

“That’s good, then.” She took another sip of the tea and looked at her reflection in the dark liquid. “You know, when Eiji-kun terminated his first pregnancy, the thing I remember the most was him saying that no one was ever going to love him after what he had been trough. He was not more than a child, completely alone and dealing with such horrible circumstances. I would hate to see him being a victim of such thing again.” She looked at Oishi seriously. “I know he’s hot headed and prone to always think about the worst scenery possible, but I don’t really blame him since his life was nothing but a series of trials. He deserves to be happy.”

“I…!” the baby monitor interrupted their conversation when Aki started to cry. “Ah, it’s time for his bottle.”

“It’s okay.” She stood up. “I’m going to take my leave; you need to rest as well.” Yume took a small box from her bag and put it on the table. “There are six auto injectors with suppressants here. After his heat ends, bring him to the hospital so we can try a new contraceptive method for him. Since he will be returning to classes soon, it will be safer that way.”

“Thank you so much, Sensei.” Shuichirou bowed to her.

“Please, take good care of him. Call me if you need anything. Any time.” She said before leaving.

#####

“There, there…I’m sorry for making you wait.” Shuichirou smiled at Aki after picking him up from the crib. He sat down on the bed and offered the bottle to him, but he rejected it. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you hungry?”

He checked his diaper and it was clean, but he continued to cry inconsolably. His round cheeks were red and little fists were closed tightly.

“Aki, what’s wrong?” he was starting to get nervous. It was the first time he was crying so much. “Are you… missing you dad?”

He stood up and went to the other room. Eiji was still deep asleep. Slowly and silently Oishi placed the baby by the omega’s side and it took a moment for Aki to calm down. He rolled his little body towards Kikumaru’s and snuggled on his naked chest before starting to sleep. 

Shuichirou smiled and sat down on the floor, looking at Eiji with the green eyes filled with love. He was extremely tired and soon fell asleep with his head on the mattress and his fingers still touching the omega’s bright red hair.


	76. "I miss you so much.”

“His temperature is finally normal.” Oishi said, putting his hand on Eiji’s forehead. It was early in the morning and the omega was still sleeping like a rock. “It’s the first time I saw an unfulfilled heat. It was so hard on him.”

Looking at their son, he smiled. The baby was awake, the grayish eyes focused on him. He picked him up and kissed his face.

“Come, Aki. It’s time for your breakfast. Daddy still needs to rest.”

######

Shuichirou kissed the baby’s forehead while holding his bottle. One of his son’s tiny hands was around his finger and he smiled.

“I need to talk to your dad about your first shots and testing you soon. We need your status of alpha or omega to update some documents.” He sighed. “He will probably get anxious again.”

The baby continued to look at him like he was very interested.

“You know, soon you will have a little friend to play with. Auntie Haruka and Uncle Takumi are going to have a baby of their own too. You two are going to have lots of fun.”

The baby released the nipple of his bottle when he finished his milk.

“Are you done?” he caressed his head. “Good boy.”

He placed the baby on his shoulder and pat on his back so he could burp.

“It’s funny. Before you were born, you really wanted me near, you even gave your dad a hard time and was always kicking him, but now you only slept well when he was close to you.” The baby burped and he held him with a smile, looking at his round face. “You really love Daddy, right?”

The little boy made a cooing sound and the alpha held him close, kissing his cheek.

“Daddy loves you very much too.”

###########

Eiji felt like he used all of his strength only to sit down. His whole body was extremely heavy and his head hurt a lot. It was the end of the afternoon and the sunset was entering the windows and touching a part of the single bed.

“Oishi-san’s room…” he looked around. “Why…?”

His head hurt again and he touched his forehead, pressing his palm on it.

“Oh.” Shuichirou’s voice called his attention. He had just entered the room. “You’re finally awake.”

The alpha sat near him and touched his forehead with his own, making him blush a little.

“Your fever is down for good.” He smiled. “Are you okay?”

“Fever?” he was confused.

“Don’t you remember? You got your heat yesterday. You have been sleeping for a long time.”

“Eh?!” he finally looked down and realized he was naked. “But I just gave birth!” he grabbed Oishi’s hands nervously. “Why?!”

“Hey, calm down.” He looked at him gently. “Nothing happened. Sensei came here and she gave you a shot of suppressants.”

“A… shot?”

“Yes. She left a box of other suppressants so you can use it in the next days until your heat goes down. Your body is still recovering, so you were really in a bad shape yesterday. We were very worried.”

”Where’s Aki? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He’s sleeping in his crib, don’t worry.”

“So…” he let of of Shuichirou’s hands and looked down, the red bangs in front of his eyes. “You and I… we… couldn’t bond?”

Oishi was extremely surprised with his question. Big, round tears started to wet the omega’s trembling hands.

“It’s okay…” he smiled sadly. “It’s probably… better this way, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“You promised… that we would bond on my next heat… but since you don’t love me anymore, it would be probably be bothersome for you and...” He looked at him and the dark blue eyes were filled with tears. His words stopped when Oishi held his hands and looked at him seriously.

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s all my fault!” he screamed to himself, lowering his head again. “I know… I know I ruined everything when I left, but…” he sobbed. “I was scared! If we bonded and you leave me for Tezuka-san or take our child away, I’d rather die!”

“Eiji…”

“I love you.” He whispered. “I never stopped loving you. These days… when you don’t touch me, when I sleep away from you… they are so, so terribly lonely, I… I miss you so much.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Shuichirou grabbed his arms and the omega looked at him surprised. “Why did you kept quiet about such serious things?!”

“I didn’t want you to reject me!” a serious tear rolled down his face. “Because… because… you have every right to do so!”

Eiji was sure his heart stopped beating in the moment that Oishi’s mouth touched his in a deep and possessive kiss. The taller body pressed his on the pillows. The weight of Shuichirou’s body, his heat, the taste of his tongue against his so desperately made Kikumaru’s body melt and his mind became filled with nothing but the alpha.

“Ah, damn it…” he said, hugging his chest, his face against Eiji’s crazy heartbeats when he finally released his mouth. “How can I scold you when you have such a nice smell towards me?” He kissed his neck. “I never stopped loving you too, silly. Why are you saying such a thing?”

“Oishi-san…” he was surprised and confused.

“Eiji, listen to me carefully.” the green eyes were terribly serious when he looked at him, but he touched his flushed cheek slowly and careful. “I still love you. I still want to marry you, I still want to bond with you, I want to share a long life by your side. So when you doubt me and my feelings, it really hurts.”

“You said you were exhausted of me!”

“I never said that. I was talking about work. Was that all that took for you to leave me behind?”

He started to cry again, crossing his crossed arms in front of his face and he laid on his side.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I… I thought…”

Shuichirou caressed his hair.

“I know this is your first relationship and you can get frustrated or scared sometimes, but we need to trust each other. We cannot just walk away from each other. If we ever feel trouble, we need to sit down and talk. Do you understand? Please, look at me.”

He sobbed before looking straight at the alpha.

“I love you.” Shuichirou kissed him softly. “I will take good care of you and Aki and I will always give you all the certainty you need, but you cannot hurt me like that ever again.”

“I won’t.” he sobbed, before hugging him, his hands tightly grabbing his shirt. “I promise. I... I never want to be apart from you.”

“Finally.” The alpha smiled, hugging him back.


	77. “I want to make love soon.”

“O…Oishi-san…” the omega’s hand gently grabbed Shuichirou’s short hair while he sucked his balls slowly and he bit his lips. They just had put Aki to sleep after his bottle and, even thought it was very difficult, he was trying his best to be quiet. 

“Yes?” he asked with a sly smile while his fingers were around his Kikumaru’s hardness, teasing him, feeling the thick pre-cum on his fingers.

They were in the bathtub, Eiji sitting on the edge and the alpha inside the warm water, kneeled in front of him, one of his legs over his broad shoulder.

‘You said… we were going to… take a bath.”

“Aren’t we?” the tip of his tongue rubbed on the sensitive head and Eiji’s body trembled. “You’re still releasing heat pheromones even with another dose of the suppressors. We can’t go all the way, but at least, let me help you to ease it.” He sucked his shaft, nibbling it a little.

“But… Ah! This is… so embarrassing!” he was blushing deeply.

“ _Wasn’t he the one wanting to ride me just a few hours ago?_ ” he asked himself before sucking him.

“Oi..Oishi-san…” he held his shoulders. “Wait… I’m… going to…” he was unable to finish his warning.

Shuichirou smiled, after swallowing his cum, before holding his waist. The omega’s entire skin was trembling.

“Did it feel good?”

“Oishi-san… you’re so mean!” he complained, breathless, hugging his head.

Shuichirou chuckled, his mouth around one of his aroused nipples. 

########

“I’ve missed this so much.” Eiji said, quietly, his eyes closed. They were on bed, under the heavy covers, the omega inside Oishi’s arms while his fingers gently caressed his hair. “Being near you… being touched by you.”

“Me too.” He kissed his forehead.

“How many more days until my body heals?”

“Three weeks, to be completely safe.”

“I want to make love soon.” He was very sleepy because of the medicine and the alpha smiled.

“I want it too.” His hand caressed his nape slowly.

“I always hated to be in heat, but… now… I’m really looking forward next time.” He snuggled on his neck. “I want to…quickly become Oishi-san’s.”

“Eiji…” before he could say something, the omega had fallen asleep.

Shuichirou smiled with his nose against Eiji’s forehead, enjoying the peaceful sensation the warmth of his body always granted him before falling asleep as well.

####### 

**Author's note: Just a very short, cute and smutty chapter. Very happy to write those scenes with them again. I would love to hear from you guys. Please, send reviews!**


	78. “My body is all healed up, so...”

“Look at you, Aki-chan, you’re so big already.” Yume smiled at the baby in his father’s arms. Kikumaru and Oishi were at the hospital for Eiji’s appointment of his 6 weeks after giving birth. The doctor noticed the absence of the status mark on his right hand. “He wasn’t tested yet?”

“We’re going to do it today together with his first shots.” The alpha looked at Eiji and smiled. “Right?”

“Oishi-san is going to take him while I’m here.” He said quietly.

“Eiji-kun, are you sure?” his doctor asked. “It’s a very important milestone, so…”

“I just…” he faked a smile. “Don’t want to see him cry with the needles." 

It took Shuichirou many days to finally convince Eiji they should test their son. He knew the omega was afraid of the results, so he was very patient about it.

“Come here, Aki.” He picked up the baby and kissed his face. “Your father will take care of you. Be brave, okay?”

Oishi smiled before carrying their son again.

“I will see you soon.” The green eyes were gentle over him.

Eiji sighed when Shuichirou left the room and his doctor looked at him kindly.

“Oishi-san will love Aki-chan no matter what. You really shouldn’t worry so much.”

“It’s more about me feeling guilty for passing on my cursed omega genes to him.” He smiled sadly.

“You’re too hard on yourself, Eiji-kun.” She turned on the ultrasound monitor and put on some gloves later. “Lay down so I can check on you.”

“Okay.” He obeyed and took off his shirt and opened his jeans.

“Your incision healed up pretty nice. Your belly is almost completely back to normal.” She smiled, while touching it. “Any discomfort?”

“Not at all.”

“That’s good.” She applied the gel. “Let’s see your uterus.” She put the prob against his belly. “I want to see your ovaries to check for a possible heat coming soon. The last one must have been scary, right? It was a good thing Oishi-san was there to take care of you.”

“Ah…” he blushed a little. “Ye…yes.”

Yume smiled.

“Did you two made up?”

The omega blushed even more before nodding.

“Isn’t that nice?” she looked at the screen. “You’re all healed up inside too. There’s no sign of heat coming at all.” She started to clean his belly and noticed a hint of sadness in the blue eyes. “Eiji-kun, are you okay?”

“Ah, yes…” he averted his face “It’s just… I was… kind of hoping another heat would come soon, so…”

“Oh.” She was surprised. “Do you and Sensei want to have another child by any chance? Aki-chan is still so young." 

“Hell no! Never again!” he lowered his head, very embarrassed. “Before Aki was born… he even… said that he would get a vasectomy, so…”

“I see.”

“He knows I want to dedicate myself to cooking, he respects my decision about not having another child.” He looked at her. “But I want to be connected to Oishi-san. All of me. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Look at you saying such things with such a serious expression.” She smiled. “I’m glad you found someone you care for so deeply.”

Even though he was very embarrassed, Eiji smiled happily at his doctor.

############

”There, there, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Shuichirou was sitting outside Takashi’s office, waiting for Eiji. Aki was crying on his shoulder and the doctor was rubbing his little back gently. “I’m sorry, I know it hurt, but it was for your own good.”

“Oishi-san!” Eiji closed the door and got close to them. “Oh, he’s crying so much!”

He sat down by the alpha’s side and held the baby on his chest.

“Aki, did it hurt that much?” he kissed the baby’s forehead. “It’s okay, it will be over soon.”

Oishi smiled seeing them. The baby started to calm down with the omega’s smell and voice and he stopped crying after a while.

“There we go. Such a good boy.” Eiji smiled looking at his cute face.

“I didn’t test him.” He said gently. “He only got his first shots.”

“What?” he looked at the baby’s hand unbelieving before looking at the alpha again. “Why?!”

“Sensei is right, it’s something important. We should do it together.” He caressed the baby’s hair. “We can take our time and do it when your heart is at ease. I'm sorry I pushed you.”

“Oishi-san…” he was extremely touched.

“Is everything all right with you? What did Takashi-sensei said?”

“She said there were no signs of me having another heat anytime soon.”

“Is that so?”

“My body is all healed up, so...” his free hand touched his and Shuichirou was surprised when he whispered. “I… want… tonight… after Aki is asleep... can we…?”

The alpha’s heart skipped a beat. He leaned his forehead on Eiji’s and there was a small satisfied smile on his face. Even though he was blushing terribly, it was always very cute seeing him being bold.

“Sure.” 


	79. “You're so big...just putting it in feels so good.”

“Eiji…” Shuichirou cupped the omega’s face and looked deeply into the dark blue eyes. They were sitting in front of each other in bed, already naked. They were in the other room since Aki was already sleeping in his crib. The baby monitor was on the bed side table near. “You’re trembling. Are you afraid?”

“No.” he said shyly. “It’s just… it’s been so long, I’m… a little nervous.”

Oishi put a hand over his heart and smiled.

“It’s beating like crazy.”

“I think…” he held his hand with his both. “It will always be like this whenever I’m near you.”

He kissed the omega deeply, making him lay down slowly over the pillows.

“Don’t worry.” He whispered, kissing his neck. “I’ll be gentle.” 

“You’re always gentle.” Eiji smiled, closing his eyes, enjoying his lips brushing on the sensitive skin.

“You…” he licked his collarbones. “You smell like vanilla again.”

“Is it good?”

“It is.” Shuichirou kissed a spot over his heart. “Every kind of scent you have, I like it.” He nibble his right nipple and teased the other one with his thumb. “This smell and… the smell you had when you were pregnant.” He sucked on his chest and Eiji sighed. “The luxury scent when you’re on heat desperately wanting me. I like all of them.”

“Oishi-san…” his hand caressed the short black hair when his kisses reached his belly.

“Eiji, call me by my name.” he whispered, kissing his fading c-section scar. His fingers touched his erection, massaging it slowly.

“Shui…” he grabbed the sheets. “Shuichirou-san…”

The sweet tone of his voice made the alpha extremely tight on his groin. He pulled Kikumaru by his hips and spread the lotion on his hands, before rubbing their hardness together. 

“Does it feel good?” he asked, bending over and kissing his belly.

“Ye…yes!” his other hand were around Eiji’s balls and the alpha could feel how tight they were. A first finger entered Eiji, making him moan and it didn’t take long for another one was massaging him from the inside. Holding one of his legs high, he kissed the inside of his tigh, sucking a little and the green eyes looked at him seriously.

“I’m sorry… I planned to take it slow, but…” he shift his hips a little and Kikumaru felt the moist head at his entrance. “I want to be inside of you so badly. Can we do it... without a condom tonight?”

The omega stretched his hands and gently caressed his face with his fingertips. His legs were around Oishi’s back and he showed him a sweet smile.

“Please do.”

His taller and wider body covered his and Eiji hugged his shoulders tightly while being filled by all his thickness.

“Shui…chirou-san!”

“Does it hurt?” he asked, breathless, already being squeezed by his hot insides.

“You're so big...just putting it in feels so good.” He replied in a long breath, with his eyes tightly closed.

“ _Eiji, why are you so cute?! You’re going to kill me!_ ” Shuichirou was trying his best to act all calm and composed in front of him, but he actually could feel the sweat running down his back. He started to move in long, deep thrusts, burying himself into Eiji to the hilt.

“Ah, Eiji…” his husky voice against his neck made the omega’s skin tremble and he clenched even more around him.

“Shui…chirou-san…” his fingers grabbed his arms and without even realizing his hips started to move on his own, increasing the speed of that mind-blowing friction.

Oishi was already feeling himself at the edge, when the baby cry echoed from the monitor and they were immediately brought back to reality.

#######

“Aki, what’s wrong?” Shuichirou asked, picking their son up. They quickly got dressed in their pajamas before running back to him.

“Is he wet? It can’t be hunger; his bottle is just two hours from now.”

“He’s a little hot, I think he has a fever.”

“What?!” Eiji picked up the crying baby and his cheeks were reddish. “But he was fine!”

“It’s okay, it’s a common reaction to the shots. It happens a lot when a child received them the first time.” He smiled, trying to undo Kikumaru’s worried expression. “I’m going to give him some drops and he will be fine.”

The little boy cried more and his dad kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay, Aki, it’s okay.”

########

Oishi caressed their son’s black hair. He was sleeping over Eiji’s naked chest since he felt more at ease with the familiar smell of his dad close. He had received some medication and started to calm down half an hour ago.

“He seems more comfortable.” Eiji smiled, caressing his back.

“Yes.” Oishi smiled.

The omega touched his face gently.

“I’m sorry we were interrupted.”

“Ah, it’s fine.” He kissed his palm. “We’re parents; we’re probably still going to be interrupted a lot. We can have proper sex when he’s in high school.”

Eiji chuckled.

“Are you really okay with such thing?”

“I would suffer.” He came closer and kissed Kikumaru softly. “Very much.”

“I felt so good, Shuichirou-san.” He whispered. 

“Me too.” He smiled before kissing his face.


	80. “Once again, I beg you to entrust Shuichirou-san to me.”

“Say bye bye to Daddy.” Oishi smiled, holding Aki on his arms. The baby was looking at Eiji curiously while his father was on the edge of tears putting on his coat. It was a cold Monday morning.

“Don’t do that!” he whined. “Do you have any idea of how difficult it’s to leave him behind?!”

“You’re not leaving him behind; I’m going to take care of him. And it’s your first day at college after giving birth. Aren’t you excited?”

“I wish I could bring him with me!” he came close and kissed the baby’s face. “Aki, Daddy is going away for some hours, but I will be right back, okay? Be a good boy to your father.”

The little boy made cooing sounds and the omega’s heart hurt.

“Aaaah, he’s so adorable! How did we make such a cute kid?!”

“His dad is pretty cute as well.” Shuichirou smiled. “I have something for you. Close your eyes for a moment.”

“What is it?” he obeyed and the blue eyes were wide in absolute surprise when he felt his engagement ring back to his finger. “What… Shuichirou-san…”

“Let’s get married on your winter vacations. I already printed the forms out. It’s about time, right? I know things are busy and we won’t be able to have a ceremony for now, but…”

“Why do you always do such huge things out of the blue?! You will give me a heart attack soon!” Eiji kissed him. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He smiled. “Have a nice day.”

“Bye, Aki! Daddy loves you too!” he waved before closing the door on his way out.

###########

Eiji sighed before knocking professor Inami’s door before opening it. She was sitting on her desk analyzing some documents and looked up when he came in.

“Good morning, Inami-sensei. I received an email to come see you after my maternity leave.”

“Kikumaru-san.” There was no change on her stern expression. “Please, sit down. I’m surprised to see you back. I really thought you wouldn’t make it.”

“ _This old hag…_ ” he forced a smile. “I told you I was not going to give up.”

“Where’s your child?”

“He’s with his father. He took a leave from the hospital for a while to take care of our son.”

“I see. That’s good then.” She showed him some papers. “I was looking at your files and you’re lacking club activities.”

“Eh?” he looked at the files. “I have to do those?! But I’m always doing extra hours in the experimental kitchen and I have a job too! I don’t have any free time to spare!”

“You cannot graduate without these credits.” She adjusted her glasses. “I saw in your school records that you were the captain of your track and field team until you changed schools when you were 15.”

“Ah… yes.”

“We have a track and field club as well. They practice from Thursdays to Saturdays every day from 6 to 8 a.m. You can join the team just until you achieve the extra hours you need, after winter break.”

“Really?!” he was actually a little excited.

“Can you do it?”

“Sure!” he smiled. “If it’s mandatory, at least I will spend my time doing something I like.”

“I will submit your registration.” She turned around to her computer. “You can go now. Please, do not miss any more classes.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” he said before leaving.

########

Haruka was about to go to her car in the parking lot when she stopped seeing Eiji in the hospital’s lobby. He had his head down, sending a text to Shuichirou saying he was going to be a little late for dinner.

“Eiji-kun?” she said, already in front of him.

“Ah!’ he was a little surprised. “Haruka-san, good evening!”

“What are you doing here?” she sat by his side worried. “Is everything okay?”

“Ye…yes!” he was a little nervous. “I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a bit, I can treat you with some hot chocolate!”

“Hot chocolate?”

#######

Haruka took a sip of the dark and sweet liquid slowly. They were in a small cafeteria near the hospital.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Eiji said shyly, before taking a gift bag box from his backpack and placing it on the table. “Shuichirou-san told me you’re pregnant. Congratulations!”

She opened the bag and there was a white baby blanket with red stars on its fabric. It was very soft and fluffy.

“I… bought it for you. I know it’s not something very fancy, but…” He blushed. “I really hope you have an easy pregnancy and that your baby comes healthy.”

She touched the blanket carefully before looking at him again.

“It’s beautiful.” She looked at him with sadly. “You really shouldn’t have. I was horrible to you. I did something unforgiving while you were already scared and in pain about to give birth.”

“Ah, I was terrified indeed, but…” he smiled. “I was being totally stupid, so I guess I deserved it a little.”

“So… you don’t hate me?” the golden eyes were surprised.

“You were the reason Aki was born safely and with his father by our side.” The omega said gently. “I actually own you a big thanks.”

“Eiji-kun…”

“You and Takumi-san are Shuichirou-san’s family and I want Aki to be part of this family as well. You should come to the house and meet him soon.” He grinned proudly. “He’s very, very cute!”

The alpha looked at him, unbelieving, for a moment, before smiling.

“I’m sure he is. Can’t wait to meet him properly.”

“You know, Shuichirou-san asked me to marry him again.We’re going to do it soon.” He showed her his ring and looked at her seriously. “I know I messed it up pretty bad before, but I love him. I want to share all my life with him and now I have the confidence I can make him happy. So, please…” he lowered his head. “Once again, I beg you to entrust Shuichirou-san to me.”

Haruka touched Eiji’s hand and he looked up. There was a small smile on her face and the golden eyes were filled with tears.

“Please, take good care of him. I know he loves you very much as well.”

########

“Track and field?” Shuichirou asked, coming from the bathroom before taking a shower and brushing his teeth. Eiji was on the bed, giving Aki his bottle, the baby on his arms. The omega had already taken a bath with their son and they had dinner together.

“Yes!” he smiled happily. “Can you believe it? After all this time!”

“You’re really excited about it.” He caressed his hair. “But wouldn’t it be hard? You’re returning to Sakurai this week as well, right?”

“I’ll manage it, don’t worry! I was already thinking about organizing my schedule so I could return to run again in the mornings like before.”

“Oh, I see.”

Aki continued to suck and Eiji looked at him with a sad smile.

“Everyone at school knew about the rape, but I got no help at all, the students who attacked me were only suspended for a week. But then, my coach said I was unreliable and pulled me off from the track team, even though he knew it was my best chance to a scholarship at Kyoto University. I gave my grandmother some excuse to change schools and I had to study twice as much to be accepted at Hattori. There were weeks I barely slept or ate.” He baby released the nipple and yawned just after it. “Back then I just felt I was robbed of so many things for being an omega, I even threw all my medals and trophies in the garbage. I hated myself so much.”

“I’m so sorry.” Shuichirou’s arm was around his shoulder and he kissed his cheek.

“I wish I could tell my 15 year-old self that things would turn out okay.” Eiji leaned his forehead on their son’s and closed his eyes, enjoying Aki’s scent. “This body I cursed so many times would be able to give birth to the most beautiful and cute baby with someone I love deeply, that I would not be alone anymore.”

Oishi hugged him tightly, being careful with their child between them.

“When you start your practices, let me know. I want to take Aki and show him how amazing his dad is.”

Eiji smiled, leaning his cheek over his heart. He felt like he was enveloped by a pure cloud of profound happiness.

“Okay.”

########## 

**Author's note: YEAH! We finally achieved 80 chapters! I can barely believe myself! It was such a ride and I'm really happy for being able to write about Eiji talking properly with Haruka, making peace with his omega body and truly believe in himself and in the love Shuichirou feels for him.**

**Thank you so much for everyone who is following this story so far and takes the time to leave a review. Hearing feedbacks are the best part of it and I couldn't go on without you guys. We still have a long way to go, so please, bear with me!**

**#######**

**Extras:**

**I want to use this chapter to better explain the physical aspects of the characters, since Prince of Tennis is an older anime/manga and perhaps some people don't know about it. I'm using for them the same designs and personalities (Yes, Oishi was made that wonderful!), but with some changes.**

**I hate Oishi's hair, so my Oishi has a different hair style that I still think it's nice and fits well for his handsome face.**

**Shuichirou's original style:**

****

**Piece by Piece hairstyle (Don't know who this character is)**

**Eiji's original style:**

**Piece by Piece hairstyle (Don't know who this character is):**

_"Oishi-san..."_

**Haruka was inspired from Code Geass's Villeta, a total bad ass and with a serious alpha vibe:**

__

_"So you were hiding here, hm?" she crossed her arms and looked around. "You must be very dumb to leave Shuichirou's place to come to this hole."_

**Takumi is the hottest beta around, Haru is such a lucky lady! He was based in Nobuchika Ginoza from Psycho-Pass:**

****

**And, for last, but not least, the cuttest baby: Aki-chan! (Based on baby Yukio from Ao no Exorcist)**

**Make your guesses! Is Aki an alpha or omega?**


	81. “Welcome home, husband.”

It was already Friday, December 23rd, the last day of Eiji’s classes before winter break. It was also the day Oishi was going to the prefecture to submit their marriage certification forms. Kikumaru really wanted to go with him, but he was very busy and would only come back home after his shift at Sakurai. He was still going to keep his last name, since it would be a hassle to change all of his documents.

He looked at Shuichirou’s sleeping face and there was a small, happy smile on his own features. By the end of that day, they would be officially married. Even without a ceremony nor even a honeymoon, his heart was already overflowing.

Slowly and carefully he put a small tread around Oishi’s ring finger of his right hand. He was planning to surprise him with a wedding ring.

“ _His hands are so nice._ ” He thought to himself, after getting the measurements, caressing his palm with his fingertips. He blushed a little with the memories of his hands touching him and making his body feel so good when they make love. _“It’s too early for thinking about such a thing._ ”

The alpha’s arms were around his head and it surprised him a little.

“What are you doing up already?” he asked with a husky voice before kissing his forehead. They were under the heavy covers, their feet touching.

“Ah, I was just… watching you.” He said quietly. Oishi looked at him and the green eyes were very sleepy. He touched Eiji’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb and he blushed more, even though the dark blue eyes looked straight at him. “I like watching you sleep by my side. You’re so handsome.” 

Shuichirou moved his body, being on top of him and kissed him deeply and seriously, their hands intertwined above the omega’s head. Eiji sighed when he finally let go of his lips and caressed his hair.

“Stirring me up so early in the morning. Especially since we’ve been so busy lately.”

“I’m… I’m not doing such a thing.” He said nervously.

“Too late.” He whispered, already between his legs and rubbing his erection on him.

“Why are you so hard already?! Tell your monster to calm down!” Shuichirou kissed his neck and he was weak. “I… I have classes soon… and… Aki is asleep, so…”

“Let’s do it slowly and silently.” He whispered, his hands already inside Eiji’s pajama shirt, touching his nipples. “We can take a shower together later. I’ll shampoo your hair.”

“Fine.” He had no strength to protest. “But do it quickly.”

The alpha took off his pants together with his underwear in a single pull and looked at him seriously while the sunrise started to illuminate their bedroom.

“No way. I want to savor this.”

“ _I’m so lost._ ” Eiji thought before cupping his face and bringing him close to another kiss.

##########

The omega’s hand grabbed Shuichirou’s tightly, trying his best to remain silently. They were laid on their side, Oishi was on his back, his free hand rubbing on Eiji’s painful erection while slowly moving inside of him.

“Eiji…” he whispered on his nape in a ragged breathing. “Are you enjoying it? Slow sex.” 

He bit his lips and clenched more around him.

“If you do this… I won’t be able to hold back anymore.” He nibbled on his neck.

“Stop… doing those things on my neck!” he begged with his eyes closed.

“Why? You like it so much.” He licked it and sucked a spot on the curve of his shoulder, making Kikumaru hid his face on the pillows when he started to cum on his hands. His whole body was trembling. “Already?” Oishi was amused.

“Because…” he was trying to catch his breath. “You keep… teasing me!”

Shuichirou turned his body, being on top of him. He put Eiji’s legs around his hips, holding them with his arms and thrust into him in a strong pace, making the omega’s back arch from the bed.

“Shui…chirou-san….!” His hand was in front of his mouth and the alpha’s sweaty forehead was against his before Eiji kissed him desperately, his hands around his neck. The alpha finished himself inside the condom and Kikumaru grabbed his hair while feeling him throbbing on his insides.

They remained like that, joined together for a long time, while their breathing and hearts were calming down against each other’s bodies.

#########

“Eiji…” he smiled, already under the shower with him. The omega was looking down, the wet red bangs in front of his face while Shuichirou soaped his back. “Are you mad?” “ _Maybe I overdid it._ ” He worried a little.

“I’m… not mad.” He whispered.

“Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“Because!” he noticed his shoulders tensed up. “How am I going to concentrate in classes after doing such a thing?!" 

Shuichirou laughed and he turned around, blushing terribly. 

“Do not laugh at me!”

The alpha hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Kikumaru hugged him back, his face snuggling against his heart. It felt so good, their wet bodies touching.

“I wanted to spend all day with you.” He confessed quietly. “Today is the day we officially become a family. I’m so happy, my chest is about to explode.”

Oishi cupped his face and smiled sweetly at him.

“I’m very happy as well.” He whispered on his ear. “I’m spoiled too. I want to make love to you as my husband as soon as you come back home.”

He exploded in pure embarrassment, hiding his face on his chest.

“Shuichirou-san, you’re so unfair!”

“What do you mean?”

“You have this proper adult façade, but in reality you’re just a sexual beast!”

He chuckled, before putting shampoo on his hair.

“You inspire me.” He placed a small kiss on his nose and Eiji smiled.

############

“Oh, this one is nice.” Eiji said, pointing a ring to Mika. They didn’t have the last period and he asked for her help to choose the ring. They were at the mall.

“It will match yours.” The ring was made of white gold as well, but thicker than the one he has.

“Yes.” He smiled happily, blushing a little.

“Sensei is very romantic, right? Submitting the documents near Christmas.”

“Eh?!”

“You didn’t notice?” she was surprised.

“I did not! Oh, my God, I’m such an idiot!”

“It’s a shame you two won’t have a ceremony. Aki-chan would be able to participate. It would be cute.”

“Yeah, but, it’s okay.” The blue eyes were gentle. “We have a home, a child together and we love each other. I think things are perfect the way they are. Everything else would be just a bonus.”

“Eiji-kun… you really seemed all grown up saying such things right now.” She smiled. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, Mika-san!”

###########

Eiji arrived home almost 4:30 a.m. He got into their room and the small yellow lamp near the crib was on, creating a cozy atmosphere. He looked at Aki asleep, caressing his black hair gently.

“Daddy is home, Aki. I missed you so much. Did you have a good day?”

“Hey…” Shuichirou turned around and showed him a sleepy smile, before sitting down. “Welcome home, husband.”

Kikumaru felt like all his heart strings were pulled with the way the green eyes looked at him. He hugged Oishi tightly, grabbing his pajama shirt.

“It’s for real, right?!” he looked up, the dark blue eyes filled with tears. “I’m yours for real, right?!”

“Yes.” He picked up the marriage certificate on the bedside table and showed to him. “It’s all official. With the proper stamps.”

Shuichirou hugged him.

“I’m sorry it’s not something that romantic, but…”

“It’s perfect!” he grinned happily. “It’s just perfect!”

Oishi touched his face.

“Ah! I have something for you!” he picked up a small white box from his pocket and offered to him.

“What is it?”

“I know… it’s not as expensive and nice as the one you got me, but…” he opened it for him and his husband was surprised when seeing the wedding ring. “For now, I want you to have this. I promise I will buy you a better one as soon as I can, so…”

Eiji words stopped when he saw two serious tears rolling down Oishi’s face.

“Ah! Shuichirou-san! What’s wrong?! Did you hate it?! I’m sorry, I…”

He cupped his face and brought him close to a passionate kiss. It took a while for their mouths to separate and he hugged him so tightly that Eiji could feel the alpha’s crazy heartbeat against his own. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, his voice was trembling. “Thank you so much, Eiji.”

The omega placed the ring on his finger and kissed his hand tenderly. Shuichirou did the same after placing his ring on his other hand.

“Thank you for becoming my husband.” Kikumaru whispered, their foreheads touching, looking deep inside the dark green eyes. “I can’t wait for us to be bonded as well. I promise I will always love you."

“I will always love you too.” He said before they happily smiled at each other.


	82. “I’m not helpless anymore!"

Eiji sat down with his eyes closed when Aki cried on the crib. Looking at the alarm clock, it was still 5 a.m. He yawned and smiled looking down. Shuichirou was still asleep while holding his waist. He caressed the alpha’s black hair before slowly moving, but he stopped when he felt a gentle squeeze.

“I will go.” Shuichirou said, before looking at him. “It’s still early; you need to rest a little more. You stayed up late studying.”

“It’s okay.” He bent over kissed his forehead. “I will spend the whole day away; I want to stay with him for a bit.”

“Are you sure you’re doing this?” he sat down when Eiji was already by the crib, picking their son up. “It’s so cold still lately.”

“Of course I am. Go back to sleep, it’s all right.” He smiled, holding the baby and kissing his face. “Good morning, Aki. You’re hungry, right? Daddy will take care of it. Let’s go to the kitchen and get you a bottle.” 

Winter break ended quickly and it was Eiji’s first practice day at Hattori’s track and field club. 

He fed Aki, gave their son a warm bath and changed his diaper and clothes while his husband was at the kitchen preparing breakfast. The omega appeared kissing their son’s round cheeks while carrying him.

“Who’s the cutest baby in the whole world? Yes, it’s you Aki!”

Oishi smiled, picking him up so his dad could sit down.

“Oh, this is beautiful!” the alpha had prepared grilled fish, fluffy omelet, rice and green salad with some radish. “Thank you for the food! Your cooking is getting better and better.”

“I have the best teacher.” He kissed his cheek before sitting down across from him, still holding their child. “And you need to eat well when you have practice, right?”

“Hm!” he ate some fish. “So good!”

“I can give you a ride. So you won’t go out in this cold.”

“I’ll be fine, running will keep me warm.” He ate the rice. “You don’t need to be so worried, you know.”

“Of course I worry.” The green eyes were serious. “It has been almost a month since you had your last heat.”

“Eh?”

“You will be in a new place surrounded by new people; probably there will be some alphas there as well, in a time schedule almost anyone is at college. We don’t even know how your heat works and even with the suppressants it doesn’t fade right away. How can I not worry?”

“What is this?” there was a deep frown on his forehead. “You know how happy I was for applying. Sensei said there were no signs of a heat coming, I’m not going to stop myself from doing something I love because of it.”

“Eiji, I just…”

“You said me being an omega was not a problem for you.” He lowered his face. “Am I only supposed to go to college, work and staying home by your side?”

“That’s not what…”

“I’m not helpless anymore!” he stood up and the sudden movement scared Aki, making him cry. “Aki… I’m sorry!” Kikumaru got close and was about to pick him up from Oishi’s arms when the alpha stood up and looked at him sadly.

“It’s okay, I will take care of him. You should go get ready, it’s almost time for your practice.” He said, before distancing himself while gently bouncing Aki inside his arms to calm him down.

It took the omega a while to get ready. He was at the entrance putting on his sneakers and coat when Shuichirou got close.

“You can take my scarf.” He said quietly.

“Thank you.” Eiji replied picking up the object from the hanger and putting it around his neck. He held it with his hands for a while before looking at his husband shyly. “I’m sorry for raising my voice. It’s just… I’m really not helpless anymore. I don’t want to worry you, because you’re the reason I got braver.”

The alpha was surprised when the dark blue eyes looked straight at him.

“The last time my heat came I was feeling insecure and lonely towards you.” He touched two of Oishi’s fingers hesitantly. “But everything between us is perfect now, so I think my idiotic omega body can at least take a hint for not going all animalistic out of the blue so soon again.” He got on his tip toes and placed a slow and soft kiss on his husband’s mouth. “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Shuichirou arm was around his waist, bringing him closer to a deeper and serious kiss.

“You really know how to settle an argument, husband.” He whispered and the green eyes were gentle. He hugged Eiji while still holding Aki in his other arm. “I will always worry about you, even after we are bonded. You and Aki are my dreams that came true.”

He leaned his cheek on his chest.

“You’re mine as well.” Eiji smiled before hugging him back.

“When the weather is warmer I will take Aki to cheer for Daddy.”

“Okay!” he grinned happily.

#########

Kikumaru smiled when he saw the cherry blossoms all around the track field. He had never noticed the sports area before.

“We need to take Aki for flower viewing.” He said, while entering the place. There were a small gathering of people already near the tracks and he was a little anxious. He got near a beautiful young woman with short pink hair and light blue eyes that was using Hattori’s t-shirt with coach on its back.

“Excuse me.” He said politely. “It’s my first day today. I’m Kikumaru Eiji.”

“Oh, yes.” She smiled. Eiji noticed the beta symbol on her hand. “I’m Taga, your coach. I saw your files, you had a pretty good background, Kikumaru-san. I was impressed.”

“Ah, well…” he blushed a little.

“Come with me, I will introduce you to everyone.” She blew her whistle. “Hey, guys, come here!”

There were 3 different young people on the team and they got closer. One guysa and two girls.

“This is Kikumaru-san, he’s going to join us for a while.”

“Nice to meet you.” He bowed a little.

“You can talk to him later; go back to warming up now.” She blew the whistle again and they obeyed. “Kikumaru-san, in your files said you had a child two months ago. Are you okay already?”

“Yes, I’m completely fine!”

“That’s good then. You can start to warm up, I’m waiting our stupid fourth member; we can do some laps and check your time at the end, so…”

“Sempai?” a masculine voice interrupted him and Eiji turned around. A handsome tall young man with short and spiky dark green hair with bright copper eyes was looking at him unbelieving. “Kikumaru-senpai?”

“Ah, yes… I’m sorry, I…” he ran to him grabbing his hand with his both and had a happy smile on his face.

“It’s really you!”

“Eeehh?!” Eiji blushed terribly.

“It’s me! Ishida! Ishida Naoto! You were my captain on the track and field team at Kyoto Gakuen! I’m so happy to see you again!”

“Ah… I…”

The sound of a loud smack was heard. Taga had slapped him hard on the back of his head.

“Sensei! What the hell!” he finally let go of the omega to check if his head was bleeding.

“What do you think you’re doing, stupid?” she crossed her arms, looking at him unpleased. “Late on your first day and grabbing someone else like that. Didn’t your parents teach you boundaries between omegas and alphas?”

“ _An alpha…_ ” Eiji looked at his hand.

Taga kicked Naoto away from the omega.

“Stop being noisy and go to the tracks. You’re already having 30 more laps on your back for being late.”

“Sensei, you’re horrible!” he grinned before running away and waving to Kikumaru. “I will talk to you later, Senpai!”

########## 

**Author's note: I'm going to take some time to update. See you soon!**


	83. “I wonder what kind of person was able to captivate his heart.”

“I brought the pictures!” Takumi smiled happily showing Shuichirou a small envelope just after he opened the door. It was the middle of the morning and the doctor had put his son to sleep a couple of minutes before. “They were super cute!”

“Oh, Takumi, come in.” he smiled. His friend had brought the pictures they took on January 1st when they visited a temple together. They made wishes for their marriage and Aki’s health and happiness together with wishes for Haruka’s safe pregnancy and birth. “I was going to start lunch. Do you have the time to eat together?”

“I do, I’m still just working from home. Aren’t you the perfect house husband already?” he smiled sitting on the bench near the kitchen balcony. “Are you sure you will be able to come back to the hospital?”

Oishi chuckled.

“It was about time I was able to cook something. I like to see Eiji eating my food and I want to prepare some bentos for Aki when he’s off to school someday. I can’t let your kid to be the only one with perfect meals.”

“I can’t wait for Haru’s belly start to show.” He sighed. “It will be so cute!”

“It will definitely be.” He smiled, before picking up the envelope. He took out the photos and his heart was warmed. Eiji seemed so happy in all of them while holding their child.

“I’m going to frame them together with the Christmas photos.”

“I didn’t know you liked photos that much.”

“I like them now.” The green eyes were gentle over a photo with his husband and Aki in front of the temple. “I want Aki to have those memories as well, when he gets older.”

“Hey, Shuichirou… were you ever scared?” Takumi picked up a photo of Haru. She was so beautiful, dressed in a white and red kimono with her hair tight in a ponytail. “Of being a father? When Haru told me, I cried out of pure happiness, but I also got so terribly scared. We have tried so much and that little baby on the ultrasound looked so fragile.”

“I was scared too.” He smiled at his memories. “And it didn’t get better after Aki was born. The first times Eiji was away for college, Aki cried so much, I was very nervous and I couldn’t even tell him because I knew he was going to feel guilty. He got used to have his dad’s scent around so much on his first month. So now when Eiji leaves, I put some of his clothes near Aki.”

“For alphas and omegas smells are really a big deal, right? I wonder if it will be the same for our child.”

“If it’s an alpha, probably.” He smiled.

“You guys still didn’t test Aki-chan?”

“Not yet.” He sighed. “I’m waiting for Eiji to do it. He worries that Aki can be an omega and hates him for it.”

“Do you think it can be a possibility?”

“We can’t never know for sure before the test.” He smiled. “But it’s okay either way. Aki is not alone. If he’s an alpha I will teach him to be a good, decent alpha. If he’s an omega, we’re going to protect him.”

“He’s such a lucky kid for having you and Eiji-kun as parents.” The beta smiled.

############

“Hey, Naoto.” The short girl with long dark purple hair and dark green eyes sitting near him said. Her name was Inukami Makoto, an omega and freshmen like Ishida. “What do you know about Kikumaru-san? He was a pretty big deal five years ago, right?”

The small team was watching Eiji’s practice from afar, since the coach needed to evaluate him.

“I was really surprised when I saw him at Hattori last year.” The tall young man said. He had black short hair and grey eyes. His name was Sato Hideaki, a beta and a second year like Eiji. “I saw him in a state championship once. He broke all the records back them. Even though he was an omega, he was so talented. People were really expecting great things from him.”

“Naoto… “ the tall girl with light blue hair and brown eyes poked his shoulder. Her name was Ito Nanami and she was also a beta. “Earth to Naoto.” 

“Kikumaru-san is incredible.” He finally said, his copper eyes not leaving Eiji. “Five years later and his form is still perfect. The universe is so funny. I never thought I was going to meet him again here.”

“Naoto, you sound like a maiden in love.” Nanami smiled. “But sorry to break your heart, he’s married, you know.”

“Eh?!” he grabbed her shoulders. “What do you mean?! It’s impossible! He’s only a year older than me!”

“Didn’t you notice the wedding ring on his hand? And it’s not a cheap one.” She smiled, teasing him. “Your senpai must be truly loved.”

“You’re amazing, Ito-san.” Hideaki said. “Noticing such a thing.”

“Oh, Sensei is going to get his time on the 100’s.” Makoto said.

They watched when Eiji got in position at his lane. The bangs of his red hair was glued to his forehead due to the sweat, but the dark blue eyes were extremely serious and focused, like there was nothing else in the whole world aside from the path ahead. He could feel every expansion of his lungs and his heart beating like crazy from excitement. 

The coach blew the whistle and his legs started to work by themselves.

“Wow!” Nanami said. “Look at that!”

“He’s not going to make it, to beat Naoto’s time, it’s impossible.” Hideaki said.

“Senpai can do anything.” Ishida smiled.

“Unbelievable.” Nanami said when he reached the 100 meters.

“Good work, Kikumaru-san!” their coach smiled. “11 seconds sharp.”

Eiji just smiled, blushing a little and Naoto thought he was terribly cute.

#########

Kikumaru had just finished to take a shower and changing clothes to to go to class when Ishida appeared suddently in front of him with a smile. They were alone in the lockers.

“Senpai!” he grinned happily.

“Ah!” Eiji was startled.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” he was worried.

“It’s… it’s okay…” he smiled nervously. He hated to be so close to alphas, especially alone with one of them. “I’m sorry, I really don’t remember you at all.”

“It’s okay! It’s not like you were this super social captain. I never saw you speaking with anyone, not even with the vice-captain. You just went, did your practice and went home or for classes.” He scratched his hair. “And I was so useless back then, there was nothing to make me memorable.”

“Well, I…”

“Are you going to classes now? Can I walk with you?” he asked gently.

“Su…sure.”

“What course are you in?” he asked when they were already in the hallways.

“I’m starting Japanese cuisine this semester.”

“Really?!”

“Ye…yes.” Why was he so energetic?!

“I’m going to Nutrition Course. I want to work with athletes."

“Ah, I see.”

“Eiji-kun.”Mika was waiting for him in the hallway in front of their class and Naoto analyzed her. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Mika-san!” he smiled at her.

“Good morning. I’m Ishida.” He looked at her gently. “I’m part of the track and field club.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Yagami.” She bowed a little. “How was the first practice, Eiji-kun? Are you okay?”

“It was awesome! I was still able to get near my last time.”

Naoto noticed how comfortable he was around her and couldn’t hold back.

“Senpai, is she your wife?”

“Eh?!” Eiji blushed terribly. “What… what…”

“I noticed your wedding ring.” He was a little shy.

“You’re mistaken. I’m just his friend and co-worker. His spouse is a doctor.” She said kindly.

The bell rang and people started to enter the classrooms.

“I need to go! Nice to see you, senpai! Let’s talk again!” he waved before leaving.

“You never told me you had an alpha friend.” Mika said. “He seems to really like you.”

“I don’t!” he made a face. “I hate alphas; he’s just some kid from my old school. I don’t even remember him.”

“But you married an alpha.”

“Well…” Eiji sat down by her side and whispered with a slight blush and a small smile. “Shuichirou-san is not like the other alphas. That’s why I love him.”

“I see.” She smiled.

########

Naoto looked through the windows of his classroom, totally oblivious to class. The copper eyes were lost faraway on his memories of Eiji in his school days.

He remembered he had entered the track and field club on the same day he saw Kikumaru practicing alone by himself late at night and thought he was beautiful.

He was totally captived by his red hair and the shiny blue eyes, but the captain was so reserved they never even exchanged words. He was just a 14 year old brat at the time, but he was already deeply in love with Eiji’s awesomeness. 

Even after so many years, Naoto felt like all those feelings had rushed back into his heart at the moment and he felt sad when the memory of Kikumaru's wedding ring returned to his mind.

“ _He’s really married, hm? To a doctor nonetheless._ ” he thought to himself and took a deep breath. “ _I wonder what kind of person was able to captivate his heart._ ”

########

“Do you think I was unsociable when we first met?” Eiji asked. He was in the bathtub together with Shuichirou and Aki, the baby on his arms, enjoying the warm water, his husband on the other side.

He was thoughtful for a moment.

“Not when you were working at the hotel. But after you got pregnant and we got to know each other better, totally.” He smiled. "You gave me such cold glares before." 

“Eh?! What kind of response is that?!”

“A truthful one. I thought you hated me.”

“Well, I got pregnant out of the blue!” he whispered. “Of course you were not my favorite person!”

Oishi got closer and caressed his face.

“Am I your favorite person now?”

“Of course you are, silly.” He smiled and his husband kissed him gently.

“Why are you asking about such a thing?” he picked up Aki and caressed his back while slowly rocking him.

“I ran into an ex-member of my old club at school.”

“Really?” he was a little worried. “Is he… one of the alphas who…?”

“No.” He caressed their son’s black hair. “He’s just a kid. I don’t remember him at all, but… I also don’t have many memories from back then.”

“I see. But did he bother you or anything of the sort?”

“Not at all. He was very excited when he saw me at the club. He runs too.”

“Oh, I see. Such a coincidence, right?”

“Yes.” He kissed the baby’s back.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself at practice today.” The green eyes were kind.

“Me too.” He grinned happily. “Although tomorrow is going to be hard, since I have work.”

“Let’s go to bed, then. I will give you a massage.”

Eiji blushed.

“We’re not having sex on training days! Keep your monster on your pants!” he whispered. “Otherwise I won’t be able to run at all!”

Shuichirou chuckled. It was very adorable he was still getting embarrassed over such things.


	84. "Why would anyone get marry just to be unhappy?”

“Senpai, can I walk you with you?” Ishida asked with a smile as soon as he left the males’s locker. Since practice started, he was always the last one to go to the showers and never changed clothes in front of other people.

On the last three days Naoto was always around him, inviting himself for having lunch together or appearing out of nowhere in the library to study together. He was really pushy with that silly smile of his.

“You don’t have to.” He said, dryly, before walking away. “A popular alpha like you, don’t you have something better to do than following me around?”

“What are you saying?” he smiled. “You’re the coolest, Senpai! Since then, back at school! Just on my first week here I heard how you are the best student in all Hattori!”

“I just do my obligations.” They were already walking on the path outside, Naoto by his side, his hands inside his jacket.

“Yagami-san said you were co-workers. Where do you work?”

“At Sakurai. It’s an izakaya.”

“Wow, that’s great! Do you work there for long?”

“Almost a year now.”

“Senpai, are you really married?”

“I am.” He was walking looking down, without paying much attention to him. He wanted to arrive home soon. Without even realizing, he touched Shuichirou’s scarf around his neck and there was a gentle look on the dark blue eyes. His husband said he could always use it while going to practice.

“Are you happily married?”

“What kind of question is that?” he finally looked at him with an annoyed expression. “Of course I am. Why would anyone get marry just to be unhappy?”

“Really?”

“Anyone can bond in the middle of a heat. A lot of omegas are miserable because of irresponsibly alphas that bite on them without any real feelings. But…” he looked at his ring and blushed a little. “To make things official, build a home, sign papers and exchange promises it is a really big deal. I would never do it lightly.”

Naoto stopped in front of him and smiled kindly.

“I’m so glad, then. Senpai is really happy. Even though it makes my heart hurt a little too.”

“What are you… talking about?” he was really confused.

A strong wind blew, moving the petals of the cherry trees near around them.

“Senpai, I was in love with you.” The cooper eyes were serious and he held Eiji’s hand gently. “Back at school, I fell in love when I saw you running for the first time. People say you never get together with your first love and it makes me sad, but I’m happy you’re happy as well.”

“What are you talking about?!” he blushed terribly. “You really shouldn’t make such jokes, you know?!”

“It’s not a joke.” His grasp on his hand was tighter. “I’m really glad you’re okay, Senpai. Especially after everything that happened at school and...”

Eiji lowered his head and he pulled away abruptly. Naoto noticed when he closed his fists tightly.

“Senpai?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” the alpha saw his shoulders trembling. “I don’t need your pity!”

“No… not at all, I…” he was nervous.

“Shut the fuck up!” he looked at him and the dark blue eyes were taken by anger. “Who do you think you are for mentioning such a thing?! It doesn’t concern you!”

“Senpai… calm down, I just…” he could never imagine Kikumaru could have such expression, his forehead with a deep frown.

“Don’t you dare to ever talk about that to anyone else!” he screamed.

“No, Senpai, I’d never…”

“And don’t you ever come near me again! Alphas are fucking disgusting!”

Ishida looked at him in a mixture of shock and sadness while Eiji ran away from him. 

###########

Kikumaru stopped in front of his house, his shaking hands on his knees while struggling for air. He could feel the cold sweat all over his skin. He had to calm down a little otherwise his husband would know something was wrong and he didn’t want to worry Shuichirou.

It took him a moment for his breathing to return to normal and he was able to stop shaking from stress.

“Oh, Eiji, you’re hom…” Shuichirou welcoming was interrupted when his husband hugged him tightly, his forehead on his chest. They were at the living room. “Eiji! Is everything okay?!”

He just nodded, tightening his grip on his shirt more. 

“I just... missed you so much.” He whispered and Oishi was a little surprised, before smiling, hugging him back.

“Is this because I was not awake to give you a good morning kiss before you left for practice?”

“Maybe.” The alpha didn’t notice his sad smile. “I’m sorry for being silly.”

“Not silly at all. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you were tired.” He closed his eyes, enjoying his husband’s smell. “Where’s Aki?”

“He’s taking a nap.” He caressed his red hair. “I was going to start preparing lunch for the picnic later.”

“I will help you!” he looked at him. 

“Aren’t you tired after practice? You can rest a little.”

Eiji held Shuichirou’s hand and looked at him shyly.

“So come rest with me. We can make the food in a while.”

“Okay.” He smiled.

#########

Eiji’s head was on his husband chest while the alpha caressed his back slowly. His eyes were closed while he enjoyed Oishi’s heartbeats and his scent close.

“I love you.” He said quietly, while looking at their son sleeping on the crib.

“I love you too, Eiji.” His voice was so sweet.

The omega hid his face on his shirt and Shuichirou only noticed he had started to cry when he sobbed.

“Eiji! What’s wrong?!”

“Nothing.” He lied. “I’m just… tired. And I’m feeling guilty since I cannot spend so much time with you and Aki like before.” He looked at him forcing a smile, but Naoto’s words kept coming back to his mind.

“Oh, don’t cry.” His husband gently whipped away his tears with his thumb. “You’re just busy at the moment, it’s not like you’re neglecting us on purpose.”

“Maybe…” he sniffled. “ I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

“That’s okay.” He kissed his forehead. “Let’s enjoy ourselves today and take a lot of cute pictures of our son with the cherry blossoms.”

“Yeah.” He smiled, before closing his eyes, enjoying Shuichirou’s gentle touch on his hair.

##########

“Hey, guys!” Takumi waved at the couple when they were a few meters away. He and Haruka were under a cherry tree, the picnic towel already spread over the grass.

“Hello.” Eiji smiled. He was carrying Aki inside a sling and Shuichirou had the food. He sat down by Haruka’s side. “Say hello to Aunt Haruka, Aki.”

“Ah, he’s so big!” she smiled, touching his little hands.

“Do you want to hold him?” the omega asked taking the baby off the sling.

“Can I?”

“Sure.” He gently placed the baby into the alpha’s arms and Aki looked curiously at her.

“Hello, Aki-chan. You’re so handsome.” She caressed his hair.

“Haruka, how’s the morning sickness? It got better?” Shuichirou asked.

“Yes, fortunately.” She smiled.

“She is finally able to eat properly again.” Takumi said.

“That’s good, because Eiji made a lot of delicious food.” Shuichirou smiled.

“Good afternoon.” Their conversation was interrupted when Mika and Rei arrived. The betas had two small thermals and a box with them.

“I’m sorry we’re late!” Rei said.

“Don’t worry we just arrived as well.” Oishi smiled at them.

“We brought tea and sweets.” Mika smiled when they sat down and put the thermals and the box over the picnic towel.

“Mika-san’s sweets are the best!” Eiji told Haruka and Takumi.

“Aki-chan, you’re huge!” Rei looked at Eiji. “What are you guys feeding this kid?!”

“Just a lot of bottles.”

The wind blew softly, spreading some cherry blossoms on them. Aki looked up and he smiled, the blueish eyes on the pink petals.

“Ah! Aki smiled!” Eiji said. “His first smile!”

“Really?!” Haruka returned the baby to him.

“Yes!” Shuichirou was so happy. “Aki, can you smile again?” he touched his little hands. “For me and Daddy?” 

He looked at his father for a while before smiling again and Shuichirou was on the edge of tears. He picked up their son and spread many kisses on his round face.

“You’re so adorable, Aki!”

Eiji looked at them and his heart felt tight in pure happiness.

#########

“So, Eiji-kun, what do you think we start the tea house experience next weekend?” Rei asked before drinking some tea.

They already had lunch and dessert. Aki was inside a white sling, with his father, while Shuichirou gave him a bottle.

“Eh?! Really?!”

“What’s a tea house experience?” Takumi asked.

“We’re going to offer sweets and tea in the weekends at Sakurai.” Mika responded gently. “Only in the afternoons.”

“Oh, it sounds good.” Haruka said.

“We want to start at 3 p.m and finish at 6 p.m so we can prepare for the regular dinner shift.”

“I’m all in!” he smiled happily before looking at Mika. “Mika-san, tell me what are you thinking for the sweets, so I can study on some recipes as well!”

“Okay.” She smiled.

Oishi looked at Eiji making so many plans for his future and he could only think his husband was going to spend even more hours away from home and from him and their son. Wasn’t he just crying inside his arms because of it? Aki finished his bottle and he smiled at the baby, putting him on shoulder and patting his back softly so he could burp.

“I’m going to take a walk with Aki before it gets colder.” Shuichirou said before standing up.

“I will go with you.” Eiji said.

“No, it’s okay.” He smiled. “You’re having an important conversation. I will be right back.”

#######

Shuichirou was walking near the lake with Aki on his arm. There were a lot of people around, having picnics and children running happily.

“Soon we’re going to bring you here to play as well.” He said to his son while he curiously looked to all those new scenarios around. He kissed the baby’s cheek. “I can’t wait for you to grown up more and the new things we’ll do together.

“Shuichirou-san!” he stopped when felt Eiji’s hand grabbing his free one. “I finally found you!” he smiled happily.

“Eiji… what?”

“I wanted to take a walk with you and Aki too. Didn’t you say we should enjoy ourselves today?”

Oishi smiled and squeezed his hand a little.

“Yes.”

“It’s beautiful today, right?” the omega said while they started to walk again, now in a less crowded spot. “I’m glad we were able to come while the sakuras are still blooming. In a few weeks the plum tree in our home will bloom as well.”

“That’s right. I want to take pictures when it happens. It will be the first time with us in there.”

“I’m sorry I will be even busier soon.” Eiji held his arm. “I was really happy when they offered me the job, but I was only able to accept it because you gave me confidence.”

“I’m happy for you.” He was sincere.

Kikumaru let go of his arm and stopped in front of him.

“I’m always doing what I want because you’re always supporting me, Shuichirou-san.” The dark blue eyes were serious. “So it’s okay if you’re a little selfish.”

“Eiji…”

“You’re away from the job you love because of Aki. You spend all day with our son, taking such good care of him while I am away. You do so much for us and I could never thank you enough. So tell me what I can do for you as well.”

The alpha felt incredibly overwhelmed by his words and for the adult expression his husband had. When did he grown up so much? He hugged Eiji by his shoulders, being careful with the baby between them and it surprised the omega a little.

“When you start to make desserts for the tea house, I want to be the first one to try them.”

“Okay.” He smiled.

“I want us to have a date once a week. It can be just a nice dinner from take out, but… I want some time just for us.”

“I’d rather cook for you.” He held his hands. “I always try my best when I cook for you.”

He cupped Eiji’s face and kissed him deeply. The green eyes were terribly serious when their mouths finally separated.

“I want to make love to you today. It’s been a while.” His forehead touched his and he whispered. “I’ve been trying to be considerate since you’ve been so tired and I’m the adult here, but… I’m still an alpha deeply in love, I want to embrace my omega and make you tremble and cry out my name.”

Eiji felt his whole face burning in embarrassment. He averted his eyes, but the grasp of his hands on Shuichirou’s was tighter.

“I… I want that too.” He whispered while the sakura petals danced around them.


	85. “I think you broke my hips."

“Ah, Shuichirou-san!” Eiji grabbed his short hair when the alpha’s fingers rubbed on his g-spot, making him come while sucking him. They had arrived home by the sunset and put Aki to sleep on his crib before their clothes were scattered in the hallways to the other room. The baby monitor was on the drawer. Oishi took his time kissing and licking the omega’s body, making him tremble entirely before putting lube on his hands to start teasing him.

“Eiji…” He whispered on his neck before nibbling it. “Can I… put it in already?”

“Yes.” His breathing was hard. “But… I have work… in a couple of hours, so…”

“I know. Don’t worry.” He kissed him slowly. “I won’t finish inside.”

Kikumaru’s arms were tightly around Oishi’s shoulders when he entered him in one deep push and the omega’s back arched from the mattress. He would never tell his husband that, it was too embarrassing, but he loved to do it without a condom. 

His legs were up on his shoulders and their hands were tightly enlaced together while Shuichirou slammed in powerful thrusts.

“ _This…is too intense!_ ” Eiji thought, his head dizzy when his husband kissed him after he came a second time.

Having sex with him was a thrilling, mind blowing experience every time, but he also knew that Oishi had always held back. They started to have sex while he was still pregnant and just after having a baby, so he was careful. But, at that moment, it was like his husband was desperate. Was that the way alphas usually had sex outside a heat? Was it even possible to someone to keep on living after experience such deep and raw pleasure?

Shuichirou’s hands were on his hips and he turned his body around, Eiji on his knees. He didn’t slow down his pace. He leaned over, their sweats mixing together and kissed his ear.

“Eiji…” his ragged breathing made his chest tight. “I love you.”

The dark blue eyes smarted with tears. Maybe it was the longing, maybe it was the rage he felt towards Naoto’s words that was finally melting with the heat of Shuichirou’s body or the heavy certainty feeling of belonging to him completely, but the omega’s heart was incredibly tight and, even though he couldn’t put words together, he turned his face and placed the sweetest kiss on his husband’s mouth.

“ _I love you too._ ” it echoed on his mind before he nibble a part of Shuichirou's lips. 

Oishi’s arm was around his shoulders, one of their hands tightly together. He pulled out and Eiji could feel the hot and sticky liquid on his lower back and the throbbing of his husband on his skin while the alpha held back a groan on his throat.

#########

“I can’t move…” Eiji whined, his body curled up on bed, his face inside the pillows.

“I’m sorry…” Shuichirou felt so guilty. “I will drive you to Sakurai today and pick you up when you leave.”

“I think you broke my hips. How am I going to work like this?”

“I’m really, really sorry.” He caressed his hair and kissed his face.

He finally looked at his husband, a small blush on his cheeks.

“It’s okay. I was the one who said you could be a little selfish.” He caressed his face, surprising Shuichirou. “You were probably holding back for a long time, right? Are you satisfied?”

“Eiji…”

“AAAH…” He sighed when rolled on his back. “Alphas are really scary.” He put his arm in front of his eyes. “I’m sorry, I don’t have the same stamina as you.” 

“I have no complaints!” he said, his face on Kikumaru’s chest. Eiji looked at him and chuckled, caressing his black hair.

“Really?”

“I want to make love to you until I’m an old man.”

“Great.” He grinned. “Me too.”

Oishi smiled and snuggled on his neck. He looked at the clock on the wall.

“It’s almost time for you to go to work.”

“Yeah.” His fingers on his hair felt so good. “What do you think we schedule sex? I know it’s super lame, but I’d rather do it steadily than going without it for days.” The blue eyes were so kind. “Because I also feel lonely when you don’t embrace me.” 

“Eiji, you’re acting terribly grown up today.” He placed a kiss on his breastbone. “It’s a little scary.”

The omega laughed.

“What are you talking about? I’m 20 already! I got a kid, a job, a sexual beast as a husband. I’m definitely a proper grown up.” He caressed his back. “And right now we’re having a talk about our relationship. Things that adults do too.”

“You’re right.”

“Tuesdays work for me. I only have three classes, so I can come back home earlier. I can make you a nice dinner; take care of Aki for you to rest a little as well. It can be our date night.”

Oishi moved up and kissed him gently, looking deep inside the dark blue eyes when their lips separated.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.” He smiled, before kissing him again, this time a little longer. “You can have all of me on Tuesdays.”

“Tuesdays are perfect, then.” He smiled.

###########

“Here we are.” Shuichirou stopped his car in front of Sakurai. Aki was on the baby’s seat on the back. “I will come to pick you up when you’re done.”

“You better.” Eiji leaned and kissed him. “You and your monster dick have to take responsibility.”

The alpha chuckled.

“Bye bye, Aki. Take care of your father while I am away, okay?”

The baby smiled.

“See you later.”

Oishi waved at his husband before he entered his work. He sighed and looked at their son.

“Aki, what should I do? I love your Daddy so much. I miss him already.” The little boy smiled at him. “Let’s go home and wait for Daddy to return, right?”

##########

“Hey, Boss…” Eiji was deep frying some pork cutlets.

“Yes?” Rei was by his side, taking care of a pot with vegetable stock.

“How do you and Mika-san manage your relationship between all your obligations?”

“We try to have a special day for us during the week. Even when we’re busy.”

“Really?! Like a date night?!”

“Yes.” She smiled. “On Mondays, since it’s the only day Sakurai is close.”

“ _Oh, so other couples really do that!_ ” he felt so intelligent for having suggesting it. “Do you and Mika-san plan on getting married someday?”

Rei blushed.

“Yeah… well, at least, I really want to do that, but... it’s not that simple.”

“What do you mean?”

“Same sex relationships are okay between alphas and omegas, but it’s not the same between betas, there is still a lot of prejudice.” She sighed. “Mika’s family thinks we are only roommates and they expect her to get marry to a guy and have kids someday.”

“Really?!”

“Before I met her, I didn’t care much about Sakurai. It was just an old shop I inhered from my dad, but now I really want it to succeed.” There was a gentle look on the hazel eyes. “I want to be able to support Mika properly someday. I want her to only worry creating beautiful, delicious desserts.”

“Boss… I had no idea. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry.” She smiled. “Aren’t you and Sensei lucky? You were able to find each other and even though things were a little complicated in the beginning, you were able to fall in love and create a family together.”

“Boss… you really love Mika-san, right?!”

“Of… of course I do!” she blushed.

“What is it about me?” Yagami asked when she entered the kitchen, already using her uniform.

“Nothing!” Rei smiled, nervously. “I was just talking to Eiji-kun about the caramel puddings you made for today’s dessert.”

“Ah.” She smiled before opening the fridge. “Aren’t they cute, Eiji-kun?”

“Yes, very cute!” he smiled back.


	86. "You’re nothing but a stupid alpha, right?”

Shuichirou smiled when he felt the shifting on the mattress before Eiji’s arms were around him and his husband’s forehead touched his chest.

“Welcome home.” He whispered, very sleepy, his eyes closed. It was almost 5 a.m.

“I’m… home.” He whispered back.

The alpha caressed his back and noticed he was shirtless under the heavy covers. His hand wandered a bit and Oishi opened his eyes.

“Eiji… you’re naked.” He touched his hair. “And your hair is still damp. You cannot sleep like that after a shower, you’ll get sick. Go put on some clothes.”

“I… I’m okay.” he mumbled, already asleep. He was completely exhausted and he needed to be up at 7 to get ready for college.

“ _He’s so cute._ ” His husband thought, before kissing his forehead and hugging him tighter.

########

Eiji sniffed when he entered the campus, Shuichirou’s scarf all around his neck, even though he had his coat buttoned all the way up. He was feeling miserable since when he woke up, but he couldn’t complain. He didn’t want to worry Oishi.

“Good morning, Eiji-kun.” Mika smiled at him when he entered the classroom, but soon looked at the omega worried. “You look awful.”

“I know.” His voice was weak. “I feel awful too.” He sat down two desks away from her. “I don’t want you to get my cold.”

“You should have stayed at home.” She sat down as well.

“I can’t miss any more classes.” He forced a smile. “I will be fine.”

########

“I’m not fine at all.” Eiji talked to himself, leaning on the wall of the library, in the final part of the bookcases. He sometimes would sit there on the floor and read by himself to avoid the crowded hours. He was still wearing his coat and even though, he had cold shivers all around his skin. “I probably have a fever.”

He sighed and looked up to the ceiling. He had classes for the whole day. The omega remembered all the times he got sick while living on his apartment, completely alone, while suffering in the dark and his heart was tight.

“I want to go home to Shuichirou-san.” He whispered, before closing his eyes and leaning his head on the wall.

#######

“Senpai?” Naoto gently called him out, his hand on his face. “Senpai, please, wake up. You’re burning up.”

The dark blue eyes opened up heavily, but soon Eiji pushed him away and looked at him angrily.

“What the fuck are you doing, Ishida?!” he whispered, clenching his teeth.

“Senpai, I found you here all by yourself, you’re sweating so much!” he whispered too. “Are you sick?! Let’s go to the infirmary!”

“I’m fine, I…” he tried to get up, but he got dizzy and Ishida ran to him, helping him to stand.

“You’re not fine at all! Please, let me take you to the infirmary!”

“I…” he averted his face. “I can’t go, I have classes.”

“You won’t be absent if you’re in the infirmary.” The cooper eyes were so gentle. “Please. At least to have some medicine so your fever can go down.”

“Fine.” He pushed him away again and used all his strength to maintain his balance. “Don’t touch me anymore.”

########

“Here, Senpai.” Naoto sat in a chair by his bed and offering a glass of water. They were already in the infirmary and the nurse had giving Eiji some medicine as soon as he arrived. “The nurse went to tell the student’s office you’re here. Your teachers will be inform.”

Kikumaru drank up the water in a big gulp. He was so thirsty.

“Do you want more?” the omega lowered his head, holding the glass tightly between his hands.

“What do you want from me?” he asked quietly. “I’m not having sex with you. Even though… I was….before… ” Ishida noticed his hands trembling, but he raised his head and the dark blue eyes looked at him dead seriously. “Even if you force me…I will definitely kill you.” 

“Why are you saying such horrible things?!" he was nervous. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Senpai!”

Eiji was surprised with his reaction.

“But… you… you are always around me, why…?”

“I told you before, I just think you’re so cool!” he averted his face. “And maybe... I’m just… feeling guilty for everything that happened, after all these years, I just…”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I always… stayed up late in the club so I could see you practice. But, I when I was younger, every time I got nervous, I had a really bad stomachache and I had one of those two days before… what happened to you.” He sighed. “Because I was gathering up courage to confess to you.”

“What…?”

“I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend, Senpai.” His voice was so sad. “But, I couldn’t stop throwing up and… because of that… I wasn’t in school grounds when they… did such a terrible thing to you, so… if I was there… maybe, I could… help you... maybe…”

Eiji sighed deeply.

“Oh, man. You’re nothing but a stupid alpha, right?”

“Eh?!” Naoto looked at him surprised.

“It was not your fault.” He put the glass on the small table near his bed. “It took me a long time to realize it was not my fault either. I was just a kid. You’re just a kid as well, there were three of them. What could any of us do?”

“Senpai…”

“You feeling guilty, I don’t want that.” He looked at him amused. “And if it makes you feel better, I would probably reject you right away in a cruel manner and make you cry." 

“Why?!” he was heartbroken.

“Why?” Eiji smiled, looking at his wedding ring. “Because up until now there is only one alpha that I don’t hate.”

##########

“Are you sure you’re okay to go home?” Naoto asked while he accompanied Eiji out of campus. It was already past 5 p.m. The nurse made him stay in the infirmary until the medicine worked and his fever went down. “I can walk with you.”

“I’m just fine.” He said, fixing his scarf around his neck. “I have someone to take care of me at home.”

“Ah, that’s right! Your spouse is a doctor, right?”

“Yeah.” Eiji stopped walking and looked at him a little embarrassed. “Ishida.”

“Yes?” he was surprised.

“Thank you for… taking care of me today. And for your words too.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“But it’s still a hassle for me when you’re always after me, you know. It creeps me out, so learn to put some distance.” He lowered his face. “Maybe this way it won’t be so horrible… to be around you during practice.”

“Senpai…” he was really touched. It was the first time the omega was kind towards him. "So this means we can be friends?" 

"Hell no." Eiji made a face before distancing himself. 


	87. "You’re the coolest, Shuichirou-san."

“Hey.” Oishi gently rubbed Eiji’s hair, making him wake up. “It’s dinner time already. Do you think you can have some soup?”

The blue eyes opened tiredly. It was already Tuesday. The doctor was taking care of him since the night before when he arrived home and confessed about his cold. Eiji was sleeping in the other room so Aki wouldn’t get sick as well.

“I think I can.” His voice was hoarser then before. He sat down slowly, using one of his husband’s pajamas and Shuichirou found it very cute how big it was on him. “Why was Aki crying earlier?”

“He was just fussing because he had to be away from Daddy today.” He picked up a small bowl of soup from the bedside table and blew it a little before giving it to him. “It’s beef and mushrooms from the recipe you taught me. Sorry it’s not as good as yours.”

He took a sip and smiled weakly.

“It’s delicious, thank you.” He took another sip and the dark blue eyes were sad. “I’m sorry I was an idiot and got sick in our first date night.”

“It’s okay.” He caressed his hair. “It’s not your fault. We’ll have a lot of date nights ahead.”

“I’m also giving you a lot of trouble.” He sniffled.

“Not at all.” He kissed his forehead. “You also took care of me when I got a bad cold before, right? I know we didn’t have a ceremony, but I’m pretty sure wedding vows say something about sickness and health too. Just get well soon.” 

“Okay.” Eiji smiled.

###########

“You should go to bed, Shuichirou-san.” Eiji said, looking at his husband while he was placing a new cooling pad on his forehead.

“Your fever got a little higher.” He had checked on his temperature and the ear thermometer checked a temperature of 38.5.

“But I took my medicine after dinner, I will be okay. Go stay with Aki.”

“He’s fine.” He laid down by his side. “He will be sleeping for the next two hours, the baby monitor will let me know. I want to be here with you. Close your eyes and go back to sleep too.”

“You’re such a good doctor.” 

“I called professor Inami’s office this morning to let her know you were sick. She said since you had records on the infirmary from yesterday, they would give you a sickness leave as well.”

“Thank you so much.” He took a deep breath. “Even though I’m sick… I’ve been so busy lately; it actually feels like a free day.”

“It’s nice to stay like this.” He hugged Eiji’s chest.

“Hey, Shuichirou-san…” he looked at the ceiling for a while. “I was confessed to.”

“What?!” he sat down, surprised. “What… do you mean?!”

“The alpha on my track and field club that I told you about.” He yawned. “He said he had a crush on me back at school.”

“Eiji… what…” He didn’t notice how nervous his husband was.

“It’s funny.” He smiled. “I never thought somebody could like me back then. Well, until I met you I never thought anyone could be interested in me, so…” he turned his face and Oishi was laying on his side, his back to him, holding a pillow tightly. “Shuichirou-san?”

He sat down and got close to him, poking his back.

“Shuichirou-san, are you okay?”

“Do not smile when talking about other guy!” he sat down, his face blushing.

“Eh?” Eiji was really confused. “What do you mean?”

“How do you think it makes me feel when you’re hanging out with an alpha that likes you for so long?!” he was really flustered and Eiji caressed his face, looking inside the green eyes.

“Are you… perhaps… jealous?”

He laid down again.

“I’m going to sleep.” He tried to hide his discomfort again. “Good night.”

“Eeeh…” Eiji caressed his hair. “So even you can feel jealous too, hm?”

“Of course.” He whispered. “We’re not bonded yet, I worry every day.”

His husband climbed on top of him and caressed his face, making Oishi look straight at him.

“What are you talking about? I have zero interest in anyone else. You’re the one I married, right? You're the father of my child.” he smiled dangerously. “If any other alpha tries to touch me I will fucking kill them. I'm a chef, you know? Very skillful with sharp knifes." 

“You shouldn’t curse.” He scolded him, making him laugh and the alpha put an arm in front of his face. “Don’t laugh! I’m being so childish! I was supposed to be the mature adult here!”

Eiji placed his palm over his heart.

“You’re the coolest, Shuichirou-san. I love you so much. And I’m all yours. Only yours. Forever.”

Shuichirou touched his husband’s face. Eiji was so handsome with the disheveled red hair all over the place and his slight flushed cheeks from the fever. 

“Want to know a secret?” he kissed his palm and the dark blue eyes looked at him sensuously. “I have goosebumps just imagining us bonding, you biting my nape while deep inside of me." 

“Don’t tease me.” He whispered. “I really want to touch you.”

Kikumaru removed the cooling pad on his forehead and leaned over, kissing his husband’s jaw, his hips rubbing on his.

“It’s still our date night. We can do it. Just don’t kiss me so you won’t get sick.”

“I don’t want to make love like that.” The green eyes were so gentle. “I like kissing you.”

“Even though you’re already like this?” he asked, his hand touching his hardness. He sucked the tendon on his neck. “Let me help you out at least.”

“Eiji…” he said, when his husband removed his shirt. “You don’t have to, you’re sick, it’s okay…”

“You’re always touching me.” He said, kissing his lean stomach. “Let me touch you too.”

Shuichirou swallowed hard. Was Eiji always that horny when he was sick?! He had removed his underwear and pants and was already sucking his pulsing shaft, his tongue massaging all his length.

“Eiji… wait...

“Why?” the blue eyes looked at him already aroused while his fingers teased the sensitive head and the alpha’s spine shook.

“ _His mouth… is so much hotter than usual!_ ” he put his hand on his face, feeling guilty. “ _What am I doing to a sick person?! I’m a horrible doctor!_ ”

His tongue swept over his pre-cum before Eiji sucked on it, his hand massaging his balls and Oishi sat down, gently grabbing his hair.

“Eiji…” His hands were trembling. “Where… where did you learn this?!”

“What are you talking about?” he smiled, still concentrated on the blowjob. “Everything I know about these things I learned with you.”

He nibbled one of his testicules while massaging him with both hands and his husband closed his eyes shut.

“Does it feel good, Shuichirou-san?” he whispered, the tip of his tongue on his balls.

“Yes.” His breathing was hard. “It feels… great.”

He smiled feeling very accomplished and tried to put all of him inside his mouth, massaging the shaft as his lips moved around him. The alpha was so big he couldn’t swallow it entirely, but he was trying his best to make Shuichirou feel even better.

“Eiji… “ he grabbed one of his shoulders. “Let go, I’m… I’m going to…”

The omega swallowed all of his cum and continued to massage his husband until the last drop.

Shuichirou was laying on the bed again, his heart about to jump out of his chest.

“Are you okay?” Eiji asked, shyly, laying by his side and caressing his flushed face.

“Yes.” He smiled tiredly. “I really want to kiss you right now. Let me touch you too.”

“It’s okay.” The omega closed his eyes. “I’m really dizzy. I’m totally dead between my legs.”

“You shouldn’t have push yourself.” He caressed his hair.

“I just… wanted to do something for you on… our date night.” Kikumaru fell asleep quickly and Shuichirou smiled, before kissing his forehead.

##########

**Author's note: I love to write moments between these horny love birds. Jealous Oishi is so cute! What do you think it's going to happen when he meets Naoto?**


	88. “I love our son and the life we have together.”

Shuichirou woke up when he missed Eiji’s body near his on the bed. He sat down and looked around the room for a moment before getting up and putting his clothes on.

“Eiji?” he called out his name before going to their bedroom. The bed was empty and Aki was not on his crib. He walked towards the kitchen, but stopped on the living room when he noticed the sliding doors were a little opened and the sunset was touching the wooden floors. Coming close, he smiled seeing his husband there, holding their child while feeding him a bottle under the gentle sunlight. A soft wind blew and he realized the plum tree had finally bloomed.

“Shuichirou-san, good morning!” Eiji smiled when he saw him. “Isn’t it beautiful?!”

“Yes.” He sat by his side and kissed his forehead. “It’s great.” He looked at Aki and caressed his hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you for taking care of me.”

“Thanking for taking care of me as well.” He whispered and his husband blushed.

“I already prepared breakfast. Today you are taking Aki for his shots, right?”

“Yes. I can give you a ride for college too.”

“Okay.” The baby finished his bottle and smiled at them. “Oh, Aki, be brave today, okay? I will give you a lot of kisses when I come back home.”

“He will be brave.” Shuichirou hugged Eiji. “He’s your son after all.”

The omega smiled and they stayed sitting like that for a while, enjoying the morning sun and the view of their plum tree in full bloom.

########

“Good morning, Senpai!” Naoto smiled at Eiji as soon as he entered the experimental kitchen. His first class was going to be there. The alpha was there talking to Mika.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he made a face. “It’s too early to deal with you.”

“He came to ask if you were all right.” Yagami replied gently.

“I’m just fine.” He smiled at her. “I just needed some rest.”

“Don’t ignore me, I was worried about you, Senpai!” he whined.

“Ah, you’re so annoying.” Eiji sat down and took his notebook from his back bag. “Don’t you have classes somewhere else, first year?”

“Oh, shot!” he looked at his watch. “I just came by to check on you, Senpai! See you later! Have a good day, Yagami-san!”

“You too.” She said, politely. “He really cares about you.”

“The last thing I needed, an alpha stalker.” He sighed.

“Why don’t you invite your team at track and field for our inauguration this Saturday?”

“Eh?! No way! We aren’t friends!” he mumbled. “I’m… really bad at such things. I don’t know how to deal with people.”

“What are you talking about?” she smiled. “All the clients at Sakurai like you and give you many praises to Rei. You’re always nothing but gentle towards anyone.” 

He blushed.

“Really?!”

“Yes. When I first met you were so serious, but since you and Sensei got together, you have really changed. You’re smiling more now, especially around Aki-chan.”

“Well, of course!” he was blushing even more. “My kid is the cutest!”

She giggled.

“He sure is.”

###########

“Hello, Auntie Haruka.” Shuichirou smiled by Haruka’s office door at the hospital. He was holding Aki and the baby was sucking on a pacifier, his round face reddish. She smiled back and stood up going to him.

“Aki-chan!” she touched his little hands. “What are you doing here? Were you crying?”

“He had some shots today.”

“Oh, poor him.” She caressed his black hair. “What about you?” she noticed the worry in the green eyes. “Is everything all right?”

“Ah, well… I went to apply for a nursery spot for Aki.”

“Already? But you’re only coming back in June, right?”

“I just wanted to be ahead of things, but I can’t do it if I don’t have his status.”

“Oh, I see. Is Eiji-kun still not comfortable to do it?”

“Not at all. Actually, it’s been a while since we last talk about it.”

“His status is going to be needed for everything.” She crossed her arms. “You still have some paperwork to update as well, right? From the time he was born.”

“Yes.” He sighed. “But I really don’t want to put more pressure on Eiji. He had just recovered from a sudden fever, I’m pretty sure it was from exhaustion.”

“Talk to him, Shuichirou.” She said seriously. “Your husband is an adult; there are things adults must face. Delaying his test will only make things more difficult.” The alpha looked at Aki and smiled. “He’s a little copy of you, but his eyes are really becoming like Eiji-kun’s right?”

“I’m really hoping they turn blue for good.” He smiled.

########

“I’m home!” Eiji said when he closed the door before starting to remove his sneakers and hang his coat and scarf on the entry way. “Oh, something smells good!”

“Welcome home.” Shuichirou smiled at him. He was at the kitchen, finishing preparing dinner. Aki was in the baby chair on the dining table.

“Aki!” his dad picked him up and kissed his forehead. “How did it go today? Did it hurt?”

“He only cried a little, but he behaved very well.”

“Oh, my boy is so brave!” the baby smiled at him and Kikumaru kissed his face. “What are you cooking? The smell is great!”

“Nikujaga.”

“Really?!”

“Yes. I wanted to try something new.” He caressed his husband’s hair. “Go take a shower and change clothes, I will stay with Aki.”

“Okay.” He smiled before giving the baby to him.

#########

“Ah, it was so good!” Eiji smiled happily, rubbing his belly. They were already in bed; Aki was fed and was sleeping in his crib. “Thank you for such a delicious dinner! I’m going to get spoiled.” He hugged his husband’s chest.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Shuichirou caressed his hair. “Hey, Eiji… there’s something we need to talk about.”

He looked at the alpha and noticed the preoccupation on the green eyes.

“What’s wrong?” he sat down.

“When I went to the hospital today, I tried to get a nursery spot for Aki, for when I come back in June, but I was not able to do it because he’s not tested yet.” He sat down and caressed his face. “We need to test our son.”

Eiji lowered his head and the red bangs were in front of his eyes.

“You said… we could wait. You said you would wait for me.”

“I know, but… nothing can be done without his status. He won’t be able to go to a daycare; he won’t be able to be enrolled in a school either.” He held his hands. “The longer we wait, aren’t you going to be more anxious about it?”

Oishi noticed his fingers were trembling and he hugged Eiji.

“No matter what, everything will be okay. You won’t stop loving him if he’s an omega, right?”

“What about you?” he whispered.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you have any idea of what is like to be the parent of an omega child?” he looked up, the dark blue eyes sad. “You’re always worried about me, are you ready to be worried for Aki as well? And what if…” his voice broke. “If he also inherits my weird omega body? I never know when my heat is going to happen, contraceptives don’t work, suppressors don’t work properly too!” a small tear ran down his face. “What if… he gets a heat out of nowhere as it happened to me when I was 15? What if…” he sobbed and Oishi felt his heart breaking for realizing the extension of his husband’s fears.

The alpha cupped his face and his thumb brushed away the new tears on his cheek. He kissed him very gently before the green eyes looked at him with nothing but utterly love.

“Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“You don’t know that!”

“I know we’re always going to love and protect Aki, no matter what.” He kissed him again. “He’s not alone.”

“Shuichirou-san…”

“We need to know, Eiji. So your heart can be at peace. If he’s an omega, it’s also better for us to know as soon as possible so we can talk to your doctor about it and see what we can do for him.”

“You’re an alpha. You were always surrounded by alphas. Could you really be in a family of omegas? Won’t you… regret it?”

“I love you.” He smiled. “I love our son and the life we have together.” He kissed his forehead. “This love, this happiness I achieved with you, our family, is everything I ever wanted. I will never regret anything.”

Eiji hugged him tightly, his hands grabbing his shoulders.

“Okay.” He said quietly. “Let’s test Aki tomorrow.”


	89. “I do hate alphas. My husband is an exception.”

Oishi stopped for a moment, watching the dark blue eyes lost into the vast darkness of that spring night. The full moon was up on the sky and the plum tree blossoms were swaying slowly. It was almost 1 a.m when Shuichirou woke up with the absence of Eiji’s warmth on their bed.

The alpha quietly sat down by his side, on the back porch, and put the heavy covers he was wrapped inside on Kikumaru’s shoulders. He looked at him surprised.

“Shuichirou-san…”

“I missed you in bed.” He hugged him. “Why are you here? It’s cold. You just recovered from a fever.”

“You’ll think I’m silly.” He leaned on his husband’s shoulder with a sad smile.

“I won’t.”

“I was just…” he looked up the sky again. “Waiting for a shooting star. So I can make a wish.”

“It’s not silly at all.” He said gently.

Eiji lowered his head and one of his hands touched his belly.

“You know, Shuichirou-san… I never cried. I was still young when I thought tears were absolutely useless for someone like me, with a cursed body. If I started to cry, I would never stop.” The alpha noticed when his shoulders started to tremble. “I didn’t cry when I was raped. I didn’t cry when I terminated my first pregnancy. I didn’t cry when I had to come back home from the hospital and put a smile on my face pretending everything was okay. I endured all of it without shedding any tears. But…” big tears started to fall from his face. “Since I got pregnant of Aki, it was like my heart became a waterfall. Tears of fear, joy, worry. I experienced all of them while our child was growing inside of me.” He sobbed, his head down. “I’m so sorry… you have to deal with such a cry baby now.”

“Don’t apologize.” He tightened the embrace and placed small kisses on his face. “You can cry as much as you need. To cry is a proof that we are alive. I will always be here to hug you and kiss your tears away.”

“I’m afraid.” He whispered, his forehead on his husband’s chest. “About tomorrow.”

“Whatever happens, we will face it together. Like a family.” Shuichirou smiled. “I’m glad you’re the one who gave birth to my child. Aki couldn’t have a better dad.”

Eiji kissed Oishi slowly, the chilly breeze touching the red hair and making it move a little. He offered his tongue to his husband and climbed on his lap, deepening the kiss.

“Eiji…?” the green eyes investigated the blue ones.

“I know… it’s late and we have a busy day soon, but…” he cupped his face and his expression was so alluring while he whispered those words. “Please, comfort me. I want you.”

He hugged him tightly, placing a small kiss on the side of his neck.

“Of course.”

###########

Eiji bit his lips and his hands were tight on the bed headboard on the other bedroom, trying to deal with the deep pleasure of Shuichirou sucking him while two fingers with lub were inside, slowly preparing his body.

“Eiji…” he released his hardness from his mouth and sucked on his erect nipple. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes…” he whispered, gently grabbing his short black hair when his fingers entered him all the way to the knuckles. “So good!”

Oishi spread kisses on his chest until his lips were around the other nipple, licking it before nibbling it. His free hand around the omega’s penis, his thumb playing with the sensitive and leaking head.

“Shui… chirou-san…” he was already impatiently rubbing his ass on his husband and it felt like torture.

“Here.” He placed his hand on his throbbing shaft. “It’s all yours.”

He closed his eyes and slowly lowered his hips, his body trembling as that big member entered him. Kikumaru hugged the alpha’s shoulders tightly when it was finally all the way inside, his breathing ragged.

“Ah, Eiji, you’re… so hot.” his hands slid on his body to his hips and he closed his eyes. “Move for me.”

He obeyed, slowly at first. To take all that thickness and heat in a greater speed was too much and since before he was already in the edge, his hardness was painfully throbbing inside his husband’s hand.

“Shuichirou-san… Shuichirou-san…”

The alpha kissed him slowly, his mouth mimicking the movements of Eiji’s hips and the omega’s chest was extremely tight. Shuichirou’s hands were on his waist, bringing him even deep inside, making the omega tremble.

“I’m… I’m almost…”

“Wait.” he nibbled his neck. “Let’s finish together.”

Kikumaru’s moans echoed on the room when Oishi increased his pace. Even though he was being forceful, loosing himself into Eiji’s scalding insides squeezing him hard, his hands were enlaced on his husband’s and they exchanged a lot of sweet kisses.

Eiji’s heart overflew again when he started to cum. New tears silently marked his face in a mixture of raw pleasure and happiness. They were not bonded yet, but he already belonged to Oishi, all of him, body, heart and soul. He was really not alone anymore.

###########

Kikumaru released a deep breath looking at the blue sky in that morning. It was break time and he was sitting alone on one of the benches at Hattori’s gardens, under a big tree.

He wasn’t able to concentrate on classes at all. Shuichirou was going to pick him up so they would go to the hospital to test Aki and his anxiety was at its peak.

“I need to get it together.” He sighed. “I’m a parent after all.”

The omega remembered Oishi’s gentle voice while kissing him saying nothing bad was going to happen and his heart fluttered. The memories of the night before invaded his mind and Eiji blushed. His husband’s kisses, the feeling of him all the way inside. He was terribly embarrassed when they finished as realizing his semen was all over the alpha’s stomach. Shuichirou just smiled and they took a quick shower together before returning to their own bed. Oishi hugged him tightly and caressed his hair until Eiji fell asleep inside of his arms.

“I love him…” he whispered. “So much.”

“Senpai, I finally found you!” Naoto appeared with one of his usual happy smiles.

“Ah!” Eiji jumped. “What the fuck, Ishida! Why do you always appear out of nowhere?!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he sat by his side. “I was looking for you for a while.” He showed him a small transparent box with beautiful éclairs inside. “Here, for you.”

“Eh? Why?”

“I got them from Nanami today.” Eiji remembered the female beta from their club. She was always looking at Ishida with gentle eyes.

“Aren’t you cruel giving such a gift to someone else?”

“Cruel?”

“Don’t girls give food for people they like?”

“Not at all, not at all!" he blushed. "We’re only friends! And, Senpai, you were sick just a couple of days ago, I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“ _Is it possible to have more decent alphas in this world?_ ” Eiji asked himself, before opening the box and eating one of the sweets. “It’s good!”

“Isn’t it?! Nanami’s family has a dessert shop back at Osaka. She’s going to inherit it someday.”

“Is that so?” he asked taking another bite.

“Hey, Senpai… you seem down.” He asked worried. “Are you not feeling well again?”

“Ah…” he finished his éclair. “I’m just worried about something.”

“What is it? Can I help you out?”

“No way. What a brat like you could do?”

“I can lend you an ear.” He smiled gently.

Eiji chuckled.

“Is that so?” he leaned on the bench and looked up, closing his eyes. “I’m afraid. Today is the day my son is going to get his status.”

“Your… son?” the cooper eyes were wide in shock.

“Yeah.” He sighed and opened his eyes again. “I didn’t let him get tested when he was born, but I cannot delay it anymore. It’s really killing me to think he could be a cursed omega like me. I don’t want to ruin his life.” 

“Senpai, I don’t know much, but… from the perspective of someone who has an omega mother, I don’t think it ruined my life. My mother, she is really wonderful."

“Ishida…”

“You know, she was really happy when I was born as an alpha, even though my dad said it would be okay either way. He wanted to have more children, but she said she didn’t want to risk it, since they were so blessed with me. I can only imagine how hard it was for her, to be so afraid.” His expression was really gentle. “If you’re so worried, it can only means you really care about your child, right, Senpai? There’s no way having you as a parent would be a bad thing for him.”

The dark blue eyes looked at the alpha for a moment, before Eiji chuckled.

“Senpai?”

His hand was on top of Naoto’s hair.

“Thank you, Ishida.”

The alpha’s heart skipped a beat and he blushed terribly.

“More importantly, Senpai! You have a son?!”

“Ah… yes. He was born last December.”

“Wow, he’s super young!”

“Yes.” He stood up. “I started in the club two months after my labor.”

“Eeeeeh?! You… you gave birth?!”

“Why are you so surprised? I’m an omega. My husband is an alpha.”

“What?!” he got up in a jump. “You…. You have a husband?! I thought you had a cute wife!”

“I wonder what kind of weird things go inside your head, Ishida.” He made a face. “I never said anything about having a wife.” 

“But you said you hated alphas!”

“I do hate alphas. My husband is an exception.”

“Why?!” Naoto asked while Eiji was walking away.

“Why?” he stopped and looked at him, grinning happily. “Because he’s the coolest!”


	90. “Don’t say such a thing about this body that I love so much.”

Eiji looked at the entrance of the hospital and his heart was tight. He was carrying Aki on the sling, the baby deep asleep. Since the moment Shuichirou picked him at college it felt like he couldn’t breathe properly. He was extremely silent for all the ride and it took him a great effort to hold his child and stand in there.

He looked at the gardens and remembered that not too long ago he was there, completely alone and desperate, just a few moments after discovering Aki was already inside of him. That was the place he met Shuichirou again and his whole life changed completely.

His thoughts were interrupted by the warmth of his husband’s hand when he held his and the green eyes looked at him kindly.

“Let’s go?”

“Okay.” He said, squeezing the alpha’s larger hand.

The office for tests and status were on the same floor of the maternity and they worked 24/7. The parents would go in private rooms where the blood sample of the baby was taken and the result would come up in a few minutes. After that, the children received the symbols on their hands so everyone could know if they were betas, omegas or alphas. It was a quick tattoo stamp on their hands, but the weight or privilege of those symbols would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

“Oishi Aki?” a kind young nurse asked after entering their room. Eiji was holding their baby like the most precious being of the whole world. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Shuichirou said.

“ _I’m not ready at all!_ ” Eiji screamed in his mind.

“Ah, such a precious little boy.” She said when coming near the shelf with the medical supplies. “Was there any reason he wasn’t tested on his birth day?”

“It was a very chaotic day.” The alpha replied gently. “After that we were busy with a lot of things as well.”

“Ah, I see.” She put on some gloves and sat by Eiji’s side. “I’m sorry, Aki-chan, I’m going to disturb your sleep a little. Would you hold him for me?”

She smiled at Eiji, but he felt like throwing up.

“It’s better for… his father to do it.” He forced a smile. “He’s a doctor.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. I’m a pediatrician. I work here in the hospital as well.” Oishi picked up their son from the sling and the little boy moved a little, complaining for being away from Kikumaru’s smell.

“Aren’t you in great hands, Aki-chan?” she cleaned his little hand. “There we go.” The baby started to cry when she put on the scalp. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It will be all done soon.”

Kikumaru used all his strength not to snatch their son away and save him. He squeezed his own hands tightly, praying it would be over soon.

“Such a brave boy.” She said after finishing, applying a small band-aid on his hand. “I will be back in a moment.” She said before leaving.

“There, there.” Oishi caressed his hair. “I know it hurt, I’m sorry.”

The baby continued to cry inconsolable.

“Here, Eiji. I think he wants you.” His husband smiled and the omega picked up the little boy again.

“Daddy is here, it’s okay. You were very brave.” He kissed his forehead and it took just a moment for him to calm down and look at his dad with the bluish eyes still filled with tears. “I’m sorry, Aki.”

“You really are his favorite.” The alpha said gently.

“Shuichirou-san…” he lowered his head. “Could you go outside to receive his result and take him to get his symbol?” his voice trembled.

“Eiji…”

“I can’t… do it.” He whispered. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” He caressed his hair. “I’ll go, don’t worry.” He kissed his forehead. “You were very brave too.”

Kikumaru watched when his husband went outside and it seemed like a thousand years passed by until he heard Aki crying again in the next room. He lowered his head and hugged himself tightly, begging to calm down.

“Eiji.” Shuichirou appeared with a gentle look on the dark green eyes, holding Aki in one of his arms. The envelope with his result was on his free hand. The baby had a small bandage on his right hand and he was crying even more than before. “It’s done. Let’s go home.”

############

Eiji took a deep breath and laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. It was almost 2 a.m. and he wasn’t able to sleep. They arrived home, had dinner, he gave his son a bath, being careful to not wet his bandage hand, and changed his diaper before Shuichirou fed him with a bottle. It was around 10 p.m when they went to bed and Oishi fell asleep quickly by his side.

The omega laid on his side again, looking at Aki in the crib. He seemed so peaceful even after crying so much before.

“ _He’s so strong._ ” He thought. “ _Much stronger than I am._ ”

The dark blue eyes focused on his little hand. He felt the air failing on his lungs again and he sighed. The result of his status was on the bedside table. Oishi put it in there so he can look at it on his own time. His husband was always the kindest.

He felt the alpha’s arms around him and it surprised him a little.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked with a sleepy voice before caressing his hair. “Your worried sighs are really loud.”

“I’m sorry for waking you.”

“It’s okay.” He tightened the embrace and kissed his nape.

“Do you think Aki’s hand is still hurting?”

“Not at all. He was grumpy because Daddy was not the one holding him at the time.”

“I’m sorry…” his voice was quiet. “For being weak.”

“What are you talking about? You went through a difficult pregnancy and painful labor just to bring him to this world. You’re far for being weak.” He opened his eyes. “Even if you didn’t want to have more children, I wouldn’t do it too. It was too much stress on your body.”

Eiji smiled sadly.

“Things would be different if I was an alpha. When alphas carry the child of another alpha, the pregnancy is easier.”

“I love you just the way you are. I wouldn’t change anything.”

He turned around and looked at him.

“I have a lot of bad traits. This mean you don’t have good taste. Is this why people say love will make you blind?”

The alpha laughed and kissed his forehead.

“You’re wrong. I see you, Eiji.” The green eyes were so gentle and he caressed his cheek. “All of you. I always know when you’re happy, sad, scared or frustrated. You never hold anything back.” His hand was on his chest. “Even after everything you went through, all that pain, your heart is always wide open and I never had any doubts that, whenever you say you love me, you mean every word.”

Eiji blushed.

“And you’re so terribly cute.” He smiled. “With you I can experience the kind of love that I ever wanted, I never need to hold back on my feelings or my words. I feel so lucky to have you. You saved me.”

The omega hugged him tightly.

“You really have terrible taste.” Shuichirou hugged him back.

“By the way…” he whispered on his ear. “Aki is an alpha.”

He looked at him with the dark blue eyes filled with tears.

“What…?”

“Our son is an alpha.” He smiled.

Eiji sat down quickly and get the certificate on the bed side table, opening with trembling hands. He read the status and it felt like his heart stopped beating for a moment. He lowered his head and the red bangs were in front of his face.

Shuichirou sat down by his side and caressed his back.

“Breathe, Eiji.” His voice was extremely kind.

“This weird body…” one big tear ran down his face. “This useless omega body that I hate… was… really able to… give birth to an alpha?” he sobbed.

His husband hugged him.

“Don’t say such a thing about this body that I love so much.”

His hands grabbed Oishi’s pajama shirt and his forehead was against his heart. His tears were falling seriously and freely and Eiji felt like a curse was been finally lifted.


End file.
